IMPACT
by Room3
Summary: COMPLETE The cards have been dealt and the dice have been cast. When the choice is made, to where will it lead?
1. Intrusions

Author's note -  
This is the sequel my first fan-fiction. If you haven't read it, it might be a good idea to do so first. This story takes place during episodes thirteen and fourteen. A big thank you to all those who reviewed my first work. Please do so for this one as well. All reviews will be greatly appreciated, even negative ones! (They all help with the writing process.)  
For those of you who are wondering why I have written a sequel instead of another chapter, allow me to explain. "A Question Of..." was always meant to be a short, single part story. This tale will continue the story through the series and into the movies. The choice of name will make sense later on, I assure you.  
  
Disclaimer -  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
IMPACT  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
Chapter 01 - "Intrusions"  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" Dr. Akagi asked as she entered the commander's office. As usual, very little light was present. Commander Gendo Ikari, head of Nerv, was sat at his desk. His elbows were on his desk and his interlocked fingers supported his chin. He didn't change his expression in the slightest as she walked across the room and stood before him.  
  
"Indeed," he said, calmly. "I want an update on the situation involving the second- and third-child." Ritsuko barely managed to control her grimace. As she'd suspected, somehow he'd learned of their falling test scores. After a few moments silence, he spoke again. "Why have you not informed me of the situation?" he inquired.  
  
"I didn't wish to disturb you without first having conducted a thorough analysis," she answered, truthfully. I also didn't want to be the one to tell you, she thought.  
  
"You should have informed me. Sooner," Ikari reprimanded her. "A loss of sixteen points within two weeks is not a minor matter." She silently excepted his admonishment.  
  
"I agree," she started, realising that he was going to be unhappy with anything she had to say. "However, I believed that the situation would resolve itself before now."  
  
"I see," the commander responded. As usual, his voice reflected none of his emotions. Many lower level members of staff had said that he didn't have any. "What was the result of today's harmonics test?"  
  
"Rei's synchronisation ratio has stabilised. I believe that it will increase after she's had more combat experience," Dr. Akagi told her superior.  
  
"And the second- and third-child?" he prompted her.  
  
"Both Asuka and Shinji has successfully managed to raise their scores," the doctor replied, "by nine and seven points respectively."  
  
"And how do you account for this?" Ikari asked.  
  
"Major Katsuragi believes that there were some problems between the two of them. Thus, she decided to leave the two of them alone together over the weekend to allow them time to sort them out," Ritsuko informed him.  
  
"Interesting," the commander said. He adjusted the position of his fingers slightly, causing his glasses to reflect the dim light more. "Do you believe she is correct?"  
  
"From a purely scientific standpoint, it's too early to tell," the doctor replied. "But personally, I believe she is," she continued.  
  
"And you feel that there will be no further problems?" Ikari queried. His mind was reviewing the personality reports on the two children in question.  
  
"Correct sir."  
  
"Very well then. Provided this incident does not reoccur, I have no problems with their current living situation remaining unchanged," he informed his sub-ordinate. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes commander."  
  
"What is the status of the repairs to Unit 01?" he asked, surprising her with the sudden change of subject.  
  
"The repairs are completed," she informed him, recovering quickly. "Unit 01 is now fully operational."  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed doctor." Commander Ikari lowered his head slightly, mulling over what he had learned.  
  
"Yes sir," Ritsuko said. She turned and walked out of his office. Despite all the time she'd been here, she still found the commander intimidating at times. Misato Katsuragi was leant against the wall outside, waiting for her.  
  
"Well?" the major asked as the door closed behind the doctor.  
  
"He knew," Ritsuko informed her friend, and began walking towards her office. Misato followed her.  
  
"And?" she prompted after a minute of silence.  
  
"As long as their scores don't drop again, he's willing to let them both stay with you," Akagi told her. Misato sighed heavily.  
  
"Thank heavens for that," the major responded, relieved.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy," Dr. Akagi informed her. "What's the matter? Worried you're going to lose you're precious charges?"  
  
"Yes," Katsuragi told her, "I was."  
  
"Oh." Ritsuko hadn't realised just how much Misato had become attached to Shinji and Asuka.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the major asked.  
  
"I have to run a maintenance check on the Magi," Ritsuko told her friend.  
  
"Again?" Misato asked, exasperated. "You only did that last week!"  
  
"It has to be done again," the doctor told her. "Don't worry. I'll be done in time for the experiment tomorrow."  
  
"I'd almost forgotten about that," Katsuragi said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Hadn't you better tell your roommates the good news," Ritsuko reminded her, changing the subject. She didn't want to go into too much detail about the experiment she had planned for the following day.  
  
"Yeah. They're probably waiting for me already," she said, stopping at the intersection they had just reached. "See you later!" she called as she walked away.  
  
--------------  
  
"How much longer she gonna be?" Asuka asked impatiently, as she paced the floor of the conference room in her now dry plug-suit. She and Shinji had been waiting almost twenty minutes for Misato. They didn't know that Dr. Akagi had been called to see the commander. "I wanna wash this stuff outta my hair," she added, referring to the LCL, which had dried whilst she'd been waiting, causing her hair to become a tangled mess.  
  
"We should have showered and changed first," Shinji told her, sighing. He too wanted to get the dried residue out of his hair; the smell from it was beginning to bother him. He was watching her pace from his seat by the wall.  
  
"I guess so," the German responded, sighing. She stopped and looked at him "But I didn't wanna wait!"  
  
"I know how you feel Asuka," the third-child told the redhead, getting up and walking over to her. "I'm dying to find out how we did as well," he informed her, stopping in front of her. She smiled at him, and he returned her smile, a feeling of great joy welling up from deep inside him. The second-child reached out with her left hand and placed it, timidly, on his shoulder.  
  
"Just remember third-child," she reminded him, "we're keeping this a secret." He looked deeply in to her pale blue eyes.  
  
"I won't," he assured her. Feeling something bothering him, he closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asuka asked, genuinely concerned, giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"I...I dunno," he stuttered softly. "It's just..." he trailed off, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Just what?" the redhead asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he sighed. "Asuka, promise me one thing?" he asked, looking back at her. Her smile faded as he met her gaze.  
  
"What?" the girl asked, perplexed.  
  
"Promise you won't keep any secrets from me," he answered. "Promise me you'll talk about anything with me."  
  
"I will," she agreed softly, smiling again. She was about to say something else when she heard footsteps outside the room. She quickly dropped her hand from Shinji's shoulder at backed a few steps away. He'd obviously also heard, as he turned his head to look at the door. Asuka looked over at the door as she heard it being opened.  
  
"Well it's about time!" she said as Misato entered.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," the major said, apologising. She walked over to the two of them, stopping a short distance away. "Dr. Akagi was called to see Commander Ikari."  
  
"Wha...what did my father want?" Shinji asked, worried.  
  
"Somehow he'd learned about your falling test-scores," the major told him. Shinji's heart sank and his shoulders slumped. A quick glance at Asuka from the corner of his eye showed her reaction was the same.  
  
"What about today's test," Asuka asked, feeling she had to know.  
  
"You guys did good. You were up by seven pints Shinji, and you were up by nine Asuka," Katsuragi told her charges. Asuka snorted.  
  
"A lot of good that does," the German complained. "I'm sure the commander wants one of us to leave," she added.  
  
"Actually, Ritsuko managed to convince him to let both of you stay. On the condition that you keep your scores up."  
  
"She...she did?" the third-child asked, almost in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Misato assured him. "So good work you two. Especially you Asuka."  
  
"Well, what did you expect of the great Asuka Langley Sohryu?" she replied, trying as hard as she could to act normal. She could feel Shinji looking at her, but despite wanting to, she didn't return his glance. "Looks like you've got you're work cut for you third-child. That is, if you want to catch up with me!" she added. I'll apologise for that later, she thought, worried she'd hurt the boy's feelings.  
  
"Are you okay Misato?" Shinji asked, ignoring the girl's comment and looking at their guardian closely. Asuka turned her attention to Katsuragi.  
  
"Yeah. You do look kinda tired," the German informed the major. Misato sighed.  
  
"I am," she informed her charges. "I didn't get much sleep over the last few days. Ritsuko's a real night-owl." She wandered over to one of the chairs and collapsed into it. She sighed heavily. "You two had better go get changed and head home," she told them.  
  
"What about you?" Shinji asked, concerned for her. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'd like to," she assured him. "But I've got a load of reports to finish up. I'll be home as soon I can." Mainly to get some sleep, she thought to herself. She forced herself to get up and headed for the door. "Don't worry about making anything for me," she said as she opened the door. "I'll get something on my way home." With that, she walked out the door and left the two pilots alone again.  
  
"Sorry about what I just said," Asuka said, turning to Shinji. He smiled at her.  
  
"That's okay," he replied. "I knew you didn't actually mean it. You were just keeping up appearances." Although it still hurt, he thought.  
  
"I didn't," she assured the boy. "But I knew that was how I'd've reacted a few days ago, so I had to say it."  
  
"It's fine Asuka, really," the Japanese boy told her. He closed the distance between them. "Besides, it was my idea to keep it a secret," he reminded her. "We'd better shower and change."  
  
"You're right," she responded, turning towards the door. Before she headed to the door, she reached out and wrapped her right hand around his left. He glanced at the redhead as he felt her gloved hand grasp his. They walked to the door holding hands, but released each other as they left the conference room. In silence, they walked to the locker rooms.  
  
--------------  
  
The next afternoon, the command centre was filled with technicians, all busy with the Magi maintenance. The area was filled with notes and portable consoles. Maya sat at her station, typing away while Ritsuko made notes in the maintenance log.  
  
"Apotheosis for the three Eva's will be performed as scheduled as soon as the Magi system is reactivated," headquarters automated voice, a female one, announced over the intercom. Maya only half listened, concentrating on what she was doing.  
  
"Operation confirmed," a male voice added. "Steps 450 through 670 are omitted."  
  
"Command post has granted approval," a second male voice informed the technicians. Ritsuko looked up and watched the lieutenant for a few seconds  
  
"You're getting pretty quick at that, aren't you Maya?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Lieutenant Ibuki replied. "Did I have any choice with you as my boss?"  
  
"Ah, wait a second," Dr. Akagi said, noticing something in the code scrolling on Maya's screen.  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"I think A-8 would be faster there," Ritsuko told her. "Let me do that." She turned to her own console and began typing away.  
  
"Wow. She is the master," she muttered. Despite all the time they'd spent working together, Maya was still amazed by the doctor's speed on the keyboard. Finished adjusting the code, Ritsuko returned to the log  
  
"Hello!" Misato called, as the lift carrying her neared the level where the two were working. "Are you done with the Magi's check up yet?"  
  
"Almost finished," Dr. Akagi informed her. "Didn't I promise you I'd be done by today's experiment?" Misato stepped off the lift and walked towards her friend.  
  
"You're something else Ritsuko," she commented, picking up a mug from where it was sat on a pile of notes. She wore her usual red jacket over a black dress that stopped mid-thigh. As usual the metal cross hung around her neck. "Three impossible things to do and you still beat the schedule."  
  
"That coffee's cold," the blonde said as the major lifted the mug to her mouth and took a gulp. She almost gagged at the taste.  
  
"All three Magi systems have entered self-diagnostic mode," the first of the two male voices announced over the intercom.  
  
"The 127th routine maintenance has been completed," the automated voice added. Ritsuko activated the intercom.  
  
"Confirmed," she said. "Well done guys. Go ahead and take a break until the test begins." She turned off the intercom and closed the maintenance log. She looked at Misato, who still had the taste of cold coffee in her mouth. "How are the two children? Any fights?" she asked, taking off her glasses.  
  
"No," Misato told her. "They seem to be getting along." She sighed "For the time being at least," she added. "If you need me, I'll be in my office," the major continued, walking away. Dr. Akagi got to her feet and began tidying away the notes that were strewn around.  
  
"I'll do that doctor," Maya told her. Ritsuko looked over at her assistant and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Maya. Once you've done that, get some fresh air and stretch your legs," the doctor ordered her.  
  
"Yes doctor," Ibuki responded. As the lieutenant began tidying the command area, Ritsuko walked left and headed to the nearest ladies restroom. Once inside, she washed her face, trying to rid of herself of her tiredness.  
  
Everything checked out. As usual, mother's in good shape, but... she thought as she dried her face. She looked into the mirror. Is it just me getting older? she wondered, puzzled by the nagging doubt at the back of her mind.  
  
--------------  
  
"What?!" Asuka whined over the intercom, the pitch of her voice raised by her mood. "You want me to take my clothes off again?"  
  
"The next chamber is an ultra-clean room environment. Just taking a shower and changing your undergarments is insufficient," Ritsuko explained to the pilots from her position in the Pribnow box.  
  
"Why do I have to go through all this for a dumb auto-pilot test? Asuka enquired. Misato couldn't help but feel sorry for the doctor. She knew getting the pilots, especially Asuka, to do this would not be easy.  
  
"With the advance of time comes the need for Eva technology to advance as well. To do so, we need a constant influx of new data," Dr. Akagi told her calmly. "Now get undressed," she instructed. Both Shinji's and Asuka's sounds of complaint could be heard clearly by all present. Maya watched as her display showed all three pilots progress through the decontamination sequence.  
  
--------------  
  
The door in front of Shinji split in half horizontally. One half slid upwards, the other down, to reveal a large, white corridor. The walls had what appeared jets of some kind scattered along the walls. There was a single camera in the far, uppermost left-hand corner. In front of him was a translucent screen that went from shoulder level down to mid thigh. The screen was also present on both sides, allowing him to see the other two pilots, not that he was looking. He had his head down and was doing his best to cover himself. On his left, Rei was stood as she always did, unfazed by being naked. On his right, Asuka was stood defiantly, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"All right, I'm here," she said loudly, "just the way you wanted. Butt-naked and run through the wash cycle seventeen times."  
  
"Very good," Dr. Akagi said over the intercom. "And I want all three of you to stay that way as you walk through the room and board the entry plug." Rei didn't react to this request. Shinji, on the other hand, gasped.  
  
"What?!" the German demanded, blushing slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. The video recorders have been shut off," the doctor assured her. "We do respect your privacy."  
  
"Oh sure you do! And that's not the point," the redhead replied, crossing her arms. "This is a personal thing!"  
  
"The purpose of this experiment is to monitor the harmonics directly from your bodies, without the interference of your plug-suits," Ritsuko patiently explained.  
  
"Asuka, this is an order!" Misato told her.  
  
"All right!" the second-child conceded. "But I don't want anybody peaking, okay?" Wisely, Dr. Akagi chose not to respond. Shinji saw the light on the camera go out, indicating it was now dormant.  
  
--------------  
  
Inside the Pribnow box Ritsuko was stood by the observation window. On the main display, the interior of the entry plugs is visible as usual, with one exception. The images of the pilots were obscured, replaced by images generated from their harmonic data.  
  
"All pilots are ready for entry," a male technician announced. The doctor wasn't really listening. Her attention was on the water filled chamber beyond the glass. In it were the three simulation Eva bodies.  
  
"Start the test sequence," she said, keeping her eyes on the test bodies.  
  
"Beginning the test," the technician responded. "Initiate auto-pilot recording. Inserting simulation plug." Ritsuko could just make out the entry plugs that were being inserted and the docking systems retracting.  
  
"Connecting the systems with the simulation bodies," another technician announced, this one female.  
  
"The simulation plugs are now under the Magi's control," Maya informed the room. Misato looked impressed.  
  
"Man, that was fast!" the major said. "The Magi are magnificent! It's hard to believe that the first test took a whole week."  
  
"Test duration will be three hours," the first technician informed his colleagues. Ritsuko motioned for the intercom to be reactivated.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked the three pilots. Ayanami was the first to respond.  
  
"It feels quite odd," Rei said, as calmly as she always spoke.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "It's a little different from the other times."  
  
Inside her plug, Asuka was holding up her right arm, staring at it. "Something's wrong with my senses," she said, quietly. "My right arm's clear, everything else feels fuzzy."  
  
"Rei, focus on moving the right hand," Ritsuko instructed the first-child.  
  
"Right," she replied. She took hold of the control and attempted to do as ordered. The simulation body's fingers on the right hand move slightly.  
  
"Data collection is proceeding nicely," one of the male technicians commented.  
  
"Everything's looking good," Ritsuko replied. "Return the Magi to normal," she instructed. The display next to Misato suddenly changed from lines of code, to a tactical display of the Magi. Each one flashing as they deliberated on something. Misato looked at the image.  
  
"Huh? A dilemma...." Dr. Akagi said, noticing the change. "You can sure feel their creators personality can't you!" Misato turned to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the major asked. "Aren't you the one who created them?" The blonde doctor looked over her shoulder at the major.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you?" she queried.  
  
"That's because, unlike me, you never talk about yourself Ritsuko," Misato snorted. Ritsuko returned her gaze to the observation window.  
  
"No, I don't. I only created the system up-links. The basic theorems and the main frames were my mothers," she informed her friend.  
  
--------------  
  
"Are you double checking this?" Professor Fuyutski asked Shigeru Aoba as he leant over the technician's workstation in the command centre.  
  
"Yes sir. These are the parts that were installed three days ago. The parts that are showing signs of deterioration," he informed his superior.  
  
"The 87th protein wall," Kouzou muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"With magnification you can see some discoloration," Aoba added, magnifying the image displayed before them. "But I can't identify it."  
  
"It's gotta be corrosion," Makato Hyugo commented from his station, having been listening. "There are slight variations in the temperature and conduction rates of the spots. The clean rooms have been deteriorating a lot lately."  
  
"The construction schedule was cut by sixty days, so it's possible some air bubbles might have gotten inside," Shigeru added, turning to look at his superior over his shoulder. "The B wing's construction is rather substandard"  
  
"Well this building was thrown up after the Angels appeared," Fuyutski reminded them as he straightened up, feeling his back twinge. Hyugo looked over his shoulder at the older man.  
  
"It's nobody's fault," the bespectacled technician said. "Everybody was so exhausted back then." Fuyutski looked over at Makato's station.  
  
"Well, just fix it by tomorrow," he said, "or Ikari will chew our asses off."  
"Understood." The two technicians said in unison.  
  
--------------  
  
Elsewhere in HQ, a purple discoloration was clearly visible on the seams of an otherwise green wall. However, there was no one around to notice it.  
  
--------------  
  
Back in the Pribnow box, Ritsuko was looking over her shoulder at the Maya, having heard snippets of the lieutenant's conversation over the phone.  
  
"Another leak?" the doctor asked her.  
  
"No," Ibuki replied, putting down the phone. "It's some kind of corrosion, in the protein wall above this floor."  
  
"Just great," Ritsuko commented, sarcastically. "Could it effect this test?"  
  
"No, not at the moment ma'am," Maya informed her superior.  
  
"Then let's continue," Dr. Akagi said. "We can't abort complex experiments because of minor technical problems." She turned back to the observation window before adding, "Ikari would chew my ass off."  
  
"Understood," Maya replied. "Synchronisation position is correct"  
  
"Connecting simulation entry plugs to Eva via the simulation bodies," another technician announced.  
  
"Contact with Eva zero has been confirmed," a second informed those present in the Pribnow box.  
  
--------------  
  
"AT Field will generate on two," a female voice announced over the intercom in the cage containing Evangelion Unit 00. There was a strange sound audible as the Eva's AT Field activated. However, there was no one present to hear it; the cage had been evacuated for the duration of the test. Elsewhere, red spots of light begin to flicker on the discoloured wall.  
  
--------------  
  
All present were startled when the red alert siren began sounding inside the Pribnow box. It took a moment for the personnel to overcome their shock.  
  
"What's happening?" Dr. Akagi demanded, spinning around to look at the technicians behind her.  
  
"Contamination alert," one of the female technicians reported. "It's in Sigma Unit on the A floor."  
  
"The 87th protein wall is corroding and releasing heat," one of her male colleagues announced.  
  
"Abnormality in sixth pipe detected," another informed the doctor, eyes glued to his station.  
  
"Corrosion of the protein wall is increasing at an incredible rate!" Maya cried, looking at her console and struggling to control her apprehension. "It's spreading everywhere!"  
  
"Abort the test!" Ritsuko ordered. "Shut off all flows of the sixth pipe system."  
  
"Right!" Maya replied, reaching for the emergency shut off. With the push of a button, the pipe system in question severed all links, sealing itself off.  
  
"Numbers 60, 38 and 39 are all hermetically sealed," a technician announced, feeling slightly relieved.  
  
"Corrosion present in 6 through 42" his colleague informed the room.  
  
"It's no good!" Maya said. "The corrosion effect is spreading along the walls."  
  
"Deploy polysomes," the doctor ordered. A number of robotic, under-water craft are released into the water filled chamber beyond the Pribnow box. "Set laser power to maximum," she continued. "Zap every invasive particle."  
  
"Corrosion has reached 6 through 58. It's here!" Maya cried, looking up from her console. The polysome's approached a pipe at the edge of the chamber, labelled "No.6". For a few moments, all was silent in the Pribnow box. Rei's scream of pain startled everyone, searing through the silence. Ritsuko looked at Ayanami's simulation body.  
  
"Rei!" she called. Outside the box, the simulation body containing Rei Ayanami began to shudder. It's hand slammed against the wall of the chamber  
  
"Rei's simulation body is moving," Ibuki commented.  
  
"Impossible!" Akagi said, running over to Maya's console. In the water filled chamber, the simulation body moved as if struggling to free itself from some kind of restraint  
  
"The corrosion is still spreading," the lieutenant informed her superior. Discoloration had become visible on the pipe in front of the polysomes. "It's invading the simulation bodies' active water system," Ibuki said. The discoloration was visible on the simulation body, mainly on the shoulders. Misato looked on, horrified, as the body nearest the window, the one housing the first-child's entry plug, began to reach toward her. Ritsuko smashed the safety shield on the emergency control and activated the 'forced shutdown'. The arm was blown off and flew toward the observation window. Katsuragi recoiled as it hit.  
  
"How's Rei?" Misato called, turning to Maya.  
  
"She's all right," the lieutenant assured the major.  
  
"Eject the entry plugs immediately," Ritsuko ordered, stood behind Maya. She turned to another technician. "Use the lasers!"  
  
The emergency ejection system activated and all three entry-plugs shot out of the simulation bodies. They continued to fly upward, propelled by the jets fitted for emergencies, and a door sealed behind them. The polysomes began to fire at the corrosion on the pipes and bodies, the water boiling where the beam makes contact. Suddenly, the lasers were reflected away from the corrosion by an all too familiar field.  
  
"That's an AT Field!?" Misato gasped, back at the window. Terror gripped her as the reality of the situation they now faced it home.  
  
"It can't be!" Ritsuko cried, looking out the window. She forced herself to remain calm. In the water filled chamber, sections of the severed arm begin to glow red, as do the corroded sections of the simulation bodies.  
  
"Is th...that...an..." Katsuragi stuttered, her voice failing her.  
  
"Pattern analysis is blue," the doctor informed her, the words almost catching in her throat. "ID confirmed. An Angel."  
  
--------------  
  
Emergency sirens began blaring in central command, startling everyone. Professor Fuyutski was stood behind Makato Hyugo when they sounded. He snatched up the phone next to the technician as soon as it began to ring.  
  
"An Angel?!" he demanded. "You let an Angel get inside these facilities." Behind him, Commander Ikari's station rose up. He was also speaking to someone on a phone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Misato apologised over the link to command.  
  
"No time for excuses," the professor told her. He lowered the handset. "Right. Let's cut off Central Dogma," he instructed looking and pointing to his left. "Isolate it from the Sigma Unit."  
  
"Initiating physical lock down of Central Dogma," Shigeru stated, typing commands in as fast as he could. "Isolate from Sigma Unit."  
  
--------------  
  
Misato was stood by the window, which was now covered by the glowing Angel, holding a phone to her ear. She lowered it, turning to the technicians present.  
  
"Evacuate immediately!" the major ordered. "Abandon the box." The technicians began running out, some grabbing notes, dropping some in the process, a couple cried out in fear. Ritsuko didn't move from her position next to Maya's station. The observation window began to crack. Misato ran over to her friend and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her with her.  
  
"What the hell you doing?!" Misato asked. "C'mon." The window broke and the Pribnow box began to flood as the doors closed behind the two of them. They sprinted of the command centre.  
  
"Isolating Sigma Unit from B floor," the bases automated voice announced over the intercom. "Closing all partitions. All personnel in the area must evacuate." Throughout the Sigma Unit, pipes severed themselves and doors slammed shut.  
  
--------------  
  
"I know that. Take care of it," Ikari said, still speaking on the phone, apparently paying no attention to the panic surrounding him. He put the phone in the open drawer to his right and slid it shut. "Cancel the red alert," he ordered.  
  
"Cancelling the alert, sir," Makato complied, uncertain. The commander took up his usual posture. Fuyutski walked over and took up his usual post behind Ikari.  
  
"Very good," he said. "Call the committee. Tell them there was an error in our alarm system."  
  
"Y...yes, sir," Aoba replied, doing as told. Hyugo's display showed the progress of the infiltration.  
  
"The contaminated area is still descending, sir," Makato Hyugo informed the head of Nerv. "It's spreading all over Sigma Unit from the Pribnow box!"  
  
"It's too close," the professor whispered to Gendo, behind over.  
  
"Yes, much too close to Adam," he agreed. "We must stop the Angel inside the Sigma Unit. If necessary, sacrifice the Geo Front. Eva status?" he continued, aloud. Fuyutski straightened up as the technicians began their reports.  
  
"They're standing by in the seventh cage," Makato informed the commander. "We can launch them as soon as the pilots are recovered."  
  
"There's no need to wait for the pilots. Launch them immediately," Ikari ordered. Shigeru and Makato look up from their stations, gasping. "You will launch Unit 01 first. If necessary, the other two Evangelions are to be abandoned." The two technicians turned to look up at the commander.  
  
"Unit 01 has priority?" Makato asked, confused.  
  
"But sir, how can we possibly destroy this Angel without the Eva's?" Shigeru Aoba enquired.  
  
"If the Eva's are contaminated first we'll be finished," the commander informed them. "Get moving!" Shigeru and Makato turned back to their stations.  
  
"Roger," Makato replied, the exact same moment Shigeru said, "Yes, sir." They quickly entered the necessary commands, and Evangelion Unit 01 was launched to safety.  
  
--------------  
  
In a lift shaft, Kaji began to climb out of the elevator that had been carrying him. He didn't really pay any attention to the system's voice speaking over the intercom.  
  
"Central Dogma and Sigma Unit will be locked down in sixty seconds," it informed him, not that he was listening. His attention was on the shaft above him. The walls were flickering with red lights. Any further announcements were disguised by the sound of emergency bulkheads sliding closed.  
  
"So that's the new Angel," he said to himself. "Time to take a break I think." He leapt off the roof of the elevator towards an open door on his left. The sign above it informing him it was level 28, part of Central Dogma  
  
--------------  
  
Back in command, the automated voice continued to inform those present of the situation.  
  
"Central Dogma has been sealed," it said. "Mega-depth facilities are all occupied by the intruder."  
  
"So, how do we fight the Angel without the Eva's?" Fuyutski asked of no one in particular.  
  
--------------  
  
Back in the Sigma Unit, the simulation bodies continued to glow red with the light emanating from the intruding Angel, which now covered the majority of their surface.  
  
--------------  
  
Having reached the command deck, Ritsuko was looking at a display, which showed the progress of the Angel. The infested areas appeared as red spots.  
  
"Look at this," she said, noticing something. "The border between the normal and heavy water." There were very few red markers below the boundary of the two types of water. "There's a higher oxygen content."  
  
"Yeah. Their preference is pretty obvious," Lieutenant Ibuki commented. Shigeru Aoba was sat at his station, with Misato is stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the screen before him.  
  
"It looks like the place where ozone it vented in to maintain asecptic conditions isn't contaminated," he said, wondering what that particular fact meant. Misato turned to Dr. Akagi, who was stood behind Maya, her right hand on the headrest of the technician's seat.   
  
"Does that mean that its weakness is ozone?" the major asked her friend. Ritsuko looked over at Misato.  
  
"It would seem so," she said, a little uncertain.  
  
--------------  
  
Bubbles flowed out of a vent into the water filled chamber containing the simulation bodies in the Sigma Unit. The glow from the bodies started to decrease.  
  
--------------  
  
"Injecting ozone," Makato informed his superiors as he increased the flow into the chamber. "Ozone concentration increasing."  
  
"It's working alright," Shigeru said, trying to reassure himself.  
  
"Will this work?" Fuyutski mused, aloud.  
  
"Zero A and Zero B seem to be recovering," Ibuki announced, referring to the simulation bodies. They were clearly visible on the main display. As she looked on, Major Katsuragi noticed a visible decrease in the glow.  
  
"The area around the pipes is getting back to normal," Aoba said, his relief clearly visible.  
  
"True, but the central mass is proving more resistant," Makato Hyugo added.  
  
"Alright. Inject more ozone," Kouzou Fuyutski ordered from his position behind the commander. Ritsuko looked at something.  
  
"Hmm," she said to herself, totally immersed in her musings. She blinked in disbelief. "Huh! What the..."  
  
"Uh oh. It's not shrinking," Shigeru cried, starring at his display in disbelief.  
  
"Something is wrong!" Makato told the room. "Heat levels are rising dramatically. The contaminated area, it's spreading again." On his display, the red area began to increase in size.  
  
"It's not working," Maya said. "The ozone's not working anymore."  
  
"I don't believe it! It's absorbing the ozone," the bespectacled technician announced. Ritsuko looked over at Misato, who was stood, starring at the main display.  
  
"Stop the ozone," Dr. Akagi ordered. She and Maya studied the technician's display. The image representing the structure of the Angel was changing constantly.  
  
It's almost beautiful, Maya thought, looking at the patterns appearing and disappearing before her.  
  
"Amazing..." the blonde doctor said quietly. "It's actually evolving." Suddenly Maya screen was filled with static and the alarms began to sound once more.  
  
"What's going on?" the major asked, looking up at the main display.  
  
"We've got an unidentified intruder," Shigeru informed her. His display showed the intruder's progress through the partitions of the computer system. "Someone's hacking into the sub-computer"  
  
"Ah, not now!" Makato cried. "They're coming in C-mode. We can't stop them."  
  
"We've got to unfreeze the barrier," Shigeru announced. "Open a decoy entry."  
  
"Decoy entry has been avoided," one of the other technicians informed him.  
  
"T-minus eighteen seconds until the trace is completed," Makato said, typing away furiously at his station.  
  
"Spreading barrier," the technician added. "Barrier has been penetrated."  
  
"Open a second false entry," Shigeru ordered.  
  
"Opening another false entry," another technician confirmed. For his seat, Commander Ikari looked on, pensive.  
  
"No human's capable of this!" Makato commented, continuing to work as fast as he could to counteract the intruder.  
  
"Trace completed," Shigeru announced. "The hacker's inside this building. It's under B-wing! In the Pribnow box!" he added, stunned by what he read off his display. On the main display, the glow from the Angel changed from red to gold.  
  
"The optical pattern is changing," Ibuki said, noticing the difference.  
  
"Those glowing lines are electronic circuits," Shigeru informed the others. "It's an organic computer."  
  
"I'm opening a new decoy entry," Hyugo advised his colleagues. "Negative. Too much interference." Misato Katsuragi stood behind the two technicians with her arms crossed, a stern look on her face, as they worked as quickly as they could.  
  
"Cut off the main cable," she ordered.  
  
"Negative," one of the other technicians told her, attempting to obey. "It refuses to accept the command."  
  
"Utilise the lasers," the major told him.  
  
"It's generating an AT Field," Maya told Katsuragi. "No effect." Misato frowned.  
  
"It's accessing the main security banks. It's cracking the pass code," Shigeru informed his superiors, watching the intruder's progress on his screen, helpless to prevent it. "Twelfth digit... Sixteenth digit... It's in."  
  
"It's broken into the main banks, it's reading all the files," Makato yelled, looking over his shoulder at Ikari. "We can't stop it. It's got all our codes."  
  
"What in the hell is it looking for?" Fuyutski asked. Ikari continued to watch, an idea forming in his mind.  
  
"It's scanning the main directories," Aoba said. "Accessing codes for... Oh my god! It's going after the Magi system."  
  
"Shut down the I/O system," Gendo Ikari ordered. Shigeru and Makato removed the keys they wore under their uniforms and inserted them into the locks that were situated beneath their consoles.  
  
"Systems shut down," Shigeru said.  
  
"Three... Two... One!" Makato continued. On one, they both turned their keys. Finding on response, they both uttered sounds of surprise. "We can't shut it down!" Hyugo yelled at the commander. At her station, Lieutenant Maya Ibuki was sweating as she tried to keep up with the intruder.  
  
"The Angel is entering the computers. It's made contact with Melchior," she announced. "The Angel is taking over Melchior. Melchior is been reprogrammed by the Angel."  
  
"Melchior self-destruct has been initiated," the automated voice announced over the intercom. Both Katsuragi and Akagi gasped in shock. A tactical display of the three Magi flashed on a display to the doctor's left. "Over ruled. Over ruled. Over ruled. Over ruled."  
  
"No! It's taken over Melchior and it's hacking into Balthasar!" Shigeru cried.  
  
"Fast," Makato commented, trying to keep up. "Too fast."  
  
"Calculation speed is incredible," Shigeru muttered to himself. An idea suddenly came to Ritsuko.  
  
"Change the login mode," she ordered. "Change the synchronisation code to every fifteen seconds."  
  
"Roger," Shigeru replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Makato responded. Both started typing away, attempting to follow the doctor's orders. The Angel's progress through Balthasar is slowed to a complete crawl. Fuyutski sighed deeply, relieved.  
  
"How much time did we buy?" he asked.  
  
"At least two hours... I think..." Makato told him, exhausted from trying to keep up with the Angel  
  
"The Magi have become are enemy," Ikari said in his usual, calm voice.  
  
--------------  
  
Sometime later, in one of the many briefing rooms, the command staff were stood around a table, which was displaying a number of images from inside the Sigma Unit. Commander Ikari and Professor Fuyutski stood on one side; Misato, Makato, Maya and Ritsuko stood on the opposite side to them. Shigeru stood along one of the shorter edges, with two lower ranking technicians stood opposite him  
  
"This Angel must be composed of a group of nano-machines, each the size of a virus," Dr. Akagi informed those present. "These nano-machines then group together to form colonies and in a very short period of time they mutate in a focused, exponential series to form a sophisticated intelligence circuit."  
  
"Evolution," Fuyutski commented, his arms crossed, absorbing what she'd just told them.  
  
"Yes. They're continually changing and adapting themselves to attain the best system to cope to any environment that they may encounter," she added.  
  
"I understand," he said. "It's this Angel's survival mechanism. Total adaptability."  
  
"The only effective counter-measure for an enemy that continuously evolves to overcome it's own weakness it to eliminate the host," Major Katsuragi commented. "If the Magi die, the parasites die too." She looked over at Commander Ikari. "Therefore commander, I propose the physical destruction of the Magi."  
  
"Impossible," Ritsuko said, looking at the major, annoyed. "Destroying the Magi means destroying headquarters itself." Katsuragi turned to look at the doctor.  
  
"That's my recommendation as Head of Operations," she said calmly.  
  
"You're out of line!" Akagi responded "This situation is the responsibility of my department."  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" Misato asked, annoyed. Ritsuko turned away and closed her eyes before answering.  
  
"This whole thing is the result of my carelessness," she said.  
  
"Why do you have to be like this?" the major inquired, sighing. "You never share the responsibility. Why won't you trust someone else?"  
  
"As long as this Angel keeps evolving, we still have a chance," Dr. Akagi said, looking up.  
  
"By controlling its evolution," Ikari said.  
  
"Yes sir," Ritsuko agreed.  
  
"We must structure an evolution that leads to self-destruction," the commander said. "Death itself."  
  
"We'll set it up so that absorbing of the Magi will lead to an evolutionary dead-end," Fuyutski said, realising what Gendo was thinking.  
  
"If the Angel's believe it be their only practical means of survival, they may choose to co-exist with the Magi system," Ritsuko informed her superiors.  
  
"But how?" Makato asked. "What's your plan?"  
  
"Since this Angel is like a computer, we can hack into it by connecting it to Casper," Akagi told him. "Once we've done that, we can upload some kind of auto self-destruct program."  
  
"But, in order to do that, we'll have to remove the barriers that are protecting the last Magi," Maya said, concerned.  
  
"But, if Casper is faster than Angel, we'll succeed," Ikari stated, thinking carefully about something.  
  
"Yes," the doctor agreed.  
  
"This program...can it be ready in time?" Misato asked. "If Casper's taken over first, it'll be all over."  
  
"I keep my promises," Ritsuko told her friend.  
  
--------------  
  
A short time later, back in command, Ritsuko was knelt next to the large unit marked Casper-3, activating a control. Maya and Misato were stood about a foot away, watching with interest.  
  
"Red alert! Red alert! An emergency has occurred in Nerv headquarters," the automated voice announced. "All D-class personnel must evacuate."  
  
The unit rose up, revealing the inner-workings of the computer system called Casper. The line that indicated where floor level was usually was clearly visible, as the area below it was a different shade to the rest of the unit. The metallic parts appeared rusted and old. Maya and Misato watched in disbelief, as it grew to twice its previous size. Ritsuko opened a hatch and all three looked inside. The walls within were covered with paper notes.  
  
"What are those paper things, ma'am?" Maya asked, curious. Dr. Akagi got on to her hands and knees and climbed inside.  
  
"These are the developers personal notes," she informed her assistant. Maya reached in and pulled one out.  
  
"My god! They're access codes," she cried, reading it. "They're the Magi's secret codes."  
  
"It's like having a map to all of the Magi's back-doors," the major commented.  
  
"Am I allowed to see these?" the lieutenant asked, as giddy as a schoolgirl. "I can't believe it. This is all INT-C! Schematics. Everything." Ritsuko smiled to herself. "With these notes we can program much faster than we thought, right ma'am?" Ritsuko looked back at them and nodded. Then she looked ahead once more.  
  
"Thanks mom," she whispered softly. "With your help we can make it."  
  
--------------  
  
About an hour later, the area around Casper had been filled with bits and pieces of technical equipment and the computer. Maya was perched on a large block, typing away at a portable console, which was connected to various others by a number of cables. A number of books and notes littered the area. Thick bundles of cables ran out of the open hatch, diverging and going all over the place. The term 'organised chaos' could definitely have been applied. The sound of an electric tool was audible to Maya over the sound of her typing, coming from inside the computer. She ignored it and kept on working.  
  
Inside Casper, Misato was sat beside Ritsuko, her legs beneath her chin and arms wrapped around her legs. Akagi was led on her back, working on something overhead. Ritsuko put down the tool she was using and Misato moved it aside. Akagi then began hammering at something, out of Misato's field of view. The doctor grunted as she worked. She put her hand out in front of Misato.  
  
"Wrench please?" she asked. Misato looked around her for the tool in question, then passed it to her.  
  
"Hey," Misato said, smiling, "doesn't this remind you of our college days?" The blonde doctor didn't appear to have heard her and kept on working.  
  
"Board number twenty-five please?" she asked, holding out her hand once more. Misato searched all around for it. She found a portable console with a note saying '25' on it and passed it to the doctor. Ritsuko started tapping away.   
  
"So... Why don't you tell me all about the Magi?" Misato asked, smiling.  
  
"It's a long story," Akagi told her, reluctantly. She continued typing for a few moments, then reached up and pulls out a piece of equipment that looked to the major like an old VR headset, and sat it on the floor beside her. "Do you know about the personality transplant OS?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Misato told her. "It's a system of implanting personality onto a seventh generation systematic computer to allow the system to think for it self." Katsuragi seemed pleased with herself, for remembering the technical details. "The same technology is used for operating the Eva's," she added a moment later. As Misato had spoken, Ritsuko had repositioned herself in an upright posture, sitting on something and reached upward to continue towards her goal, using an electric screwdriver.  
  
"The Magi's programming used one of the first test subjects," Ritsuko told her friend. She put down the screwdriver and removed a plate from overhead. Behind it was a curved bulkhead with the words 'CASPER 3 MAGI' written on it. "So...since my mother was the one who developed the technology..."  
  
"You mean it was her personality that was transplanted?" Misato asked, surprised. Dr. Akagi put the plate to one side and picked up a small circular saw.  
  
"That's right," she said, and began cutting into the curved bulkhead. "In a very real sense, the Magi's brains are my mother." After she'd finished cutting, she put down the saw and removed a section of the bulkhead, sighing. Behind the piece of bulkhead was something that resembled a human brain. In it there were a number of sockets.  
  
"Is that why you want to protect the Magi?" Misato asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Ritsuko told her, sorting through a number of jacks. "Actually, to be quite honest, I never really liked my mother," she added, inserting the jacks into the 'brain'.  
  
"Oh!" was all the major could think of to say.  
  
"My decision was that of a scientist," Dr. Akagi explained.  
  
Makato Hyugo was watching the tactical display of the Magi closely, watching for when Balthasar would be completely taken over by the invading Angel.  
  
"It's happening," he yelled, as the last part of Balthasar became red. He looked over his shoulder. "Balthasar is being taken over!" The main display flashed, with one line on it, repeated many times - 'COMPUTERS HAVE OPTED FOR SELF DESTRUCTION'  
  
"Magi auto self destruction sequence has been determined," the base's automated voice informed the personnel present. Misato stuck her head out of Casper and looked up at the main screen. Maya had stopped her typing and was also looking at the screen.  
  
"Huh?! It's started?" Misato asked, not really believing what was happening. Maya quickly returned to her work, typing faster than before.  
  
"Self destruction will occur twenty seconds after all three AI consent," the automated voice continued. "Area of destruction will include Geoid depth minus two hundred eighty, minus one forty and floor zero. Under Special Command five-eight-two..."  
  
"Balthasar is now invading Casper!" Shigeru cried, drowning out the system voice.  
  
"They're faster than us," Fuyutski commented, from his position behind him.  
  
"They're faster all right," Shigeru agreed.  
  
"But..." Misato started. Ritsuko didn't appear to be taking any notice of what was going on. She was typing away furiously, apparently lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"T minus twenty seconds to self-destruct," the automated voice said, interrupting the major.  
  
"My God!" Professor Fuyutski exclaimed, leaning forward.  
  
"Casper will be taken over in eighteen seconds," the longhaired technician announced.  
  
"T minus fifteen seconds to self-destruct," the base's voice over the intercom announced a few seconds later. On the tactical display in front of Shigeru, over half of Casper was now red.  
  
"Ritsuko hurry!" Misato urged, crawling towards her friend.  
  
"Don't worry," the blonde doctor told her. "I've got one whole second to spare."  
  
"T minus ten seconds to self-destruct," the automated voice announced  
  
"Only one second?!" Katsuragi exclaimed, concerned.  
  
"Nine..." the automated voice toned, begin to countdown the final seconds.  
  
"That's not a zero or a minus," Akagi informed the major.  
  
"Eight... Seven..." the system voice continued.  
  
"Maya!" Ritsuko called to her assistant.  
  
"Six..." the automated voice added, continuing the countdown.  
  
"We can do it," Lieutenant Ibuki told her superior without stopping.  
  
"Five... Four... Three..." the computer generated voice continued, as the two ladies continued to type away.  
  
"Hit it!" Ritsuko ordered. Both she and Maya hit the 'enter' key on the portable consoles they were working on. The program they'd been working on instantly sprang to life.  
  
"Two... One... Zero..." the automated voice finished, unaware of the drama in the room. For a few seconds, all was silent. No one dared to breathe and everyone kept absolutely still. Then, suddenly, the red areas on the tactical display began to disappear. First from Casper, then Balthasar and finally Melchior, as the Angel's control of the Magi system disappeared.  
  
"Autonomous self-destruct has been cancelled," the computer voice announced. Fuyutski was so relieved he almost collapsed. Makato and Shigeru shouted and pumped the air in celebration. Misato crawled out of Casper and looked at Maya, who smiled tiredly at the Major. "Special Command five-eight-two has been cancelled. Magi system returning to normal mode." Inside Casper, Dr. Akagi sighed heavily, throwing her head back. "Red alert has been cancelled."  
  
--------------  
  
Down in the water filled chamber inside the Sigma Unit, the glow faded from the simulation bodies.  
  
--------------  
  
In the lake outside Nerv headquarters, three long, cylindrical metal objects floated in close formation. The occupants were unaware of the events that had transpired within headquarters and do not hear the computer generated female voice making an announcement through the base's external speakers.  
  
"Red alert has been cancelled. Red alert has been cancelled. All hands return to first stage alert," it said. Within her entry plug, Rei Ayanami quietly slept.  
  
"Ooh, what's going on out there?" Shinji Ikari, the third child, asked himself. He was worried about what was occurring, his mind racing with hundreds of possibilities.  
  
"Aaahh! How am I gonna get outta here naked?" Asuka Langley Sohryu whined. She was sat in the control seat of her entry plug, with her arms and legs crossed, covering herself. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Somebody help me!" she cried. "Hello?!"  
  
--------------  
  
Doctor Ritsuko Akagi was sat in a chair next to the still raised Casper in the command centre. She felt totally exhausted, and was resting her arms on her crossed legs, her head sagging.  
  
"Sigma Unit has been released. T minus zero three until Magi reactivation," the automated voice announced. Ritsuko didn't pay it any attention. Hearing footsteps, she looked up as Major Katsuragi approached.  
  
"I must be getting old," the doctor told her friend, with a tired smile. "These all-nighters are really rough." The major stopped in front of her. She carried a steaming mug in each hand.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you kept your promise again," Misato said, smiling. "You did good," she added, passing one mug to Ritsuko. Akagi took it with both hands, not wanting to drop it.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly before taking a sip. She sighed as she felt the hot liquid run down her throat. "You know, this is the first time I've ever really appreciated this paint thinner you call coffee." Misato laughed weakly at her comment.  
  
"The night before she died, my mother told me that the Magi were the three aspects of her life," Ritsuko said, not looking up. "Herself as a scientist. Herself as a mother. And herself as a woman. Those three aspects of her struggling for dominance inside the Magi. She intentionally implanted the dilemmas of the human experience into them. Actually, each of the three programs are slightly different as well." Misato looked at Ritsuko, uncertain how to react to her friend's words.  
  
"You know, I don't think I'm the kind of woman who will ever have children of my own," the doctor continued. "So I don't really understand her as a mother. But I respected her as a scientist. However, when it came to her as a woman, I hated her." She paused to take another drink.  
  
"W...well, you're rather talkative today," Misato commented, feeling a little nervous and uncomfortable.  
  
"About somethings," the doctor agreed, looking up. Just then, Casper began to lower itself back down. Ritsuko watched its descent and Misato watched her. Ritsuko sighed, dropping her head again.  
  
"The program that was installed in Casper was the one of my mother as a woman," Akagi continued with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked up. "And she stayed a woman until the very last second. How totally like my mother." With that final comment, the blonde-haired doctor stood up and began to walk away.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji was now not only nervous about what was happening inside headquarters, but he was also concerned for Asuka. He had been surprised when he'd realised that he didn't care what happened to him, but he was worried about what could be happening to the German. Going against standing orders, he activated a voice link between his and Asuka's entry plugs.  
  
"Asuka, are you okay?" he asked, his concern plainly was plainly audible. The second-child was a little surprised to hear his voice coming through the plug's intercom.  
  
"What are you doing Dummkopf?" she asked, feeling a little peeved for some reason. "You shouldn't be wasting energy like this."  
  
"Relax Asuka. This is a direct link between us," he told her. "Besides, Rei's probably asleep." She relaxed a little when she realised that no one could hear them. "I was worried about you. That's all."  
  
"You were?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Asuka felt a little thrill when she heard this. "We've got no way of knowing what's going on in headquarters. We're running on emergency life support..."  
  
"Which you shouldn't be wasting talking to me," she informed him, interrupting whatever he was going to say next. Although, I'm glad you are, she thought. Indeed, she had felt like she was going to go crazy, stuck in the entry plug with nothing to do.  
  
"Don't worry," he responded, "I'm sure they'll come and get us before our power gets low." Asuka sighed as she realised he was right. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was," the girl answered, "before I turned the heating up." She shivered as she recalled how low the temperature had been. "Who set the thermal controls anyway?" she asked.  
  
"It was probably set from Ayanami's system," Shinji told her. "And you know she'd never complain about something like being cold."  
  
"That's true," the redhead snorted, thinking unkind thoughts to the first-child. "What about you Shinji? How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm a little worried, but I'll be okay" he told her truthfully. "I guess I just needed to talk to you," he added.  
  
He needed to talk to me?! Asuka thought, surprised by his words. There was silence over the link for a few moments, during which time Asuka could hear his breathing. It was slow and regular, completely relaxed. With a start, she realised her own breathing had relaxed since she'd started talking with him.  
  
"How long have we been here?" she eventually asked.  
  
"A little over three hours," he informed her. "I don't know about you, but I was starting to get a little stir-crazy," he told her. In her mind, she could see him smiling as he spoke. At least, she thought he was; his voice definitely sounded cheerful anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I was too," Asuka replied. "You know, they should do something about that."  
  
"About what?" the third-child asked, puzzled.  
  
"They need to find something for us to do if we get stuck like this," she answered. "It's not good for us to be sat around for hours with nothing to do while we wait to get rescued."  
  
"I guess so," Shinji responded, sighing. At least she's feeling okay, he thought, reassured by her tone. The German sounded just like she always did. Just then Shinji Ikari would have given anything to be able to take her hand in his, to feel the warmth of her hand against his. He was lost in his thoughts when a sudden bang on the side of the plug brought him back to reality.  
  
"What was that?" Asuka asked, having heard the noise over their link.  
  
"I dunno," he replied. "It sounded like something hitting the outside of the plug," he added. A voice link to the outside then activated, overriding the one he'd set up.  
  
"This is recovery team B at all pilots," a familiar male voice said. "Sorry it's taken so long guys," it added apologetically, "but things have been a little hectic the last couple of hours."  
  
"What happened?" Shinji asked a little timidly, fearing the worst.  
  
"Don't really know," the voiced said, "but don't worry. Everyone's okay. Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi are waiting for you guys, and they'll explain everything."  
  
"You're not gonna open the door are you?" Asuka inquired, nervous. The voice laughed, but it was a kind laugh.  
  
"Don't worry," it assured them. "I've been informed of the situation. Those plugs are staying sealed until you guys are back in headquarters." The second-child relaxed a little. "Hey Ayanami. You okay in there?" the voice asked.  
  
"I am fine," she said softly. "Why would I not be?"  
  
"Hell, no reason," the voice told her. "It's just you haven't spoken yet, that's all."  
  
"I had nothing to say," Rei calmly informed him.  
  
"Sounds like Wonder-girl's alright," Asuka said, teasing. The only reply she got was the sound of laughter coming over the intercom.  
  
--------------  
  
"Hmm, that's odd," Ritsuko muttered to herself as she read the report on the recovered entry plugs. She and Lieutenant Ibuki were in her office, going over the reports that had been flowing in over the last day and a half.  
  
"What is it doctor?" Maya asked, looking up from the pile of papers she had been reviewing.  
  
"The internal batteries in Asuka and Shinji's entry plugs were drained more than Rei's," Dr. Akagi informed her assistant. Ibuki put down the report she was reading and walked over to the blonde doctor. Looking over her shoulder, she read the section of report Ritsuko indicated.  
  
"Well it does say their heating system had been set higher," Maya pointed out. Dr. Akagi considered this for a few seconds.  
  
"Maybe, but there's too much power missing to be just that," the doctor said, after mentally calculating the amount of power the temperature control system would have used. With the lieutenant still looking over her shoulder, she began to scan through the remainder of the document. After a couple of pages, something caught her eye. "Huh? What's this?" she asked, reading the section more closely.  
  
"What is it?" Maya enquired.  
  
"According to the communications log, a voice link was activated between Shinji and Asuka," Ritsuko replied, still not really believing what she was reading.  
  
"But doesn't that go against procedure, ma'am?" Ibuki asked.  
  
"Yes it does," Ritsuko replied, frowning. "They should have been conserving power, not wasting it talking to each other."  
  
"Well it does say that the link was opened after almost three hours," Maya pointed out to her superior. "They were probably bored and needed something to do."  
  
"That's no excuse," Ritsuko told her forcefully. "Procedures are in place for a reason."  
  
"I know that ma'am," Ibuki replied defensively, "but they are just kids. Who opened the link? Asuka?" Ritsuko scanned through the paragraph until she found the answer.  
  
"No," she answered a moment later, "according to this, it was Shinji."  
  
"But that's not like him," Maya told her. "He always follows orders."  
  
"I know," Ritsuko responded absently, putting the report on her desk and crossing her arms. "Hmm, I wonder..." she started, then trailed off.  
  
"Wonder what?" the young lieutenant asked after a moment.  
  
"Misato told me she'd encouraged them to talk to each other more," Ritsuko said thoughtfully. "Maybe that's what they were doing, discussing something."  
  
"It's possible," Ibuki commented, mulling it over. She wandered back to her seat, thoughts running through her head.  
  
"Well, I'm still gonna have to have a word with them," Ritsuko said after a while. "Orders are orders," stated glibly, before turning her attention to the rest of the report.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that day, Shinji and Asuka had taken a detour on their way home. On a whim, they'd gone to the hillside were weeks earlier, all three of the pilots had sat and watched the lights come back on in the city of Tokyo-3 after the defeat of the ninth Angel. The two sat side by side, looking out over the city they protected.  
  
"What time's Misato gonna be home?" the pilot of Unit 02 asked, knowing full well her companion would remember. She didn't turn her head to look at him; she was too busy looking at the city skyline.  
  
"She said she'd be back around eight," Shinji answered softly, his voice clearly demonstrating how calm he felt. He looked over at her, watching the gentle breeze play with her hair. When a strand fell across her face, she absent-mindedly reached up and flicked it back into place. As she did, she noticed his gaze and turned her head to return it. He blushed and looked away as she smiled at him.  
  
Things had been very busy over the last couple of days, and they hadn't been able to find the privacy they needed to enjoy each other's company properly. A large team of technicians was busy replacing the sixth pipe system and repairing the simulation Eva bodies. Another team was replacing the observation window in the Pribnow box, as well as checking the consoles there for any damage from the flood it had experienced. There was talk of completely refurbishing the box to insure there was no vestiges of the Angel left.  
  
The three pilots had been kept busy running errands and going through test sequences in their Evangelions to make sure that the machines had not been contaminated. This, combined with their homework, had kept the two adolescent housemates exhausted at the end of the day. They'd had only enough strength left to eat, wash and go to bed.  
  
This morning, when Misato had told them they would not be needed today, the two had been very relieved. On their way to school, they'd had to exercise a large amount of restraint to keep from holding each other's hand. It had also taken a great deal of effort to react normally to each other and not give away their secret. Shinji knew he'd come close to letting the cat out of the bag a couple of times, and thought that Asuka probably had too.  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu reached over and gently pulled his head back, so she could look in his eyes. It was one of the things she enjoyed most. His eyes were so open, so honest that she often could tell what Shinji was thinking by looking into them. A little hesitantly, he returned her smile, feeling the heat in his face die down. She shook her head and sighed softly.  
  
"Why'd it have to be you?" she asked quietly, turning back to look at the sun lowering itself behind the city. Unable to think of a reply, Shinji kept his silence. Feeling bold, he reached over and took her hand in his. She returned the grip and her smile seemed to increase. Contentment welled up within him and the third-child looked out over Tokyo-3.  
  
"We'd better get going," the boy said softly after a few more minutes. The German looked over at him and nodded.  
  
"I guess so," she replied, noticing how close to the horizon the sun had got. Reluctantly, she got to her feet, releasing Shinji's hand as she did. Once he was up, she took his hand and began leading the way home, holding firmly to the hand of the boy she felt she was falling for. As they entered the city, they let go of each other's hand and continued on, making idle conversation.  
  
--------------  
  
Two days later, Gendo Ikari, the commander of Nerv, was called to a special conference of the Human Instrumentality Project. As usual, there were six present, including himself. Sat opposite him was the chairman of the project, and Seele, Lorentz Keele. Ikari knew the other four members only by the colours illuminating them at the table. Nearest Keele were the yellow and green officials, sat opposite each other. At his end of the table, the blue and red members sat, also opposite each other. He had been called to these meetings with increasing regularity in recent months.  
  
"This event did not occur in accordance with our scenario Ikari," the chairman said, making his displeasure at the sequence of events reported clear to all present. The conference was reviewing the records of the battles with the Angel's thus far. They had just reached the encounter with the sixth Angel. His posture was an aggressive one. He had his left fist resting on the table in front of him, with his right resting on the edge.  
  
"Nevertheless, the result was within the projected parameters," Ikari responded. "We can make the necessary adjustments." He was sat in his usual pose, appearing outwardly thoughtful.  
  
"The United Nations combined navy lost one third of it's entire fleet in this encounter," the blue lit member informed him. He had both hands resting on the table in front of him and was opening and closing his fists.  
  
"At least the lost ships belonged to your country," Red added, his head slightly inclined to towards the commander. "The damage is negligible."  
  
"Quite true," Yellow agreed. "It was fortunate that so much of the damage was inconsequential." He was looking at Gendo; his head angled slightly downward, the light reflecting off his glasses, making it impossible to see his eyes. His hands appeared to be in his lap.  
  
"Hmm. This isn't good," Green commented a few minutes later. The review of reports had just finished. The final one, the one that the commander was not happy existed, dealt with the Angel invasion of Nerv headquarters less than a week ago. He'd thought he'd destroyed all the records. "It's happening to early," he continued, unaware of Ikari's displeasure.  
  
"Yes," Yellow agreed. "This did not occur in accordance with our predictions of when an Angel would invade Nerv."  
  
"And to make matters worse," Red added, "you let it intrude into Central Dogma itself."  
  
"If contacted had occurred then our entire project could have ended in disaster, Ikari," Blue told him, most displeased.  
  
"The report to this committee was an error," Gendo informed them, having already prepared for this outcome. "There is no fact behind this tale of an Angel invasion."  
  
"Ikari, are you saying that the eleventh Angel's intrusion never occurred?" Green enquired.  
  
"Correct," the commander informed him, carefully keeping his voice even.  
  
"Watch your words carefully Ikari," Yellow told him. "Lying to this committee is punishable by death!"  
  
"If you wish confirmation, check the Magi's data recorders," Ikari told those present. "No such incident was very recorded."  
  
"This is absurd!" Blue commented. "We all know that burying the truth is your speciality."  
  
"The time schedule is being carried out in accordance with the descriptions of the Dead Sea Scrolls," Gendo assured them. Blue turned his head away from the commander with a look of disdain on his face. Yellow had now turned his head, and was looking directly at Green, who was watching Ikari carefully, his chin resting on the back of his right hand. Red had crossed his arms and was now deep in thought, head down and eyes closed. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife.  
  
"All right. We won't discuss any possible guilt or punishment this time," Keele said after a few moments silence. "However, let me remind you that you won't rewrite our scenario."  
  
"I understand," Ikari assured him. "Everything is proceeding according to Seele's plan."  
  
--------------  
  
"You wanted to see me doctor?" Shinji asked as he entered Dr. Akagi's office the next day. She looked up from her console and gestured for him to come and sit in the empty chair opposite her.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," she replied, finishing a report for the commander. Shinji felt a little self-conscious sat there, and he was worrying over the reason she had asked to see him. "There," she said to herself as she saved and closed the report. She looked him in the eye, making him squirm a little. After a few moments of indecision and silence, she decided that the direct route was the best one to take.  
  
"The reason I asked you to come see me," she said, taking off her glasses, "goes back to the incident involving the last Angel." She waited for a moment, to see if he would realise what she meant. Seeing that he didn't, she tried different approach.  
  
"You do know the procedure you are to follow when your entry plug is ejected during an unknown situation, don't you?" she enquired.  
  
"Y...yes ma'am," the third-child confirmed.  
  
"Refresh my memory," she instructed.  
  
"During such a situation," he said, taking a deep breath, "pilots are to stay within their entry plug and await further instructions."  
  
"If you know the correct procedure, then why didn't you follow it?" she asked, staring at him. He felt as if she was staring directly into his soul. He swallowed hard, realising what she meant. He sat there silent for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say. "Well? I'm waiting."  
  
"Well...I, er, I had to talk to Asuka about something," he said, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. "Misato said that we should talk to each other more, and I, er, thought of something I needed to say to her."  
  
"I'm well aware of the situation," she informed Shinji. "You should have waited." He dropped his head, accepting her reprimand.  
  
"If I'd waited, then I'd probably have forgotten it," the pilot told her. "Either that or I'd have chickened out," he added, quietly. The blonde doctor heard what he said and had to agree with him on that point. "Have you spoken to Asuka yet?"  
  
"Not yet," she informed him. "As you opened the link, it seemed only logical to speak to you first." She pushed her chair back from the desk a little, and began to massage her shoulders. "Then I've got to tell Misato and the commander."  
  
"Do you have to?" Ikari asked. To Ritsuko, it almost sounded as if he was pleading with her. She thought about it for a moment, dropping her arms and letting her head hang backwards.  
  
"Well...I suppose there's no need to tell Misato. After all, I have dealt with the problem, and there won't be a reoccurrence. Will there Shinji?" Dr. Akagi asked, looking directly at him. The third-child quickly shook his head. "And as for the commander...well...if I include a note in the report saying that the situation has been dealt with, I'm sure he won't pursue the matter."  
  
"Thank you doctor," the boy said, smiling. His smile quickly faded. "Do you have to speak to Asuka?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Ritsuko told him.  
  
"She did tell me I shouldn't be wasting energy talking to her," Shinji replied.  
  
"Perhaps," Dr. Akagi responded thoughtfully, "but she could have severed the link from her end, but she didn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Shinji," the doctor said. "She's not going to get into any trouble," she assured him. "I'm just going to have a quiet word with her, like you and I are having now." The boy relaxed as he realised that the second-child was not going to be reprimanded. "I'll have a word with her after today's experiment," Dr. Akagi said. She looked at him again. "You'd better go get changed."  
  
--------------  
  
Mountains. Heavy are the mountains...but that changes...with the passage of time.  
Sky... Blue is sky.  
What your eyes can't see. What you eyes can see.  
The sun. One, only one.  
Water...it is agreeable.  
Commander Ikari?  
Flowers. So many the same, so many without purpose.  
Sky, sky of red. Red the colour...the colour I hate.  
The liquid flows, it drips, ripples and pours.  
Blood.  
Scent of blood, woman who does not bleed.  
From the red soil the humans come. Humans made by man and woman.  
City...a human creation.  
Eva...A human creation as well.  
What are humans? Are they creations of God?  
Humans...and that which is created by humans.  
This is that which is mine. My life, my heart. I am a vessel for my thoughts.  
The entry plug, the throne of the soul.  
Who is this? This is me. Who am I? What am I? What am I? What am I?  
I am I. This object that is, is myself. That which form suits me. This is the self that can be seen, and yet this is not like that which is myself.  
A strange feeling.  
My body feels as if it is melting. I can no longer see myself, my form, my shape, fades from view.  
Awareness dawns of someone who is not me. Who is here, there, beyond me, here?  
Shinji. This person I know, Major Katsuragi. Dr. Akagi. People...my classmates. The pilot of Unit 02.  
Commander Ikari...who are you? Who are you? Who are you?   
  
--------------  
  
The first-child gasped as she awoke from her musings. She breathed heavily for a few seconds as she struggled to clear her mind of the images that had just moments ago filled it. As she became aware of her surroundings, she realised she was within the entry plug for Evangelion Unit 01. The plug had been inserted into the Eva, which was active. Looking at the external display, she saw that the Eva was in a large white room, which had no discernible features. Although she could not see them, she remembered that there were restraints connected to the Eva's shoulders and forearms.  
  
"So Rei, how does it feel to be piloting Unit 01 for the first time?" Dr. Akagi asked the young girl, her voice coming over the intercom. Ayanami thought for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"It smells like Ikari," she said softly. Ritsuko didn't respond as she absorbed that fact as she stood in the control booth. She had been expecting something, but she had not expected that. A part of her wondered if this compatibility experiment was worth the risk, but she suppressed that thought quickly. She was stood behind the station being used by Maya. Misato Katsuragi was stood about a metre and a half to her left. The major had her arms crossed.  
  
"The synch-ratio is almost the same as with Unit 00," the doctor commented, looking at the data on the lieutenant's display.  
  
"Unit 00 and Unit 01's personal data patterns are almost identical," Maya told her, accessing the relevant files.  
  
"That's what makes this synch experiment possible," Akagi informed her assistant. Misato looked at the two from the corner of her eye, wondering just what her friend was up to.  
  
"Error margin is zero point zero three," Maya said. "Harmonics are normal."  
  
"No detectable problems found for compatibility between Rei and Unit 01," Ritsuko responded having run a quick mental analysis of the data that had been collected. She reached for the intercom. "Okay, the test is over Rei," she told the first-child. "You can get out now."  
  
"Yes," the girl replied, quieter than usual. Being in Unit 01 was different than being in Unit 00. It would take her time, she realised, to figure out just how it was different. The Evangelion shut down, and the entry plug descended into darkness. A few moments later she felt the plug exiting the robot. As soon as she got out of it, Rei went to the control booth to watch.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka was undergoing a synchronisation test in Unit 02. It was in the same chamber as Unit 01. She did her best to stop fidgeting, but she was bored. She also wanted to know what Shinji wanted to talk to her about. She knew Dr. Akagi had called him in before these tests, but all he'd had time to say was that he had to speak to her.  
  
"Unit 02 data bank completed," a male voice said over the intercom, interrupting her musing.  
  
"Harmonics are all normal," a female voice added.  
  
"Pilot status is normal," the male voice continued.  
  
"Of course I'm normal!" Asuka muttered, slightly peeved, but not really understanding why. As her test was not yet complete, she stayed in her Evangelion, and her thoughts returned to Shinji Ikari.  
  
The boy in question was sat in Unit 00's entry plug. As it had not been inserted in the Eva, the lights were down low to conserve power. Shinji had his head down, trying to compose himself for the compatibility experiment. Unit 00 was in the same chamber as the other two Eva's.  
  
In the control booth, Major Katsuragi was now stood by the observation window, looking at the Eva. She still had her arms crossed. Rei was stood to her left, slightly behind her.  
  
"What about Unit 00's personal data?" Ritsuko asked Maya.  
"Already reconfigured," Ibuki replied. "Reconfirming data now."  
"Subject status?" the doctor asked. Makato Hyugo was looking at the internal feed form the entry plug. The third-child's head was still lowered, and his hands were resting on his thighs.  
  
"A bit jittery," the bespectacled technician told her, "but no problems found in the nerve patterns."  
  
"This is his first time in Unit 00, his first time piloting another Eva," Misato reminded them. "It's only natural."  
  
"That's stupid!" Asuka commented. The intercom was active and she'd heard every word spoken. "Why should he care which Eva he's in anyway?" A small video window appeared to her left, at shoulder height. Misato's face filled it.  
  
"It makes a difference to Shinji, that's how he is," the major told the second-child. Asuka looked at her image, and then looked away and frowned.  
  
"I know that!" she spat. "He's such a dork!" Misato tried to smile at this, but it looked more like a cheerful cringe. Asuka looked back at the vid. window. "So why aren't you running these compatibility tests on me?" the German asked, a little unhappy. "Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Well..." she said, trying to quickly think of something to say to appease the fiery redhead. "We didn't think you'd want to pilot any other Eva except yours.  
  
"Yeah. That's true, isn't it," Asuka replied cheerfully, tipping her head back. Misato shut the video link.  
  
I don't know if Unit 02 would even be compatible, the major thought.  
  
"Beginning entry", the female technician announced, bring Misato back to the matter at hand. "LCL electrolysed." Inside the entry plug, the lights came on. They flash green, then blue, red and finally change to white. Shinji felt a slight tingle on his face where it made contact with the liquid that filled the plug. Without opening his eyes, he raised his head. "Commence first connection."  
  
"Shinji, how do you feel in Unit 00 entry plug?" Ritsuko asked the boy. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Ah, it feels kinda...weird," he responded.  
  
"Like...incompatibility?" Maya asked, concerned.  
  
"No, not like that," the third-child informed her. "This thing smells like Rei."  
  
"It smells like what?!" Asuka demanded. She'd been listening in, curious to know how Shinji would react. "Perverse Mensch," she muttered. She was about to continue, but stopped herself. Why'd I say that? she wondered. It'll only hurt him. She thought about it for a few moments. Am I...am I jealous?  
  
"Data received. Reconfirming. Pattern green," the female technician continued, unaware of the second-child's quandary.  
  
"All restraints are nominal," the male technician announced, checking his readout.  
  
"Acknowledged," Ritsuko said, checking everything off against a mental checklist. "Now let's shift the mutual compatibility tests to the second stage."  
  
"Unit 00, entering second contact," Lieutenant Ibuki announced. Katsuragi looked over at the doctor and lieutenant from the corner of her eye.  
  
"How's it look?" she asked.  
  
"As I thought," Ritsuko told her, "the synch-ration is lower than that of Unit 01."  
  
"Hmm. Harmonics are all normal," Maya commented, looking at a display giving a tactical analysis of the Eva's status.  
  
"But these are still good readings," Akagi informed her assistant. "These numbers mean that we can implement our current plan."  
  
"You mean the dummy system?" Ibuki asked her superior. She leant back in her chair and looked at the doctor. "Ma'am...I'm really not sure that we should proceed," she said, her concern obvious.  
  
"I understand your feelings on this, but we always have to be prepared for all options," the blonde doctor responded. Maya looked even more disturbed by her words. "It's our guarantee of survival," Ritsuko added, not noticing Maya's expression.  
  
"You know that I've always respected you, ma'am," the lieutenant told her forcefully, "and I still believe in our work. But I'm afraid I'm really not convinced."  
  
"People who develop too many scruples will always have difficulty working amongst others," Dr. Akagi told her, vehemently. "You'll learn once you've gotten your hands dirty. You'll see." The lieutenant did not look convinced, and looked away.  
  
"Initiating third connection," the female technician said from her station, unaware of the discussion that had been going on. In the chamber, the entry plug was inserted and the armour cover slid into place. Eva 00 raised its head.  
  
"Self state of mind graph is stable," the male technician informed the doctor. Asuka opened a video link to Unit 00.  
  
"So how does it feel third-child?" she enquired, genuinely interested. "What's it like in her Eva?"  
  
"Asuka, stop interrupting," Ritsuko told her. "You're distracting him." The German was a little put out by her words.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said. Asuka was looking at the video link to Unit 00. "I don't get it," she muttered, turning away from the link. "Why does everyone around here always pamper him."  
  
"Commence A-10 nerve connection," Akagi ordered.  
  
"Harmonics level plus twenty," the female technician informed her. Inside Unit 00, Shinji seemed to become distracted and grabbed his forehead with his left hand, as if in pain.  
  
"What the hell?" he managed to say, having to force the words out. "Some...something's try...trying to get into my brain." A kaleidoscope of images of Rei flashed through his mind. R...Rei. Rei Ayanami, he thought. This feeling, impression. Rei. It's hers. Suddenly, Unit 00 began to struggle against the restraints, trying to pull itself free.  
  
"What's happening?" Misato yelled.  
  
"There's a problem in the pilot's nerve pulse," the male technician informed the major.  
  
"Mental contamination starting" Lieutenant Ibuki announced, looking flustered by what was happening.  
  
"Impossible!" Dr. Akagi responded. "This can't happen at this plug depth."  
  
"It's not from the plug," Maya told her. "The intrusion is coming from the Eva!" In the chamber, the Eva broke the restraints free of the wall. "Unit 00 is out of control!" It grabbed its head, copying Shinji's earlier movements.  
  
"Shut all circuits," Ritsuko ordered. "Cut the power." The umbilical cable was shoot out of the back of the Eva by the emergency charges and dropped to the floor. Unit 00 begins to stagger forward. The right arm reached outward, the left grasped its head. The chamber was filled by the unearthly growls coming from it.  
  
"Eva has switched to reserve power," Maya informed the doctor. Misato stood over the bespectacled technician, reading the data on his screen. Rei continued to stand by the observation window.  
  
"Eva is still activated," the male technician announced.  
  
"Shinji's status?" Misato asked.  
  
"The circuit's closed," Makato told her. "We can't monitor him." On his display is a representation of the connections to the Eva, each numbered. One by one they severed themselves.  
  
"Unit 00 is rejecting Shinji," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Negative!" Maya yelled over her shoulder, mishearing the doctor's comment "The auto ejection, it doesn't work!"  
  
"The same error!" Akagi said, in a daze. "The same one. Is it trying to absorb Shinji?" Having reached the observation window, Unit 00 smashed its fist into it. The window cracked and the frame buckled. Rei didn't so much as flinch. The Eva threw another punch, and then another, and another. The wall around the window was dented by the force of the impacts. Suddenly, the window shattered, sending shards of glass into the control booth.  
  
"Rei, get back here!" Misato yelled at the first-child. The girl ignored the order and just stood there, starring at the Eva gone berserk.  
  
"Activation will terminate in seven seconds," Maya announced. The robot stopped punching the wall and put both hands flat against it. It then began to slam its head against the wall repeatedly, faster and faster. ""Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Zero!" When the lieutenant reached zero, the Eva sagged, its head dragging against the surface of the wall. "Unit 00, activation terminated," Maya announced, calmly.  
  
"Hurry up and get the pilot out of there!" Misato yelled, looking to her right. I can't believe it. the major thought, a stern look on her face. Did Unit 00 just try to kill Rei?  
  
--------------  
  
Sometime later, Major Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi were stood in one of the briefing rooms, discussing the incident. Misato was stood several feet from Ritsuko; they were facing each other. Ritsuko had her hands in her pockets and Misato had her arms crossed.  
  
"Do you think this could be related to the incident that occurred when Rei was the pilot?" Misato asked her friend.  
  
"I can't tell you much right now," Ritsuko replied. "The only thing I'm sure of is that we must reconfigure Unit 00 for Rei's personal data, and run a new synchronisation test between Rei and the 00 as soon as possible."  
  
"As the Director of Operations, I request that it be done as soon as possible," the major said, aggressively. "Before there are further problems."  
  
"I understand that, Major Katsuragi," Dr. Akagi said.  
  
"Hmm. Right!" Misato snorted and walked away, her angry footsteps echoing through the room.  
  
Unit 00 wanted to attack me, the blonde doctor thought. That's got to be it.  
  
--------------  
  
Early the next morning, Shinji awoke with a start. He was in the same infirmary room he generally occupies when injured. In another room, a television was blaring away. The sound was up high enough for Shinji to hear every word, but he ignored it. He sat up and tried to remember how he ended up there, but nothing came. The last thing he did recall was the entry plug being inserted into Unit 00. He led back down and sighed, starring at the ceiling.  
  
"Again..." he muttered. "I hate this ceiling."  
  
--------------  
  
A short time later, one of the nurses called the command centre. Makato answered the call and listened carefully to what she said. He put the phone down and looked over his shoulder at Major Katsuragi.  
  
"The hospital says Shinji has regained consciousness," he told her. "No signs of mental contamination." Misato looked at him. "But...he doesn't remember what happened."  
  
"Right," Misato replied, her mind racing.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Misato's apartment, the second-child was lying on her bed. Pen-Pen was watching the television in the living room, but the German was too caught up in her own thoughts to listen in. She was led on her back, with her arms under her head. For some reason, she'd neglected to turn the light on.  
  
Misato and Kaji won't tell me anything about her, she thought. Even Shinji doesn't know anything.  
  
"Just what is the first-child?" she wondered aloud. Finding no comfort in her thoughts, she rolled onto her side and starred at her desk. She spotted the picture of Kaji. I hope Shinji's okay, she thought. I'll have to go see him as soon as I can think of a good enough excuse.  
  
--------------  
  
Several hours, in Commander Ikari's office, Fuyutski and the commander were discussing the latter's latest encounter with the committee. Fuyutski was reading a book, while placing Mah-jong tiles on a board. The commander had adopted his usual position.  
  
"The Angel's invasion of headquarters was a deviation from our scheduled scenario," Fuyutski commented. "The committee's found out about it and are applying pressure. They're buzzing around our heads like a swarm of hornets, looking for things to complain about." He put down another tile.  
  
"We hold all the tiles. All the winds and dragons," Gendo told him. "There is nothing they can do."  
  
"That doesn't mean we won't to keep tipping our hand," the professor related, putting down yet another tile. "If Seele starts to interfere, there could be trouble."  
  
"Everything is going according to the scenario. No problems exist," the commander of Nerv informed his sub-ordinate. The professor placed another tile on the board.  
  
"Hmm. What about the Unit 00 incident?" he asked. "That was not in our scenario." Another tile is put in place.  
  
"It will have no effect," Ikari responded. "Rei's resynchronisation test was successful." Fuyutski stopped reading and looked over at his colleague.  
  
You're too concerned about protecting Rei, Ikari the professor thought. "What's the status of the Adam Project?" he asked.  
  
"Proceeding. It's less than two percent behind schedule."  
  
"Then, the Lance Of Longinus is..."  
  
"Is going according to plan," Ikari said, interrupting him. "Rei is handling the operation."  
  
--------------  
  
In the depths of Nerv headquarters, Unit 00 walked along a long dark corridor. Rei was sat in the cockpit, eyes fixed firmly ahead. What little illumination there was, came from a number of dim orange lights, which are situated half way up the dark walls, and spread out at equal distances along the walls.  
  
In the Eva's right hand it carried a metallic object, almost as tall as it is. The item was a dull red in colour and appeared to be made from two pieces of the metal, twisted tightly around each other. Near the top, the twists become looser, until, at the head, the two pieces separated and straightened up into prongs. Each prong was at least two metres long.  
  
The first-child carried her burden with no thought as to its origin or purpose. She knew only what the commander has ordered her to do. And she would do as he instructed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
A wedding, a Dirac sea, despair and a special moment for the young couple.  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence.  
I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it could take awhile. Please be patient. 


	2. Within

Author's note -  
Well guys, here it is. The second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter takes the place of episodes fifteen and sixteen.  
I know some of you were unhappy with how little change there was last time, but this story is to show the effect of the Asuka and Shinji relationship on the series. And since they had little to do in episodes thirteen and fourteen, there wasn't much change that I could make. But don't worry, from here, things are going to start 'snowballing'.  
  
Disclaimer -  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
IMPACT  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
Chapter 02 - "Within"  
  
Professor Kouzou Fuyutski and Commander Gendo Ikari were on their way to a meeting by helicopter, which was the commander's preferred mode of transportation. Fuyutski was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass them by. Ikari was sat in his usual pose, oblivious to the beauty outside the vehicle, focused completely on the meeting he and his associate were heading to.  
  
"Ashino Lakes two and three," Fuyutski muttered as they flew over two large, water-filled craters. "I hope we won't have any more holes to fill." He looked over at the commander. "Which reminds me," he added, "Chairman Keele came to see me yesterday. He was complaining about the delays. He was pretty steamed, even hinted at your dismissal.  
  
"Adam is going well," Ikari said, "and work on the dummy plug for the Eva project is proceeding. What are the old men at Seele complaining about now?" he asked.  
  
"The fact that the Instrumentality Project is behind schedule," Kouzou replied, smiling.   
  
"The projects are all linked together," Gendo told his subordinate, forcefully. "There are no problems."  
  
"Including Rei?" the grey-haired professor asked. "Hmm." Ikari remained quiet. "Well, I won't press you." The second in command of Nerv looked out the window again, lost in his thoughts. There was a short pause. "So how will we deal with you know who?" he eventually asked.  
  
"Let him do as he wishes," Ikari told him, sounding rather upset. "The same with the Marduk Institute."  
  
"I agree," Fuyutski responded. "We can make use of him...for a while." The two continued on to their meeting in silence.  
  
--------------  
  
"What started here...sixteen years ago?" Kaji mused as he entered the wooden building. He believed it had been some form of barn, but it had stood empty for many years. There were a lot of abandoned properties in this district of Kyoto. He wandered over to a large wooden box, which stood a couple of metres from the wall behind him. On it sat an old dial phone. The sight of it made him wonder just how long this building had been empty.  
  
The sound of the door at the far end being opened caught his attention. As it was opened slightly, his hand instinctively reached for his gun, concealed in his shoulder holster. The door only opened a crack and then stopped. He went over to the door and put his back against the wall next to it.  
  
"It's me," a woman's voice said. Kaji looked through the door and, seeing his contact, removed his hand from his gun.  
  
"Ah, so it is," he replied. The woman was sat on the steps, feeding three or four stray cats. Next to her was a basket of groceries. A red scooter sat no more than two metres away.  
  
"This is Shannon Bio Inc., a foreign chemical firm," she said, slipping a piece of paper behind her and through the door. "It's been like this for nine years. Nine years, without a single change. So for 106 corporations out of the 108 affiliated with the Marduk Institute have turned out to be dummy companies."  
  
"And this one is the 107th," Kaji commented, picking up the paper. He scanned it quickly, then folded it and put it in his pocket. The woman reached into the basket and pulled out a magazine.  
  
"This is the companies registration record," she told him, opening it at a particular page. Inside was a list of names.  
  
"And you want me to take a look at the board of directors, don't you?"  
  
"You already know about this?" she asked him, somewhat surprised. He read the record; it listed the charter members - Gendo Ikari, Kouzou Fuyutski, Lorenz Keele, Takahashi Shouichi and Chiba Kimio.  
  
How nice of them to list Fuyutski as the company's president, Kaji thought, finishing the document. The cats had started crying for more food. "I know most of the names, yes," he said aloud. "The Marduk Institute, is supposed to be an advisory body established under the control of the Human Instrumentality Committee for the purpose of selecting Eva pilots. Something's not adding up right here."  
  
"Your task is to investigate Nerv," she informed him. "Getting involved with the Marduk may be an ill-advised step." Kaji turned away, smiling.  
  
"Well I can't help it," he replied cheerfully. "My nose for trouble has a penchant for getting my eyes in the wrong places." He walked away from the door. The woman sighed to herself and put the magazine away. She put the basket on the scooter and climbed on to it.  
  
Just be careful, she thought, starting the vehicle. She drove off towards the centre of the city, to make her report.  
  
--------------  
  
That afternoon, in the Tokyo-3 high school attended by the three Evangelion pilots, Hikari Horaki pulled Asuka outside their classroom. Each carried a broom, having been in the middle of cleaning the room. The German leant against the wall and crossed her arms.  
  
"Asuka, are you gonna be available tomorrow?" the class president asked her.  
  
"Probably," the redhead replied, sighing. She knew that she and Shinji had promised to keep their relationship secret, but she really wanted to go on a date with him. The problem was, no matter where in the city they went, they'd run into someone who knew them, either from school or Nerv. And they couldn't leave Tokyo-3 in case there was an emergency.  
  
"Great, then I've got a favour to ask," the brown-haired girl told her. The second-child looked at her friend, wondering out she was getting at. Hikari closed the distance between them so she was standing directly in front of the pilot.  
  
"Well, you see..." Hikari said, before leaning forward and whispering the rest into Asuka's ear. The Germans eyes widened in shock as she heard what her friend said.  
  
"What?!" Asuka cried. "A date?!" The brown-haired girl looked bemused by her friend's reaction.  
  
"The guy's a friend of Kodamo, my big sister," Hikari informed Asuka. "And he keeps asking me and asking me to set you and him up." She put her hands together and bowed to the redhead. "Pretty please?" Asuka's mind started racing, trying to figure out how she could refuse without giving away the secret.  
  
--------------  
  
Inside the classroom, a sound to Shinji's left made him stop sweeping and turn towards it. The sound had been made by Rei Ayanami wringing out a wash cloth into a bucket; she was knelt in front of it. Something about her actions made the third-child think. Suddenly, a broom hit him on the head.  
  
"Hey!" Toji Suzuhara cried, removing the broom from his friend's head. "Get back to your work." Kensuke Aida, and several other children, watched the exchange with bemused expressions.  
  
"Sorry," Shinji replied. He returned to sweeping the floor. Hikari stepped into the room, attracted by the commotion.  
  
"Why don't you get back to work Toji?" she asked, upset at the jock for ordering people around when he had no authority to do so. Asuka stuck her head through the door as Hikari spoke.  
  
--------------  
  
After school, three pilots reported to headquarters for a harmonics test. As he boarded the entry plug, Shinji Ikari worried about Asuka. The redhead had been quiet since they'd left school. He knew Hikari had pulled her out of the classroom to speak to the German about something, but he didn't know what. Whatever it was, it had had quite an affect on the usually fiery pilot. As the plug was lowered into position, the third-child shifted his focus to the test.  
  
"Microsis operation completed," a female voice announced over the intercom. Ritsuko Akagi nodded as she concentrated on the test at hand. To the doctor's left, Maya Ibuki sat at the main control console. Major Katsuragi was stood beyond her, reading something from a clipboard.  
  
"Inversible graph measurement completed," the male technician present announced. Ritsuko walked over and stood behind Lieutenant Ibuki.  
  
"So, which dress are you wearing?" Akagi asked Misato, who looked up, startled by the blonde's question.  
  
"Oh, for the wedding tomorrow?" the major asked, putting the hand holding clipboard behind her head, as if rubbing the back of her neck. "Well...I wore the pink suit for Kiyomi's wedding, and I wore the dark blue dress for Kotoko's shower."  
  
"There's that orange one," the doctor reminded her as she began entering commands into Maya's console. "You haven't worn that lately." Misato lowered her arm and closed her eyes.  
  
"The...the orange one," she replied, opening her eyes and looking over to her right. "Well, there's a reason I haven't worn it," the major added, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's too tight?" Ritsuko asked, delighted at unsettling her friend. Katsuragi frowned at her.  
  
"Neh, thank you!" she responded. The doctor chuckled. "Maybe I should just but a new one. Man, all these stupid weddings are killing my bank account."  
  
"Tell me about it," Akagi replied. She was still tapping away at the console, with the lieutenant watching every keystroke. "We've been to so many showers I'm almost broke."  
  
"Yeah, it's like everyone's in a rush to get married before they turn thirty!" Misato commented.  
  
"And you don't want to be the last one still single, do you?" Ritsuko asked, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Excuse me?!" the major said, sounding slightly exasperated. The doctor ignored her and activated the voice link to the pilots.  
  
"Okay, you guys can take off now," she informed them. "Good work." In his plug, Shinji looked up.  
  
"It's about time!" he heard Asuka reply.  
  
At least she's back to her old self! the third-child thought. He looked to his left, at the video link to the first-child.  
  
"These stupid experiments are really getting on my nerves," the second-child continued. The plug shut down around the boy, and the image of Rei disappeared.  
  
I'm gonna have to ask her, Shinji thought as he got out of the plug.  
  
--------------  
  
"Speaking of which," Dr. Akagi said as she began correlating the data gathered from the latest test, "Shinji seems more subdued than usual." Misato was leant against the observation window. She turned to the doctor.  
  
"Hmm. Tomorrow's the day," she reminded her friend.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ritsuko replied, looking up. "Tomorrow."  
  
--------------  
  
The third-child managed to catch up with Rei Ayanami as she was about to leave. All three pilots had showered and changed, but Asuka had stayed behind to talk to Misato about something. He stepped into the elevator just as the doors were closing and stood in the back corner. The first-child was stood directly in front of the doors. For a few moments both were silent as the lift began to ascend.  
  
"Tomorrow, I...er, have to see my father tomorrow," the boy said, unsure of how to phrase what was on his mind. He paused and looked over to Rei. "Wh...what should I talk to him about Rei?"  
  
"I don't understand," the girl replied in her usual quiet voice, puzzled by his question. "Why are you asking me?" Shinji looked at the wall of the lift.  
  
"Um, because I've seen you talking with my father and actually enjoying it," he told her, as a memory of his father and Rei speaking comes to mind. Both of them were smiling. "Say, my father, what's he like?" the third-child asked, looking back at her.  
  
"I don't know," Ayanami replied. Shinji looked away.  
  
"Oh," was all he could say.  
  
"Have you been watching me because you wanted to ask that question?" Rei enquired.  
  
"Uhuh," he answered, nodding. He looked at her and smiled. "Uh hey, when we were cleaning," he added, cheerfully, "that cloth... The way you wringed it. It reminded me of a mother wh...when you squeezed it," he told her.  
  
"A mother?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he replied. Rei's cheeks suddenly felt hot and she realised she was blushing, something she could not recall doing before. She lowered her head so that Shinji wouldn't see. "It just...reminded of a mom," he continued, unaware of her reaction. He laughed at little. "You'll make a great mother Rei. I, huh..." When she didn't appear to respond to his comment, his laughter trailed off.  
  
"You...embarrass me," the first-child eventually said.  
  
--------------  
  
That evening, Asuka Langley Sohryu was lead on her back on a large cushion on the living room floor of the apartment she shared with Misato and Shinji. She had an open magazine on her chest and was snacking on potato chips as she watched the television, even though her view of it was upside down. Pen-Pen was lead next to her and was also watching.  
  
"I'm ho-ome!" Major Katsuragi called as she opened the front door.  
  
"What's happening?" Asuka asked flatly, not looking up. The major walked past her, carrying a large shopping bag.  
  
"You'd better go to bed Asuka," Misato told her, going into another room and taking off her jacket. "Don't you have a date tomorrow?"  
  
"With some med-student," the German replied, without emotion. She moved the magazine and rolled over on to her front to read it. The major changed out of her Nerv uniform and into her usual outfit.  
  
"Is Shinji in his room?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ever since he got home," Asuka told her. Actually, ever since I told him about my date! she thought. "I don't think he wants to meet his father. If he hates him so much, why doesn't he just say?" she asked, reaching for the potato chips. "You Japanese are weird!"  
  
"Well, he doesn't actually hate him," Katsuragi told the redhead. "That's the problem," she muttered.  
  
--------------  
  
In his room, the boy in question was lead on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories of his father flashed though his mind, a mixture of good and bad. His father telling him to leave. His father helping to prepare the entry plugs for manual insertion into the Eva's during the power cut. His father congratulating him after the defeat of the tenth Angel.  
  
"Shinji!" his guardian called from the other side of his door, disturbing his thoughts. "I'm coming in, okay?" she added a moment later. The boy quickly rolled onto his side, facing away from the door and pretended to be asleep. The major slid the door open.  
  
"You're worried. About seeing your father tomorrow, right?" Misato asked quietly. She knew he wasn't sleeping. "You mustn't run away Shinji. Nothing will ever change unless you have the courage to step forward."  
  
"I know that Misato," he told her, his voice muffled by his pillow.  
  
"You're going to find out the truth. You've got to keep moving forward. After each step you've got to keep taking another afterwards," she continued. "Anyway, when you see him tomorrow, you've got to keep your chin held high. Because you'll be seeing her too!" She sighed when he didn't respond. "Good night Shinji," she said, sliding is door shut. The third-child groaned and rolled on to his front, burying his face in his pillow. The voices of his roommates could be heard clearly through the thin walls.  
  
"Hey, you bought a new dress, didn't you?" Asuka asked. "Let me see."  
  
"Oh, you want to see it do you?" Misato replied cheerfully. "It's an expensive one."  
  
"Price doesn't always reflect the design," the German snorted. The boy put his pillow over his head in an effort to block out their conservation.  
  
"Tell me about it," the major replied, chuckling. There was the sound of rustling. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Did you pick that one with Kaji in mind?" the second-child asked, obviously teasing the major and enjoying it.  
  
"Grow up," Katsuragi told her, a little upset. "That was a long time ago."  
  
--------------  
  
Misato blew over the card that had been placed to reserve Kaji's place at the wedding reception. He'd missed the actual wedding completely, and was now almost an hour late for the reception. The space for him was to her left and Ritsuko, dressed in a conservative green dress, was sat to her right. The major picked up her glass of red wine.  
  
"Little boy blue is late," Dr. Akagi commented, having noticed her action.  
  
"That over-sexed idiot's never been on time in his whole lazy life," Misato told her.  
  
"For your dates, you mean?" Ritsuko asked. "He gets to work early." Katsuragi frown and took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Hello girls!" Kaji said as he wandered up. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and tie. The collar button of his shirt was undone, and his tie was low. The sleeves of his jacket were rolled up to his elbows and his hands were in his trouser pockets. "You're looking particularly lovely today. I had a little trouble getting out of work on time," he added as he sat down.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, seeing as you don't do anything," Misato commented, sounding slightly peeved. Kaji laughed it off. The major looked him over and frowned. "You could at least have taken the time and trouble to shave that awful stubble," she scolded him, reaching for his tie. "Your tie is crooked," she said, pushing it up into its proper place. Kaji gasped as she almost cuts off his air.  
  
"Well, thank you," he replied, loosening it a little. Katsuragi ignored him and picked her glass up again.  
  
"You act like your married," the blonde commented. Kaji leant against Misato, who was taking a drink.  
  
"You're very astute Ritsu," Kaji responded, smiling.  
  
"Who'd marry this bum," the major asked, putting her drink down. Kaji's smile faded.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji squinted in the midday sun as he stood before the marker, a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but grave markers, all identical. He knelt down before the marker and led the bouquet at its base. The sound of footsteps made him look behind him. It was his father. Commander Ikari stopped a short distance behind him. Shinji reached up and rubbed his fingers over the name on the marker - his mother's name.  
  
"It's been three years, since we were last here," Gendo said, watching his son.  
  
"That's when I ran away," Shinji said, not looking up. "I haven't come back here since then. I just don't believe that my mom is really resting here. I don't even remember her face."  
  
"Burying memories is mans way of surviving," the commander informed him, "but there are something's a man should never forget. Yui taught me that one irreplaceable thing Shinji. That is the reason I come here, to confirm that commitment." Shinji stood up  
  
"You don't have a picture of her," the boy commented.  
  
"No photographs," his father said, turning his head to his left. "Even this grave is an artifice. Nothing remains." Shinji looked to his right and sighed.  
  
"It's like my teacher said, you cast everything away."  
  
"Everything is kept in my heart. I'm satisfied with that," Gendo told him. The sound of a descending Nerv hover transport prevented any further discussion. "Our time is up. I'm leaving now."  
  
Shinji turned and faced him, Misato's word from the night before clear in his mind. They stared at each other impassively, the wind from the descent blowing their hair and clothes. After a few moments, Gendo turned and began to walk away. As Shinji watched, he noticed Rei sat near one of the windows of the vehicle.  
  
"Father!" Shinji cried. The commander stopped and turned his head in the direction of his son. "I'm a...erm...I'm glad that we could talk together today," he said, rather awkwardly.  
  
"Indeed," Gendo commented, before resume his progress to the transport. Shinji watched as he boarded it and it took off. As he stood there, watching his father fly away, Shinji inwardly cursed himself. He knelt down by the marker again and sighed.  
  
"I'll stand up to him one day mom," he said quietly. "I know I will." Shinji Ikari, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 then stood up, and began the long trip home.  
  
--------------  
That evening, Shinji sat by the kitchen table, playing his cello. He hadn't bothered with it for some time, but tonight he felt the need to play. Playing always helped to calm him, and right now he needed that. He closed his eyes as he played, the sombre sound filling the apartment. Pen-Pen had been lulled to sleep by the music. His mind cast itself back to the previous night, to the words Asuka and he had exchanged.  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
"What do you mean you're going on a date?!" Shinji had cried, upset with the German.  
  
"Exactly what I said," Asuka had replied. "Hikari asked me, and I couldn't figure out a way to get out of it." Seeing the look on the boy's face, she had moved from her position on the couch and sat on the floor next to the large cushion on which he was sat, carrying the magazine she had been reading. "Look," she said, sighing, "if I'd had said no, she would've bugged me until I agreed. Same if I'd said I didn't want to."  
  
"But..." Shinji had interrupted. The redhead had placed her right hand over his mouth to silence him.  
  
"And if I'd said I couldn't," Asuka had continued, "she'd have badgered me for the reason. And then the whole school would've found out about us," she explained. She had lowered her hand as she had felt the boy sigh. "Don't worry," she'd assured him, "I'll be thinking of you the whole time." Shinji had perked up when she had said that. "And I'll be home as quick as I can."  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
As the piece of music he played came to an end, the sound of clapping from behind him brought him back to the present. He looked around and saw Asuka standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"That was very nice Shinji," she said, having enjoyed his performance. "I didn't know you played."  
  
"I started when I was five, but I'm still not very good," he told her. She walked through the room and sat in one of the empty chairs at the table. "I have not talent at all." He continued to stare at the spot she had occupied.  
  
"Perseverance wins the battle," Asuka told him. "I'm impressed." The sound of the German's voice made Pen-Pen open the door of his compartment and look out. Noticing the away the girl was looking at Shinji, he quickly closed the door again.  
  
"I only started because my teachers told me to," the third-child informed her, "but I could've quit any time."  
  
"So, why didn't you?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Huh. Nobody told me to stop I guess," the boy told her, looking over at her. She smiled at him, and he felt joy rising within him.  
  
"I should've known," she sighed.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back yet," he informed her, returning her smile. "I thought you'd be gone for another couple of hours at least." The second-child smile became mischievous.  
  
"I told you I'd be back as soon as I could," she reminded him.  
  
"How'd you get away?" Shinji asked, placing his cello in its case.  
  
"While he was standing in line for the roller coaster, I took a train back here," Asuka related, her smile turning gentle.  
  
"That's seems kinda cold," the boy commented.  
  
"Well, if you're complaining," the redhead said, standing up, "I can always go back." Shinji managed to splutter a refusal and she sat down, pleased at having teased him successfully. She was about to say something else when the sound of her stomach rumbling interrupted her.  
  
"Sounds like you're hungry," Shinji laughed. She grinned and nodded. "Then I'll just make us something to eat," he told her, closing the cello's case.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, in a cocktail bar across town, Misato was sat between Kaji and Ritsuko. She drained the drink in front of her and slowly got her feet, feeling a little unsteady.  
  
"I know it's getting a little late," she said, her words slurred by the amount of alcohol she'd ingested, "but I've got to go powder my nose." She picked up her purse and began to walk away.  
  
"Making a quick exit?" Kaji asked after she'd taken a couple of steps. She turned around and stuck her tongue put at him before continuing, laughing quietly to herself. High heels, he thought as he watched her. He turned to Ritsuko, pulling his tie down even lower. "It's been a while, since we went out together."  
  
"She's drinking too much," the doctor commented. "She's losing her control."  
  
"Sometimes you have to drink just to keep yourself under control," he replied, picking up his drink. "All of us do," he added before taking a sip.  
  
"Well, you did used to live with her," Akagi said. "So I guess you'd know the truth." Kaji put his drink down and rested his chin on the back of his right hand, staring off into space.  
  
"Well, that was a lifetime ago," he informed her. "She didn't even own a set of heels back then."  
  
"That's not how we saw it back when we were in school," she replied, tidying her hair with her right hand.  
  
"We were kids Ritsu," Kaji told her, staring off into space. "That wasn't real. We were just children playing house. It was nice." He blinked and looked over at her. "But, life's not that simple." Dr. Akagi rested her chin on the palm of her left hand and stared off into the distance as well. "Oh, I almost forgot. The cat dragged this in," he said, sliding a small, red fabric bag along the counter towards her.  
  
"Thank you Kaji, for being honest," Ritsuko said.  
  
"To the ladies, yes. Otherwise, err..." he trailed off, leaving unsaid whatever he had been thinking.  
  
"I doubt that," she responded, taking hold of the bag and opening it. "And Misato?" she asked.  
  
"I've lost that war before," Kaji informed her. "Doomed battles aren't my style." He sighed heavily, making the truth behind his words clear to the doctor.  
  
"I think you still have a chance," the blonde told him. She took a small, boxed pendant out of the bag in front of her.  
  
"Well what about you?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh I don't like to talk about myself," she replied. "There's nothing much to say." Kaji looked in the direction Misato had gone.  
  
"Why is she taking so long?" he asked, a little bothered. "How much make-up can she wear?"  
  
"Hmm," Akagi said, looking closely at the gift she'd received. "What were you doing in Kyoto?"  
  
"Err...it wasn't from err..." he stuttered, caught unaware by her question.  
  
"Don't try to fool me," she told him. "You'll get your fingers burned if you get too involved in this. That's the advice of a friend."  
  
"I'd rather be burned by the heat of my passion for you," Kaji replied, as seductively as he could.  
  
"Well then, should I buy you some fireworks then?" Misato asked. She'd heard his last comment as she'd returned. The two looked at her as she sat down.  
  
"Hello," Kaji said feeling a little lost for words.  
  
"You never change, do you?" the major asked him, upset.  
  
"Of course I change," he told her, leaning towards her. "The act of living is an embracement of change."  
  
"Homeostasis and transistasis," Ritsuko told them, slipping the pendant into her purse.  
  
"Homeo-what?" Katsuragi asked her friend, looking at her over her shoulder.  
  
"One is a force to maintain the present status, and the other is a force for constant change," the blonde doctor explained. "Anything that lives is composed for these two conflicting forces."  
  
"Like men and women," Kaji commented.  
  
"I'll just be taking off now," Akagi said, picking up her purse. Misato and Kaji looked at her; both of them were surprised. "I've got some work to do."  
  
"Now?" Misato asked, puzzled. It was fairly late in the evening. What work could she possibly have to do at this hour?  
  
"That's too bad," Kaji commented.  
  
"Have fun," Ritsuko said as she walked away. Accepting the situation as it was, the major got her phone out of her purse and called home. It was answered on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hey, Shinji? It's me. I'm gonna be out drinking with Kaji. Don't wait up for me, okay?" she said, before finishing her drink.  
  
--------------  
  
"Yeah. Right. Sure," the third-child said in response to what the major said. He lowered the phone as she hung up. She sounds like she'd had quite a bit to drink already, he thought. He put the phone down on the table and began picking the dishes up off the table. He should have cleared up before changing, but he'd felt an overwhelming desire to get out the clothes he'd been wearing. He was now in a red polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
"Mmm. Misato?" Asuka asked, drying her hair on a red towel. She'd been just been in the shower, and felt refreshed. She was wearing her yellow T-shirt and a pair of shorts made from an old pair of jeans. Shinji looked over at her.  
  
Man, she looks good, he thought. He nodded as he spoke. "Yeah. She'll be late. So we're not to wait up for her."  
  
"You mean she won't be back until tomorrow morning?" the redhead asked, her hair now dry.  
  
"I doubt it," he told her, carrying a number plates over to the sink. "She's going out with Kaji."  
  
"Well that guarantees it!" the German snorted. "Good." She walked out of the room and returned the damp towel to the bathroom to dry. She stopped in her room to pick up a hair band before returning to the kitchen.  
  
By the time she'd arrived, she'd tied her hair back in a simple ponytail. She picked up the remainder of the dishes, and took them over to where he was washing the others. The two of them finished washing the dishes and put them away in silence. Then Asuka took the boy by the hand, and lead him into the living room. They sat down on the couch, holding hands. Asuka picked up the television remote, and began flicking through the channels. She stopped as she recognised the opening credits to one of her favourite movies.  
  
Let's see how he likes this, she thought, putting the remote down.  
  
--------------  
  
A number of hours later, Kaji was carrying a drunken Misato piggyback along a quiet city street. She carried her shoes in her left hand and her head was leant on his shoulder.  
  
"Drinking until you throw up. How old are you?" he asked his burden.  
  
"Old enough to regret it," the major answered, her voice slurred and her breath still smelling of vomit.  
  
"I'm old enough as well," Kaji muttered.  
  
"You're damn right!" she giggled.  
  
"I can't believe you wear high heels these days," he told her as he plodded along. "Time really does fly." Misato's right wrist rubbed against his chin  
  
"You need to shave...your sloppy face," she mumbled, drunkenly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, let me walk," she told him, her words still slurred. He put her down, but she didn't put her shoes back on. "Thank you." They continued along the street, Kaji a few steps behind her, in case she toppled backwards.  
  
"Kaji, do you think I've changed?" she asked a few moments later.  
  
"You're even prettier," he told her.  
  
"Not what I mean," she grunted. "When I told you there was someone else...it wasn't true. But, you knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"One morning I...I just realised how much like my father you were," she said, sighing. She turned to look at Kaji. He had a serious expression on his face. "I panicked. I couldn't believe that I wanted a man just like my father. I was so terrified...so I ran. I was so scared.  
  
"I was afraid of becoming a woman. Afraid of being with you...and... I thought I hated my father." She looked ahead and sighed. "But then I fell in love with a man who was just like my father." She lowered her head. "I thought joining Nerv would be a way to sever those ties. And, then it turned out that my father was with Nerv." She looked up. "So I tried to bury all of my feelings by swearing to avenge myself against the Angels." The major sighed again, and stopped. Kaji stopped a little in front of her, bothered by her rambling.  
  
"Choosing that path was your decision," he informed her, looking her in the face. "You don't have to apologise to anyone."  
  
"Don't bullshit me Kaji!" she replied, shaking her head. "I just turned tail and ran. It was just an escape from the real world and...my father." She put her right hand over her face. "I'm no better than Shinji is," she continued, barely holding back the tears that threatened to flow. "I'm a coward Kaji." She lowered her hand and looked at Kaji. "Well it's just like right now," Misato added. "I had to get up the nerve to get drunk enough to even tell you the truth."  
  
"That's enough!" Kaji said, forcefully.  
  
"I'm just a child. I have no right to be Shinji's guardian," she continued, not hearing Kaji's objections.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"Look at me!" she sobbed. "Afraid to accept a helping hand up from a man except when I'm so falling down drunk that I don't even know what I'm doing." She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "I'm an old, old woman and I've used you. Used you because...  
  
"Cut it out!" Kaji ordered her, unwilling to allow her to continue.  
  
"...I'm a coward. I'm pathetic," she carried on, not hearing him. Deciding on a course of action, Kaji grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She tried to struggle a little, then gave in to the familiar sensation. She dropped her shoes. After a few moments, her hands rose up and placed themselves on Kaji's hips.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji released Asuka's hand, stood up and stretched as the end credits began to roll. The two of them had just watched three movies, one after the other, and the boy had been feeling a little stiff for the past thirty minutes.  
  
"So...what did you think Shinji?" the German asked, switching the television off and looking over at him.  
  
"It was good," he answered looking her in the eye. "It wasn't the kind of thing I'd normally watch, but I enjoyed it."  
  
"And you really got into too, didn't you?" Asuka said, teasing him. "I saw you wiping the tears away when she left him." The third-child blushed.  
  
"Well," he replied, timidly, "it was so sad. Despite how much they loved each other, they couldn't be together."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," the redhead sighed. "It was sad. But at least they found happiness at the end," she added after a moments pause. She smiled at him. "I didn't realise you had such a sentimental side Shinji," she told the boy, impressed not only by how he'd empathised with the characters, but with how he'd been willing to let her see it. That was something most boys his age would ever do.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Shinji asked, a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I guess so," Asuka replied, getting up. "But most people are willing to show it." She reached behind her and released her hair from the entrapment of the ponytail, shaking it.  
  
"What's wrong with showing how you feel?" he asked, puzzled. The concept of hiding one's feeling was alien to the boy.  
  
He really is sweet, the second-child thought, a little naive, but sweet. Her heart felt as if it was filled with joy. This had been the best evening of her life. "Nothing," she assured him, "but some people are unwilling to."  
  
"But then, how can they expect people to understand them?"  
  
"I guess they can't," she replied, running her fingers through her hair, finger combing it back from her face.  
  
"Oh," was the boy's response. The German closed the short distance between them and stood with her face a few centimetres from Shinji's. He blushed a little as she stared into his eyes, as if searching for something. She reached up and took his face in her hands. The boy looked a little surprised by her actions, but didn't pull away. After a short moment, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.  
  
Shinji's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets from shock when he felt Asuka's lip on his. The sensation, although new and unknown, was pleasurable. Gently, for fear of hurting her, he returned the pressure and kissed her back. Tentatively, Shinji put his arms around her waist.  
  
The second-child was a little surprised by his boldness, and released his face. Her arms now free, she wrapped them around Shinji's neck, something she'd been wanting to do for sometime now. Neither noticed Pen-Pen open the door of his compartment and look at them before closing the door again, deciding it was safest not to intrude on the moment. They stood there, wrapped around each other, kissing, for what seemed to them to be an eternity.  
  
They ended the kiss, and rested their foreheads together to regain their breath. A few moments later, Asuka pulled her head back and looked the boy in the eye, smiling. He blushed, but didn't break eye contact and smiled back at her. She felt truly alive, wrapped in his warm embrace. She ran the fingers of her left hand through his hair and sighed contentedly. A few moments later, she dropped her arms and slowly stepped backwards, breaking their embrace. Shinji's smile drops as he wonders if he's done something wrong.  
  
"This has been a great evening," she told him softly, "and I don't want it to end, but I'm tired." As she finished speaking, Shinji was overcome by a yawn.  
  
"I guess I am too," he said, feeling betrayed by his own body.  
  
"Walk me to my room?" the second-child asked, holding out her hand. The Japanese boy quickly grasped it.  
  
"I'd be delighted to," he replied. He was having trouble believing what had happened. Shinji was in a slight daze. Asuka had kissed him. Him.  
  
Hand in hand, they walked to Asuka's bedroom door, continuously glancing at each other, as if to reassure themselves the other was there. When they reached her door, she dropped his hand and ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Well, gute Nacht Shinji," she said softly.  
  
"Good night Asuka," the third-child replied, smiling. The German slid open the door of her room and stepped inside. Sliding it closed behind her, she collapsed against it and sighed.  
  
"Ich Liebe dich Shinji," she muttered. "Ich...Liebe...dich..."  
  
Still stunned, the boy found himself back in the lounge, and sat down on the couch, trying to process what had happened. The sound of the front door opening distracted him.  
  
"Hang on," Kaji said as he helped a drunken Misato into the apartment. "We're here." The major collapsed against him as she attempted to remove her shoes.  
  
"Hey, Kaji," Shinji called as he came around the corner. He noticed the state of his guardian and sighed. Drunk again! he thought.  
  
"There," Kaji said after they'd managed to get Katsuragi to bed. "I'll be leaving now," he said, heading towards the front door. He was so busy reviewing what the major had told him, he failed to notice the boy's state of mind. Kaji opened the door to the apartment and stepped out.  
  
"Take care of Misato, okay," he said, looking back.  
  
"Sure," the third-child replied. "Goodnight Kaji."  
  
"Yeah," Kaji replied as he walked away. Shinji closed the front door, locked it and headed for bed, feeling suddenly very drained emotionally.  
  
--------------  
  
"Let me call the role," the elderly teacher of class 2A said next morning. He was sat at his desk, but was looking down at the list of names before him. "Ladies first. Ayanami..." There was no response. "Rei Ayanami?" Silence again. "Is she absent again?" he asked, rather upset. The amount of time that particular girl had been absent was now beginning to bother him. From his seat, Shinji looked over at Rei's empty chair, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, deep inside Nerv headquarters, in the area known as Central Dogma, the absentee floated is a narrow tube containing a yellow liquid. Her eyes are closed and she is naked. The tube is within a dark chamber, the floor of which is covered with diagrams and pictographs.  
  
A sound similar to a respirator is clearly audible to the man who stood before the tube, looking at the girl inside. Metallic straps, which held the tube together, protected her modesty and saved him any potential embarrassment. Above the girl's head, the tube was connected to what appeared to be a large, metallic spinal column. Which, in turn, was connected to a giant metallic brain suspended from the ceiling.  
  
Rei opened her eyes. Seeing the figure stood beyond the tube, she smiled at him. Commander Ikari smiled back.  
  
--------------  
  
Less than an hour later, even deeper below the surface, in the area known as Terminal Dogma, Ryoji Kaji was knelt before a pair of large doors. A number of electronic beeps echoed throughout the chamber that he is in as he attempted to gain access. Overhead, a neon sign informed him that behind the doors was the main LCL processing plant and warned of strict penalties for trespassers. He had chosen to ignore the warning. He knew that what lay behind these doors was more than just a processing plant. Satisfied with his work, he pulled a key-card from his pocket and was about to swipe it when the sound of a gun cocking and the feel of it's barrel pressing against the back of his head made him stop. The sound of a woman clearing her throat makes him turn his head.  
  
"Hi. Feeling better this morning are we?" he asked Misato Katsuragi, who had a stern look on her face.  
  
"I'm sober now, thank you," she replied.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Kaji responded, lowering his head.  
  
"Is this your real profession Kaji?" the major asked. "Or something you just do part-time?"  
  
"What do you think?" he responded, answering her question with another question, something he knew she hated, but he needed to keep her off balance.  
  
"It would seem to me that there must be at least two Ryoji Kaji's here," she informed him. "One works for Nerv Special Inspections, and the other would appear to be a spy for the Japanese government."  
  
"Hmm. So you knew," the man replied, looking up.  
  
"Don't underestimate Nerv," she told him firmly.  
  
"Was this ordered by Ikari?" Kaji inquired  
  
"No, my initiative," she answered forcefully. "But if you stay with this other job...you'll die!"  
  
"Perhaps not," Ryoji responded. "Commander Ikari is using me for his own ends." He paused and took a deep breath. "But I am sorry that I kept this secret from you."  
  
"I'll let it pass," she told him, her voice softening. "Repayment for your help yesterday."  
"I appreciate that. But, you should know that the Commander and Ritsuko are hiding something from you too," he informed the major. "And this is it!" he added, quickly running the key-card through the reader before she could stop him. The locking mechanism released and the doors slid open slowly.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that an Eva?" she asked, shocked what she saw. The chamber is immense, with what appears to be a sea of LCL ending less than a few metres from the door. At the other end of the room is a white humanoid figure nailed, by its hands, to an even larger red cross. Its facial features are hidden behind a purple mask displaying a triangle and seven eyes - the Seele coat of arms. In its upper torso is a large, red metallic two-pronged spear, which appears to be made to two separate pieces of metal twisted around each other. The figure ended at where the waist should have been, and a number of human sized legs protruded from it. A yellow liquid had stained the cross behind the figure.  
  
"No! It can't be!" Misato gasped, as an image from her childhood flashed before her eyes, an image of a glowing giant.  
  
"Yes," Kaji replied. He knew the major would have trouble believing what she saw. He was surprised by how much the Angel had grown since he'd delivered it to Japan almost four months ago. "The key to the Second Impact and everything that's happened since. The starting point of everything," he told her. "This is Adam."  
  
"Adam? But why is the first Angel here?" she demanded, having trouble breathing, her mind racing in a thousand directions at once. "You're right Kaji," she told him. "I don't know Nerv. I don't know Nerv at all!"  
  
--------------  
  
"I saw you looking at Rei's chair during roll-call," Toji Suzuhara informed Shinji later that day as Kensuke, Toji and Shinji rested against a wall during gym class. "What's the matter? Missing her?" the jock added, teasingly.  
  
"No!" the third-child replied. He'd been lost in his thoughts, thoughts that centred around Asuka and last night. "I was just...wondering where she was."  
  
"Come to think of it, she's been absent an awful lot lately," Kensuke Aida added thoughtfully.  
  
"She's always been away a lot," Suzuhara snorted dismissing the bespectacled youth's comment.  
  
"But it's gotten a lot worse recently," Kensuke informed his two friends. "It used to be only once every couple of months. Now, she's out at least once every other week."  
  
"Hmm," Ikari replied thoughtfully, staring out into space.  
  
--------------  
  
That afternoon, Kaji stood in the cage containing Evangelion Unit 01 pondering his next move. Revealing Adam to Misato had not been part of his plan, but he believed he'd done the right thing. He knew his superiors would be very upset if they knew that Nerv's Director of Operations was aware that he was a mole, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. The sound of footsteps on the metal catwalk made him look up.  
  
"Well hello Ritsu," he greeted the blonde-haired doctor. "Did you manage to finish that work you had to do?"  
  
"Good afternoon Kaji," Ritsuko replied. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Good for you. You know, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate after the amount you drank," he told her.  
  
"You know, I think Asuka seems to be over her crush on you," the doctor told him, quickly changing the subject. She didn't think you couldn't exactly call what she'd been doing work.  
  
"Huh?" Kaji replied, caught off guard by the sudden switch. He thought her comment through. "I think you might be right," he told her after a few seconds silence, a little uncertain.  
  
"You don't sound to happy about it," Akagi told him.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about it," he informed her, confused. He turned his stare back on the Eva.  
  
"I'm not surprised. It must be hard to go from being the centre of a persons attentions like that," Ritsuko commented. "Anyway, I've got a report to make to the commander. Bye"  
  
"See you Ritsu," he responded absently as she walked away. He mentally kicked himself. He prized himself on his observational skills but hadn't noticed the disappearance of the German's crush. Lost in thought, he wandered out of the cage.  
  
--------------  
  
The second-child hummed cheerfully to herself as she headed for the shower. The night before, Misato had gone out with Kaji. Asuka had been hoping for another evening like the one before, but the two children had too much homework. By the time she'd finished, she'd been too tired to do anything but pack her books away and go to bed. But she was determined to spend some quality time with the boy today.  
  
--------------  
  
"Shinji, did you change the soup's flavour somehow?" Misato asked the young Ikari as she sat cross-legged on her chair in the kitchen, dressed in her usual off work outfit. The table was set for breakfast, with the normal array of foods. Shinji was stood by the cooker, stirring something in a big pot.  
  
"Yeah. I used dried fish stock," he replied, smiling. "Ritsuko gave it to me." He was carrying a pot to the table when a cry from the bathroom made them both stop and look towards hall door.  
  
"It's too hot!" the redhead yelled, panting. She walked towards the kitchen, obviously trying to cool off. Shinji swallowed hard. From his vantage point he could see her as she strode towards the kitchen. As far as he could tell, she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her under her arms, and one around her hair. Both towels were the same colour as her plug-suit  
  
Even dressed like that she still looks amazing, the third-child thought. He quickly made himself look worried, for Misato's benefit. "I'm sorry," he said as Asuka walked through the door to the kitchen.  
  
"You're always apologising!" Asuka commented, giving him a dirty look. "Do you really think it's your fault?" Misato picked up her morning can of beer and took a swig. It's my own fault, the redhead thought, I shouldn't have been daydreaming about him.  
  
"Well, uh..." Shinji stuttered.  
  
"Apologies are your conditioned reflex to any kind of confrontation aren't they Shinji?" the German all but demanded. "Don't you have any fun at all?  
  
"I'm sorry. Uh..."  
  
Misato swallowed her mouthful. She couldn't believe that they were arguing again. Perhaps I need to spend the night at Ritsuko's again, she thought.  
  
"There you go again. Why do you always have to punish yourself for everything."  
  
"There, there," the major said, trying to calm the girl down. "That's just Shinji's way, you know." The second-child turned her gaze on Katsuragi.  
  
"It's so easy for you just to accept his pathetic habits isn't it?" Asuka asked. She knew she was ranting, but she didn't care. She would have to apologise to Shinji later, but for the moment, she enjoyed herself. "But don't you think you've been too easy on him lately?"  
  
"Have I?" the major asked, looking at the boy. He was still stood halfway between the cooker and the table, holding the pot.  
  
"Maybe you and Kaji have hooked up again, but the fact that you're happy doesn't mean you can just ignore the welfare of the rest of us," Asuka told her guardian, enjoying herself a little too much. Just then the phone started to ring.  
  
"Look, there's nothing going on between me and Kaji," Misato told her charge, putting her can on the table. The answer phone chose that moment to kick in.  
  
"Hey Katsuragi!" Kaji said cheerfully over the phone. "I've found a bar that serves a decent drink." Misato struggled to avoid a coughing fit "How about tonight? Bye!" She looked at the answer phone, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I've never been around anyone who's been involved in such a totally indecent relationship," Asuka told her. "And you're supposed to be our guardian! What a hypocrite. It's disgusting." She stalked off back to the bathroom.  
  
--------------  
  
That afternoon, the three pilots reported to Nerv headquarters for yet another harmonics test. Despite her best efforts, Asuka had been unable to get Shinji all to herself that day. She thought she might have a chance tonight, if Misato was going to go out with Kaji.  
  
"B-type harmonics test, all systems green," Maya informed Dr. Akagi. Ritsuko was stood behind Makato, who was manning the other station. Major Katsuragi was stood behind her, looking tired.  
  
"Projected adjustment values have been cleared," the other technician present added. Makato Aoba looked over at the major.  
  
"You're looking pretty worn to the bone Major Katsuragi," he said, a little concerned. He hoped he didn't sound too worried.  
  
"There's reasons why I'm worn," she replied, smiling. "Private ones," she added, laughing softly.  
  
"Kaji's phoned," Akagi said, writing on the clipboard in her arms.  
  
"Shut yer face!" Misato yelled at her blonde-haired friend. Lieutenant Ibuki looked behind her as the major shouted, then returned her attention to the console before her. "Any way...how's the third-child doing?" Katsuragi asked calmly.  
  
"Just take a look," Maya told her. The major closed the distance between them and looked over the lieutenant's shoulder.  
  
"Ohh. Wow. I bet knowing this would boost his confidence a little," she cheerfully commented.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji had his head down and his eyes closed as he sat in his test-plug. The sound of his guardian's voice brought him back to the present.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me Shinji?" she asked over a voice link. The boy opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi Misato," he replied, smiling. He was in a good mood, having been thinking about a certain incident a couple of nights ago. "So how are my test scores looking?" A video window appeared in front of him. Misato gave him the thumbs up.  
  
"Great! You're number one," she told him. Shinji couldn't help but be delighted.  
  
--------------  
  
After the test, the two female pilots changed into their school uniforms in silence. For Rei, this was normal, but not for Asuka. The first-child had expected a loud reaction to Shinji beating her from the German. She could not understand Asuka's silence, so she chose to ignore it, as she did everything she did not understand.  
  
Having finished changing and folding her plug-suit away, Rei closed her locker door and walked to the door leading to the corridor.  
  
"I'm leaving now," she said softly as it slid open. Without looking back to see if the redhead reacted, she stepped through the door and it slid shut behind her.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, the second-child failed to notice Ayanami's departure. Part of her was annoyed at Shinji beating her, but another part was happy for him. She knew that being the best would do a lot for his confidence, and lord did he need help there, but a part of her resented that it came the expense of her position as the best pilot.  
  
She put her plug-suit in her locker and closed the door, resting her forehead on the cold metal and sighed heavily. Even though she was now ready to go, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She couldn't face Shinji until she'd sorted out how she felt. A great sadness welled up within her and she felt the wetness of tears as they began to roll down her face.  
  
"Dammit," she sobbed, turning so her back was against the locker. She kept her head lowered. "I swore I'd never cry again," she muttered, sliding down the metal door to the floor. She rested her arms on her knees, her head resting the backs of her arms. She sat there for a couple of minutes, crying quietly, as her inner turmoil raged. She looked up and was relieved to see the room was empty.  
  
"Oh Shinji, what are you doing to me?" she asked, wiping the tears away.  
  
--------------  
  
Needing to think, Shinji had gone for a walk after leaving headquarters. Hours later, he found himself miles from home, tired. As it was getting dark, he decided not to risk the walk back home and caught a bus. After paying, he chose to sit at the back, despite the fact that there were only a few people on board.  
  
"Next stop is Seisho Kabuse, Seisho Kabuse," the bus' automated voice announced. "Convenient to the Bashar, used books and video game stores." Lost in thought, the third-child didn't hear it. He still felt elated from learning he had had the best synch-ratio today. He looked down at his right hand, which he was opening and closing repeatedly. First the kiss, now this, he thought cheerfully. I can't believe this is happening. But it is.  
  
"It is," he muttered to himself. A sound distracted him. Looking up, he noticed to small boys looking at him. The sound he had heard had been their laughter. Realising what he had been doing, Shinji felt a little foolish. He crossed his arms and looked out of the window to his left.  
  
--------------  
  
The next morning, Asuka sat alone in the apartment, watching television. Being a Saturday, there was no school. Misato had gone headquarters and Shinji had gone to see Toji and Kensuke. She hadn't been happy about that, but she had to admit that, if he didn't keep spending time with them, they'd get suspicious. She was debating whether or not to call Hikari when the doorbell rang. She turned off the television and went to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Asuka," Ryoji Kaji said cheerfully as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh. Hi Kaji," she replied, with a false smile. A few weeks ago, she'd have been ecstatic to see him, but know she felt a little uncomfortable. "Misato's not here," she added.  
  
"That's okay," he assured her. "It's you I came to see?"  
  
"Me?" the redhead asked, puzzled. She cocked her head to one side. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen much of you lately," Kaji told her.  
  
"Things have been a little hectic lately," she commented, trying to think of an excuse. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"That's true," he replied wistfully. "Can I come in?" Asuka was startled to realise they were still stood either side of the doorway.  
  
"Of course," she told him, embarrassed by her gaff. They walked into the lounge in silence and Kaji sat down on the couch.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" the second-child asked, playing the good host.  
  
"Tea would be nice," Ryoji answered. The girl went into the kitchen and made two cups of tea. Walking back into the living room, she passed one back to her guest and sat down opposite him. There was a few moments silence, as both tried to think of something to say. Not being able to think of anything else, Kaji tried the direct approach.  
  
"So...who's the lucky guy?" he asked, offhand. Asuka had been taking a drink from her cup when he'd spoke, and his question resulted in her reacting with a coughing fit.  
  
"Wha...what do you mean?" she asked after it passed, struggling to regain her composure.  
  
"Come on Asuka, it's me," he replied, putting his tea down. "You haven't been inventing reasons to come see me lately," he added. "Heck, even Dr. Akagi's noticed," he commented. The young German's mind was racing, trying to figure a way out of the situation. Kaji took advantage of her silence. "So who is he? Anyone I know?"  
  
Asuka nodded slowly. I know we agreed not to tell anyone, she thought, feeling an overwhelming urge to tell the man sat opposite her.  
  
"Who?" he prompted after a second or two of silence.  
  
"Shinji," she told him, quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Kaji asked. He was shocked and could not believe he'd herd her correctly.  
  
"I said 'Shinji'," she informed him, feeling free. "It's Shinji."  
  
"But you said he was boring," Kaji replied, reminding her of what she said to him the day she'd met the boy in question.  
  
"I know. But..." she started, but trailed off.  
  
"You're not playing with him up, are you?" Ryoji queried, fearing the worst.  
  
"No!" she replied, somewhat forcefully. "I wouldn't do that to him," she added, defensively.  
  
"And why, may I ask, not?" he enquired, curious.  
  
"Because...because I love him," she told him in a rush, voicing her feelings to someone else for the first time. There was a few seconds silence as a stunned Kaji processed her words, and the meaning behind them.  
  
"Have you told him?" Kaji asked eventually.  
  
"No, not yet," Asuka replied him.  
  
"Then you should," Ryoji told her. "And soon. He needs to hear you say those words to him as soon as possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you both live such dangerous lives," he explained. "The last thing you want is for either of you to die before he knows exactly how you feel."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say. The last remnants of her smile faded. She hadn't thought of the danger they faced as pilots.  
  
"And don't worry," he added, trying to reassure her, "I'm sure he feels the same."  
  
--------------  
  
Major Misato Katsuragi ran down the hall to the command centre as alarms sounded throughout the complex. She'd been in her office, trying to figure out what Adam was doing in headquarters, and what she should do next.  
  
"...point five kilometres per hour," one of the male technicians finished saying as the door slid open in front of her.  
  
"You're late Major!" Ritsuko told her, looking at Misato over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," she apologised breathlessly. "What's going on?" she asked, turning to her left. "The Fuji observation centre...  
  
"Never detected it," Shigeru said, interrupting her. "It just suddenly appeared right above us."  
  
"The pattern is orange," Makato informed her. "No AT Field detected."  
  
"What is that thing?" Misato asked, looking at the image of a giant sphere on the main display. It was mainly black, but had white lines on its surface that almost looked like waves.  
  
"A new kind of Angel?" Ritsuko wondered aloud.  
  
"Unknown," Maya told her superior. "The Magi are withholding their judgement on that."  
  
"Damn!" Katsuragi cursed. "Another situation like this and Commander Ikari's not here again."  
  
--------------  
  
Half an hour later, Evangelion Unit 01 peered between two building at the sphere as it slowly floated through the city. In its hands the Eva carried a pistol. Shinji backed his Eva up against the side of a building, using it to shield him from the sphere.  
  
"Can you all hear me?" Misato's voice asked over the intercom. "I've sent you all of the known target data. That's literally all we know right now." Shinji looked over the data quickly, a stern look on his face. "Approach it carefully and observe its reactions and, if possible, try to lure outside of the city," the major continued.  
  
Several hundred metres to the west, Unit 00 had a large sniper rifle resting on the top of a building. Unit 02 had a building between itself and the sphere's expected path. It held a large axe in its hands.  
  
"I want you all to back up each other," Katsuragi informed the pilots. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Asuka replied, smiling in her cockpit. "But don't you think that Shinji ought to be taking the point position?" she asked, seeing an opportunity to help the third-child bolster his confidence. In his Eva, the boy in question looked stunned. "Well, it's only right that a job like this should go to the highest rated pilot, don't you think?" The German closed her eyes. This enemy looked an easy target and, as such, would give him the boost he needed. She felt pleased with herself. "Or could it be that you don't feel up to it Shinji?" she asked when he didn't respond.  
  
"I can do it," the boy replied. "In fact, I'll show you how it ought to be done Asuka," he added, forcefully.  
  
"What was that?!" Asuka demanded, surprised by his words.  
  
"Will the two of you cut it out?" Misato asked. She was looking at video links to all three pilots on the main display of the command centre.  
  
"Oh gee...uh...didn't you tell me, Misato, that I was number one?" the third-child asked innocently.  
  
"Well yeah," she replied, crossing her arms, "but I..."  
  
"And after all, combat is a man's job," he added, interrupting her. He gave a thumbs-up and closed his video link to the command centre.  
  
"You chauvinist piglet!" the redhead snarled. She couldn't believe that Shinji was acting like this. "Unit 02 will back him up," she informed Misato, resignedly.  
  
"Unit 00 will back up as well," Rei added. The girls closed their video links. The major and doctor looked concerned.  
  
"Oh, I don't believe these kids!" Misato muttered.  
  
"Shinji's hormones are kicking in, aren't they?" Ritsuko asked, amused at Misato's discomfort.  
  
"I'm gonna have to chew him out when he gets back," Misato said to no one in particular.  
  
"Of course. You're a model guardian," Ritsuko commented.  
  
--------------  
  
Hundreds of metres above, Unit 01 ran to a different position, keeping low, still using the buildings as shields.  
  
"Ayanami, Asuka, are you in your positions yet?" Shinji Ikari asked over the intercom, sweating slightly. For some reason he was whispering.  
  
"Not yet," Rei replied in her usual tone.  
  
"You know an Eva can't move that fast you twit," Asuka replied quietly. She tried to take a step forward, but felt herself being held back. Looking behind her, she noticed her umbilical cable was taut. She tugged it gently, but there was no give. "Scheiße!" she muttered and jettisoned it. The umbilical plug fell to the ground and had its impact cushioned by jets incorporated into it to prevent it from receiving damage. She quickly removed another cable from a supply building behind her.  
  
"Are you there?" Shinji asked again, getting impatient. He was opening and closing his right fist like he had been the night before, listening to the sound made by the plug-suit as he did so. Alright, I'll stop it myself, he thought, clenching his fist.  
  
Leaning around the building it was behind, Unit 01 fired at the sphere three times. As the shells neared their target, the sphere vanished, turning red as it did so.  
  
--------------  
  
"It vanished?!" Ritsuko cried as the personnel manning the command centre watched. For a moment, no one moved.  
  
"Status?" the major asked, trying to figure out what the next move should be.  
  
"Pattern blue. Angel confirmed," Makato informed her. His eyes widened as he read the information displayed on his screen. "It's right beneath Unit 01!"  
  
--------------  
  
Above ground, the street beneath Unit 01 turned pitch black and the Eva began slowly sinking into it.  
  
"A shadow!" Shinji gasped, struggling to come to terms with what was going on. He pointed his gun at it and emptied his ammo into it with no effect. "What the hell is this?! This can't be happening!" he cried. He looked overhead and was frozen by what he saw. The sphere had reappeared directly over him.  
  
"Shinji get out of there! Shinji?!" Misato cried over the intercom.  
  
"Ikari!" the first-child called.  
  
"You idiot! Get your ass in gear!" Asuka shouted at him. She couldn't believe he hadn't gotten away. By now, the Eva had sunk to its waist.  
  
--------------  
  
In the Command Centre, everyone watched, frozen by fear. Shinji's voice is coming over the intercom as he panicked.  
  
"Mis...Misato, what's...what's going on? HELP ME! Misato! Misato!"  
  
"Eject the plug!" she ordered, turning to Lieutenant Ibuki. "Get him out of there!"  
  
"No response. It's not working!" Maya informed the major, typing furiously at her console, trying to make it happen. On the main screen, the Eva's head was now beginning to disappear into the pitch-black shadow.  
  
"Can't you hear me Misato? Misato!" Shinji cried, becoming hysterical. Any further cries are cut off by static as the Eva disappeared completely.  
  
"Shinji!" the major called, horrified at what she saw, but helpless to prevent it.  
  
--------------  
  
"Asuka! Rei! Rescue Unit 01. Hurry!" Misato ordered as the second-child raced through the deserted city streets towards the shadow.  
  
"If anything happens to him it'll all be my fault!" Asuka said to herself as her Evangelion neared the shadow. She was horrified at the thought of loosing Shinji. Kaji's words from earlier haunted her. I'll tell him, she thought, I'll tell him as soon as this is over! Please be okay Shinji!  
  
Unit 00 braced itself between two buildings and opened fire at the sphere. Again it disappeared as the shells neared it and Rei's shots blew the top off the building behind where it had been.   
  
"It disappeared again!" Maya announced over the intercom."  
  
"Asuka! Watch the streets!" Ritsuko ordered her, almost panicking. Unit 02 stopped running and looked down.  
  
"The shadow!" Asuka muttered, searching the ground beneath her. As is began to turn black, she leapt onto the side of a nearby building. Below her, cars, railing and street signs began to sink into the shadow. The German cried out in fear as the building she clung to began to sink. She pushed her axe deep into the structure and used as a step to get higher. Then she pulled out her progressive knife and did the same with it. She managed to reach the top this time.  
  
"The whole city is sinking!" she gasped as she looked out from her vantage point.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, pull back! Get out of there!" Misato ordered over the intercom.  
  
"Huh? What?" Asuka asked, surprised. A video link appeared to her left. She looked at it and was surprised to see the first-child looking worried.  
  
"Wait! Unit 01 and Shinji are still in there," Rei told the major, her voice betraying her concern. Asuka was surprised by the tone of her voice.  
  
"This is an order," Misato told them firmly. Her eyes were closed and she was gritting her teeth, holding back the tears that threatened to flow. "Withdraw now!"  
  
--------------  
  
Several hours later, Lieutenant Ibuki sat at her console in the Command Centre, monitoring the situation. Doctor Akagi was stood behind her, reading a report from her clipboard.  
  
"Major Katsuragi must feel terrible," Maya commented.  
  
"They reeled Shinji's umbilical cable back in, but the other end us missing," Ritsuko informed her assistant.  
  
"Then, without power..."  
  
"There's not much energy left in the internal batteries. If Shinji doesn't waste it groping blindly in the dark, if he stays in the most minimal life-support mode, then he can survive for sixteen hours," the doctor told her. Maya sighed heavily. She had grown quite fond of all three pilots and was immensely saddened by the day's events.  
  
--------------  
  
Above them, Makato Hyugo and Major Katsuragi flew over the shadow in a Nerv helicopter. It was twilight, which was making a visual inspection of the area difficult. The pitch-black shadow continued to grow, at a rate of a metre a minute, according the information the bespectacled technician had gathered. The major frowned, then ordered the pilot to return to base.  
  
--------------  
  
Seven hours later, a Mobile Command Position had been set up three kilometres from the edge of the shadow. The two remaining Eva's were on stand-by, crouching within a cluster of UN tanks, entry-plugs partially removed, to allow the pilots to exit them. The area was filled with activity.  
  
Misato listened to the sound of the nearby church bell ringing as she looked through the binoculars she had trained on the shadow. She was stood outside the mobile command vehicle, with the door still open behind her.  
  
"The UN forces have surrounded the shadow," Shigeru told the major, looking at her through the open door.  
  
"Movement?" she asked, not averting her gaze.  
  
"It hasn't moved," Makato informed her, leaning back from his console. "It stopped spreading after it passed a diameter of 600 metres." He paused, feeling foolish about what he felt he had to ask. "Err, speaking of which, is there a reason for moving all those ground troops in there?"  
  
"They're there to help us apply pressure," Katsuragi told him, lowering the binoculars, "theoretically."  
  
--------------  
  
From her position leaning on the railing surrounding the area, the second-child looked at the sphere as it hung over the city. How she had avoided collapsing during the several hours since Shinji had disappeared into the shadow she did not know. She felt as if there was a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should be. She blamed herself for what had happened. It had been her idea for the third-child to take point after all. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, forcing back the tears which welled up within her once more.  
  
Rei Ayanami had been watching the German for the last few hours, and was confused. From what she had observed of the second-child, Rei had expected her to be happy that Shinji had been lost. But instead, Asuka appeared devastated and lost. The first-child walked over to the railing and stood next to the redhead. She stood alongside her for a few moments. If Asuka had noticed her, she didn't show it.  
  
"You are worried about Ikari, are you not?" the blue-haired girl asked the German, interrupting her morbid and depressing thoughts.  
  
"What?! Of course I am!" Asuka replied, surprised. She stood up straight and stared at the first-child.  
  
"I did not expect you to react in this manner," Rei informed her.  
  
"Oh. And just how did you expect me to react Wonder-girl?" the second-child enquired, staring at her. Shinji would have shrunk away from her had she spoken to him in that tone of voice or looked at him with that expression on her face. Asuka was livid. She didn't know why, but she was.  
  
"I had thought you would be pleased," the pilot of Unit 01 answered calmly.  
  
"Why the hell would I be pleased with that?" Asuka demanded loudly, flinging her arm out towards the sphere. "What kind of heartless bitch do you take me for?!"  
  
"That's enough!" Misato told them. She'd been attracted by the German's raised voice and had come over to investigate. She hadn't heard everything they'd said, but she had heard enough to understand the gist of it. The two girls looked at her as she stared past them into the city. "We're all worried about Shinji," she added.  
  
--------------  
  
"I never thought that doing nothing could be this exhausting," Shinji sighed, looking around the interior of his darkened entry-plug. He was slouched in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as he could. He depressed a button on the right control grip and the plug powered up. But the display showed nothing but pure white, and a strange sound filled the cockpit.  
  
"Still nothing but white noise," he muttered sitting upright. "No radar data or sonar reflections," he sighed. He pressed the button again and set the plug back to life-support mode. Curious, he looked at the chronometer on the back of his left hand. Shinji watched it for a few moments as the seconds ticked by.  
  
"It's been twelve hours since I switched to life-support mode," the third-child muttered sadly and sighed, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. "My life will end in four or five hours."  
  
Again he replayed the events that had brought him here. He sighed heavily as he realised he'd have to apologise to Asuka for being obnoxious. Why he'd said what he had, he didn't know. But he'd said it. His stomach rumbled.  
  
"I'm hungry."   
  
--------------  
  
Ritsuko looked at the crowd assembled before her as she explained the situation to them. She knew they expected her to give them the answer to all their questions. Questions she knew would revolve around what had happened to Unit 01. The white board behind her held the results of the last ten hours work of intense investigation and deliberation, with a hefty chunk of guesswork thrown in.  
  
"So that shadow is actually the Angel's body?" Misato asked, summing up the doctor's science heavy explanations.  
  
"Correct," Ritsuko answered. "It's six hundred eighty metres in diameter, with a thickness of three nano-metres," she continued. "Sustained within that ultra-thin space is an inverted AT Field. Inside of that field is a region of space that can only be defined by abstract mathematics. A sea of Dirac. It could be another universe." Akagi paused as she noticed her friend raise her hand.  
  
"What about the sphere?" the major asked.  
  
"It disappears when the imaginary circuit of the body closes," Ritsuko told her. "This implies that the object in the sky is a kind of shadow." Katsuragi and several of the technicians looked behind them, at the sphere.  
  
"So the black shadow that swallowed Unit 01 is the real target," Misato muttered, her mind racing to come up with a solution to the problem they faced.  
  
"Then there's no way we can fight it," Asuka whispered, her tone demonstrating her concern. She was sat on a crate to one side. She hadn't really been listening, as the doctor's explanations had made little sense to her. What have I done? she wondered, terrified for Shinji.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji opened his eyes slightly as he forced away the fatigue which threatened to over take him. They snapped open fully as he realised what was happening.  
  
"Uh, the water's getting cloudy! The purification system is breaking down," he said, beginning to panic. A stream of bubbles came out of his mouth and he covered his nose as a vile stench filled his nasal passages. "It smells in here," he commented, closing his eyes. The aroma had a familiar metallic tang to it.  
  
"Blood!" he cried, recognising the scent. "This place smells like blood!" He reached up to the emergency door overhead and tried in vain to open it as his fear took over. "I hate this place! Let me out." When the release wouldn't work, he began smashing his fist into the door, trying to force it open.  
  
"Why can't I open the door? Open up! Let me out!" he pleaded. "Misato, tell me what's going on. Please." No one answered. "Asuka. Misato. Ayanami. Ritsuko. Father..." his voice trailed off as the burst of strength faded. His arms hang limply from the door. "Please...someone help me," he begged, fighting back tears.  
  
--------------  
  
"You're gonna blow the shadow up?" Major Katsuragi asked her friend in shock after the doctor outlined her plan.  
  
"I'm afraid it's the only possibility that might work," Ritsuko replied calmly. "The plan is to drop all 992 existing N2 mines into the target's centre whilst simultaneously activating the AT Fields of both the remaining Eva's in such a way as to disrupt the hypothetical circuit that encloses the Angel's pocket interior," she explained. "If we concentrate enough explosive power during that same micro-second we could destroy the Angel along with the Dirac sea that makes up its body."  
  
"But the damage to Eva would be... Shinji wouldn't... What the hell kind of rescue operation is this?!" Misato asked, exasperated.  
  
"Our priority is to get the Eva back," the doctor informed her. "Even if it has to be destroyed in the process."  
  
"Now wait a second!" Katsuragi said, taking a step forward. Her temper was rearing its head, which meant trouble.  
  
"Under these conditions the pilot's life irrelevant," Akagi told her. The major snapped. She closed the distance between them and smacked the blonde doctor as hard as she could across her left cheek. A helicopter flew low overhead as Ritsuko's glasses flew to the concrete.  
  
"It's your responsibility if Shinji's lost Misato!" the doctor yelled at her friend, clutching her stinging cheek. "You seem to have forgotten that." Katsuragi glared at her.  
  
"And why in the hell are you and Commander Ikari so worried about recovering Unit 01?" Misato demanded. She grabbed the doctor's lab coat and pulled her so their faces were centimetres apart. "What's so special about it?"  
  
"You've been given all the information Major!" Akagi told her.  
  
"That's bull!" Katsuragi replied. She stared the doctor in the eye for a moment, then released her. Ritsuko took a step back as she regained her balance.  
  
"Misato, just trust me," she said, failing to notice that the major's fist were balled. After a few moments pause she added, "I'm taking command of this entire operation effective immediately." The blonde bent down and picked up her glasses. Seeing them undamaged, she slips them in her pocket.  
  
"Forward all flights to Kansai International Airport," Ritsuko ordered through her cell phone as she walked past the major. Contact air control and the air transport division..." Misato, lost in her thoughts frowned.  
  
Second Impact, the instrumentality project, Adam, Katsuragi mused. There's so many secrets that I'm in the dark about.  
  
--------------  
  
Becoming aware of a sensation of movement, Shinji opened his eye to find himself sat in a dark train car. A red light was coming through the windows opposite him. He had no idea how he came to be there, or where he was headed. A few moments later, he became aware of the presence of another.  
  
Who...who's that? he asked. A loud beeping sound seemed to approach and pass him by. Who? he repeated.  
  
Who. Shinji Ikari. a voice replied. It sounded like his, but more confident. He couldn't tell where it was coming from.  
  
That...that's me, the third-child said.  
  
I am you, the voice informed him. This self incorporates another self. The self has always been composed of two selves.  
  
Two? Shinji asked, confused by the other's words.  
  
Yes. The self which is observed and the self which observes itself, the other explained. To expound, there is the Shinji Ikari that exists in your mind, the Shinji Ikari in Misato Katsuragi's mind, the Shinji Ikari is Asuka Sohryu's mind, the Shinji Ikari in Rei Ayanami's mind and the Shinji Ikari in Gendo Ikari's mind. All are different Shinji Ikari's but each of them is a true Shinji Ikari. What you fear is the Shinji Ikari's who exist in the minds of others.  
  
I'm just afraid of being hated, the boy told the other.  
  
You are afraid of being hurt. the other rebutted. The car was suddenly filled with light from the setting sun, which was visible in the window before Shinji. Sat opposite him was a small boy, whose face was hidden by shadow.  
  
Wh...who is bad? Ikari asked.  
  
Father is, the other informed him.The father who deserted us.  
  
No, I'm the one who's bad, Shinji replied, closing his eyes and lowering his head. He suddenly found himself sat in the living room of Misato's apartment. Asuka was sat on the couch in front of him.  
  
"You apologise even when you've done nothing wrong, don't you?" she asked angrily. Before he could say anything, the he found himself stood in the kitchen, a pot in his hands. Asuka was now stood in the doorway, wearing only a pair of towels, as she had been that morning. "Do you really think it's your fault?" she asked, giving him a dirty look.  
  
Shinji suddenly found himself stood in front of Misato. He wasn't sure where they were, and he was confused by what was going on.  
  
I'm worthless, he told her, turning away from her.  
  
"No," Misato responded, "you just believe that you're worthless Shinji." He was about to tell her something, when he found himself on one of the many elevators in headquarters. Rei was stood on the step in front of him, facing him. She slapped him, hard.  
  
"Don't you trust your own father?" she asked him. Before he could answer, he was stood staring into the face of his father. They were in the graveyard.  
  
I thought I hated my father, but now I'm not sure, he thought. It took all of his effort not to break eye contact with his father.  
  
"That was good work Shinji," he heard Gendo say, even though the mouth of the figure before him didn't move. Again his locale shifted. He couldn't tell where he was, but his father was walking away from him, hands in his pockets.  
  
My father call me by my name, Shinji said, remembering how pleased he had been by his fathers words. I was praised by my father! He found himself back in the train car.  
  
Will you live the rest of your life regurgitating and re-digesting those few pleasant memories? the other asked him.  
  
If I trust their words, it's enough, the boy told the other. Enough to keep me alive.  
  
Even though you know you're deceiving yourself? the other asked calmly.  
  
Everybody does it! the third-child replied. That's how everyone survives.  
  
If you will not accept that you are capable of initiating change within yourself, you will be unable to continue, the other informed him.  
  
This world is filled with too much pain and suffering to keep going on, Shinji told the other.  
  
For example, you can't swim, the other continued, ignoring the boy's comment  
  
Humans aren't made to float! Shinji replied defensively.  
  
This is self-deception.  
  
I don't care what you wanna call it! the third-child replied.  
  
You have been shutting your eyes and covering your ears making yourself blind and deaf to that which you wish to avoid, the other told him. Shinji was about to say something, when he suddenly felt himself hit the ground. Stunned, he saw Toji in front of him, rubbing his fist. His friend grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"His sister was injured during the incident," he heard Kensuke say. The memory of how Unit 01 had looked after the battle with the third Angel, when it had lost it's cranial armour flashed before his eyes. It made him cringe, as it had when he'd first seen it. Then a silhouette of Misato's head appeared before him.  
  
"Who cares what the others say?" it asked the boy. Shinji groaned. Next to appear was a close up of his fathers face, staring at him coldly.  
  
"Leave!" he heard his father say. A number of images flashed through his mind, too fast for him to take them in. He bent forward and covered his ears.  
  
No I don't wanna hear this! he cried.  
  
See? You're running away from the reality again, the other informed him No one can justify their existence by linking their happiest moments into a kind of rosary. In particular, I cannot. The last two words seemed to echo throughout the train car.  
  
What's wrong with doing something I want to do? he demanded to know. Shinji lifted his head, his hands covering his ears and his eyes still closed. "Why won't you leave me alone?" he yelled.  
  
--------------  
  
"The entry-plug's energy reserves should be reaching their expiration point about now," Makato told sadly Doctor Akagi as his console in the mobile command vehicle indicated that the missing Evangelion would now be losing the last of it's power.  
  
"The plug-suit life support system will be getting closer to redline," Maya muttered. She was so weighed down by how she felt, she had come close to quitting and just walking away.  
  
"We'll advance by twelve minutes," Ritsuko told them. "Let's do it while there's a possibility that Shinji's still alive," she added in a quieter tone.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji found himself reliving the day his father abandoned him. He felt the tears he had cried then running down his cheek. Father, don't you want me? he asked, fighting the emotions that had overcome him that day so long ago.  
  
"Father!" he cried. In his mind, he replaces his younger self in the memory. His head was down, and his fists clenched. Suddenly the bright day turned black.  
  
It was yourself that you ran away from, the other told him, sounding as if it was stood behind him. Memories of pages from newspapers flashed through his mind, too fast to read or recognise.  
  
"That's right! He may be guilty of killing his own wife," as voice said. Shinji couldn't tell whose it was, but it sounded familiar.  
  
"He killed his own wife," another voice said, as familiar as the first.  
  
No! Shinji cried, denying them M...mother was... he said, as the image of a framed photograph appeared to him. In it, his mother was carrying him on her back. Smiling... he finished.  
  
He found himself looking at Misato as she stood in an open doorway, lit from behind so only her silhouette was visible.  
  
"Shinji, you did something very important today," the major told him. The image of his father walking away from him reappeared.  
  
"Shinji, you must not run away," Gendo informed his son. The image shifted back to Katsuragi.  
  
"You've got to do your best," she told the third-child. Everything turned black. There was no sensation of sight, sound, smell or touch. Total sensory depravation.  
  
I hate this place, Shinji thought, sighing deeply. I hate this loneliness.  
  
--------------  
  
"N..no," Shinji muttered. His eyes were closed and he had curled himself up, almost to a foetal position. He opened his eyes. "Oh, the heat system and the oxygen are giving out," he added, sighing. He closed his eyes again and drew his legs up tighter against him, trying to get warmer.  
  
"I'm cold!" he murmured, shivering. He noticed a red light on the back of his right hand was flashing. "The suit is giving out too. S...so cold. This is the end. So tired...of everything. He closed his eyes, trying to think himself warmer. A few moments later, his knotted brow relaxed as he passed out.  
  
A few moments later, a glow appeared at the front of the entry-plug and moved towards him. A ghostly hand stroked his left cheek. Feeling the contact, he opened his eyes wide in shock. He found himself floating naked, with the spectral figure of a woman floating before him. He relaxed from the foetal position as the figure wrapped its arms around him. As it did, he felt a warmth emanating from it.  
  
"Mo...mother?" he asked. The scene shifted. All he could see was a bright white light. Overhead, the silhouette of a few leaves were visible. His mother's silhouette appeared before him. For some reason, he felt younger.  
  
"Is this enough?" his mother whispered to him. In his mind, a younger version of himself stood before his mother, presenting a small red ball to her. His eyes were closed and he was saying something. "Oh, you're in love," Yui continued. Shinji felt a peace he had never known deep within himself. "Well, that's good for you." The silhouette of Yui Ikari faded into the bright light.  
  
--------------  
  
As the sun began to rise over he horizon, Evangelion Units 00 and 02 stood at the edge of the black target. How Asuka had found the strength to make it through the dark night, she didn't know. She was tired, not only physically from lack of sleep, but emotionally as well. She couldn't think straight. If she had, she would have realised that there was little chance of Shinji surviving what they were about to attempt.   
  
"Both Eva's are in position and standing by," Shigeru's voice announced over the intercom. The German only half-listened to what was going on in the mobile command vehicle.  
  
"AT Field's are ready to generate," Maya added. The second-child sighed.  
  
Why can't they just get on with it, she thought, exhausted.  
  
"Roger." That was Dr. Akagi's voice. She'd taken over from Misato for some reason. Asuka intended to ask the major about that when this was over.  
  
"T minus sixty seconds to mine drop," Shigeru declared. Overhead, dozens of military jets flew in close formation. Asuka knew that they each carried a number of N2 mines within their holds.  
  
Suddenly, the black ground that made up the target began to rupture and break, a red glow visible through the cracks. Asuka looked on, shocked as the fissures grew larger and spread.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she asked. The ground began to buck as if there was something beneath it trying to get out.  
  
--------------  
  
"What's going on?" Misato asked from her position next to Ritsuko. The sound of alarms filled the mobile command vehicle.   
  
"We don't know!" Makato told her, trying to make sense of the data his console was displaying.  
  
"All our meters and gauges are going off the scale," Maya announced.  
  
"But we haven't done anything yet," Akagi cried, puzzled. Misato turned the blonde doctor.  
  
"You think it could be Shinji?" she asked, a flicker of hope within her becoming stronger.  
  
"It's impossible!" Ritsuko told her friend, turning to face her. "Unit 01's power level must be at zero."  
  
--------------  
  
Asuka had listened to every word said over the open comm link. A bright hope shone clear within her. It WAS Shinji. It had to be. It must be. Movement above the ground caught her eye. She looked at the sphere and was surprised to see the pattern on its surface shifting. The sound of something breaking filled her cockpit. Slowly the pattern faded, leaving the sphere completely black.  
  
A moment later, Unit 01's forearm burst out of the side of the sphere, blood spurting from the hole. The German held her breath and heard a combined gasp through the intercom. Despite the blood obscuring things, she could just about see what was happening. The hand was joined by the other one. They gripped the sides of the hole and forced it open further, splitting the sphere even more.  
  
Once the hole was large enough, the Evangelions head and upper torso appeared in the hole, covered in blood. The sphere began to break up around it. Unit 01 threw back its head and roared as the Angel's blood flew all around it.  
  
"Mein Gott. Is that what I'm piloting?" Asuka asked, stunned.  
  
--------------  
  
"God in heaven. What kind of monster have we made this from?" Ritsuko asked, shocked by what she was seeing on the command vehicle's monitors. Misato looked at the doctor suspiciously.  
  
I know that the Eva's are more than just copies of the first Angel, she thought, turning away. But what is Nerv going to do with them? What it Nerv going to do with the Eva's once all the Angels have been destroyed.  
  
--------------  
  
The sphere broke up completely and the Eva dropped to the ground, landing almost cat-like. It stood upright, looking like a feral monster, covered in blood. It stood there, silent and not moving.  
  
Within Asuka, fear fought with relief. She was terrified by what she had just witnessed, but she was joyfully relieved that Shinji had returned to her.  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi ran over to the third-child's entry plug as soon as it was removed and opened it. The LCL that came flowing out of the opened hatch forced her backwards. Once the flow had stopped she returned to the hatch and flung it wide open.  
  
"Shinji? Shinji?!" she cried tearfully as she looked inside. Her breath caught for a moment, until she saw his chest rising and falling. She'd feared they'd got him back too late. That he was dead. But he was alive. He looked completely wasted, but he was alive. Misato collapsed onto him, hugging him with all her strength. "Shinji?! Are you alright?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I just wanted to see her again, one more time," he muttered.  
  
A few metres away, Asuka stood watching. It was taking all of her self-control not to run over and push her guardian out of the way and hold Shinji in her arms, and tell him she loved him. She was so relieved that he lived, tears of joy ran down her face, though she did her best to stem the flow.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that day, Unit 01 had been returned to Nerv headquarters and was stood in its cage, having the Angel's blood washed off. A number of technicians in haz-mat suits were assisting the automated jets. Doctor Akagi and Commander Ikari stood on the catwalk, watching as the work progressed. They were wearing waterproof jackets.  
  
"I've never seen the Eva looking as horrifying as it did today," Ritsuko commented. "Are the Eva's really on our side, or do they hate us? There's something else." She turned and looked at her superior. "I think that Major Katsuragi may suspect something."  
  
"Let her be. At least for now," Gendo told her, his eyes glued to the Eva. Akagi looked back at the robot.  
  
"If Rei or Shinji were to learn about the Eva's secrets, they'd never forgive us," she told him.  
  
--------------  
  
The sound of birds singing greeted Shinji as he awoke. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was once again in the infirmary. He could hear a television in another room. It sounded to him like an aerobics workout was being shown. Sitting up, he noticed Rei was sat in a chair to his left. He sighed, grateful to be alive.  
  
"You can rest today," the first-child told him. She stood up. "We'll take care of everything."  
  
"But I'm...I'm feeling just fine now," Shinji told her. He looked down at the bed sheets and then closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, that's good for you," she replied and began to walk past his bed towards the door on the other side of the room. The boy's eye shot open at her words. She'd spoken the exact same words as the vision of his mother had. He watched as she opened the door, feeling confused.  
  
--------------  
  
Come on, come on. What's taking so long? Asuka wondered, tapping her foot as she stood in the hall outside Shinji's room. She was impatient to get in there and see him, but she knew she had to wait until Rei left. She looked through the door's window just as the first-child opened the door.  
  
"He is awake," Rei told her as the German jumped backwards. Before Asuka could respond, Ayanami had walked off down the corridor. The second-child shot her a dirty look and went into the room.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, you lazy bum," Asuka said as she closed the door. Shinji looked at her and smiled. He was so glad to see her. She noticed his smile and returned it, walking around the bed to the chair Rei had vacated.  
  
"How are you Asuka?" the third-child asked her as she sat down.  
  
"That was my question Shinji," she replied, looking at his face, relieved the fatigue she had seen when he had been loaded into the ambulance was gone.  
  
"I'm fine, really," he assured her. She reached out and took one of his hands in hers.  
  
"There...there's something I need to tell you," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Something I should have told you before now."  
  
"What?" Shinji asked, cocking his head to one side, puzzled. A feeling of dread welled up within him, but he didn't let it show. She looked down at her lap.  
  
"I...I love you," she told him, rushing the words out. "I love you Shinji," she repeated, slower and more calmly. He squeezed her hand and she looked back to him. His smile threatened to out shine the sun.  
  
"I love you too Asuka," he told her. "I love you too." Overjoyed by his words, she threw her arms around the boy and hugged him with all her might and heart.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
A new pilot and a rebellion.  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence.  
I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it could take a while. Please be patient. 


	3. The Fourth

Author's note -  
Here's chapter three and, as promised, there are greater changes than before. I hope you guys approve. This part takes the place of episodes seventeen and eighteen.  
Also, here's a little challenge for you. I've already got the ending all planned out, but I want to hear how YOU think it's going to end. Tell me what you think. Who knows, you might surprise me and guess correctly. And by that, I'm not attempting to insult your intelligence, and just think my ending will come as something of a shock.  
  
Disclaimer -  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
IMPACT  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
Chapter 03 - "The Fourth"  
  
Asuka shot bolt upright as she awoke, trembling in fear. She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her, trying blot out the horrific images that had plagued her. She had had the same nightmare for the past three nights. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat from her knotted brow and tried to force herself to relax, but the images continued to fill her mind. Again and again she saw the purple Evangelion slowly sinking into the darkness of the Angel; she heard Shinji scream in terror as it did so.  
  
"Mein Gott," she whispered between the sobs that wracked her young body, "why now?" Yes she'd been terrified of loosing Shinji when the Angel had swallowed him and Unit 01, but why did those memories haunt her nights. She'd thought she'd made peace with that, but perhaps she was still feeling guilty over the part she had played in the events. But she had only been trying to help the boy, help increase his confidence.  
  
Confidence, that was the crux of the matter. Whether she had played a part in it or not, the third-child had become over-confident and had paid the price. Since that moment, his confidence had dropped to an all time low. And that, when she stopped fighting it, was what the girl felt guilty for; that she had done more harm than good to the boy she loved. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, but swallow it she must. Or she would never have another night of uninterrupted sleep.  
  
She lay back down and pulled the covers under her chin. She'd stopped shaking and breathing hard, but she still felt awful. Slowly though, she was able to clear her mind and relax. Eventually, sleep claimed her.  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi tried not to fidget as she stood in the illuminated circle. She knew that the dark room was only a projection, but she still felt nervous. She knew the committee were not pleased with her, but she was sure she had made the correct decision.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, you still refuse to allow us to question the only person who was directly in this incident?" Chairman Keele asked, his voice echoing through the room. "The pilot of Unit 01."  
  
"Yes sir," the major replied, steeling herself for the backlash she expected to follow. "It is my belief that he is still emotionally unstable at present, and that bringing him here would be very unwise at the moment."  
  
"Then as his proxy," another voice asked, one she didn't know, "let us ask you Major Katsuragi..."  
  
"Did the Angel's attempt communication with a human being?" yet another asked.  
  
"After reading his report, I could find no concrete evidence to validate that theory," she informed them. "In all likelihood this irregularity in simply an odd coincidence."  
  
"If the subject's memory is correct," a third unknown commented.  
  
"There was evidence that his memory had been tampered with," Misato replied, feeling a need to protect the boy.  
  
"But the Eva's AC recorder was not functioning," the third added. "There is no way to confirm it."  
  
"Was the Angel interested in the human mind?" a fourth asked.  
  
"I cannot answer that question sir," the major said. "Whether the Angel's even have a concept of what the human mind is, or whether they can understand our thought-patterns is completely unknown."  
  
"A new factor has been revealed in this incident, in that the Angel tried to take Eva into itself," the first of the unknown voices said. "Is there any possibility that this aspect may be linked to the predicted thirteenth Angel, and all Angel's there after?"  
  
"Based what we have observed, there appears to be no organisation among the Angels," she answered.  
  
"Correct," the second said. "They have worked independently thus far."  
  
"What do you mean sir?" the major asked, puzzled.  
  
"You may not ask questions," Keele told her.  
  
"Understood," she replied.  
  
"That will be all," the chairman informed her. "Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." There was a sound of something being turned off and the image of the major disappeared.  
  
"Well, what do you think Ikari?" Keele asked. An image of the commander appeared in the room. He was sat at his desk, fingers interlocked in his usual pose.  
  
"The Angel's appear to be getting more intelligent," he commented. "There's not much time left."  
  
"Left for us, you mean?" the chairman asked. He received no answer.  
  
--------------  
  
A short time later, at the Tokyo-3 general hospital, a newly transferred nurse was speaking with two of her new colleagues.  
  
"Who's the patient in room 12?" she asked.  
  
"That's the emergency-room patient, from the first Eva incident," another replied. "She's been her for a long time."  
  
"Her injuries are really complicated," the head nurse informed the new arrival.  
  
"Poor girl," the second nurse commented. "And she's still elementary school."  
  
"He's here again today?" the first asked, seeing Toji Suzuhara walk by the office three were sat in.  
  
"Yeah," the head nurse replied, watching him go. "He comes to see her at least twice a week. He's a good brother, thinking about his sister like that."  
  
"Yeah. Boys like that are pretty rare," the second replied, thinking of her own troublesome siblings. Down the corridor, Toji knocked on the door of room 12 and went in.  
  
--------------  
  
At the same time, Commander Ikari and Rei Ayanami were riding on one of the many moving walkways inside Nerv headquarters. It was still early, but Ikari didn't sleep much these days, and Rei had been asked to come in early.  
  
"Rei, are things satisfactory?" Gendo asked the girl, without looking back at her.  
  
"Yes," the first-child replied. "I will be with Dr. Akagi all day tomorrow and the day after that I will be in school." She looked at his back as she spoke.  
  
"And how is school?"   
  
"No problems sir."  
  
"I see. That's good," the commander commented.  
--------------  
  
"Class attention," Hikari Horaki called a few hours later, as the teacher entered the classroom. There was a clatter of feet as the student body stood up. "Okay, sit down."  
  
"Well, Ayanami is absent as usual, and so's Mr. Aida," the teacher commented, holding up the register. "Professor Koike is..."  
  
"Hey, what's up with Kensuke?" Shinji asked Toji, who had his feet up on his desk and his arms behind his head. A girl at the back of the class looked less than impressed.  
  
"He's in New Yokosuka to see some dumb battleship," Suzuhara replied. "A ship called Myoko or something like that is in port."  
  
"Mr. Suzuhara," the teacher said, raising his voice. Toji reacted by jumping to his feet.  
  
"Y...yes sir!" he answered, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he already had this month. Shinji quickly looked forward, cringing.  
  
"Will you deliver this document to Miss Ayanami after school?" the teacher asked Toji.  
  
"Yes sir," the boy replied.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that day, everyone present in the Command Centre jumped when alarms started blaring. A few moments of frenzied activity revealed what had triggered the alarms.  
  
"The first branch is still okay?" Makato asked. He was speaking to someone on the phone. "No, no, don't bother. The data from the recon. sat is still being confirmed by the Magi."  
  
"Right," Shigeru said in response to something said over the phone he held. With the call ended, the longhaired technician quickly dialled another number.  
  
--------------  
  
"It disappeared?!" Fuyutski asked, having a hard time believing what he was being told. "The entire second branch just vanished?!" Despite what he heard his companion say, Commander Ikari didn't seem to react.  
  
"Yes sir," Shigeru replied over the phone. "It's been confirmed. It's been wiped off the map."  
  
--------------  
  
"Uh...oh my God!" Misato muttered as she was apprised of the situation. The word 'VANISHED' was repeated over and over on the giant screen at her feet.   
  
"Ad-sec and In-sec are going crazy," Makato told her, from his position on the far side of the screen. "General Affairs is total chaos."  
  
"What do you think...happened over there?" Misato asked. An image of a large crater appeared on the screen.  
  
"It's under investigation," Ritsuko told her friend. The doctor was stood on the major's right. "Our only clues are these recon photo's from the geo-synchronous satellite." The image appeared to rewind itself. "There's nothing else left," Akagi informed her. The image stopped rewinding, and a countdown appeared in the bottom left corner.  
  
"Ten seconds..." the automated voice announced as the playback began. "Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Contact." There was a flash, and what appeared to be a shock wave began to spread outwards from the centre of the image. A red glow followed the wave. As the timer in the corner reached +6, the image was replaced by static.  
  
"This is horrible," Misato commented, finding nothing else to say. She had been rendered almost speechless but what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Evangelion Unit 04, its support group and all the other facilities within an 89 kilometre radius were completely destroyed," Maya Ibuki announced. She was stood to the major's right, along one of the sides.  
  
"Along with thousands of people," Dr. Akagi added. Shigeru held up the clipboard he was holding.  
  
"Looking at the time schedule, it would appear that they were in the middle of installing the experimental S2 unit from Germany," he informed the others. He was stood opposite Maya.  
  
"Potential causes range from insufficient structural integrity to an error in calculation during the preliminary design stage," Maya announced. "That's 32,768 possibilities."  
  
"And that's not mentioning sabotage," Misato added.  
  
"But...it wasn't really an explosion, was it?" Makato asked. "Is just disappeared."  
  
"In all probability, they were swallowed by a Dirac sea, just as Unit 01 was," the doctor replied.  
  
"Then the restored S2 engine is..." Misato began.  
  
"Gone," Ritsuko finished. "Along with our hopes."  
  
"We're being forced to use things we don't understand," Katsuragi said, her voice full of scorn.  
  
Yes, Ritsuko thought, narrowing her eyes. Things like the Eva's.  
  
--------------  
  
"So what's happening with Unit 03?" Misato asked Dr. Akagi as the pair of them rode one of the many escalators a short time later.  
  
"It's being shipped here as we speak," Ritsuko informed the major. "The US government doesn't want to risk loosing their first branch as well."  
  
"But they insisted on the rights to build Units 03 and 04 in the first place!" Misato exclaimed, annoyed by the American government's attitude. "And now they're forcing it off on us? Talk about pushing it!"  
  
"Well, you can't blame them, can you?" the blonde doctor asked. "After a disaster like that, anyone would get nervous. We'll handle it."  
  
"What about the test activation?" Katsuragi enquired. "How are you gonna handle that? Will you use Rei's dummy plug?"  
  
"I'll decide soon," Ritsuko replied, sighing. She didn't want to tell Misato about the reservations she had about the dummy plug. She stepped off the escalator and headed for the meeting she now had to attend, organising her thoughts as she walked. The commander had requested an update on the progress of the dummy system, and the doctor was unsure how he would react to what she had to say.  
  
--------------  
  
"This is the dummy plug prototype," Ritsuko informed Commander Ikari, gesturing to the large red cylinder suspended from the ceiling. She voice echoed around the large chamber. Gendo cast a look over the prototype, which looked almost identical to a standard entry-plug.  
  
"Rei's personal data has been transferred into it," she continued, "but our current technology can't really digitise a human mind and soul. In the end, this is nothing but a pale duplication that emulates the real pilot's thinking processes. It's still only a machine."  
  
"It transmits a signal pattern to the Eva. If the Eva believes there is a pilot, and synchronises, then that's good enough," Ikari told her, considering her words. "Load the data into Unit's 01 and 02."  
  
"But we're still working out the bugs, sir," the doctor told her superior.  
  
"Just do it," the commander ordered. "It's sufficient."  
  
"Yes sir." Ikari looked away from the ceiling and began to leave the chamber. Ritsuko followed him, knowing where he was headed.  
  
--------------  
  
"I've delegated the transport of the unit to the UN," the commander stated a short time later. The two were now deep in Nerv headquarters, in Terminal Dogma. "It will be here by the end of the weekend. At that time, you will take of it."  
  
"Yes sir," the doctor replied, looking at the first-child, who was floating within the tube before them. "We'll perform the modifications and activation test in Matsushiro," she informed Ikari, as she looked at the girl. Rei's eyes were closed and she appeared peaceful.  
  
"Hmm. And the test pilot?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Use of the dummy plug is not recommended," Ritsuko answered. "One of our candidates..."  
  
"Will be chosen as the fourth," he finished for her.  
  
"Yes sir," she responded. "There is one child available whose core can be prepared immediately," she added after a moments thought.  
  
"Then make it so."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Rei," Gendo said, raising his voice, "we're finished now." The first-child opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Right," she replied, her voice muffled by the liquid in the tube.  
  
"Let's eat," Ikari said, appearing cheerful.  
  
"Yes sir," Ayanami replied. Ritsuko looked on, unhappy at the attention the commander was showing the girl.  
  
--------------  
  
"Yeah! Lunch time at last!" Toji cried as he dumped a large pile of food on his desk. "My very favourite part of the entire school day."  
  
"WHAT?!" Asuka cried, causing him to look in the direction her screech had come from. She was stood over Shinji's desk, leaning towards him menacingly. "Why haven't you made our lunches?" she demanded. Shinji shrunk away from her.  
  
"I...I didn't have a chance to cook. I was too busy," the third-child told her.  
  
"Oh you were, were you?" the second-child asked, looking pretty pissed off to Toji. "And because of that, I'm gonna have to go hungry?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji replied, cowering from her.  
  
"Uh oh," he said aloud. "The newly-weds are fighting!" The classroom erupted into laughter at the expense of the two pilots, who blushed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" both Shinji and Asuka exclaimed in unison. Asuka stalked back to her seat, and slumped down in it, crossing her arms. She appeared to be fuming, but inside, she was elated.  
  
My plan worked to perfection, she thought. I can afford to go hungry if it helps us keep our little secret. Her mind drifted back to the events of that morning.  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
That morning, Misato had gone to work early. She hadn't told the two pilots why though, which was a little unusual. Asuka hadn't minded being woken early by the major stumbling around the apartment, trying to be quiet. It had given her and Shinji a chance to spend some quality time together.  
  
They'd spent almost an hour watching television, sat close to each other. Shinji had surprised her when he'd put his arm around her shoulders, but there was no way she would've complained. Despite what she had thought, she luxuriated in the casual contact the two allowed themselves when they were alone.  
  
After the programme they had been watching had ended, Asuka had decided to surprise him. She had pulled away from him, and looked at him. Just as he had been about to say something, the German had planted a kiss on his mouth, silencing him. Breaking the kiss after a few moments, she had got up and gone to her room to get ready for school.  
  
It had been while she had been getting changed, that the idea had come to her. She'd been thinking about the conversation she'd had with Kaji before the last Angel had appeared, and she'd realised that she and Shinji had been acting differently towards each other in public. It was then that she had decided that something had to be done before anyone else figured it out.  
  
--------------  
  
When she'd gone back into the living room, the object of her affections was sat on the couch, looking out the window. Hearing her come in, Shinji had stood up, smiling at her. She had returned his smile and had walked over to him. After dropping her school bag to the floor, she had pulled the boy into her embrace. Asuka had sighed as she'd felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
"I love you Shinji," she had said, contentedly, her head resting on his shoulder. It had taken him a few moments to respond.  
  
"And I love you Asuka," the boy had told her.  
  
"I know you do," the girl had replied, breaking their embrace. "I see it in your eyes when you look at me," she'd commented. "And that's the problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji had asked, obviously worried. The redhead looked into his eyes before answering.  
  
"We've been acting differently around each other recently," she'd replied, "in public, I mean." The Japanese boy had frowned, clearly not understanding what she was getting at. "We haven't fought for weeks."  
  
"But I don't want to fight with you," Shinji had informed her. She'd smiled back at him.  
  
"I don't either," Asuka had assured him, "but if we're gonna keep us a secret, we might need to stage one." It had been a long few seconds before the boy had responded.  
  
"But what about?" he'd asked, accepting the need.  
"Good point," the German had answered. "It needs to be a good one." She'd paused for a short time while she thought of something. "I know. You forget to do our lunches."  
  
"I'd never forget that," Shinji had told her.  
  
"Then you were too busy."  
  
"S...sounds good," the boy had replied, a little tentative.   
  
"Okay. I confront you at lunchtime," she had told Shinji, getting caught up in her scheme. "I'll make it loud, so the whole class hears. Which is just how I would've done it before we hooked up," she had added, flashing Shinji a smile. "You say you were too busy. I complain. You apologise. That should do the trick."  
  
"Yeah. I think it will. But what about lunch?" he'd asked, catching her off-guard. "Won't you be hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I will," she had replied, sighing. "I know, I'll make us a big breakfast, and when we get home we can stuff ourselves!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Good," the German had commented. "Then I'll get started with breakfast," she'd added, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want a hand?" Shinji had called after her.  
  
"I'll call if I do," she'd answered from the doorway. It had taken her a good half an hour to make their breakfast, even with Shinji's help. They'd eaten in silence, stealing looks at each other and smiling a lot.  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to the German. I'll have to go see Kaji, and soon, she mused, realising she hadn't made the only other person who knew about the relationship between her and Shinji promise to keep it a secret.  
  
--------------  
  
"Why so glum?" Misato asked Ritsuko as she perched on the edge of the desk in the latter's office. Dr. Akagi was busy typing up the schedule for the Unit 03 modifications and activation test.  
  
"Ah...well... It's the Unit 03 activation test. We'll be using the fourth as the test pilot," the doctor informed her friend.  
  
"The fourth?" Katsuragi asked, looking up. "You mean the fourth-child's been found? When?" she inquired, looking at the blonde-haired lady.  
  
"Yesterday," Ritsuko answered.  
  
"What about the report from the Marduk Institute?" Misato asked, suspicious. "I haven't received it yet."  
  
"Don't worry Major," Akagi assured her. "You'll get your report."  
  
"You're not hiding something, are you Ritsuko?" the major asked, looking away and sighing.  
  
"No, of course not," her friend replied.  
  
"Well, okay," Major Katsuragi replied absently. She stood up and moved so she was stood behind the doctor, looking at the computer screen. "So who's the kid?" Dr. Akagi called up the pertinent file and Misato gasped as she recognised the chosen fourth-child's name. "You're kidding!" the major gasped. "Him?!"  
  
"Yes, well, the prospective candidates have to be kept together for their own protection," Ritsuko informed the major. "It can't be helped." Misato straightened up and folded her arms.  
  
"I...I don't know how I'm going to tell them," she said, deep in thought. "Rei will be fine with it. Asuka'll be pissed, but she'll accept it. But Shinji..." she trailed off, closing her arms. "He's had it so rough. This'll be hardest on him."   
  
"I know. But gathering children of this kind is an imperative," the doctor replied. She understood Misato's misgivings, but there was no other choice. "It's for the sake of our own survival. You shouldn't..."  
  
"Shouldn't complicate things?" the major asked, looking at Ritsuko. She sighed. "Of course."  
  
--------------  
  
"Class dismissed," Hikari announced as the bell signalling the end of the school day sounded. "Bye. See you later." She responded absently to the farewells of her classmates as she made her way to Toji's desk.  
  
"Hey, don't forget you've got bulletin duty this week Suzuhara," she told the boy as he packed his stuff away. Toji looked at her blankly.  
  
"I've got what?" he asked, puzzled. The class rep held a collection of papers in front of his face.  
  
"The class bulletin, remember?" Hikari asked. The boy took the pile from her. "You're supposed to deliver this to Miss Ayanami."  
  
"Ah, come on," he complained, trying to worm his way out of it. "Who else has duty?"  
  
"It's you and Ayanami this week," the girl informed him. Suzuhara slung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"It's Ayanami and me?!" he exclaimed. "Then I guess I got it, huh," he added, realising there was no getting out of it. He looked at the papers in his hand thoughtfully. "But I can't go to some girl's place by myself," he muttered. A smile appeared on the face of the girl stood in front of him.  
  
"Ah, I could go with you..." Hikari started saying, but the boy cut her off.  
  
"Hey! Shinji!" he called, looking past her. Her face dropped, and she stepped to one side to follow his look. She spotted Shinji as he stood in the doorway, looking at Toji. "Walk home with me, will ya?" Suzuhara asked, walking towards the door. "You know where Ayanami lives, right?"  
  
Hikari stood and watched him go, one hand held out in front of her. She lowered her head as she felt her heart sink. As the classroom door slid shut and groan of disappointment escaped her. She dropped her hand and hung her head even lower, fighting what felt like bitterness rising within her.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji and Toji stood in the corridor outside Rei's apartment. The third-child reached over and pressed the buzzer on the intercom. When there was no response after several seconds, he pushed the button again. Still no reply.  
  
"Hey, Rei. I'm coming in," Shinji called, taking hold of the door handle.  
  
"Hey, you can't enter a girl's place without her permission," Toji told him, grabbing his arm to stop him.  
  
"It's not like we have a choice," Ikari replied, looking at his friend. "She won't see it if we leave it here," he added, gesturing to the overflowing mailbox. Suzuhara looked uncertain, but he made no attempt to stop Shinji as the latter opened the door.  
  
"Uh... Is anybody home?" he called, looking through the open door. When there was no response, the two boys went inside, leaving their shoes by the door.  
  
"My God! This is a girl's room?!" Toji cried as he took in the condition of Ayanami's dwelling. "It's so...decrepit." The bed was unmade, and there were piles of rubbish by the head of it, and by the refrigerator. A glint of light caught the taller boy's eye, and he looked over at the chest of drawers as Shinji walked over to the bed. The glint had come from a pair of cracked glasses lying on top.  
  
Who the heck are those? he wondered. He knew that Rei didn't wear spectacles. A rustling sound interrupted his musings. Looking over, he saw Shinji kneeling by the bed, picking up the rubbish.  
  
"You shouldn't touch anything! She'll get pissed," Toji told the third-child.  
  
"I'm just cleaning up," Shinji replied.  
  
"Well... I won't help you do it," Suzuhara told him, turning away and folding his arms. "It's just not manly."  
  
"No one asked you to," the third-child responded. "But, you know, Misato hates guys like that."  
  
"I don't care!" Toji replied through gritted teeth. "It's my policy, all right?" Ikari just looked at him, smiling. Having picked up all the rubbish by the bed, he walked over to the fridge, and started cleaning there too. Toji grabbed the single chair in the room and sat on it backwards, his arms resting on the backrest.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it... You've changed," he commented.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked, stopping what he was doing. Have I? he thought. Maybe I have. Asuka would know. The third-child looked at his friend.  
  
"The first time I saw you, I really thought you were the world's biggest jerk," Toji related. "I mean... You sure didn't seem like someone who'd do something for someone else back then." The boy looked up at the ceiling. "Ha, I guess you were so deep in your shell that I couldn't see the real you." Shinji looked at the floor, considering his friend's words.  
  
The sound of the door opening made them both turn and look as Rei entered he apartment. She walked into the room puzzled by their presence, but apparently unfazed.  
  
"Err, hi," Toji said as she passed him, raising one hand in greeting. "Excuse us," he added.  
  
"What for?" Ayanami asked, looking at him blankly.  
  
"We, err, bought you your school bulletins," he answered, pointing at the pile of papers on her bed. She looked at them, and was surprised when see noticed that the rubbish by her bed missing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji said, noticing her expression. The first-child looked at him. "I cleaned up a little," he told her. "It was just trash, right?" he asked, holding up the filled bag.  
  
"Uh... Thank you," Rei said, blushing.  
  
"Well, we gotta go," Toji said, getting to his feet. He grabbed his schoolbag from the floor and gestured for Shinji to follow.  
  
"I, uh, don't know where you put your rubbish," Shinji told the girl. He tied the bag up. "I'll leave it here, if that's all right," he added, putting it beside the fridge. Rei nodded and he picked up his bag and left. "See you tomorrow," he called as he closed her door.  
  
"Man, you Eva pilots sure are a bunch of wackos, huh?" Toji commented as the two boys stepped back out onto the street.  
  
--------------  
  
Back in her apartment, Rei had drawn the curtains and was lead face down on her now made bed. Her chin was resting on her pillow and her arms were crossed in front of her face.  
  
Thank you, she thought. Words of gratitude. Words I've never used before. Not even with him. She sat up and looked at the glasses on the chest of drawers.  
  
--------------  
  
Commander's Fuyutski and Ikari rode the Nerv monorail to headquarters as the sun began to set later that day. Both men were looking out the window, at the city as it passed them by. Kouzou Fuyutski was struck by how beautiful it was, but he doubted his companion was thinking along those lines.  
  
"The City," he said. "A paradise made by mankind."  
  
"Driven from paradise, man escapes to this earthly existence on the edge of death," Gendo responded. "Created by the weakest of beings; created by the sapience born from that weakness, this paradise is our creation."  
  
"To protect ourselves from the fear death instils," Fuyutski replied, beginning to enjoy this discussion, "to satiate our beings with pleasure, we created a paradise by and of ourselves. The city is surely such a paradise. The city designed and built to protect us."  
  
"A city for those who run in fear from the outside world," Ikari told him, his voice full of scorn. "A world of our enemies." The monorail entered a tunnel, and began its descent through the Geo Front. A moment later, the lights in the car came on.  
  
"Of course, cowards do tend to live longer. That's one benefit," Fuyutski commented, cheerfully.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"The third New Tokyo, Nerv's hidden intercept base. And now, the long delayed seventh construction phase is about to be finished at last," Kouzou added, noting his superior's non-talkative mode. "It's almost complete." The monorail passed into the open air below the armour plating.  
  
"Now, about Unit 04's 'accident'. How will you present that to the committee?" Fuyutski asked, changing the subject.  
  
"With the facts," Ikari replied. "The cause is unknown."  
  
"But...this was a major catastrophe," the grey-haired man said, shocked.  
  
"It was of no consequence to us," Gendo told him. "The S2 engine sample may have been lost, but the data is still in Germany. This installation and Unit 01 will be sufficient."  
  
"But the committee is in a total panic."  
  
"Of course they're panicked," Ikari told his colleague. "It wasn't scheduled."  
  
"Yes," Kouzou replied, tipping his head back and chuckling. "Seele must be busy rewriting their schedules now."  
  
"Incidents not depicted in the Dead Sea Scrolls may occur. This should teach the old men a lesson," Gendo added. He sounded almost pleased.  
  
--------------  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the many staff rest area within headquarters, Ryoji Kaji was leant against one of the vending machines that lined the walls. Maya Ibuki was sat on one of the benches, holding her ever-present clipboard.  
  
"The Third District Transformation and Directional Weapon experiment will be held on schedule," the bases automated voice announced over the intercom. Kaji took a swig from the can in his hand.  
  
"The intercept system is completed, and they're not going to have a party for it?!" he asked, swallowing his drink. "Nerv has got to be the most inflexible and stifling organisation on Earth," he added, tossing his can into the overflowing bin beside him. It bounced off of two other cans, knocking them to the floor.  
  
"Well, it's because of Commander Ikari," Maya told him. He stood up straight and sauntered over to the lieutenant.  
  
"And are you a prude too?" he asked, leaning forward  
  
"I don't think that's pertinent data sir," she told him, shuffling backwards on the bench. "And, uh, I'm going to have to tell Major Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi about this."  
  
"Not if I cover your mouth with mine," Ryoji replied, closing the distance between their faces.  
  
"Kaji! How's it going?" Misato called cheerfully from the entrance. Kaji's face lost its smile as he recognised her voice. He pulled back and looked at the major.  
  
"Well, uh...it's going I guess," Kaji replied, straightening up. Ibuki took advantage of the situation and quickly got to her feet.  
  
"Oh I have...work to do," she muttered, hiding her face behind her clipboard. "Excuse me." She quickly backed away from Kaji and left the rest area.  
  
"Far be it from me to make judgements on your private life," Misato said, sternly once she was sure Maya had gone, "but under the current situation, are you sure it's wise to be hitting on people under certain chains of command?" Kaji sat down, having tidied the cans in the overflowing bin as she spoke.  
  
"That's not your concern," he replied, looking at her. "Would you prefer to be hit on?"  
  
"That depends on how you answer this," Katsuragi told him, moving to the vending machine he'd been leaning against earlier. "You know the secrets behind the Marduk Institute and that Adam thing, right?"  
  
"Uh... What secrets?" Ryoji asked, looking away and playing innocent.  
"Don't play games!" Misato snapped at him.  
  
"This isn't like you Misato, asking for help," he commented, looking back at her.  
  
"Well I'm asking Kaji," she told him. "It was just too convenient, the fourth-child being found like that. Something stinks here."  
  
"I'll tell you one thing," Kaji replied, getting to his feet. "That fancy Marduk Institute, it doesn't exist. Nerv is pulling all the strings," he informed her, putting his face a short distance from hers.  
  
"Nerv's pulling the strings? Commander Ikari?"  
  
"You want a place to start? Try 707," Kaji told her.  
  
"Code 707," Misato muttered, thoughtfully. "That's Shinji's school, isn't it?" Kaji took a couple of steps back, hearing footsteps approaching.  
  
"Misato," Shinji called from the entrance. Kaji grabbed a can from the bin beside him and pretended to be drinking from it.  
  
"Yes?" Misato asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ritsuko says she's expecting you for a meeting about tomorrows trip," the third-child informed her.  
  
"All right. Thank you," the major replied. "See you later," she muttered, walking past Kaji.  
  
"Uh huh," Ryoji replied, the can held to his mouth. Shinji walked over to him, wondering what the two adults had been discussing. Kaji put the can in the bin as the boy approached. "So, can I buy you a drink Mr. Ikari? Cup 'o tea?" he asked.  
  
"Kaji..." Shinji replied, staring him in the eye, "I'm a boy!"  
  
--------------  
  
"I gotta say, I thought you'd be more serious Kaji," Shinji said, cradling the can he had bought from the nearby vending machine. The two of them had moved outside of headquarters, and were not sat on a park bench several hundred metres from the facility.  
  
"You're saying that to someone as straight arrow and reliable as me Mr. Ikari?" Kaji inquired.  
  
"I... I'm sorry," the boy replied, lowering his head.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound...rude," Ryoji replied. "Hey, I wanna show you something," he added, standing up. The third child looked at him. "Come on." Shinji stood up and followed him, putting his can in a bin as they passed it. A few moments later, the two arrived at their destination. The third-child was surprised to see the small patch of plants that Kaji was tending. He watched as his companion opened as small shack nearby and removed a watering can.  
  
"You grow...melons?" the boy asked, kneeling down amongst the vines.  
  
"Yeah, aren't they cute?" Kaji replied, looking at Shinji as he watered his little garden. "This is my hobby. But, keep it a secret, okay?" He sighed, feeling content. "Making something grow can be really great," he added wistfully. "You learn so many things from the process." He looked out over his garden. "It also brings pleasure," he added after a moment's silence.  
  
"But pain too, right?" Shinji asked, standing up. Kaji considered this for a moment, before replying.  
  
"Do you hate pain?" he asked.  
  
"I...don't like it," the boy answered, looking at the plants before him.  
  
"Ah, but have you found what gives you pleasure?" Kaji asked slyly, looking from the corner of his eye. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if the boy would admit to it. He was surprised when Shinji smiled in response.  
  
"Well, if you've known pain and hardship, then it's easier to be kind to others," Ryoji related. "Being kind isn't a weakness," he added. The ringing of his phone pre-empted any further conversation. The third-child watched as Kaji put his watering can down and pulled out the phone.  
  
"Hello. Yes." A pause. "Hmm." He looked at the boy. "It's Katsuragi," he informed him. "The synch test will be starting soon."  
  
--------------  
  
"Hmm. That's unexpected," Ritsuko said as she leant over the console Maya was using. The harmonic test was in progress and she was monitoring the results.  
  
"What is it?" Misato asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"It's Shinji's synch ratio," Akagi said, looking through the observation window at the test chamber.  
  
"What about it?" the major enquired, looking at the doctor.  
  
"Given what happened with the last Angel, I'd have expected his score to drop," Ritsuko told her friend.  
  
"It hasn't?" Katsuragi asked.  
  
"Well, it's fluctuating a little, but he's only lost four points. Nothing major," Akagi replied. "You know, I thought he'd be hesitant to pilot after the incident," she added.  
  
"He hasn't said anything about not wanting to pilot," Misato commented, looking at the test chamber thoughtfully.  
  
"But have you asked him?" Ritsuko queried, straightening up.  
  
"No," the boy's guardian replied, sighing.  
  
"Well, a fluctuating ratio may affect his ability to pilot, but then again it might not," The blonde-haired lady informed the major.  
  
"He has been a little quieter than usual since..." Katsuragi said, trailing off to avoid the painful memories that accompanied any mention of what had happened with the last Angel.  
  
"The fluctuation is probably a representation of his mental state," Ritsuko told her, leaning forward to type a command into Maya's console. "Try getting him to talk about how he feels about what happened."  
  
"I'll try," Misato informed the doctor, her voice low, clearly expressing her concerns. "This is gonna make it even harder to tell him...about the pilot."  
  
"Well, the new pilot will be informed officially tomorrow," Dr. Akagi told her. Misato sighed, and stared out in to space, her mind racing.  
  
--------------  
  
"Everyone stand up. Dismissed," Hikari Horaki announced. There was a clatter of feet and chairs being moved as the students of class 2A began their lunch break the next day. Kensuke stood up and wandered over to Toji's desk.  
"All right, lunchtime," Suzuhara cried, stretching his arms out behind him. As usual, the boy had his feet on his desk.  
  
"Toji Suzuhara, report to the principal's office," the school secretary announced over the PA system.  
  
"Huh, what?" the boy in question asked, sitting up straight.  
  
"What you do now?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know," Toji replied, puzzled. He got to his feet. "Well, I'd better go find out what they want," he said, wandering over to the door. From his seat, Shinji watched him go, puzzled. A couple of minutes later and Toji was stood outside the principal's office. He knocked once and opened the door.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm Toji Suzuhara," he said as he stepped inside.  
  
"You're Toji Suzuhara?" Dr. Akagi asked, looking the boy over as he entered the office.  
  
--------------  
  
"So how was your trip to New Yokosuka?" Shinji asked Kensuke as the two of them looked out from the roof. Their lunches hung in bags from the railing surrounding the edge. The bespectacled youth was sat on the wrong side of the railing, his feet dangling over the lip of the building.  
  
"Oh, it was way cool!" Kensuke answered. "Speaking of which, I did pick up some disturbing information," he added, looking at his friend, who was leaning against the railing. He quietly told the pilot on of the rumours he'd heard the day before.  
  
"Eva Unit 03?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yeah. The one they built in the US," Aida replied. "It's been completed, hasn't it?"  
  
"I...I don't know," the third-child answered, looking out over the school grounds. Kensuke leant towards him.  
  
"I know it's classified, but come on. You've got to tell me something!" Kensuke begged.  
  
"But I don't know! Really." Ikari assured him.  
  
"Haven't you heard the rumour that the activation test will be held at the second test facility in Matsushiro?" the bespectacled youth asked.  
  
"No, I hadn't," Shinji replied.  
  
"Then the pilot hasn't been chosen yet?" Kensuke asked, tilting his head.  
  
"How would I know?" his friend replied, looking in his direction. The sunlight glinting off Kensuke's glasses made him look away.  
  
"Misato could choose me for the position," Aida said, getting excited. "Shinji, would you ask her for me? I really wanna be an Eva pilot!"  
  
"I...I don't know if she could or not."  
  
"Hmm," Aida replied, leaning back against the railings. "Well, what about the story that Unit 04 was lost?"  
  
"Was lost?" the pilot asked, looking at his friend with a look of disbelief.  
  
"You really didn't know?!" Kensuke asked, incredulously. "It disappeared along with the entire second branch. My dad's whole section was in a panic!" he related  
  
"Are...are you sure?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I've got my sources," Aida replied.  
  
"Misato didn't tell me anything," the third-child told him, looking back out over school grounds.  
  
"Well, you know... I guess it really doesn't concern the pilots," the boy with the glasses replied. "If she didn't tell you, it's probably because you don't need to know. I'm sorry about bothering you with all these weird questions." He stood up and looked around, puzzled. "Hasn't Toji come back yet?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Thus, we, mankind, survived the hell called Second Impact and rose again," the teacher said. The students were mostly busy making notes on the lesson, but a few had other things on their minds. Shinji was staring at Toji's empty seat, curious as to where his friend was. Hikari was looking at the same empty seat, looking worried about its missing occupant. "The number of children has been decreasing on a yearly basis..." The door at the back of the classroom opened and Toji entered to find most of the class looking at him.  
  
"Uh, sorry I'm late," he said rather flatly, sliding the door closed.  
  
"I know about it," the teacher told him, upset at the interruption of his lesson. "Be seated." Suzuhara wandered slowly to his desk and sat down, unaware that a certain girl watched. "Anyway, it is you, the younger generation who will lead the way to the future." Toji sighed heavily.  
  
--------------  
  
"Let's get outta here," Kensuke said as he wandered over to Shinji's seat after the class was dismissed for the day. Ikari was packing his bag when his friend approached.  
  
"And Toji?" the third-child asked, looking behind him. Both of them looked at the apparently depressed youth still sat at his desk.  
  
"Oh he's gonna be here late," Aida replied. "He's got clean up duty today."  
  
"Oh," Shinji replied, closing his bag. He stood and began walking towards the door. "See ya Toji," he called from the doorway. Suzuhara looked at him blankly, before returning his gaze to the black board behind the teacher's desk.  
  
--------------  
Toji Suzuhara sat at his desk eating as the light from the setting sun filled the classroom. He'd already taken the trash out to the incinerators, now all he had to do was tidy the room.  
  
"The school is now closing," the recorded voice of the school secretary announced over the PA system as Hikari wandered through the open door. "All students must go to their homes immediately."  
  
"Oh, Suzuhara," the class rep said when she saw the boy. He looked up and stopped with a cake halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"You're on clean up duty," the girl told him. She looked away. "You have to line up these desks and clean off the black boards."  
  
"I haven't had lunch yet," he told her flatly, taking a bite from the cake. "I'll do it as soon as I've eaten."  
  
"Do you always buy your lunch from the school shop?" Hikari asked, looking back at him.  
  
"Of course," he replied, swallowing. "There's no one at home who can cook." He picked up a milk carton and began to drink from it.  
  
"Suzuhara...uh..." the girl began, but trailed off, overcome by nerves.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied, looking at her.  
  
"I have two sisters," Hikari told him, looking away, feeling incredibly shy. "Their names are Kodama and Nozomi. And I always make lunches for them every day."  
  
"Hmm, that's sure a lot of work," Toji commented, putting the now empty carton down.  
  
"I'm actually a pretty good cook," she told the boy, looking at him, "but I guess you might not expect that." He raised an eyebrow, curious as to where this discussion was going. "And, you see..." she added, looking away again, "I always end up cooking too much for our lunches."  
  
"Huh, that's definitely a waste," the boy replied. Hikari looked up at him. "You know, if you need help getting rid of the leftovers, I'll help," he told her.  
  
"Yes please," she replied, smiling warmly.  
  
--------------  
  
"Hi Kaji," Asuka said as she slid open the door of his office. He was sat at his desk, busy typing on his computer.  
  
"Oh, Asuka. Sorry, I'm busy right now," Ryoji told her without looking round. "Can't it wait?" The German stepped in and closed the door before answering.  
  
"No," she replied, "it can't." The tone of her voice made the man stop and turn to look at her. She met his gaze and held it, despite feeling the need to look away.  
  
"So what's so important?" he asked a moment later.  
  
"Have you told anyone about Shinji and me?" she asked, closing the distance between the two of them. She stopped less than a metre from him.  
  
"No," he assured her, turning his chair round so he wasn't twisting to look at her.  
  
"Good," she replied. "Don't, please."  
  
"If you tell me one thing," he told her, smiling at her.  
  
"What?" the second-child enquired.  
  
"Have you told him how you feel?" Kaji asked her. She was a little surprised by his question, but didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"Uh huh. Right after we got him back from the Angel," Asuka replied. "And you were right," she added. "All that time he was missing, I couldn't stand the thought of losing him without him knowing how I feel."  
  
"I thought as much," he replied. "And does he feel the same?" The redhead nodded. "I'm glad to hear it," he told her.  
  
"So, what are you working on?" the pilot asked him, trying to look at his screen.  
  
"What? Oh nothing," he replied, doing his best to block her view. He had been caught off-guard by her sudden change of subject, but he didn't want her to see what he'd been doing.  
  
"Oh, come on Kaji," she replied in her sweetest voice. "Lemme see." Ryoji sighed, realising he wasn't going to dissuade her, and moved his chair to allow her a closer look.  
  
"Oh, our synch reports," she muttered. There's mine, Rei's, Shinji's and... she thought, gasping when she realised there were four reports. "Four?" she asked, looking at Kaji. "Who..." she began, looking back at the screen.  
  
"HIM?!" Asuka cried, seeing the name on the fourth report. "He's the fourth-child?!" She looked at Kaji and he nodded. "I don't believe it!" she gasped. She felt as if the world was playing a cruel joke on her.  
  
--------------  
  
"Maglev six-four calling Neo-path four-zero-zero, confirm cumuli nimbus posits in our immediate flight path," the pilot of the transport carrying Evangelion Unit 03 requested. He wasn't really sure what effect flying through a storm would have on the robot his plane was carrying. "Over."  
  
"This is Neo-path four-zero-zero. Cumuli nimbus clouds confirmed," a voice over the radio responded. "Barometer indicates no hazards. Maintain course and expect to arrive on schedule."  
  
"This is XO six-four. Roger and out," the pilot replied, relieved. He smiled at his co-pilot and looked at the official behind them. "It's safe," he told her, smiling. She nodded, and regretted the movement instantly. Why had she been selected to accompany the Eva? It was well known that she got airsick.  
  
The transport continued along its current course and entered the cloud formation. As soon as it had disappeared within it, orange energy crackled along the surface of the cloud.  
  
--------------  
  
"Where's Asuka?" Misato asked Shinji as she came out from her room. The boy looked at her, surprised to see her wearing her formal uniform.  
  
"She already left," the third-child told his guardian from his position on the couch. "She said she wanted to be alone." He sighed. There had been something bothering the girl, that Shinji knew. And despite the fact that they had promised to talk about everything, Asuka hadn't told him what it was.  
  
"Don't worry about it Shinji," the major said, carrying a number of bags to the front door. "A teenage girl can be difficult to understand."  
  
"Are...are the rumours about Unit 04 really true?" Shinji asked, standing up. Misato looked at him, surprised. "I heard that...that there was some kind of accident, and that it exploded."  
  
"I'm afraid so," she replied. "Unit 04 is gone, along with the American second branch." She sighed, noticing how dejected he looked. "It happened while they were testing the S2 engine," she added.  
  
"Hmm. Wha...what happened?" he asked, looking out of the window.  
  
"We're not sure yet," Katsuragi answered. "But don't worry, we'll be all right," she told him. "All three of our Eva's are functioning properly. And our pilots and staff are in good shape too."  
  
"I also heard that Unit 03 is being brought here," Shinji related, looking at the luggage by the door. "You're performing the activation test at Matsushiro aren't you?" Misato took a few moments to organise her thoughts before speaking.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'll be gone for about four days or so," the major informed the boy. "Kaji's gonna come over to look after you and Asuka."  
  
"Is Dr. Akagi going with you?" the pilot asked.  
  
"Uh huh. So don't worry about it, she'll be supervising everything."  
  
"And who'll pilot the Eva?" Shinji asked, curious. Misato swallowed hard. This was the question she'd been dreading.  
  
"Well, the pilot is..." she said, trailing off. Before anything else could be said, the phone rang. The major, glad of the interruption, walked over and answered it. "Hello." There was a short pause. "Oh, hi Ritsuko." Another pause, this one longer. "I'm on my way," she said, finishing the call. "I gotta go," she told Shinji, looking at the boy. She walked over to the front door and picked up her bags. "Bye Shinji," she said, opening the door.   
  
"Good morning, Major Katsuragi," Kensuke said as the door opened, making Misato jump. "I've come to ask for your help!" She looked at him, curious as to what the bespectacled youth wanted. "I'm begging you. You've just got to choose me as the pilot for Evangelion Unit 03! You gotta!" Her mouth hung open in surprise.  
  
--------------  
  
"So, you haven't told Shinji yet, huh?" Ritsuko asked the major as the lorry they rode in drove along one of the many quiet roads leading to the test site. Misato was staring out of the window, watching the fields pass by. The doctor was busy analysing the data her laptop displayed.  
  
"I just can't seem to find a chance to tell him," Misato replied, sighing. "I'm worried. There are times when I just can't figure out what he's thinking, you know?"  
  
"Oh get a grip kid," Ritsuko told her friend. "You're the one who wanted to be his guardian."  
  
"Yeah. You're right, of course," the major responded, sadly. "Um, so, when will you acquire the new pilot?"  
  
"Tomorrow. There are still some details to be ironed out."  
  
"Maybe the pilot will tell Shinji."  
  
"Oh, I rather doubt it," Akagi told the major. "He wasn't very enthusiastic about the prospect. He won't talk. He only accepted under the condition that his younger sister be transferred to our private hospital." Misato closed her eyes and sighed, her heart heavy with concern for the boy in her care.  
  
--------------  
  
"How can Misato be so cruel?" Kensuke asked, feeling totally dejected. He was sat at his desk at the high school, head down. Shinji was sat backwards on his chair, looking at his friend. Toji had his feet on his desk and was looking at the strip lights overhead. He hadn't had much sleep the night before and really wasn't in the mood to listen to the bespectacled boy's whining. "I'm dying to pilot, so why won't she use me?" Kensuke continued. "It's just not fair."  
  
"Yeah," Toji replied, sounding depressed. Shinji looked at him, wondering what had happened to his usually lively friend. The sound of the door at the back of class opening made the third-child look at it. Asuka wandered in, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Uh hey, what's up? Y...you left before me, so how come you're only just getting here?" Shinji asked her. She walked past him without saying anything, her emotions in turmoil.  
  
"Ah, no fight between the newlyweds today?" Toji commented, almost back to his usual self. She slammed her bag onto her desk, growling.  
  
"I just didn't want to see your ugly faces!" she snapped. "You damned three...stooges." She sat down and closed her eyes. "Verdamt idiots," she muttered.  
  
From his seat, Shinji watched her. Every instinct he had was telling him to go to her and find out what was going on, to help her any way he could. He wanted to hold her in his arms and drive away the source of her anguish. But if he did, their secret would be out. And he couldn't let that happen. He sighed heavily.  
  
I'll ask her about it tonight, he thought.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ah, the precious moment of lunch time!" Kensuke commented, putting a carrier bag of food on his desk after the bell rang. Shinji was sat facing him, still worried about what was troubling Asuka. Kensuke looked around. "Hey, where's Toji?"  
  
"I haven't seen him," Shinji replied, looking up. His friend looked at him, bemused.  
  
"You mean he left?" the bespectacled boy asked. "Without his lunch? Toji the stomach? That's impossible!"  
  
"Well, he's been acting...differently," Shinji told him, lowering his head again.  
  
--------------  
  
At that moment, Toji Suzuhara was stood on the roof, leaning on the guardrail, staring out over the school grounds.  
  
"Mr. Suzuhara," a female voice said from behind him. He looked, and saw Rei approaching.  
  
"Oh, it's you Ayanami," he replied, sadly. He looked forward, returning his attention to whatever it had been on. "If you're looking for Shinji, he's not here." She walked over and stopped a couple of steps from the railing.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Suzuhara asked her. "About everything?" The first-child nodded. "I think Asuka knows too," Toji told her. "So Shinji's the only one who doesn't know." The boy looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You know, it's pretty rare for you to be concern about someone else," he commented.  
  
"It is?" the blue-haired girl asked. "I'm not sure I understand."  
"Oh, you have a thing about Shinji all right," Toji said. Rei looked surprised by what the boy had just said.  
  
"I... Maybe that is true," Rei said, looking out over the grounds. Toji smiled.  
  
"You do," he told her.  
  
--------------  
  
Hikari was looking out the window of class 2A, and could see Toji and Rei on the roof. Her heart sank as she watched them. They seemed to be talking about something.  
  
"Hikari! Let's have lunch together!" one of her friends called. Hikari looked down at the parcel of food in her hands.  
  
"Okay," the class rep replied, holding back the tears she felt welling up within her.  
  
--------------  
  
"It's over two hours late," Misato commented as she stood in front of the transport truck, chewing on a toothpick, "but...at least it's finally here." The transport carrying Unit 03 was landing vertically less than a hundred metres away. "This is the first time I've ever waited for some one this long!"  
  
"That's because you never waited for guys back when you could still get a date," Ritsuko responded, leaning out of the drivers window, mainly to get away from the smell coming from the numerous food packets littering the inside of the cab.  
  
"Oh shut up," Misato replied.  
  
--------------  
  
Toji hadn't gone back to class after lunch had ended. Instead, here he was, he sat against one of the pillars supporting the covered walkway leading to the gym. He had a vacant look on his face as he stared out into space. His mind had drifted back to his first encounter with Shinji Ikari.  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
Toji had been surprised by how hard the boy had hit the ground after he'd thumped him. But it had been satisfying. The boy who had been lead on his back before him was the reason his sister was in the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry newcomer," Suzuhara had said, rubbing his fist, "but I had to clobber you. I had to beat you to work off my own anger."  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
Toji held his fist up in front of him, then opened it, staring at his palm. Am I gonna be the reason for some other kid ending up like my sister? he wondered. He sighed, realising how Shinji must have felt after his first battle. He clenched his fist and stared at it. In the building behind him, the bell for the end of day rang.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka," Hikari said as the two walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. "You usually walk home with Shinji, don't you?"  
  
"I only walk with Shinji because we work together," Asuka told her. Well, she thought, that used to be the only reason. She stopped as they reached a bench and sat down. Hikari did the same, and for a few moments the two just sat there, watching the sun set behind the city skyline. The light made all the buildings appear to be golden.  
  
"This is about Toji, isn't it?" Asuka asked her friend, leaning back on the bench, enjoying the view.  
  
"Yeah," Hikari replied, sadly. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Everybody knows," the redhead told her, sitting upright. "The three stooges are the only ones who don't."  
  
"Shinji seems sensitive," Horaki commented, looking at the German, "in a naive kind of way." Asuka caught herself just as she was about to agree.  
  
"Shinji's a big fat dork!" she said quickly. "And he's denser than lead too!" she added, her feet twitching back and forth. "He wouldn't know how to relate to another person if you gave him a manual!"  
  
"Oh. I see," Hikari replied, lowering her head. She'd been caught off-guard by her friend's vehemence. Despite all appearances to the contrary, Hikari was sure that the two pilots liked each other. She'd seen the softness in Asuka's eyes when she'd caught her looking at the boy. And she was sure she'd caught him sneaking looks at the redhead in class.  
  
"Asuka, I think Toji might be interested in Rei," Hikari said. The pilot looked at her as if she'd grown another head.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" the second-child asked. "Toji and Wondergirl?!"  
  
"Well, at the lunch they seemed..."  
  
"Ha!" Asuka said, interrupting her friend. "Don't worry Hikari. It'll never happen," she assured her. "If Shinji is denser than lead, then Rei Ayanami is off the atomic scale."  
  
"Really?" Hikari asked, feeling hope rise within her.  
  
"Yup," Asuka replied, nodding. The class rep smiled, feeling reassured. The German leant towards her. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"O...okay," Hikari replied, uncertain.  
  
"Just what do you see in a dumb jock like that?" the second-child asked.  
  
"His...compassionate side," Hikari told her, blushing. She smiled and turned way, feeling unaccountably nervous.  
  
"Wha?!" Asuka replied, looking completely stunned and like she was going to fall off the bench. Toji?! Compassionate?! she thought, her mouth hanging open.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that evening, the pilot of Unit 01 sat at a small table in Misato's living room, reading a book. There was a laptop sat on the table, powered up. Asuka was lying on a large cushion, reading a magazine, with numerous others around her. Pen-Pen had fallen asleep on cushion to her left. The television was on, but neither child was paying it any attention.  
  
"Asuka, I was wondering..." the boy started, looking at the German.  
  
"Kaji sure spends a lot of time in the tub," she commented, interrupting him. He looked back at his book.  
  
"I wonder who's going to pilot Unit 03," he said, sighing.  
  
"What?!" Asuka asked, looking at him. "You mean you haven't heard?!"  
  
"Who is it?" Shinji asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned away, unable to meet the boy's gaze. "Come on Asuka," he said. "If you know, tell me. Please." The second-child sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Toji's the pilot," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?" the boy asked, unable to hear what she said. The girl turned around so she was facing him.  
  
"I said 'Toji's the pilot'," she informed him. Shinji stared at her. She could tell from the look on his face that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Yeah, that was refreshing," Kaji commented as he opened the door to the living room. He walked in, wearing a green robe and wiping his face on a white towel. "Are you two fighting again?" he asked, noticing the tense atmosphere.  
  
"No!" Asuka replied, looking at him. She sighed. "Kaji, tell him who the fourth-child is." The man frowned.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Misato hasn't told him?" Kaji asked. The redhead nodded. He looked at the boy and sighed. "The name of the fourth-child is Toji Suzuhara," he told Shinji.  
  
"Re...really?!" the third-child stammered. The other two occupants of the room nodded. "But why didn't Misato tell me?" he whined.  
  
"She probably wanted to, but didn't know how to tell you," Kaji assured him. Asuka got up and knelt on the floor next to the boy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Asuka, what are you..." Shinji started, but the girl put her hand over his mouth to silence him.  
  
"It's all right Shinji," she told him, "Kaji knows."  
  
"You told him?!" the boy asked, pulling away from her.  
  
"Don't be too hard on her," Kaji said. "I figured it out." Shinji looked at him, bemused. Asuka took advantage of the situation and wrapped herself around the boy again. After a moment's hesitation, Shinji relaxed and enjoyed the comfort the girls arm brought him. "And don't worry," Ryoji told the boy, "I'm not going to tell anyone. You two deserve all the happiness you get." The third-child looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before turning his gaze on the young lady whose arms held him.  
  
Kaji sighed as he saw the look of contentment in the young couple's eyes. For a moment, they rested their foreheads together. The, the pilots got up from the table and walked hand in hand over to the couch. Asuka snuggled up under the boy's arm as they settled on to it, pulling her legs up under herself.  
  
"So is there anything decent on?" Kaji asked as he sat down chair opposite the two children.  
  
--------------  
  
For Shinji Ikari, it had turned out to be an almost perfect evening. He and Asuka had been able to enjoy time together as a couple without fear of being seen. The only thing that could have made it better in the boy's mind was if they had been able to go on an actual date. Still, it had felt like a date. He'd even walked Asuka to her room when it had been decided that they would all to go to bed. And they'd kissed again. It was something the couple hadn't done that often, and every one felt like the most precious gift in the world to the boy.  
  
Not wanting to sleep in Misato's room, it had been decided that Kaji would share Shinji's, with him taking the bed. Kaji had argued against it, not wanting to upset the boy's normal routine, but the third-child had insisted.  
  
"Hey, Kaji, are you asleep yet?" the boy asked after almost five minutes of silence in the darkened room.  
  
"No, not yet," Kaji replied.  
  
"Um, well... What's my father like?" Shinji asked. He'd been debating whether or not to ask that question for sometime.  
  
"Now there's a surprise," the man replied, smiling in the darkness. "I'd have thought you'd ask about Misato."  
  
"It's just..." the third-child started, but trailed off, unsure of how to say what he wanted "It seems like you're always with my father."  
  
"Commander Fuyutski's the one who's always with him," Ryoji told him. He sighed, realising he wasn't going to get any sleep for a while. "Have you been asking around about your father?"  
  
"I just...haven't been around him much," the boy replied.  
  
"So, you really don't know him," Kaji commented.  
  
"But, I...I've learned a lot about him lately," Shinji added. "I...I've learned how he feels about his work, a...about my mother.  
  
"You're wrong Shinji," the man told him. "You only believe that you've learned. But people can't really understand themselves, much less each other. Understanding one hundred percent of anything is...impossible." He rolled on to his back and stared at the dark ceiling. "That's why we spend so much time trying to understand our own motivations and those of others. That's what make life so...interesting."  
  
"So you can't understand Misato, then?" the pilot asked. Kaji turned his head and looked in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"The Kanji we use for the word 'she' means 'a woman far away', and women will always seem to be on a distant shore," Ryoji related, chuckling slightly. "The gulf between men and women is broader and deeper than any ocean."  
  
"I don't understand adults," Shinji commented from his position on the floor.  
  
"Some of us never do," Kaji muttered. He sighed and turned to face the wall. A few short moments, he heard the child's breathing slow as sleep claimed him. I guess he got the answers he needed, Kaji thought.  
  
--------------  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny at the Nerv Test Facility in Matsushiro. The Evangelion from America was deep inside the facility, secured within the temporary cage that had been constructed for it. Outside, technicians were busy scurrying all over the place, carrying out checks on the systems that would be used.  
  
"T minus 300 minutes to Unit 03 activation test," a female voice announced over the PA system as Misato stood outside the control vehicle they would be using. It was followed by other voices, all of which were unknown to the major, but she paid them no heed. She sighed and entered the vehicle.  
  
"Roger," Ritsuko said as the door closed behind Katsuragi, "team B, commence operation." Misato wandered over to the doctor and crossed her arms.  
  
"Data link to Evangelion Unit 01 established," a male technician announced.  
  
"The systems all up and ready for full activation," Akagi told her friend, as she looked up from the clipboard in her hands at the monitors lining the walls.  
  
"Great! Let's get started," the major said, looking bored.  
  
"Well that was enthusiastic," the blonde commented, looking back down at her clipboard. "You know that Unit 03 will be assigned to you once it's passed its tests, don't you?"  
  
"Exclusive control of four Eva's..." Misato muttered thoughtfully, looking at Ritsuko, slyly. "If you wanted to, you could conquer the world." The doctor gave her friend that spoke volumes.  
  
"Have you told Shinji about the fourth yet?" she asked, returning her attention to her current task.  
  
"No. I'll...tell him after the test," the major replied. Akagi looked at her and sighed.  
  
"The fourth-child has arrived," the female voice announced over the speakers. "Squad 2, begin entry preparations immediately."  
  
--------------  
  
A few moments later, at the high school attended by the pilots, Hikari Horaki was stood by Asuka's desk, a food bundle in her hand.  
  
"Toji hasn't shown up yet Asuka," Hikari commented, looking around her. The German looked at the class rep then rested her head on her hand, looking down at her desk.  
  
"Yeah, he may not come today," the second-child told her. Hikari sighed and lowered her head.  
  
"I thought we might eat together today," she muttered, feeling depressed. A moment later she smiled, and held the package up. "Do you want this?" she asked her friend.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 03's already arrived in Japan, hasn't it?" Kensuke Aida asked Shinji as the two stood on the roof, leaning on the guard-rail.  
  
"Uh huh," Shinji replied. "It got here yesterday."  
  
"This sucks!" the bespectacled youth commented. "Who's gonna pilot it then?" Aida hung his head. "Toji was absent today, maybe it's him." Shinji sighed heavily, staring out into space.  
  
--------------  
  
Back at Matsushiro, the entry plug for Evangelion Unit 03 was being inserted as the two spoke. Misato and Ritsuko stood side by side in the command vehicle, watching the process with interest.  
  
"Entry plug secured," a technician announced as the display before him showed it spinning into position.  
  
"Initiating first connection," a female technician added, typing commands into her console. The major looked at one of the overhead monitors. It displayed an image of the Eva's face. The Unit's eye began to glow white.  
  
"Transmitting pulse," the male technician continued. "Graph readout is normal."  
  
"Graph display is within tolerance," a second male voice announced.  
  
"Phase one contact, all clear," a third told the doctor.  
  
"Roger," Ritsuko said. "Operation will proceed to phase two."  
  
"Full nerve link established," the third stated, entering commands into his console. "Harmonics are reading standard. We are now approaching the absolute border." Just as the technicians display showed the progress pass the point marked 'BORDER LINE', a flash caught the major's eye.  
  
What was that? she mused, looking at the overhead display again. It had been brief, but the major could have sworn she saw a red glow coming from the Eva's eyes. Everyone jumped as alarm sirens began sounding, and the lighting switched to the red emergency system.  
  
"Break the nerve circuits!" Dr. Akagi ordered. "Abort the test!" The major watched as the umbilical cable was jettisoned from the back of the unit.  
  
"No!" a second female voice cried as the Eva began to move. "Mission failure! We've got high energy readings in the body," she added, fearing what her instruments were telling her.  
  
"An Angel!" Ritsuko cried in disbelief as she looked at the console before her. Misato watched, transfixed, as white filaments became visible over the entry plug port. "NO!" Akagi cried.  
  
--------------  
  
In the cage, the Eva struggled to free itself from its restraints. After a few moments of effort, it opened it's jaws, and the world around it turned to white.  
  
--------------  
  
Miles away, on the outskirts of Tokyo-3, an old man stopped to rest. He'd been walking for the past twenty minutes, and he was tired. In his youth, he used to run for hours, but now he couldn't even manage a half-hour walk without tiring.  
  
A bright flash caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw a large plume of smoke rise up over the hills in the distance. Years ago, the old man had been a soldier, and as such, he recognised it's cause. An explosion, unmistakably.  
  
--------------  
  
"There's been an explosion at Matsushiro," Shigeru Aoba announced over the blaring sirens. All the personnel manning the command centre were busy trying to figure out what had happened at the test site.  
  
"Damage level unknown," Maya added, trying to pick up a feed from one of the many cameras that had been set up to monitor the activation test.  
  
"Send the rescue squad and third battalion," Kouzou Fuyutski ordered from his position behind them. "We've got to handle this before the self-defence force gets involved."  
  
"Roger," Makato responded, doing so. Aoba looked up from his console after checking the data it was displaying.  
  
"We've got an unidentified object detected at the site," he told the grey-haired commander.  
  
"Its pattern is orange," the bespectacled technician added, calling up the pattern analysis on the main screen. "We can't confirm that it's an Angel yet."  
  
"Go to first stage alert," Gendo Ikari ordered from his post. As usual, he had his chin resting on his hands.  
  
"All personnel go to first stage alert!" a male voice announced over the base intercom.  
  
"Prepare for surface to surface combat," another technician announced.  
  
"All Eva's, prepare for launch," Maya ordered, activating the communications link to the three pilots, who were already inside their units. "Disperse for maximum intercept potential. Air transportation to Matsushiro will go in twenty."  
  
--------------  
  
"There...there's been an accident, at Matsushiro?" Shinji Ikari asked. Evangelion Unit 01 was crouched by the base of Mount Nobe, beside a generator installation. "It...it can't be," he added, refusing to accept what he was being told. "What happened?"  
  
"That is unknown," Rei Ayanami informed him over the voice link. "Contact has yet to be restored."  
  
"But what are we gonna do?" the third-child asked. "We need Misato." A video window appeared to his left. It was Asuka.  
  
"We're gonna have to go for it on our own," she told the boy. Shinji looked at her, and her expression softened, seeing the look of concern on his face. "It's not like we have any other choice, is it?"  
  
"But...who'll give us our orders?" Shinji asked. Another video window appeared, this one to the right of the link to Unit 02. It was Rei  
  
"Commander Ikari will command this operation," the first-child informed him.  
  
"My father will?" Shinji asked, surprised.  
  
--------------  
  
Back at the command centre, Fuyutski was now stood beside Gendo. He looked concerned. Something about the current situation bothered the older man, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly.  
  
"We're receiving an image of the target from the Nobe mountain station," Shigeru announced, interrupting Kouzou's musing. "Transferring to the main monitor." On the main screen, the image of a bend in a road appeared. Evangelion Unit 03 lumbered around the corner. The longhaired technician gasped in shock.  
  
"As we suspected," Fuyutski muttered.  
  
"Transmit the abort signal," Gendo ordered. "Eject the unit's entry plug." Maya typed in the relevant commands.  
  
"It's now working, sir," she reported. "Neither the abort or plug ejection codes are being accepted."  
  
"What about the pilot?" the commander inquired. Makato checked the feed he was receiving.  
  
"His heart's still beating and he's still breathing," he related. He sighed heavily. "But, he's probably..." he trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence.  
  
"I see," Gendo commented. "Then we must accept the loss of Evangelion Unit 03. Reclassify it as the 13th Angel," he ordered. Shigeru, Maya and Makato turned and looked at him.  
  
"What?!" Maya asked, her voice no more than a whisper.  
  
"But, sir..." Makato started, intending to object.  
  
"Deploy our forces around the base of Mount Nobe," Ikari ordered, ignoring the reactions of his sub-ordinates. "The target must be destroyed!"  
  
--------------  
  
In his cockpit, Shinji had his head down, trying to compose himself for the battle that he was soon to follow.  
  
"Target is approaching," Shigeru informed the pilot's over the comm. link. The boy looked up. The silhouette of a figure was visible against the setting sun.  
  
"All units, prepare to engage," Makato ordered.  
  
"Huh?!" Shinji gasped, sitting upright as he recognised the shape before him. An Eva. "I...it can't be! Is that the Angel?"  
  
"Correct," he fathers voice confirmed. "That is your target."  
  
"It may be our target, but that's Unit 03, isn't it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Gott en himmel!" the boy heard Asuka gasp over the intercom. "How could it have been possessed?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Irrelevant," Commander Ikari replied.  
  
"What about the entry plug?" Asuka asked, fearing for the safety of the fourth-child.  
  
"We tried to eject it, but couldn't," Maya informed the pilots.  
  
"You mean he's still in there?!" the second-child asked, shocked.  
  
"It is an Angel," Ikari stated coldly. "It is our enemy. Destroy it."  
  
"No! I won't," Shinji snapped back at his father. "My friend's in that thing."  
  
"You must destroy it!" Gendo replied, his voice colder than ever.  
  
--------------  
  
"Commander! We've lost the link to Unit 01," Makato informed his superior, looking at his console, surprised.  
  
"Re-establish it," Gendo ordered. The bespectacled technician's hands flew over his console as he tried to do so.  
  
"I'm trying," he replied. "But it's being blocked. By the pilot."  
  
--------------  
  
"Asuka, Rei, you've got to help me save Toji!" Shinji told his fellow pilots. "We can't leave him in there!" Ayanami became confused by the state of mind she found herself in.  
  
"You got it!" she heard Asuka reply without a moment's hesitation. The first-child remained silent. Unit 02 left its assigned position and began to make its way to Unit 01.  
  
"Unit 02, return to your position," Rei heard the commander order.  
  
"Stuff it!" Asuka told him. From the sound the first-child then heard, it was apparent that the German had also severed her connection to headquarters, a severe breach of protocol.  
  
"Rei?" the boy asked over the radio.  
  
"We must obey the commander's orders," she stated calmly.  
  
"Screw the commander!" Asuka replied, her voice displaying how angry she felt. "That's our friend in that thing."  
  
"Rei, assist them," Gendo ordered over the link to Evangelion Unit 00.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied quietly, relieved the decision had been made for her.  
  
--------------  
  
"So how do we do this then?" Asuka asked the third-child. He sat silent in his cockpit for a moment, deliberating the problem.  
  
"You and Rei hold it down," he added a few moments later, "and I'll remove the plug."  
  
"Sounds good to me," the redhead replied. "What about you Wondergirl?"  
  
"I assist," Ayanami replied.  
  
"Then lets do it!" Asuka told her.  
  
--------------  
  
Units 00 and 02 charged at the Angel, knocking it down before it could react. Asuka's Eva then grabbed it's arms whilst Rei's grabbed it's legs. Shinji quickly moved his machine over to the prone Angel.  
  
"Hurry it up will ya," Asuka told him over the intercom. "This things hard to keep down."  
  
In his cockpit, Shinji nodded. He moved Unit 01 over the Angel, and pulled away the white filaments surrounding the plug. So the plug did try to eject, he thought as the filaments snapped. The thing beneath him roared and bucked. Ignoring it, he grasped the plug carefully, and began to pull. Although stuck, he felt it begin to move.  
  
"Hold still dammit!" the third-child cursed as Unit 03 struggled even harder to free itself. Asuka and Rei held it down firmly. It may have been able to move, but it couldn't free itself.  
  
"Be careful not to crush it," Asuka grunted at him as she used all her effort to hold down the infested Eva. Shinji didn't respond, concentrating on the task at hand. After the plug had moved about half a metre, it stopped. Looking closely, the boy could see a large number of thick filaments wrapped around it.  
  
"Damn thing," he muttered. If he gripped hard enough to be able rip them, he'd crush the entry plug. A thought occurred to him, and the cover of his right shoulder compartment flipped open. Reaching up, he removed his progressive knife and activated it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" the redhead asked him, shocked to see him draw his blade.  
  
"I'm gonna have to cut it free!" Shinji replied. "Now hold it still," he told her. He lowered the tip of the blade, and began to cut through the filaments. It was difficult, as the progressive knife had not been designed for tasks requiring such precision. He felt himself begin to sweat as he concentrated on moving the blade around the edge of the plug. One by one, he severed the strands.  
  
Reaching with the Eva's left hand, he gently grasped the plug and tugged. It gave a little. But as it moved, more strands became visible. Feeling frustrated, he began to cut again, pulling at the plug all the time. After a short space of time, time that had felt like an eternity to the boy, he had cleared the last of the filaments and withdrew the plug completely.  
  
Suddenly, all three pilots found themselves flying through the air as the Angel roared even louder than before and used it's AT Field to free itself. As Unit 01 hit the ground, the impact jarred the entry plug from its hand, and it flew away, landing next to a deserted building. The force of the landing also knocked the progressive knife from the other hand, and the wind from the pilot.  
  
--------------  
  
Rei cried out as she felt the Angel land on the back of her Eva. It grasped the back of Unit 00's neck, holding it down. As she struggled to free herself, she felt a sudden searing pain in her left shoulder and cried out, grasping it. Outside, a viscous pink liquid was dripping from the Angel onto the Eva.  
  
--------------  
  
"The Angel is merging itself into Unit 00's arm," Maya cried as she read the report she was receiving from the battlefield. "Nerve contamination spreading."  
  
"Sever the left arm immediately," Commander Ikari told her.  
  
"But the pilot's nerve connections are still active," Maya objected.  
  
"Cut it off!" he ordered, forcefully, in a voice that frightened the lieutenant.  
  
"Right," she replied quietly, transmitting the appropriate code to the Eva.  
  
--------------  
  
In her cockpit, the first-child threw back her head and screamed in agony as the left arm of her Eva was explosively jettisoned from its body. The arm flew through the air, and smashed the building the entry plug had landed next to, causing it to bounce further away. Rei struggled to look upwards, and saw the infested Unit 03 stand up and walk away from her.  
  
"Unit 00 is heavily damaged," she heard Lieutenant Ibuki say over the audio link to headquarters, obviously informing the commander. "The pilot is wounded."  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji shook his head to clear it as he fought he way back to consciousness. Slowly, the blackness that he could see was replaced by the view of the interior of his entry plug. The sounds of battle began to fill his ears. Looking around, he saw Unit 00 on the ground. He was about to call out to Rei when a piercing scream froze his heart.  
  
"Asuka?" he cried, recognising her voice. "Asuka?!" Searching frantically around him, he saw Unit 02 lead on the ground, its head on the crushed remains of a lorry. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at the Angel, and charged at it.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 02 has ceased transmitting," Makato informed commanders Fuyutski and Ikari as the data link that he'd managed to establish fell silent.  
  
"The pilot's ejected," Maya added. "Recovery teams are moving in for retrieval."  
  
"What's the status of Unit 01?" Ikari asked.  
  
"The pilot has regained consciousness," Makato replied, checking his console, "and is..."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Shinji cried, his words ringing through the command centre as the audio link to Eva 01 reopened.  
  
"Oh my God!" Shigeru cried, scarcely believing what the feed from the Mount Nobe station. "He's charging the Angel!"  
  
"What?!" Fuyutski demanded, leaning on Ikari's desk. Shigeru Aoba transferred the image to the main screen, just as Unit 01 smashed into the Angel. The impact caused the two to hit the ground several metres from where the Angel had stood. "My God!" Kouzou gasped as he watched the Eva get to its feet.  
  
--------------  
  
From his cockpit, Shinji stared at Unit 03 as it lay on its back, his rage driving him in a way he had never known. He watched the Eva for any sign of movement, ready to attack it. Before he could react, the Eva raised its right arm, which stretched forward and its hand wrapped itself around Unit 01's throat. Shinji felt the pressure of the grip being transferred to his own neck and struggled for breath. The left hand quickly joined the right.  
  
He raised Unit 01's hands and tried to prise the Angel's grasp away. The possessed Unit 03 got to its feet, and slammed the purple Eva into the hillside. As he struggled to breathe, the third-child spotted something familiar nearby. It was his progressive knife. He reached for it, but the Eva's fingers were just short. By force of will, he was able to make Unit 01 shift a little, enabling its fingers to touch the end of the handle. Stretching the hand out as far as he could, he was able to paw the knife close enough to grasp it, and thrust it with all the strength he had left into the body of Unit 03.  
  
The Angel threw back its head and howled as the vibrating blade sank into its torso. Feeling the grip on his neck loosen, Shinji twisted the blade, enlarging the wound. The sound coming from the Eva above him made him cringe, but the hands around Unit 01's throat loosened sufficiently for him to fill his burning lungs. He released the progressive knife, and seized the Angel's wrists, squeezing them as hard as he could, breaking its grasp.  
  
He moved the hands from the vicinity of the purple Eva's neck, fighting against the Angels as it struggled to free itself from his clutches. A roar rose from the pit of his stomach as he lifted Unit 01's left leg, put it against Unit 03's chest and pushed as hard as he could. The Angel was sent flying backwards. His grip on its right wrist slipped due to the dirt on the Eva's hand from reaching for the progressive knife, but his left hand held, and the forearm of the infected Eva ripped apart, leaving a bloody stump in his hand. He threw it to the ground at got to his feet.  
  
--------------  
  
"Sir! Shinji's synch-ratio just jumped twenty points!" Maya cried out, reading the data her console displayed.  
  
"Impossible!" Fuyutski shouted back at her. From his seat, the commander of Nerv merely smiled, watching the battle unfold on the main screen.  
  
"The Magi have confirmed," Maya replied. "And it's still increasing!"  
  
"What is the pilot's current ratio?" Gendo asked calmly.  
  
"Eighty six percent," Maya replied, checking her console. "Ninety one. Ninety four. Ninety seven," she related, reading off the figures as fast as they appeared on her display. "It's stopped. Ninety eight point zero seven percent."  
  
"Interesting," Ikari commented, absorbing the data.  
  
--------------  
  
Back at Mount Nobe, Shinji shoulder barged the Angel, knocking it to the floor. Leaning over it, he sank Unit 01's hand into the wound the progressive knife had caused, causing the creature to scream in pain. Gripping the edge of the laceration, he pulled, ripping away a large section of the Eva's armour from the lower torso. Flinging it away, he grabbed the other side of the wound and did the same. As he reached for the gapping wound again, Shinji found himself flying backwards as the Angel used its AT Field to free itself once more.  
  
He cried out as the back of Unit 01 slammed against the side of the mountain and the force of the impact was passed to his own. The Eva staggered to its feet and lumbered towards the Angel, which was now upright. In a sudden move, it flung its right arm out, grasped the purple Eva's umbilical cable and pulled it. Realising its intent, the third-child quickly jettisoned the cable from the Eva's back.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 01 has switched to reserve power," Shigeru announced. "Five minutes remaining in the internal batteries."  
  
"I believe that will be sufficient," Gendo Ikari said. As he had watched the battle, he had felt a pride for his son that he had never known before. "Is there any change in the pilot's synch-ratio?"  
  
"Negative," Maya reported, checking her figures. "It's holding steady and ninety eight point zero seven." A loud crash made the eyes of all those present in the command centre look at the main screen. Unit 03 was once more lead on the floor. Shinji's Eva stood over it, and kicked it, sending it flying.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji quickly closed the distance between the Eva's and bent over the prone Angel. Balling up his unit's fists, he smashed them repeatedly into the face of his enemy. Over and over he punched it, until the armour on the head began to fall away. Then he reached as deep as he could into the hole in the Angel's torso, grabbed a hold of whatever he could find, and yanked it out as hard as he could.  
  
--------------  
  
Maya gasped, and averted her eyes, unwilling to witness the carnage unfolding on the command centre's main display. Everyone else's attention remained on the battle, hypnotised by what they saw.  
  
"Thir...thirty seconds of activation remaining," Shigeru somehow managed to say, as shocked as everyone else.  
  
--------------  
  
His rage higher than ever, Shinji stood his Evangelion up, lifted its right leg and held it over the Angel's head. After a moment's hesitation, he brought the foot down as hard as he could, crushing the cranial framework of Evangelion Unit 03. Its head exploded, sending pieces of tissue flying.  
  
Shinji sat in his cockpit gasping for air as the power failed and the Eva shut down around him. Despite the presence of the LCL, he could feel the tears that ran from his eyes, tears of great sadness.  
  
--------------  
  
"Activation terminated," Makato announced quietly as the emergency batteries exhausted their energy. He looked down at his console, and forced back the bile that had risen in his throat. I didn't think Shinji had that in him! he thought, still in shock over what he had just witnessed.  
  
"Impressive," Ikari commented, pleased by what had occurred. Fuyutski looked at him in shock.  
  
"Impressive?!" he asked, startled by his superior's remark. "You find that impressive?!" he demanded, gesturing to the main display. He knew that the commander had little respect for the pilots, but Kouzou had had no idea the man could be so callous, especially towards his own son.  
  
"Indeed," Gendo responded. "He show great promise," he added. He got up from his desk and began to walk to the door. "Fuyutski, take care of this," he said as the door slid open in front of him.  
  
--------------  
  
Hikari Horaki hummed softly to herself as she looked through the recipe book in her hands. She was stood in the kitchen of the house she shared with her sisters and sighed as she read the details of each one.  
  
"Now which should I cook for Kodama, Nozomi and myself," she muttered quietly. "But these all serve four," she added, looking upwards. "I sure hope he's hungry tomorrow."  
  
--------------  
  
As consciousness returned to Major Katsuragi, her head felt like it was going to explode and there was a terrible ache coming from her left arm. She forced her eyes open and blinked several times as they refused to focus. As they did, she became aware of the sounds of the rescue operation that was going on around her.  
  
"Am...I alive?" she murmured feeling a bandage on her cheek stretch as she moved her jaw. Moving her eyes, she saw that her left arm was bandaged. That explains the ache, she thought, guessing that it was broken, or at least fractured. "Kaji?" she asked, noticing he was sat next to her.  
  
"You were lucky...Katsuragi," he told her, looking relieved that she was awake.  
  
"Ritsuko...where is she?" Misato asked, recalling that her friend had been with her. She couldn't at that moment remember exactly what had happened however.  
  
"Don't worry," Ryoji told her. "She wasn't hurt as bad as you."  
  
"Oh. Good," the major replied, relaxing a little. Suddenly, her mind was filled with images as her memory of what had transpired returned. "Wha...what about Eva 03?" she gasped.  
  
"It was destroyed," he informed her, "as an Angel...by Unit 01." Misato turned her head away from him, her heart sinking.  
  
"I...I never told Shinji..." she muttered, barely holding back the tears.  
  
"Don't worry," Kaji said, making her look back at him. "He knew. And he saved his friend."  
  
"H...how did he f...find out?" the major asked, relief colouring her voice.  
  
"I told him," Ryoji replied. It wasn't exactly the truth, but close enough. "I guess you could just never find the right moment," he added.  
  
"How...how's the pilot?" Katsuragi asked. She had to know.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kaji told her. "He was airlifted to the infirmary."  
  
"Oh God," Misato muttered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Shh," he told her, stroking her uninjured cheek. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just take it easy."  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji looked up as he heard someone approach. He was sat with his back to Unit 01, a towel wrapped around him. The rescue operation was going on behind him, beyond the Eva, but he couldn't face it. The tears had stopped flowing, but the sadness refused to leave his heart. Looking up, he saw that it was Asuka. She walked over to him and crouched in front of him.  
  
"How are you feeling Shinji?" she asked softly, a look of genuine concern on her face. He sniffed and blinked before speaking, trying to compose his thoughts. It was clear to her that he had been crying, the tears still staining his face.  
  
"Confused," the third-child told her, dropping his head. "I just... I can't seem to..."  
  
"Shh. It's okay," the redhead told him, putting her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Do you want to be alone for a while?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Please stay," he replied, sounding tearful. She moved her hand from his mouth to his cheek, then ran it through his hair. He looked up at her, surprised by her tenderness. "Asuka, what are you..."  
  
"It's okay Shinji," she said, interrupting him. "Everyone's kinda busy. They're not going to look for us for a while," she related. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. He looked at her, and she could clearly see the need for companionship in his eyes. She smiled tenderly at him and sat beside him, leaning against him. Surprising her, Shinji wrapped the towel around her, draping his arm across her shoulder as he did so. The German leant her head against the boy's, allowing the contact to reassure them both that they were still alive.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
Another Angel, and Unit 01 receives an upgrade.  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence.  
I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it could take awhile. Please be patient. 


	4. Heresy

Author's note -  
  
Well, here's chapter four, which takes the place of episodes nineteen and twenty. Sorry it took so long, but I hoped it was worth it. Damn, but this was a hard one to write!  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker, as I know exactly what I've got planned. (Not that that means much! One of the scenes in this one ended up different than I planned. But it did turn out better than I thought it would.)  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 04 - "Heresy"  
  
"Major Katsuragi, do you believe the pilots of Unit's 01 and 02 acted correctly?" the commander asked. He was sat behind his desk, chin resting on his hands in his usual manner.  
  
"After reading the reports submitted thus far, I believe they did, sir," Misato answered. "A friend was in trouble, and they did all they could to help." She did her best not to sway as she stood in Ikari's office, in front of his desk. Damn, she thought, I wish he'd increase the lighting.  
  
"Despite the fact that they disobeyed a direct order?" Fuyutski asked from his position behind the commander. "Several orders, in fact."  
  
"They did what they thought was best," the major replied. She resisted the compunction to scratch her right arm, as the plaster would prevent her from reaching the itch.  
  
"I see," Gendo responded. From everything she had gathered in the past day, the commander was most displeased with the turn of events that lead to the destruction of Unit 03. "So you would be opposed to any disciplinary action taken against them."  
  
"That would depend, sir," Katsuragi told him.  
  
"On what?" the commander asked, curious.  
  
"On the severity of the proposed action," Misato replied. "Through their actions, they saved a life. The life of a fellow pilot." She paused for a moment to consider her next words. "They should be reprimanded sir, but it should also go on record that their actions were for the best."  
  
"I agree with you, Major," Fuyutski surprised her by saying. "The reprimand would demonstrate the importance of discipline, while the record would show that they acted correctly, according to the situation."  
  
"Hmm. You may be correct," Ikari said thoughtfully. He looked up at the major. "You are dismissed Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Yes sir," Misato responded and left the dark office. The commander of Nerv watched her leave and then stood up and looked out of the window behind him, catching Fuyutski by surprise.  
  
"Have the remains of the Angel been recovered?" he asked.  
  
"Not as yet," Kouzou related, "but Dr. Akagi is handling the operation, so it shouldn't take more than another day or so."  
  
"Good. Have her run a complete analysis of all the components that are recovered," Gendo ordered.  
  
"Why?" Fuyutski asked, looking at the man stood next to him.  
  
"I have an idea," was all the commander would say.  
  
--------------  
  
"This is by special permission," Toji heard a female voice say as he regained consciousness. "You've got exactly five minutes."  
  
"Thank you," he heard another female voice say, this one sounded younger, and familiar. He opened his eyes and, after he'd managed to make them focus, he looked to his right. To his surprise he found Hikari Horaki sat on a stool next to his bed.  
  
"Hey, it's the class rep," he said, trying to sound his usual cheerful self, but he failed, he was just too tired.  
  
"Suzuhara, how are you feeling?" she asked, relieved he was awake.  
  
"Lousy," he told her. "But at least I'm still alive." Hikari sighed. "I wonder... How long was I out for...this time?" he muttered.  
  
"I was told you've been out for almost a day and a half," the class rep replied.  
  
"I was? A day and a half?!" He looked at her and smiled. "Did you...?"  
  
"Uh... No! I've only been here a little while. They wouldn't let me," she told him, looking flustered and blushing slightly. She looked away. "I...I mean...I came as the class representative you know."  
  
"Of course," he replied, turning his head so he was facing away from her. "I knew that." For some strange reason, he felt disappointed.  
  
"Do you really?" she whispered, looking at the end of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, startling her. "I didn't get to eat the lunch you made."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she told him, looking back at him. "It's all right. I just wish I could bring you lunch here, but...it's not allowed." Toji sighed. He was about to say something when the door opened. He looked over to see Shinji and Asuka walk through it.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!" he said in greeting.  
  
"Told you there was someone in here," Asuka said triumphantly to Shinji. The third-child ignored the tone of her voice and looked at his friend.  
  
"How are you Toji?" he asked.  
  
"Been better," Suzuhara. He sighed. "Class rep, could you do me a favour?" he asked, looking back at Hikari.  
  
"Sure," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Would you tell my sister...that there's nothing wrong with me," he told her. "Katsuragi told me she's just down the hall."  
  
"No problem," the class rep replied, standing up. "Bye," she said, sliding close the door behind her.  
  
"Are you in any pain?" Asuka asked, sitting on the now vacant stool.  
  
"Not really," Toji answered. "But I feel so light-headed and weak, probably from all the painkillers they've got me on."  
  
"I'm sorry Toji. It's my fault you're in here," Shinji told him, hanging his head. He was stood behind the German.  
  
"No it's not Shinji," Suzuhara replied. "Misato told me what happened. I owe you guys my life. Thanks."  
  
"For what?" the redhead asked, surprised.  
  
"For standing up to Commander Ikari like that. If it hadn't been for you disobeying him like you did, I doubt I'd be alive now." He looked closely at Shinji's face and couldn't help but see the fear in it. The fear that he, Shinji, was to blame. "I hope you guys don't get into too much trouble for that."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Asuka surprised Toji by saying. "We did what was right. That's what's important." Suzuhara closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest against the pillow. Shinji reached forward and squeezed the German's shoulder.  
  
"We better be going Asuka," he said softly, leaning forward so his mouth was level with her ear. "He needs his rest." The second-child reached up and rested her hand on his.  
  
"You're right," she replied, just as softly as he did. She stood up and looked at the boy in the bed. "Well, we gotta be going Toji," she said, louder. "Bye."  
  
"Huh," Toji murmured, opening his eyes to see the two pilots leave the room. "I guess they'll be back," he muttered. "So tired," he added, closing his eyes once more and allowing sleep to claim him.  
  
--------------  
  
As the two pilots walked along the corridor, Asuka couldn't help but feel Shinji's worry. Despite what Toji had said to the third-child, he was going to insist on blaming himself for what had happened to his friend.  
  
"He's right, you know," the redhead said softly after a few moments silence. "It's not your fault. And if you hadn't stood up to your father like that, it would've been a lot worse for him."  
  
Shinji stopped dead and looked at her. It took the girl a moment to realise he'd ceased moving and when she did, she looked back at him. It seemed to her that he was fighting something within himself, the expression on his face revealing the turmoil within. They locked eyes. A few moments later, Shinji sighed heavily and began walking again.  
  
"My father," he murmured as they waited for one of the elevators less than a minute later. Asuka looked at him, worried about what he was thinking.  
  
"What about him?" she asked as the lift's doors opened. He stepped inside before answering.  
  
"He...he wanted me to...to..." he stuttered. The lift door closed and he reached for her. "Oh God, he...he..." he continued, resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head.  
  
"Shh! It's all right. Just let it out," she told him softly. She felt more than heard him begin to cry, his tears wetting her neck as they rolled off his face. The German knew he'd been holding something back since the incident, and she knew it would be good for him to let it out, but she also knew they'd have a tough time explaining their positions if they were found like this. But just then, as the boy she loved cried into her neck, she really didn't care who saw them. He needed her. That was all that mattered.  
  
Just as the boy pulled away, the elevator stopped as they reached their destination. He wiped the last few tears from his eyes, feeling more at peace than he had for sometime.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly as the doors slid open. The young couple stepped out of the lift and headed for the exit. Although neither spoke on the journey home, the bond between them had strengthened and their love for one another had grown deeper during that short time. Asuka had marvelled at his willingness to show her his vulnerability, and Shinji had been surprised, and gladdened, when she had not only allowed him to be vulnerable, but had helped him through it as well.  
  
--------------  
  
"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Ritsuko asked as she entered Ikari's office. Despite getting a good night's sleep, she was still tired from her exertions the day before.  
  
"Indeed," Gendo said, not bothering to look at her. "Is the recovery operation complete?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We've recovered in excess of eighty percent of Unit 03," the doctor replied. "The rest was beyond any form of analysis and was destroyed."  
  
"Good. How long do you perceive the analysis of the remains will take?" Ikari asked.  
  
"A thorough analysis could take in excess of two months, sir," Akagi replied. "If there was something specific you wanted to know, it would probably be done much faster."  
  
"There was, but that can wait," the commander said, standing up and looking out the window behind him. Ritsuko remained in front of his desk. "Have you had a chance to go over the fourth-child's medical report yet?" he asked, without looking back at her.  
  
"Yes sir. The majority of his injuries would seem to have been caused by the events that followed the removal of the entry plug. However, the nerve damage is probably the result of attempting to synchronise with the infested Eva," Akagi replied. She paused to allow him to assimilate the information.  
  
"Will he recover completely?" Ikari asked dispassionately. To the doctor, it sounded like he really didn't care one way or another; and he probably didn't.  
  
"I cannot say for certain at this time," the blonde-haired lady replied. "He may regain complete use of his leg, but he may not."  
  
"I see," Gendo responded. "So he is no longer viable as the fourth?" he asked. It was obvious to Akagi that that was his only concern.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Very well. Have all of his data erased," the commander ordered. "As soon as it is possible, have him transferred to the civilian hospital."  
  
"And his sister?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Leave her where she is, for now," he replied. "That was after all part of our agreement." Ritsuko was certain the commander planned to use her to keep the boy silent on any classified material he had had access to.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied automatically. "Will he have access to her?"  
  
"Of course," Gendo told her. "We wouldn't want to appear to be hiding anything, now would we?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Now, back to the Angel's remains," he said, returning to his seat. "There was something very specific I wished for you to look for."  
  
--------------  
  
"So, another Eva has been lost?" Chairman Keele asked. His voice echoed through the dark chamber, and his tone made his displeasure clear. The other four members of the meeting looked as unhappy as the chairman sounded.  
  
"Correct," Commander Ikari replied calmly. "Evangelion Unit 03 was destroyed. As it had been taken over by the thirteenth Angel, there was no other option."  
  
"I understand you had some discipline troubles during the battle," Yellow remarked. His posture appeared casual, but Ikari could feel his distaste for him.   
  
"The pilots of Units 01 and 02 chose to disregard my orders," Gendo told him. "They viewed the safety of the pilot of Unit 03 as a priority. I did not."  
  
"Still, to have two pilots disobeying your commands is not a matter to be ignored," Blue commented, his forearms crossed as they rested on the table.  
  
"They have received the relevant punishment for their insurgence," Ikari informed the committee. "It will not happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't Ikari," Red told him, his arms crossed. "We cannot allow the pilots to do as they wish. It could jeopardise everything we've worked for."  
  
"I understand," the commander replied.  
  
"That will be all," Keele said. The lights illuminating members of the committee disappeared, leaving Gendo alone in the darkness.  
  
--------------  
  
"How are you feeling Rei?" Misato asked the blue-haired first-child. The major had been looking for her, concerned for her well being after hearing that she had been injured during the last battle. She finally found her in the cage where Unit 00 was being repaired. As was usual, she was wearing her school uniform. The three children had been called in for a synch-test, which would be starting within the hour.  
  
"I will be fine," Ayanami replied softly. The bandage on her right forearm was clearly visible; the one on her left shoulder was hidden under her blouse. She looked at the major. "How is Suzuhara?"  
  
"Not too good," Katsuragi told her, looking at the girl. The major had been caught off-guard by her question. "He suffered some nerve damage to his left leg. They're not sure how extensive though."  
  
"Will he recover?" Rei enquired.  
  
"I wish I knew," the major sighed.  
  
"I see," the first-child replied and returned her attention to her Eva. "I must prepare for the harmonics test," she added and walked away, leaving Misato alone with her thoughts.  
  
--------------  
  
"Again?" Makato asked Ibuki. The three technicians had been discussing the last battle and Maya had mentioned how her nights had been filled with the images that had assaulted her during the incident.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, swivelling around in her chair to face the bespectacled technician. "I dreamt about it again last night." She shook her head, as the image of Evangelion Unit 01 gutting the thirteenth Angel appeared in her mind. "I just can't believe it."  
  
"I know how you feel," Makato told softly. "I still find it had to believe." He shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't think Shinji was capable of anything like that."  
  
"Guess we don't know him as well as we thought," Shigeru commented, looking away from his console.  
  
"I wonder how Major Katsuragi feels about it?" Hyugo mused. The longhaired technician looked at his colleague and smiled to himself.  
  
"I just want to know what caused Shinji to react like that," Lieutenant Ibuki related. Before either of the others could respond, emergency sirens began to sound. The three quickly returned their attention to their respective consoles.  
  
"Dammit! Not another one!" Makato cried as he interpreted the data that his display showed him.  
  
"All personnel go to first stage battle stations," a voice announced over the base intercom system. "Prepare for ground-to-air intercept." Commander's Ikari and Fuyutski entered the command centre and took their usual positions.  
  
"What's the target's status?" Fuyutski asked.  
  
"It's broken through our perimeter," Shigeru Aoba informed his superior. "The Komagatake Defence Line has been shattered."  
  
--------------  
  
Above ground, a desperate battle was being waged as the UN forces present attempted to halt the progress of the Angel. It was floating high above the surface of the city, being struck by missiles from all sides. Despite the fact that its AT Field was inactive, the impacts from the weapons were having no effect.  
  
Its skull-like face stared intently at the ground and its eyes flared. There was an explosion at the point it had been staring at, and the residual energy from the blast took the shape of a cross, rising higher than any building in the city.  
  
--------------  
  
"The first eighteen layers of armour have been breached!?" someone yelled as the damage from the explosion was identified by the Magi.  
  
"I don't believe it," Makato responded. "Eighteen layers destroyed in one shot!" Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi ran into the room from the door behind him. They stopped a short distance behind him.  
  
"The Eva's can't deploy fast enough to intercept up top," Misato said. "Pilot status?" she asked, looking at Maya.  
  
"Shinji and Asuka are entering their entry plugs," Ibuki replied.  
  
"What's the status of Unit 00?" the major asked.  
  
"Unit 00 is in the AT Field Neutralisation Zone," the lieutenant answered.  
  
"But the left arm still hasn't been regenerated," Ritsuko added, looking at her friend.  
  
"Then it's not ready for combat yet," the major muttered, head down as she mulled over her options. She looked up again. "Position Unit 02 for combat inside the Geo Front, directly in front of headquarters."  
  
"Launching Unit 02," Makato announced as the red Evangelion was propelled towards the surface.  
  
"Asuka, you're the best marksmen we've got," Misato told the redhead over the radio. "I want you to snipe the Angel as soon as it breaches through the Geo Front."  
  
"Got it," Asuka's voice responded.  
  
"What about me?" Shinji's voice asked over the intercom.  
  
"Shinji, you're her back up," Katsuragi replied.  
  
"Understood," the third-child said.  
  
"Launch Unit 01," the major ordered.  
  
--------------  
  
Even as Major Katsuragi gave her orders and prepared their defence, the Angel continued its assault as it floated even higher than before. It had already dispatched the military vehicles that had attempted to impede its progress. Again its eyes flared. This time, four explosions occurred throughout the city.  
  
--------------  
  
"One more hit and the armour will be completely destroyed!" Shigeru yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Dammit," Misato cursed. "Eva status?"  
  
"Units 02 and 01 are in position," Makato informed her.  
  
--------------  
  
"Here it comes," Asuka muttered as she watched the armour above her explode. Unit 02 held a pallet rifle in its hands, and the ground around her was littered with otheer weapons, ready for use. "Get ready," she said to Shinji over the radio. His response was merely a grunt as the boy mentally prepared himself. Unit 01 was less than twenty metres from the red Eva. The Angel began it's descent. It floated slowly down into the hollow beneath the armour plating.  
  
Damn but that things ugly, the German thought. It had a vaguely humanoid shape and was mostly black and white, with orange patches at the hip and armpit positions. Its arms appeared to be folded up and tucked against its shoulders. That must be its core, she thought as she spotted a red globe halfway down its torso. Its face appeared to be nothing more than a hideous skull.  
  
The moment the Angel was in the clear, Asuka began firing. The bullets found their mark, but had no effect. As soon as the rifle ran out of ammunition, she threw it to the floor and grabbed two more.  
  
"I'm neutralising its AT Field aren't I?" the second-child asked, her worry colouring her voice as she continued to fire. "Why won't you collapse, damn you!" she yelled at it as she grabbed a pair of bazookas.  
  
"Try to stay calm," Shinji told her over the radio. The German took a deep breath and began firing both weapons simultaneously. The shells hit the Angel, but did no damage to it. The redhead watched in surprise as the Angel unfolded its arms, which appeared to be made of nothing more than paper. Before either pilot could react, the Angel flung its arms forward. Asuka felt a searing pain in both her shoulders and screamed in agony.  
  
Shinji could only watch in horror as the Angels arms sliced through Unit 02's shoulders. The Eva's arms flew away as the Angel began to retract its arms. A loud splash made it plain that one of the arms had landed into the lake beside headquarters. The third-child stared at the Angel for a moment, then his rage claimed him and he charged at it.  
  
The Angel watched as the purple machine began to run towards it. Its eyes flared and the Eva was flung backwards, its chest smoking.  
  
--------------  
  
"Shinji! What's his status?" Misato asked as she watched Unit 01 hit the ground.  
  
"He's unconscious," Makato told her, checking his console, "but he appears to be unhurt."  
  
--------------  
  
"Shinji," Asuka murmured as she watched his Eva for signs of movement. She turned to the Angel. "Sweinhund!" she screamed and ran at it.  
  
--------------  
  
"Asuka, no!" Misato cried as she watched the red Eva charge towards the Angel. "Disengage her nerve connections now!" she ordered. As Shigeru began type the relevant command, the Angel's left arm shot forward. Misato could only gasp it horror as the arm sliced through the Eva's neck, severing its head. "Asuka! Is she?"  
  
"She's alive," Makato informed her. "The Angel has started moving again."  
  
"Send Rei out in Unit 00," Commander Ikari ordered. The major and Ritsuko looked at him.  
  
"But Unit 00 isn't ready!" Misato told him.  
  
"Not a problem," Rei informed the major over the intercom. "I can go. If I die, I can be replaced."  
  
--------------  
  
Rei stared at the display of her cockpit as Unit 00 rose from the ground and the Angel came into view. She tightened her grasp on the object under her arm and began crossing the short distance between her and the enemy.  
  
--------------  
  
"Major, Unit 00's not carrying a rifle," Shigeru announced, checking the data he was receiving.  
  
"What?!" Misato asked, looking over his shoulder. She looked at the main display. "Then what the hell is she carrying?" The display zoomed in on the Eva.  
  
"That's an N2 mine!" Ritsuko cried, recognising the grey cylinder the first-child was carrying. The major looked on in shock.  
  
"REI!" Commander Ikari shouted, his voice sounding almost worried.  
  
--------------  
  
The Angel turned to face the Eva and raised its AT Field. Unit 00 collided with the field, and began pushing the mine into it.  
  
"AT Field, full power," Rei muttered, concentrating on using her own field to negate the Angel's. Slowly, the mine distorted the field and then broke through. Rei shoved it at the red globe on the Angel. Just before it impacted, a cover slid over the core. The mine impacted the protective layer and detonated.  
  
--------------  
  
There was silence in command as all present waited for the smoke to clear on the main display. As it did, the Angel was clearly visible, still stood where it had been moments earlier.  
  
"Eject the entry plug," Ritsuko ordered, fearing how the Angel would retaliate.  
  
"We can't!" Ibuki reported, typing furiously on her console. "There's too much interference." The major watched, her heart filled with dread, as the Angel's right arm shot forward, directly into the blue Eva's face.  
  
"Rei!" Misato cried as the arm was retracted and the robot collapsed to the ground, a red liquid pouring from the wound.  
  
"Oh my God," Dr. Akagi muttered.  
  
"Unit 00 has been disabled," Makato reported, his voice filled with the sadness he felt.  
  
"How's the pilot?" Fuyutski asked.  
  
"She's alive," he replied.  
  
"What's the status of Unit 01?" Gendo enquired, getting to his feet.  
  
"It received some minor damage, but is still functional," Shigeru informed his superior. "But the pilot's still unconscious."  
  
"I see," the commander commented. He was silent for a brief moment. "Shut down all Unit 01's synchronisation circuits immediately," he ordered. "Switch all control to the dummy plug system."  
  
"But Commander, the dummy plug isn't ready yet," Dr. Akagi told him in objection. Ikari fixed her with a look that could have melted steel.  
  
"There's no other alternative," he replied calmly. The command centre shook as the Angel unleashed another blast, this one directly at headquarters.  
  
"Another hit like that and all the armour will be destroyed," Shigeru announced.  
  
"Do it!" Gendo ordered. Ritsuko looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Yes sir," she said. She turned to Maya. "Initiate the dummy system start up," the blonde-haired doctor ordered.  
  
"But, ma'am..." Ibuki started, but the look in Akagi's eyes silenced her. "Yes ma'am." The lieutenant began entering the commands necessary into her console.  
  
"Signal reception is green," Makato informed Dr. Akagi as the feed from the dummy system appeared on his console.  
  
"Control system switching is complete," Maya announced. "All nerves are now linked to the dummy system."  
  
"Engage the system," Ikari ordered, sitting back down. "Commence attack run."  
  
--------------  
  
Outside, the eyes of Unit 01 glowed red, and the Eva began to get to its feet. Once upright, it ran a few metres, then leapt towards its target. The Angel, sensing the movement behind itself, turned. Its eyes flared as it attempted shoot the Eva, but the blast missed, slicing through the cable connected to the robot's back.  
  
--------------  
  
"Umbilical cable severed," Shigeru announced. "Eva switching to auxiliary power. Less than two minutes activation time remaining."  
  
"What?! Only two?" Misato asked, surprised.  
  
"We haven't had time to fully recharge the Eva's internal batteries yet," Ritsuko informed her.  
  
--------------  
  
Unit 01 landed feet first on the Angel, slamming it to the ground. It's grabbed the Angel's arms, and putting one foot on its chest, straightened up. The Angel's paper-like arms were torn off as the Eva became upright. Unit 01 let them go and they floated gently to the ground.  
  
It bent over again and grabbed hold of the Angel's face. It moved to one side as the eyes of its enemy flared, then it pulled. The Angel's skull-like head started to move away from its body. The Eva growled, then yanked hard, ripping the head clear from the body.   
  
Unit 01 threw the head away, then reached from the still covered core. Its fingers managed to force the cover ajar. The Eva griped the sides of the cover and prized it completely open. Balling its fist, Unit 01 smashed it repeatedly into the red globe.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji groaned as he regained consciousness. His chest burned slightly and he had a fierce headache. He put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. A loud thumping sound assaulted his ears and he looked up, opening his eyes for the first time.  
  
"What the..." he muttered. The cockpit was bathed in an eerie red glow. Looking to one side, he noticed the internal power countdown reach twenty seconds. The sound of an impact directly in front of him made him look at the cockpit's main display. He watched, stunned, as Unit 01's fist smashed into the Angel's core. He continued to watch as the robot hit it again, and again. Then a cracking sound could be heard as its fist hit the core once more. It looked as if the Eva was going to hit it again when the power failed.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 01 activation has terminated," Makato announced softly.  
  
"A...Angel status?" Misato stuttered. Shigeru checked his console.  
  
"No movement," he replied. "It's dead."  
  
"I would say that was a successful test of the system, wouldn't you doctor?" Ikari commented. Ritsuko glared up at him. "Major Katsuragi, I'll leave you to handle the clear up operation," he said, getting to his feet. The commander walked away from the command centre, pleased with the outcome.  
  
--------------  
  
"How's the report coming Ritsuko?" Misato as she walked into the doctor's office. Her friend didn't look up from her computer and continued typing.  
  
"I'm almost done," she answered. Her fatigue was clearly audible in her voice.  
  
"You okay?" the major asked, perching on the edge of Akagi's desk.  
  
"Just a little tired," she sighed, leaning back in her chair. She threw her arms up and stretched. "Things have been pretty hectic since Unit 03..." the blonde added, trailing off and lowering her head.  
  
"I know what you mean," Misato sighed. Ritsuko swivelled her chair round and looked at the major. Katsuragi was fingering the cast on her right arm and appeared lost in thought.  
  
"You know," Akagi said whimsically, "it's times like these that make me wish I'd taken that post in Germany."  
  
"What post?" Major Katsuragi asked, looking at her friend, puzzled. Before the doctor could answer, the door opened. Misato glanced over at the door and saw Shinji and Asuka walk in. "Hey, Shinji. Asuka. What's up?" she asked her charges.  
  
"I needed to ask Dr. Akagi something," the boy replied, closing the door and walking over to the desk, Asuka a step behind him.  
  
"What is it Shinji?" the blonde asked, feeling she knew what he wanted to know about.  
  
"How did Unit 01 defeat the Angel?" the third-child asked. A quick glance at the redhead showed she wanted to know as well.  
  
"How do you know it didn't go berserk like it has before?" Ritsuko asked him.  
  
"Because when I woke up, the cockpit was filled with a red light," he replied after a moment's pause. "When it goes berserk, the lighting doesn't change." There was silence for a few moments. Growing impatient, Asuka nudged his back gently. "What happened?" Shinji asked, getting the hint.  
  
"Do you wanna tell him, or shall I?" Misato asked the doctor.  
  
"I will," Ritsuko replied. She looked at the two pilots. "Unit 01 defeated the Angel because of the dummy system," she informed them.  
  
"What the heck's a 'dummy system'?" Asuka asked, baffled.  
  
"It's an experimental back up system," Misato explained, fingering her cast again. Seeing the girl didn't understand, the major looked at her friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji asked, looking at the two adults in turn.  
  
"The dummy system, and the dummy plug on which it's based," she related, "are being developed as a temporary replacement for pilots."  
  
"Replacement?!" the German demanded, looking disgusted.  
  
"Calm down Asuka," Misato said. "Like Ritsuko said, it's only temporary. For when you're injured, or knocked out," she added, nodding to the third-child.  
  
"Oh," the boy responded, too stunned to say anything else. "Why haven't we been told about it?" he asked a moment later.  
  
"It's still in the development stage," Akagi told him. "There are still a few...bugs to work out. But Commander Ikari ordered the system installed in the Eva's in case of an emergency." Against my objections, she added in her thoughts. "Speaking of the commander," she continued, "I'd better get this report finished, or he'll chew my ass off." She turned back to her computer and resumed typing. The other three occupants of the room took the hint and left.  
  
--------------  
  
"Hmm. So Unit 01 only just had sufficient power to defeat the Angel," Ikari commented to Ritsuko. She'd delivered the report to him, and he'd asked her to remain while he read through it.  
  
"Yes sir," Dr. Akagi responded automatically. Although his face was the usual unreadable mask, she could tell he was not pleased. He pushed the folder away from him and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, deep in thought.  
  
"Have you completed the analysis on the item I asked for?" Gendo asked, surprising the doctor with his sudden change in topic.  
  
"Yes sir. It received some minor damage," she informed her superior. "Nothing that cannot be repaired."  
  
"Good. Then proceed as we discussed," he ordered her.  
  
"But sir, the committee..." she objected.  
  
"I will deal with them," the commander informed her. "How long will the operation take?"  
  
"Approximately thirty days," the blonde-haired doctor responded. "It could take longer. It all depends on the level of damage Unit 01 received during the last battle."  
  
"Then I suggest you proceed," Ikari replied. "I want constant updates." Dr. Akagi nodded and left his office, a feeling of dread filling her heart.  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi watched as the test plugs were lowered and the harmonics test began. It was now three days after the Angel had attacked, and things were beginning to return to normal at headquarters. Repairs to the Geo Front were almost complete, and the reconstruction of the city was well underway. To her left, Dr. Akagi issued the usual commands to Lieutenant Ibuki. Makato Aoba was sat at the console to Misato's right. The major looked over at Ritsuko, who was busy looking over Maya's shoulder. It's now or never, she thought, fingering the cast on her injured arm and taking a deep breath.  
  
"So, Ritsuko," she said, sounding a lot more cheerful than she felt, "what's going on with Unit 01?" Misato had passed the Eva's cage earlier and had been amazed by the amount of activity. The chest and torso armour had been in the process of being removed. Akagi froze for a moment.  
  
"Nothing much," the doctor replied calmly. "The commander ordered me to install some new components we recently gained possession of," she added, having quickly thought of an excuse. Maya looked up at her superior, but kept her silence.  
  
"I haven't heard anything about it," Katsuragi commented.  
  
"He only ordered it a couple of hours ago," Ritsuko lied. "I thought you'd already been told," she added, making it sound as if she were surprised.  
  
"No," Misato replied, making it perfectly clear how upset she was about not being informed. "How long is it going to take?" she asked, sighing.  
  
"About thirty days."  
  
"Thirty days?!" the major gasped.  
  
"Uh huh," the blonde responded, standing up straight and picking a clipboard up from the console. "They have to implanted deep in the torso, and some of the existing components need to be reconfigured. There's also a lot of tests that need to be run in order to ensure they're working properly."  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do if an Angel attacks?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine," Akagi told her, writing notes on the board. "Unit 00 will be ready by tomorrow, and Unit 02 by the end of the week."  
  
"I hope your right," the major replied, worried. She shook her head and looked at the observation window. "How are they doing?" she inquired, changing the subject.  
  
"Rei and Asuka have both increased their synch-ratios," Maya informed her. "Rei is up by four points, Asuka by six."  
  
"And Shinji?"  
  
"He's managed to stabilise," Ritsuko replied, alleviating the major's fears. "I guess he got over what ever it was that was bothering him."  
  
"I'm glad," Katsuragi muttered absently.  
  
"While we're on the subject of the pilots," Akagi said, looking at her friend, "you should know that the fourth-child is no longer able to pilot, due to his injuries."  
  
"I had a feeling he wouldn't be," Misato replied quietly, walking forward so she was right in front of the observation window.  
  
"Commander Ikari wants him moved from the infirmary as soon as possible," the doctor informed her. "He's to be transferred to the general hospital."  
  
"When?" the major asked.  
  
"A few days at least," Ritsuko answered. "It's not safe to move him yet. As soon as it is..."  
  
"I get it," she sighed. Beyond the window, the test plugs were raised as the harmonics test came to an end.  
  
--------------  
  
"Welcome home Misato," Shinji said in greeting three days later, as his guardian entered the apartment. He was sat at the kitchen table, his cello in its case next to him. He'd just spent the last hour and a half practising a new piece, one he intended to play for Asuka once he'd managed to get it right.  
  
"Hi Shinji," she responded absently. "Is Asuka in?"  
  
"No," the boy replied, shaking his head. "She said she was going to go shopping with Hikari," he related. The major grimaced when she heard this; when Asuka went shopping, she generally complained about her lack of closet space when she got back. She quickly changed and joined him in the kitchen, taking a can of beer from the fridge.  
  
"Is...is it true that Toji's being moved?" Shinji asked as she took a swig. She nodded as she swallowed.  
  
"Uh huh," she said, putting her can on the table. "Because of his injuries, he's no longer able to pilot," she went on, softening her voice. "Not that I think he'd want to," she muttered under her breath. "So the commander's ordered him moved to the main Tokyo-3 general hospital."  
  
"Oh," the third-child replied, lowering his head. "When?"  
  
"I think Ritsuko said they were planning to move him tomorrow," Katsuragi answered. She reached across the table and squeezed one of the boy's hands.  
  
"What about his sister?" he asked, looking up.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," she told him. "I think they're gonna keep her where she is for now." There was a few moments silence as both of them searched for something to say.  
  
"Misato, why was Toji selected as the fourth-child?" Shinji asked, feeling a need to know. The major sighed. This was the one question she'd been dreading.  
  
"Why him in particular, I don't know. But, it would seem that all of the students in your class are fourth level candidates," she informed him, fingering the cast on her right arm. "I just found out myself."  
  
"All of them?" the boy asked, he was having trouble grasping the significance of what she had just said.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "The Marduk Institute, which is supposed to select pilots isn't real. It's just another elaborate fabrication."  
  
"But why?" Shinji asked, looking off to his left.  
  
"I wish I knew," she replied truthfully. "All I do know is that there's more going on at headquarters than we've been told." She picked up her can and took another drink. And I'm going to find out the truth, she swore to herself. Feeling overwhelmed, Shinji Ikari picked up his cello case and went to his room. The major watched him go, wishing there was something, anything, she could do to help him with whatever was bothering him.  
  
Pen-Pen opened the door of his compartment and waddled out. He looked at the woman sat at the table, his head tilted to one side. After a few moments, he returned to his compartment and slid the door shut.  
  
--------------  
  
When Shinji entered his room, he put his cello away and put on his SDAT player. The music flowing from his headphones soothed his troubled mind as lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
I wish Asuka was here, he thought. He needed to talk to her, and keenly felt her absence. In fact, he ached anytime they were apart these days. His need to be with her had become more and more intense over the past couple of weeks, so much so that it now threatened to overwhelm him. The boy sighed and smiled, as his thoughts of Asuka brought to mind pleasant memories.  
  
The clearest were her telling him she loved him, and their first kiss. His lips tingled as he remembered the feeling of their lips touching for the first time and he relived the surge of emotion he had felt at that moment. His fingers gently touched his lips and his smile grew larger. Despite everything that had happened with the Angel's since then, his life was more pleasant now. He silently thanked Misato for making him and Asuka face their feelings for one another.  
  
"I just wish we didn't have to hide it," Shinji muttered sadly.  
  
--------------  
  
Toji looked up from the magazine he was reading at the sound of the knock. The boy was sat up in his hospital bed, with the pillow behind him for support. He watched as the door opened slowly and his bespectacled friend looked in.  
  
"Hey, Kensuke," he called cheerfully, putting the magazine down. "How you been?" the fourth-child asked, beckoning for him to enter.  
  
"Fine, fine," Kensuke replied sitting in the chair next to Suzuhara and pushing his glasses back into position. "What about you?" Aida asked.  
  
"I gotta admit, I'm bored outta my mind in here," Toji answered, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. He'd only been in the room he currently occupied a few days, but he already knew every little crack and bump on the ceiling. "I'll sure be glad when they decide to let me outta here!"  
  
"It can't be all that bad," Aida commented. "At least you don't have to go to school!"  
  
"To be honest, I'd rather be at school than stuck here," Suzuhara replied, looking at his friend.  
  
"You're kidding!?"  
  
"I wish I were!" Toji replied earnestly. "I got nothing to do here. Hikari keeps bring me the work I'm missing, but with nothing else to do, it's finished in a couple of hours." The boy restrained the impulse to smile when he mentioned the class rep's name. Her daily visits were one of the few things he enjoyed about being stuck in hospital.  
  
"Oh," Kensuke muttered and sighed. "What was it like?" he asked after a few moments silence.  
  
"What was what like?" Suzuhara enquired, confused by his friend's question.  
  
"Piloting the Eva. What was it like?"  
  
"I wish I knew!" Toji sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kensuke asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"I don't remember what happened," the former fourth-child replied. "One moment they were inserting the entry plug, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Nerv infirmary." He shook his head and looked down at the magazine on his lap. "They wouldn't even tell me what had happened. Misato had to tell me the next day. At least, I think she did." He rubbed his temples and then threw his head back. "I was doped up on so many painkillers everything's kind of a blur." Kensuke did his best to hide his disappointment.  
  
"So when you getting out of here?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow... I hope," Suzuhara informed him. "They want me to try walking later today. They've got this knee brace thing that they think will help me." He didn't sound to enthusiastic about the prospect.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure you're be fine," Kensuke replied confidently. Toji just looked at him, hoping his friend was right.  
  
--------------  
  
"Commander," Ritsuko said to gain his attention as she walked across the chamber towards him. She needn't have bothered, her footsteps echoed through the room.  
  
"What is it doctor?" Gendo asked, not taking his eyes off the girl floating in the tube before him. He was not pleased that she had sought him out. The sound filling the chamber had been helping him to relax from the stress of his position.  
  
"I think that Major Katsuragi doesn't believe the cover story for Unit 01," she informed him calmly.  
  
"Then convince her," he replied, not bothering to look at her. "I do not have time to waste on such matters."  
  
"I doubt that is possible," Akagi related, looking at Rei. The first-child had her eyes closed as she floated in the tube and appeared at peace. Her skin appeared to have a yellowish tinge to it; a result of the LCL she was suspended in. "The best I can do is delay her discovering the truth." Ikari sighed before speaking.  
  
"Do what you can," he told her.  
  
"Yes sir," the doctor replied. She turned around and walked away.  
  
--------------  
  
Hikari Horaki frowned when she heard the sound of voices, two of which were female, as she stood at the door to Toji's room. She'd been looking forward to having him to herself again. She felt jealousy rise within her, wondering who the ladies in his room were. Despite what she had said previously, she visited him because she cared for him, but the boy seemed to be oblivious to how she felt. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Toji," she called in greeting as she stepped into the room. She froze as she saw a number of nurses leaning over him, or more precisely, his left leg.  
  
"Hey class rep," Suzuhara responded cheerfully, looking over at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," one of the nurses told her, displeased at her interruption.  
  
"That's okay," the boy informed the nurse. "She can stay."  
  
"Are you sure?" the doctor stood to one side asked. "This is likely to be unpleasant. Possibly even a little painful." He was obviously concerned about her presence.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Toji replied.  
  
"Very well," the doctor responded, returning his attention to the boy's leg. Hikari closed the door and walked over to the chair next to the bed.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
"Mr. Suzuhara here is about to try walking," the doctor informed her, checking something on the boy's leg. The girl looked down and saw something wrapped around his knee.  
  
"How's that?" the other nurse asked. She had just adjusted one of the straps on the device. "Not too tight?" Toji shook his head. He shifted himself over to the edge of the bed furthest from Hikari. The two nurses wrapped his arms around their shoulders and carried him over to the corner of the room.  
  
In it was what appeared to be two parallel bars, set about a metre apart, and about the same in height. One by one they removed his arms from their shoulders and placed his hands on the bars. For a few moments they stood by his sides as he supported his weight on his hands.  
  
"Now put your weight on your good leg," the doctor instructed the boy. Gingerly, Toji bent his left leg and lowered his right to the ground. "No, keep your hands on the bars," the doctor added when the boy removed his hands. Suzuhara did as he was bid.  
  
"Good, now lower your left foot," the doctor told him. Toji lowered the foot of his injured leg until it was touching the ground. "Now try shifting your weight on it." Slowly, Suzuhara leaned to his left side, transferring pressure to his damaged leg. He let out a gasp as his knee gave way beneath him, only his hands on the bars preventing him from dropping to the floor. Hikari started to get to her feet, but a look from the doctor made her stay on the chair. The two nurses helped Toji back upright.  
  
"Try it a bit more slowly this time," the nurse on his right suggested. He nodded and began again. After a few moments, he felt the knee begin to give again and leaned back to his right.  
  
"Just as I thought," the doctor commented. "I want you to push your left foot down as hard as you can," he instructed. Toji nodded, and gritting his teeth, began exerting pressure on the floor. Hikari had to restrain herself from running over to help him as she watched his face contort in pain. "That's enough," the doctor said just as she was about to speak up. He nodded to the nurses who picked the boy up and returned him to the bed.  
  
"Well Doc?" Toji asked. To the girl, he sounded disappointed. He was once again lead on the bed and the nurses were removing the brace from his knee.  
  
"I wouldn't worry young man," the doctor replied kindly. "You've already regained a level of mobility. You may find that your left leg is weaker than the right but, in time, you should be able to walk without assistance. Although I doubt you'll ever be able to run again." The nurses, having finished their task, left the room.  
  
"Don't be concerned," the doctor added, noticing the boy's dour look. "For now, we'll get you some crutches. And you can go home." Toji perked up at this. "You'll have to come in for physio twice a week so we can get the strength back."  
  
"Can...can he go back to school?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," the doctor answered. "As long as he is excused from anything physically demanding." He turned to the boy. "You'll know when something is too strenuous. If it starts to hurt, even slightly, stop and rest. Or you risk doing further damage."  
  
"I get it," Suzuhara said, lying back on the bed. The doctor nodded and left the room. "Finally, I can get outta this place!" Toji muttered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, her concern for his wellbeing obvious from her tone. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he told her. He sat upright and stretched his arms. "Guess you won't have to bring my work anymore, huh class rep?"  
  
"I guess," she sighed, sounding disappointed at the prospect. "Has Kensuke come to see you?" she asked, trying to sound more cheerful than she felt.  
  
"Yeah. He came this morning. He wanted to know how it felt piloting."  
  
"That's sounds like him alright," the brunette commented, chuckling.  
  
"I miss any more 'newly-wed' fights?" the boy asked.  
  
" 'Newly-wed fights'? What do you mean?" the girl asked, puzzled by his question.  
  
"You know, the 'newly-weds'. Asuka and Shinji," he replied. "I miss any more of their fights?"  
  
"Oh," Hikari exclaimed, understanding him. "No. No, you haven't." She frowned. "Now that I think about it, it's got to be close to a couple of weeks since they last fought." She paused and looked thoughtful. "You know, they do seem to be getting along better than they used to."  
  
"You're right," Toji responded, thinking back to the times the two pilots had visited him. "They do seem to be closer now." He burst out laughing, a strange mental image filling his mind.  
  
"What?" Horaki inquired. He flapped his hand at her while he recomposed himself. She waited patiently for him to calm down, pleased he was happy.  
  
"Just the thought of those two as a couple!" he replied, smiling. "Can you imagine a more mismatched pair?" The girl began to chuckle, then burst out laughing as she imagined the two pilots together.  
  
"You know..." she commented thoughtfully after a few moments. "You may be on to something."  
  
"Huh? Say what?!" he spluttered in shock. His face making his surprise all too clear.  
  
"Asuka and Shinji. Strange as it may seem, I think there is something going on between the two of them," the class rep informed him.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!?"  
  
"I'm serious," she replied. "They keep sneaking looks at each other at school." Toji frowned, looking down at his lap.  
  
"I think you're on to something," he informed her, remembering something from their visits. "They've only visited me together. Never on their own. It's either both, or neither." He lay down on his bed, overwhelmed by the turn of events. "Wow. How'd've thought it. Shinji and the devil." He smiled and looked over at his visitor. "Can't see what he sees in her though," he related.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikari asked. "She's beautiful, lively..."  
  
"Arrogant, self-centred, egotistical and annoying," Toji finished for her, returning his attention to the ceiling. "Besides, I don't think she's all that attractive."  
  
"Y...you don't?" the class rep asked, a glimmer of hope filling her.  
  
"Nah," the boy replied, apparently oblivious to her reaction.  
  
"Wh...what do you think of Rei?"  
  
"Ayanami? She's kinda cute I guess, in a shy kind of way," he answered. "But she's not my type," he added, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh?" Hikari asked, wanting to know more.  
  
"Yeah. I like them lively, but not like Asuka," the boy replied, lost in his thoughts. "And I like them to be sensitive too," he added. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine his ideal lady. "They need to care about others, genuinely. And have a great personality and a good sense of humour." His smile broadened. "Kind of like you," he muttered to himself, unaware he was actually speaking it and not thinking it. Hikari stared at him in shock; feeling like her mouth was going to hit the ground. A plan of action began to formulate in her mind. A moment later she nodded to herself.  
  
She stood up, and holding her hair back, she leant over the boy. She stared at him for a moment, truly looking at him for the first time. His eyes twitched and, fearing he was about to open them, she closed the distance between them and kissed him, closing her eyes.  
  
Toji's eyes snapped open as he felt an unexpected pressure on his lips and was amazed to find Hikari's face in front of him. The shock he felt quickly dissolved and he felt himself returning her kiss and enjoying it. He reached up and wrapped his hand around her head.  
  
The girl's eyes shot open and threatened to fly out of their sockets as she felt his hand on her head. She let go of her hair and used her hands to support herself as she leaned even further into the kiss.  
  
After what seemed to them both like an eternity, Hikari drew back, breaking the kiss. They were both silent at first, breathing heavily. Then they smiled, almost at once. Toji let his hand drop from the back of her head and took one of her hands in it and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Thank you," he said, feeling better than he had for a long time. Her smile widened and she sat back down, keeping hold of his hand. Even though their relationship had now irrevocably changed, they sat in silence, each enjoying the others presence.  
  
--------------  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny, matching Suzuhara's mood perfectly. He was up early and ready in plenty of time for school. He had decided to leave earlier than he used to, to give himself plenty of time to make it. As he opened the door, he startled Hikari, who had been about to knock.  
  
"Hikari? What are you doing here?" he asked her. He smiled to take the sting out of his words.  
  
"I thought I'd walk you to school," she answered. "I don't think it's something you should try on your own the first time." His smile widened at her concern.  
  
"I guess you're right," he replied, hopping through the door on his right foot and closing it behind him. He was carrying his school bag and his crutches in his hands.  
  
"W...would you like me to...to carry your bag?" the girl asked hesitantly, clearly shy.  
  
"Isn't it usually the guy who carries the girl's bag?" the boy asked, teasing her. She grinned back at him. "You know, it might make things easier," he added after a moment's silence. "Man, I wish I had one of those backpacks, instead of this dumb satchel." As he spoke, the class rep took his bag from his hand and he positioned the crutches under his arms. "Lead on class rep."  
  
One bag in each hand, the brunette slowly began to walk to school, making sure he could keep up. Along the way, she asked him several times if he'd like to rest. Each time, he shook his head and assured her he was fine. About twenty-five minutes later, Toji gently lowered himself into his seat. He sighed as he stretched his left leg out in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for the assist Hikari," he said softly, putting the crutches on the floor beside him. The girl put his bag on his desk and smiled.  
  
"No problem," she replied. Before she could remove her hand, he covered it with one of his own. She looked at him and blushed. "Toji. What if someone sees us?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't care," he replied, smiling at her. "This is our business and nobody else's." He looked around the classroom. Their positions were beginning to elicit stares from some of their classmates. If they want something to watch, he thought, then I'll give 'em something to watch. He reached up with his free hand and pulled Hikari's face down to his own.  
  
"Wh...what are you..." she started, but didn't get the chance to finish as he pressed his lips to hers. The girl struggled for a brief moment, then relaxed and began to enjoy the kiss. She dropped her own bag on the floor and placed her now free hand on his cheek. If either of them had their eyes opened, they'd have noticed the look of shock on the faces of all those present. If they hadn't been so wrapped up in the moment, they would also have noticed the absolute silence in the room.  
  
"I'm sure glad that Toji's back today," Shinji commented as he walked through the door into the room. Surprised by the silence, he looked around the room and froze as he saw the couple kissing.  
  
"You would be," Asuka replied, following him in. She didn't notice him stop and walked into him. "What the hell you stop for?" she asked the boy.  
  
"Eh... Go... Toh... Hik..." the third-child stammered. He raised his hand and pointed, having lost the power of speech. The redhead looked in the direction he indicated and gasped, feeling like she was going to pass out. Words failed her and she stood staring along with everyone else.  
  
"Morning Asuka," Kensuke said in greeting as he entered the room. "What are you stood here f..." he trailed off, following her gaze. "Toji?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Oblivious to all this, Toji and Hikari broke their kiss slowly. They drew back a little, opening their eyes and the boy moved his hand from the back of her head and ran his fingers down her cheek. Hikari leaned her head into the caress and closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. The sound of clapping brought them back to reality. Looking around, they found all of their classmates smiling and applauding them and the two blushed bright red.  
  
"Well I guess this isn't going to be a secret, huh?" Toji whispered to the class rep. She nodded, dropping her hand from his cheek. He gave her other hand a brief squeeze before releasing it. "And just what in the hell are you guys all staring at?!" he asked the class. Everyone quickly found something else to do.  
  
--------------  
  
Over the next week, things slowly began to settle down into a routine once more. Toji made slow but steady progress in his physiotherapy sessions. The work on Unit 01 proceeded.  
  
However, over the course of the week, Asuka began to feel jealous of Hikari. She was not jealous of the girl's love for Toji, but that the class rep could publicly show affection for the one she loved, something Asuka desired strongly.  
  
--------------  
  
"Hi Makato!" Major Katsuragi called. She'd been surprised to recognise the bespectacled technician leaning on the railing and staring out over the city as she'd drove past and had stopped.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi major," he replied flatly, looking up. He looked dreadful.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, walking over to stand next to him.  
  
"Yeah," Makato replied unconvincingly. He sighed and shook his head. "Just thinking," he muttered.  
  
"About what?" the major enquired.  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
Makato had been wandering around headquarters earlier that day during one of his breaks when he'd happened upon Maya. She had been typing away at a portable console in one of the rest areas and had failed to notice him.  
  
"...finished with the input of the data," she'd muttered to herself, "now we can get on with re-routing the power conduits." She'd sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe Dr. Akagi hasn't told anyone yet. Not that I blame her. I'm still nervous around that thing, even if I have run all the tests on it," she had continued, unaware her monologue was being overheard. She had been silent for a few moments as she checked something on her console.  
  
"I just wish I knew what the commander was thinking when he ordered it salvaged from Unit 03," she'd commented. To Makato, it had seemed like she wasn't even aware she was speaking aloud. He'd drawn back into the shadows when she'd thrown her head back and stretched.  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
" 'Salvage'?" Misato asked, confused. "But I thought Unit 03 was a newer design than Unit 01."  
  
"It is," Hyugo replied, looking at the woman stood next to him.  
  
"But then, components from it would be incompatible with Unit 01, wouldn't they?" she enquired.  
  
"Right. That's what's bothering me," he answered. "That, and the way Maya said she was afraid of it." He sighed and shook his head, returning his gaze to the city skyline. "And why were they playing with the power systems?" Misato frowned.  
  
"Power systems. Salvage from Unit 03," she muttered, trying to figure out the connection. She gasped suddenly, as things began to make perfect, if terrifying, sense. "They wouldn't!" she exclaimed, looking like she was going to pass out with shock. "Not after what happened last time."  
  
"What?!" the technician asked, puzzled.  
  
"You don't want to know," she replied. "I've got to check something," she added, walking over to her car. "See you tomorrow," she called as she started the engine. Without looking back, she started the engine and headed back to Nerv headquarters at top speed.  
  
--------------  
  
Misato slammed open the door to Commander Ikari's office and stalked over to the desk, planting her left hand down on it and staring the man in the face. If it hadn't been for her right arm being injured, both hands would have been on the desk. For once, the commander was alone, and he appeared surprised by the major's entrance.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you major?" he asked in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"You can tell me what the hell you think you're doing!" she yelled at him. "How dare you put us all at risk like this?" she demanded.  
  
"To what are you referring?" he enquired calmly.  
  
"You bloody well know what I 'referring' to," she spat at him. "What the hell are you thinking? How could you, after what happened in America?"  
  
"I do only what is necessary for our success," Ikari responded.  
  
"By installing an S2 organ in Unit 01?!"  
  
"Read the reports from the battles with the Angels," he instructed. "You'll notice a disturbing trend. The Eva's are constantly exhausting their power during combat. I will no longer permit that."  
  
"But Unit 04..."  
  
"Was lost when the S2 engine malfunctioned. Unit 01 is having an actual organ implanted. There is no danger of a repeat of the Nevada incident."  
  
"The hell you say!" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"A simple statement of fact," Gendo replied. "The S2 engine was made from samples taken from the fourth Angel and was obliviously faulty. The S2 organ is undamaged and, as such, completely safe." The major straightened up and folded her arms, continuing to glare at the commander.  
  
"As Director of Operations, I should have been informed," she told him, forcing herself to speak calmly when all she wanted to do was throttle him.  
  
"You were informed that Unit 01 was being upgraded," he told her. "You didn't need to know the specifics. Once the installation was complete, and Unit 01 was functioning properly, you would have been informed." He paused for a moment. "Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
"No. Except that I'd like to go on record as objecting to this course of action," she informed her superior.  
  
"Very well major. Dismissed."  
  
--------------  
  
"I'll get it," Shinji called as the doorbell rang. He got up and wandered over to the apartment's front door, wondering just who it was. "Rei?!" he said, surprised to see the blue-haired pilot stood outside. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi asked me to come," the girl quietly informed the boy. He steeped aside and gestured for her enter.  
  
"Who is it?" Asuka called from the living room.  
  
"It's Rei," Shinji called back in response as he closed the door.  
  
"Wondergirl?! What the hell she doing here?" the boy heard the German ask.  
  
"I invited her," Misato replied, her voice carrying to the hallway where the first-child was removing her shoes. Shinji and Rei walked into the lounge. Asuka was still sat on the couch, watching the television and Misato was stood in the kitchen doorway. "Take a seat Rei," the major said. The first-child did as she was bid. The major picked up the television remote and turned it off.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that," the redhead complained, turning to her guardian. Misato's serious expression caught her off-guard.  
  
"I'm sorry," the major apologised, sitting on the couch next to her, "but this is important." She gestured for Shinji to sit down; for some strange reason he was still on his feet. The boy sat down on the floor, facing the couch.  
  
"What is it?" Asuka enquired, her curiosity aroused by the major's tone.  
  
"It's about Unit 01," Misato informed the three pilots. Her left hand drifted to the cast on her other arm.  
  
"What about it?" the third-child asked, worried  
  
"As you know, it's currently being worked on," the major began, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Yeah," the second-child replied. "Dr. Akagi mentioned something about installing new components."  
  
"It's just one part that's being installed," Katsuragi told her. "And that's the problem," she added, her voice softening.  
  
"Why? What is it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"An S2 organ," the major announced. There was a look of shock on two of the children.  
  
"WHAT?!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"But... Isn't that what caused..." Shinji stammered.  
  
"The incident in Nevada?" Misato finished for him. "In a way." She sighed heavily. Damn I wish Kaji was here, she thought. "The accident in America was caused by the experimental S2 engine," she continued. "It was built from samples taken from the fourth Angel. What they're putting in Unit 01 is an actual S2 organ, taken directly from an Angel. The thirteenth Angel, to be precise."  
  
"The thirteenth Angel... You mean Unit 03?" Asuka asked. The major nodded.  
  
"It's Commander Ikari's orders," she related.  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked, surprising his guardian. She hadn't expected him to be able to speak, thinking he'd be too overcome by what he'd just learnt.  
  
"Because the Eva's keeping running out of power during battle," Misato informed him. "He doesn't want to run the risk of it happening again."  
  
"Oh," the boy muttered, looking down at the floor. A moment later he looked up at Asuka, feeling the need for her encouragement. Catching his glance, the German gave a barely perceptible nod. "So what happens now?" he asked.  
  
"To be honest," the major sighed, "I don't know. Once the installation is complete, I assume they'll be testing it."  
  
"Will...will I be involved?" the third-child asked.  
  
"More than likely," Katsuragi informed him. She looked at Rei. "You okay?" she asked. "You haven't said anything."  
  
"I have nothing to say," the first-child replied quietly. "If that is all," she continued, getting to her feet, "I will be going."  
  
"Uh, yeah," the major responded, slightly stunned. "Bye." The blue-haired girl nodded and left the room. With nothing being said by the others, she could be heard putting on her shoes and leaving the apartment.  
  
"Man! What's up with Wondergirl?" Asuka asked of no one in particular. Misato shook her head and stood up, passing the television remote to the German.  
  
"I need a drink," she muttered, heading for the kitchen.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ikari, just what do you think you are doing?" Chairman Keele asked Gendo. The commander had been called to an emergency meeting of the Human Instrumentality Project committee.  
  
"What is necessary to ensure our survival," the commander replied calmly. When he had received the summons, he had correctly guessed what was going to be discussed.  
  
"This does not fit within our scenario," the yellow lit member told him.  
  
"Why have you done this?" Keele enquired.  
  
"Out of necessity," Gendo informed him. "Review the encounters with the Angels and you will notice a disturbing trend."  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" Yellow asked, mocking him.  
  
"That the Eva's have been consistently expending their power supplies during battle," Ikari replied, refusing to rise to the bait.  
  
"That is what the auxiliary batteries are for," Blue informed him.  
  
"The use of the auxiliary battery packs reduces the Eva's ability to manoeuvre," Gendo replied. "And it is their manoeuvrability which is key to their success."  
  
"Nevertheless, you should have spoken to us first," Keele reprimanded him. "You are to cease the process and remove the organ immediately."  
  
"That would be unwise," Ikari told him. "The process is more than fifty percent complete. Attempting to remove it now would be far more hazardous than continuing."  
  
"Very well, continue. But," the chairman added, "Unit 01 is to remain in cryo-stasis pending further tests."  
  
"I understand," Ikari replied. His image vanished from the chamber.  
  
"It was a mistake to entrust Nerv to him," Blue commented. "Wasn't it?"  
  
"Hmm, perhaps," Keele replied. "But he was the only one who could achieve this project's goals. Ikari, what's going on in your mind?" He shook his head and sighed.  
  
"This is because we didn't we didn't put a bell around Ikari's neck," Red muttered.  
  
"A bell was there, but it didn't ring," Yellow responded.  
  
"A bell that doesn't ring has no purpose," Keele said. "We'll make sure the bell works, next time."  
  
--------------  
  
Toji gently kissed Hikari and ran his fingers of his left hand through her hair; his right hand held his crutches. Kensuke averted his gaze, still feeling a little uncomfortable with his friend's public displays of affection of the class rep despite over a week passing since he'd first found out. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and leant against her boyfriend. Toji broke the kiss and, when she dropped her head, put his hand under her chin and pushed it up.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly, staring into her eyes. She nodded, the look in her eyes making it clear she didn't want him to leave. She removed her arms from his waist and watched him leave.  
  
"Come on Hikari," Asuka said, nudging her. "We've got work to do," she told her friend impatiently. The brown-haired girl had clean up duty, and with Shinji at headquarters for testing in Unit 01, the German had volunteered to help her. Hikari shook her head to clear it and began working.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm not going too fast am I?" Kensuke asked his friend as they walked through the streets of Tokyo-3.  
  
"Nah," Toji replied, somewhat breathlessly. "I'd say if you were." He looked at his bespectacled friend. "There something you wanna ask?"  
  
"Well... I was just wondering why you asked me to walk home with you?" Aida enquired. "I mean, you usually walk with Hikari, right?" Toji nodded. "And I know she's got clean up duty, but..."  
  
"I asked you 'cause I feel safer having someone with me when I'm out these days," Suzuhara informed him. He stopped, looking down his crutches. "These things make me nervous," he added, tapping them. "And if I fell, I dunno if I could get up without help." Kensuke nodded as he took this in. He knew his friend hated admitting to any kind of weakness.  
  
"Well, there is one thing I've been itching to ask ya," the boy in the glasses said a few moments after they'd resumed moving.  
  
"What's that?" Toji asked.  
  
"How'd you hook up with Hikari?"  
  
"You know, I'm not really sure," Suzuhara admitted, frowning. "I think I made it pretty clear I liked her visits, but apart from that..." he trailed off, shrugging.  
  
"So who made the first move?"  
  
"She did," Toji related, thinking back. "The day I was gonna be released, she kissed me."  
  
"Just like that?" Kensuke asked, not really believing him.  
  
"Well, for some reason she asked me what kind of girls I liked," Toji replied, choosing to leave out how that topic had been raised. He smiled.  
  
"What?" Aida asked, seeing his friend's grin.  
  
"I remember thinking that I liked girls like her," he answered. "Guess I must have said it aloud without realising."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then we kissed," Toji stated. He chuckled. "I gotta admit, I was a little surprised at first."  
  
"Man! You get all the luck," Kensuke muttered, shaking his head. "Do you know how many guys in our class wanted to hook up with her?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Come on Hikari!" Asuka said rather loudly, bringing her friend out of her daydream. "Snap out of it or we'll never be done." The brunette shook her head and resumed sweeping the floor.  
  
"Sorry Asuka," she replied, refusing to take the smile from her lips.  
  
"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" the German asked. Hikari nodded and leant the broom against the wall behind her.  
  
"I just can't seem to get him out of my head," she informed her friend.  
  
I know what that's like, the redhead thought and sighed. "Well I wish you would," she said aloud. "It's disgusting, seeing you go all gaga over him like that!" The class rep bent down with the dustpan and brush in her hands and sighed.  
  
"I thought you'd be pleased," she told her friend.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Hikari," the second-child replied. "I'm glad you're happy. But you could try not to space out so much?"  
  
"I guess so," the girl in question chuckled, standing up and emptying the contents of the dustpan into the bin. "So, what else is left?" she asked, putting it down on the teachers desk.  
  
"Just the cleaning the board and emptying the bins," the pilot replied. "I did the rest while you were off in la-la land." Hikari blushed and lowered her head, somewhat ashamed of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's okay," Asuka replied. "I did volunteer to help after all!"  
  
"But you shouldn't have had to do so much," Hikari protested as she began to clean the black board.  
  
"It's nothing, really," the German assured her, sitting down at one of the desks.  
  
"Hey, Asuka?" the class rep asked, looking over her shoulder at the redhead, who was looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, turning her attention to her friend.  
  
"How come you volunteered?"  
  
"Well... I didn't want to walk home alone," the pilot answered, "and with Shinji at headquarters for tests in Unit 01 I didn't have much choice."  
  
"I guess not," Hikari muttered and resumed her work. What are you hiding? she mused. Wait...the way she said his name, she thought, it's just the same way I say Toji's these days. Then... Could I be right about them? I'll ask her. She shook her head. No. She'll only deny it. I need help. I'll ask Toji, she decided.  
  
You're so lucky Hikari, Asuka thought, unaware of what was running through her friend's mind. You get to hug and kiss him anytime you want. Me, I gotta wait until we're alone. She stared out the window again. There are times I wish I wasn't a pilot!  
  
"There!" Hikari said, startling the redhead. "Now we just have to put this stuff back and throw out the trash," she continued, picking up the broom and dustpan and brush. The German got to her feet and picked up the bucket and cloth she'd been using and followed the class rep to the storage cupboard.  
  
Returning to the classroom, Hikari pulled the rubbish bag out of the bin and headed for the incinerators. Asuka grabbed her and Hikari's school bags and followed her.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm glad you could make it," Kaji said to Misato a few days later when she walked up to the park bench he was sat on. It was Sunday afternoon, and he'd only just got back to Tokyo-3 early that morning. "You're message sounded urgent."  
  
"It was," the major sighed, sitting down next to him. "Do you know what's happening at headquarters?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her arms on her knees, grateful she was finally rid of the cast.  
  
"Well, I know something's being done to Unit 01..." he replied, tipping his head backwards, "but other than that." He shrugged.  
  
"They're...they're installing an S2 organ in it," Katsuragi informed him. His head snapped up and, for a split-second he looked completely shocked, but he covered it quickly.  
  
"Why in the world would they do something like that?" Ryoji asked, sounding as casual as he could.  
  
"Because the commander doesn't want the Eva's to keep running out of power during battle," Misato informed him. "He said he feels this is the safest course of action." She shook her head. "I just wish I could believe him."  
  
"Walk with me," Kaji said, getting to his feet. The major looked up at him, and seeing the look in his eye, did so. They walked, both with their hands in their pockets; Misato's in her jacket pockets, and Kaji in his trouser pockets. "So, you think our dear Commander Ikari has an ulterior motive?" he asked after almost a minute of walking.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," Misato muttered. "But what could he hope to achieve?" she mused. Kaji pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her left arm. She looked him in the eye, seeing his usual playfulness and something else, something darker. "What?"  
  
"There are more secrets buried at headquarters than you could possibly imagine," Ryoji told her. He put his right arm around her waist and began walking again, forcing her to accompany him. Realising the purpose of his actions, she fell in line with his ruse and leant into his embrace and removed her hands, slipping her arm around his waist. She felt his hand in her jacket pocket and looked at him.  
  
"A gift," he told her, noticing her expression. "It'll point the way and open the door," he added cryptically. He removed his hand and replaced it on her hip. "Just be careful who you trust."  
  
--------------  
  
"You know, I'm glad Misato's out," Asuka commented as she snuggled against Shinji, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were sat together on the couch, The television was on, but they were too busy enjoying each other's company to pay it much attention. "We don't get nearly enough time together!" she complained.  
  
"I know what you mean," the boy replied, nuzzling her hair. "But with what's going on with Unit 01, what else can we do?"  
  
We could always go public, the girl thought, but she knew he'd never go for it. And Misato would flip if they did! She was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go find out," the third-child told her, getting up. As he walked to the door, she felt her shoulders cool as the heat from his touch faded.  
  
Shinji sighed as he walked up to the door. He hadn't wanted to move, but he knew he had to. He just hoped that whoever it was, it was someone he could get rid of quickly. He smiled ruefully and opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" Toji and Hikari cried in unison. Shinji felt as if he was going to faint.  
  
"Uh, hi. What...what are you doing here?" he managed to stammer.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Toji told him. "We were out for a walk and I got tired. It was easier to come here than go home," he explained.  
  
"Oh. Come in," the third-child said, steeping aside to allow them entry. "It's Toji and Hikari!" he called out to Asuka, closing the door.  
  
"Hi!" Asuka greeted the two arrivals, with what Shinji knew was false cheerfulness. She wanted to be alone with him as much as he wanted to be alone with her. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great," Toji answered, gently lowering himself onto the couch. Asuka shifted over to allow Hikari to sit next to her boyfriend. "I just needed somewhere to rest for a while," he continued, putting his crutches on the ground. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."  
  
"Not at all," the German assured him. Except me and Shinji's quiet afternoon together, she added mentally.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Shinji asked, ever the dutiful host.  
  
"Tea please," Hikari replied.  
  
"You got any orange juice?" Suzuhara asked.  
  
"I think so," Ikari replied, heading to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with a tray carrying three cups of tea and one glass of orange juice. He passed the drinks out, then sat on the floor again, looking out of the window. It was quiet for a while, as the four children sipped their drinks, lost in thought.  
  
"So, Toji," Shinji eventually said, turning to his friend. "How was physio yesterday?" he asked.  
  
"Not too bad," Suzuhara replied. "It's getting better. I can almost put my   
  
whole weight on my leg," he continued, proud of his progress. Hikari looked at him and smiled tenderly.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Asuka commented. "So how much longer you gonna need those crutches?" she asked casually, brining her cup to her mouth.  
  
"Another four weeks or so they said," Toji related as she drank. "They want to make sure it's safe."  
  
"Well that's understandable," Shinji said. "Any word on your sister?"  
  
"She's still at the infirmary," his friend informed him. "Actually, I was thinking about asking if they could transfer her back to the general hospital." He paused to drain the last of his juice. "It's such a pain to get through security every time I wanna go see her!"  
  
"I'll ask Misato to see about it," the third-child told him. "I'm sure she can get it done quickly."  
  
"Thanks Shinji," Toji said, putting his glass down on the table in front of the couch.  
  
That's enough of that! Hikari thought. She and Toji had come to the apartment for a very specific reason, and she was tired of waiting for conversation to run out of steam.  
  
"So, how long have you two been going out?" she asked bluntly. The two pilots looked at each other, surprised not only by the question, but also by her tone. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Were not!" Asuka said, trying to sound upset.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Toji remarked. "It's obvious, the way you two have been behaving around each other recently."  
  
"Then I suggested you get your eyes checked!" the redhead told him sharply. "Because there's obviously something wrong with them!"  
  
"Come on Asuka, you can tell me," Hikari said, trying to get her friend to open up.  
  
"There...there's nothing to tell," Shinji told her.  
  
"That's a load of bull!" Toji threw at him. "And you know it!" Before either of the two pilots could think of anything to say, the front door opened.  
  
"I'm back," Misato called as she slid the door closed and walked into the living room. "Oh, hi guys!" the major added, seeing Toji and Hikari on the couch. She went to her room and hung her jacket on the back of her chair. She'd find somewhere to put Kaji's little 'gift' later, now she had guests to attend to.  
  
"So, Toji, how you getting on?" she asked, opening the can of beer she'd taken from the kitchen before returning to the living room.  
  
"Not too bad," the boy replied as she threw her head back and downed a good third of the can. "The doc's are pleased with how it's going."  
  
"That's good to hear," she commented, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Come on Toji," Hikari said, getting to her feet. "We'd best get going. You've still got homework to do, remember."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. Thanks for reminding me," he replied, realising what she was up to. There was no way they were going to get anything out of Shinji and Asuka as long as Misato was around, and she didn't seem to be going anywhere. Hikari picked his crutches up and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you for the drinks Shinji," Hikari said, heading for the door. Shinji got to his feet and followed.  
  
"We'll talk at school," Toji muttered to Shinji as he passed the boy at the door. "Bye guys!" he called aloud as he exited the apartment. The third-child closed the front door and sighed. Hikari and Toji knew. There was no getting around it. Worried, he headed to his room to think.  
  
"So, where'd you go to in such a hurry Misato?" Asuka asked as she heard   
  
Shinji's bedroom door close.  
  
"To see Kaji," the major replied flatly, sitting down on the couch.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji Ikari had returned to his room after eating dinner. His mind was running in circles, trying to figure out a course of action. He sighed heavily and got off his bed. Swallowing, he opened his door and walked to Asuka's room.  
  
"Everything okay Shinji?" Misato asked, startling the boy. He looked around and saw his guardian coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, sounding calmer than he felt. "I just need to discuss a homework assignment with Asuka," he lied.  
  
"Okay," the major responded, nodding. She walked past him and returned to the living room. The boy sighed as she left his sight.  
  
"Thank God she bought it," he muttered under his breath. Steeling himself, he knocked on Asuka's door.  
  
"Who is it?" the German asked. She sounded a little upset at the interruption.  
  
"It's Shinji," he replied. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Well come in then," she told him. He opened the door and stepped into her bedroom. Sliding the door closed behind him, the third-child saw her lying on her bed. She was on her front, hand supporting her chin and a reading a magazine sat on her pillow. He stood there for a moment, struck dumb by how beautiful she looked.  
  
Asuka turned around and looked at him. He looked worried about something, that was pretty obvious. But he also looked peaceful as he stared at her.  
  
"Well?" she asked, after a short period of silence, during which the two just looked at each other.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Shinji commented, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Thank you," the German responded, feeling herself blush. That was the first time he'd said that to her. "So, what did you want to discuss?"  
  
"Toji and Hikari," the boy informed her.  
  
"Oh," she replied, sitting up.  
  
"They know," Shinji said.  
  
"So it seems," Asuka commented. "But I'm sure we can come up with something to fool them." Shinji walked over and sat on her bed, head down.  
  
"I don't want to," he sighed. "I'm sick of lying to everyone." He looked at her, staring into her bright blue eyes. "I love you Asuka, and I want to tell the whole world. I want to run through the streets, telling everyone that I am in love with Asuka Langley Sohryu." He dropped his head again.  
  
"I know how you feel," she told him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I want everyone to know how I feel about you as well. But we can't." She pulled herself up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We agreed to keep it a secret."  
  
"I know," the third-child replied. "But you told Kaji."  
  
"No, Kaji figured it out, remember."  
  
"So have Toji and Hikari," he pointed out. "We don't have to tell them, we just have to..." he trailed off and she sighed.  
  
"Okay," she told him. "But, on one condition. Toji agrees not to tell Kensuke. Okay?" Shinji looked at her, surprised by her acquiescence, and nodded. The second-child stood up and picked up the phone. She dialled Hikari's number. It was answered after the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello?" a voice said.  
  
"Kodamo? It's Asuka. Can I speak to Hikari please?" the redhead asked.  
  
"Sure," the eldest of the Horaki girls replied. "Toji's over, again!" she added, sounding a little put out. There was the sound of footsteps, then knocking. "Hikari! Phone call. It's Asuka." A door could be heard opening.  
  
"Thanks Kodamo," Hikari could be heard to say, before the door was closed. "Asuka? What is it?" the class rep asked.  
  
"There's something I wanna tell you," Asuka informed her friend, sitting down next to the boy she loved.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Hikari asked.  
  
"First, I need to speak to Toji," the redhead told her.  
  
"Okay." The phone was passed to the boy.  
  
"Hey Asuka, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Before I tell you that, I want you to promise me something?"  
  
"What?" Toji enquired, puzzled.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell Kensuke what I'm about to tell you, unless I say so," Asuka told him. "Got it."  
  
"Huh? Sure, sure. I promise."  
  
"Good. I'm not going to repeat this, so make sure Hikari can hear it," the German instructed him.  
  
"Hey Hikari," the boy could be heard to say, "come here." There was a short pause.  
  
"What is it Toji?" Asuka could Hikari ask.  
  
"Just put your ear next to the phone," he told her. "Okay Asuka, go ahead." The second-child took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"You were right," she told them. "About Shinji and me. We ARE in love." There was a loud shriek that made her pull the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Gimme that," the redhead heard Hikari say as she put the phone back to the side of her face. "You serious Asuka?" the class rep asked.  
  
"Very. I love him." Asuka sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "I don't know how it happened, but I fell for him," she continued lying back on her bed. Shinji looked at her, guessing the reactions she was hearing.  
  
"I'm glad," the class rep told her. "You guys are good for each other." There was a pause. "Huh! Okay," she said, sounding like she was holding the phone away from her. "Is Shinji there?" she asked Asuka.  
  
"Yes he is," the second-child replied.  
  
"Could you put him on, Toji wants to speak to him."  
  
"Okay," the German replied. She passed the phone to the boy. "Toji wants to speak to you," she told him.  
  
"Hello?" Shinji said, putting the phone to his ear.  
  
"You sly dog," Toji replied. "How long this been going on for?"  
  
"About a couple of months," the third-child informed his friend.  
  
"You must be crazy, to fall in love with her!" Suzuhara commented.  
  
"I guess I am," Shinji replied. "Because I do love her."  
  
"Well, I wish you guys the best of luck," Toji told him. "Oh, and assure you're girlfriend that I'm not going to tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Will do," Shinji replied.  
  
"Hikari! It's eight o'clock," the third-child heard a young voice cry.  
  
"Okay Nozomi!" Hikari called back. "Listen Shinji, we gotta go," she told the boy, taking the phone back. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," Shinji replied, and the line went dead. He got up and out the phone back on the desk. "Toji asked me to assure you he's not gonna tell anyone," he told Asuka.  
  
"Good," the girl responded, sitting up again. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled at him. She got to her feet and walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Feel better now?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Yes," he replied, matching her tone and sliding his arms around her waist. They stared into each other eyes for a moment, then leant into one another and kissed. After a short time, they ended the kiss and rested their foreheads against one another's.  
  
"I better go back to my room," Shinji muttered to her. "I told Misato I was going to speak to you about an assignment for school."  
  
"Then you'd better go," Asuka told him, removing her arms from his neck. He took his arms from her waist and walked to the door. "Gute Nacht Shinji," she said as he opened her door, missing the feel of his arms already.  
  
"Good night Asuka," he replied softly, sliding her bedroom door shut behind him.   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
Memories of the past.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence.  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be out in less than two weeks. Please be patient if it's longer. I AM going to finish this story. 


	5. Sowing The Seeds

Author's note -  
  
Just a short one this time guys. It takes the place of episode twenty-one. Most of this takes place in Fuyutski's mind and is from his point of view.  
  
You're right DSZ, the next Angel is going to be a hell of a bugger to write, and a hell of a test of my skill. I just hope I can do it justice.  
  
From now on, I think I'll make it one episode per chapter. Also, do any of you know what nationality Fuyutski is? His surname sounds eastern European.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 05 - "Sowing The Seeds"  
  
Kaji stood in the phone booth, looking out over the countryside that surrounded him as the phone rang. He wasn't exactly sure why he was calling her, but he felt he needed to.  
  
"Hi!" Misato's voice said cheerfully over the phone as the answering machine kicked in. "I'm not in right now, so leave your message after the beep. Buh-bye!" Kaji sighed and, after the tone, left a message. Hanging up, he took a card out of his shirt pocket and stared at it.  
  
My last assignment, he thought. It's red...just like blood!  
  
--------------  
  
"Commander Fuyutski was abducted?!" Misato asked as she sat at her desk. Before her were two agents from Nerv Intelligence. One of them had his hand inside his jacket, obviously prepared to pull his gun if she should cause them any problems.  
  
"Yes. It happened about two hours ago," the other agent told her. "The vice-commander was last seen in the 8th district."  
  
"That's inside this installation," the major replied. "What the hell were you idiots in Intelligence doing?"  
  
"Someone inside this organisation must have been involved," he told her. "We appreciate your co-operation in this."  
  
"Someone who could outwit Section 2?" Misato muttered. "Oh no, you don't think..."  
  
"Ryoji Kaji," the agent informed her. "He's the suspected mastermind behind this plot."  
  
"So, that's why you came for me," the major commented.  
  
"We believe that you can help us," he told her. "As your colleagues, we regret the necessity of including the Director of Operations as a suspect, but that is the nature of our profession." As he spoke, Misato took out her gun and ID card and placed them on the desk in front of her.  
  
"And, of course, considering my relationship with him, it's a natural precaution," the major replied flippantly, resting her chin on the back of her wrist.  
  
"Your co-operation would be appreciated."  
  
--------------  
  
Fuyutski had been sat on the chair for what seemed like hours. His arms, tied behind him, were going numb from the pressure of the handcuffs. The chamber was in darkness, the only light coming from an illuminated square directly beneath him.  
  
"It's been a while," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Are your invitations always so violent, Chairman Keele?" Fuyutski asked, putting a name to the voice. A monolith with the number 01 appeared before him.  
  
"There are a number of matters we need to discuss outside of Commander Ikari's hearing," Keele told him. "The nature of your 'procurement' was necessary."  
  
"You haven't changed at all," the professor chuckled. "And how this affects me is inconsequential." Another monolith appeared, this one number 07.  
  
"The subject to be addressed has already become an active issue," a voice from it said in a thick eastern European accent. "Thus, these measures were inevitable." A monolith numbered 03 appeared  
  
"Please understand our situation," an almost British sounding voice said.  
  
"Ah, now this is surprising," Fuyutski commented as another eight monoliths appeared around him. "Not the committee, but Seele itself."  
  
"Creating a new god is not on our agenda," the voice from the monolith 09 said. "We hope that you will co-operate, Professor Fuyutski."  
  
Professor Fuyutski... the second-in-command of Nerv thought. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering a day long ago.  
  
----FUYUTSKI'S MIND------------------------------  
  
"It's nice to have a chance to have a drink outside for a change," the Dean of the school I was working for back in 1999 commented.  
  
I'd just been telling him how three of my students had convinced me to have a drink with them. I'd responded somewhat absently.  
  
"You know, you're a brilliant scientist, but you don't place enough value in your relationships with others," he told me.  
  
He was right. I didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," I apologised.  
  
"Some how I doubt that," the Dean replied. "However, there's a young bio-engineering student who's just written a very interesting paper. Her name is Ikari. Have you heard about her before?"  
  
I hadn't.  
  
"I've told her about your work and she asked if she could meet you," he told me. "She'll be calling you soon and I'd like you to take her on as a research assistant."  
  
I wasn't too happy about him telling me to do that but I agreed, sounding far more enthusiastic for the idea than I felt. There was no point arguing with him, he was as stubborn a man as I have ever met.  
  
--------------  
  
I met with her a few days later, spending the night before going through her lengthy paper.  
  
"I read your paper last night. There were a few things I have questions about but it's really, really very intriguing," I told her. She was sat opposite me in my lab.  
  
"Oh thank you very much sir," she replied, pleased.  
  
I have to admit, I couldn't help but feel attracted to her, despite the age difference.  
  
"And your full name is Yui Ikari, right?" I asked, feeling somewhat stupid for asking.  
  
"Yes sir," she answered, smiling.  
  
"So...what are you're career plans?" I asked, putting the papers I'd been looking through on the desk. "Would you like to go into corporate research or join a schools research facility?"  
  
I couldn't help but hope she wanted to join the team I was working for. Thinking back, I think she could tell.  
  
"Well I haven't really thought about it much," she told me. "And in my case, there may be a third option to be considered."  
  
I was surprised by that. I didn't understand what she could mean. I have to admit to being a little naive back then.  
  
"I'm thinking about getting married and having children," she told me. "Of course that's assuming that I meet the right person."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"The inclusion of an S2 organ has allowed Evangelion Unit 01 to achieve it's ultimate form," a voice from monolith 02 commented.  
  
"A living god. Created by man. What blasphemy!" the British voice from 03 replied.  
  
"The creation of a supreme-being is unacceptable," Keele added.  
  
"Man must not create gods," the thickly accented 07 stated.  
  
"No one should possess such power," 02 said.  
  
"Can we trust Gendo Ikari?" 09 asked.  
  
Gendo Ikari, Fuyutski thought.  
  
----FUYUTSKI'S MIND------------------------------  
  
Of course, when I first met him, his name wasn't Ikari. It was Rokubungi, Gendo Rokubungi. My first encounter with him was when I had to bail him out after he'd been arrested. I had been surprised to learn that I'd been appointed his advisor. My first impression of him was that he was a rogue bull, with a short tether.  
  
"I've been hearing some interesting things about you professor," he said after I got him out. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time."  
  
"Well, getting drunk and starting a fight isn't the best introduction!" I told him.  
  
"I didn't have a chance to say anything before they jumped me," he informed me. "I'm not used to being like professor, but I'm quite familiar with hatred."  
  
"Well, your problems are none of my concern," I told him, walking away from the police station.  
  
"And you're exactly the kind of person that I expected Professor Fuyutski to be," he replied, following me.  
  
--------------  
  
Yui and I were out hiking a few months later when she told me her news. Back then, there were still seasons in this country. It was autumn.  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked her, surprised by what she'd told me.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied. "I've been dating Gendo Rokubungi. A lot."  
  
When she told me that, I couldn't hide my shock.  
  
"It's rather hard imagining you and him being together," I told her.  
  
"He's really very nice!" she assured me. "It's just that no one really knows him...quite the way I do. You oughta try, sir."  
  
"In this case, I think that ignorance might be bliss," I replied.  
  
"Are you upset that I told him to list you as his councillor?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I'll admit that he's...interesting," I commented. "I just don't like him."  
  
--------------  
  
It was generally believed by most people, including myself, that the real object of Gendo's overtures to Yui was her obvious scientific talents. That, and the support of the secret organisation that was arranging funding for her projects. That organisation was called Seele.  
  
--------------  
  
Early in the year 2000, Second Impact occurred. The rest of the year was pure chaos. The first year of the 21st century was a... Well, what can I say? It's a time I still find hard to talk about, even today. I'm not sure how I managed to get through it, but I did...somehow.  
  
--------------  
  
The following year, I was picked to be part of the team sent to Antarctica to investigate what had happened. What was once a continent of ice was gone, with just a few icebergs littered here and there. That was where I met him again.  
  
"Professor Fuyutski," A voice from behind called. I'd been staring out of the bridge's view port. I turned around.  
  
"I don't believe it! You're alive?" I asked, shocked at who I saw. Gendo Rokubungi. "I'd heard that you were with the Katsuragi research team when the disaster occurred."  
  
"Fortunately, I returned to Japan one day before the...incident happened," he told me.  
  
To be honest, I found it hard to believe him.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked, returning my gaze to the world outside. "Mr. Rokubungi, you're a very..."  
  
"Excuse me, but I've changed my name," he told me, interrupting me.  
  
I looked at him and he passed me a small card.  
  
"A postcard?" I asked "Not a business card?"  
  
I was shocked by what it said. He and Yui had got married.  
  
"Ikari?! Gendo Ikari?!" I asked, struggling to believe that the gentle Yui could have married the man who stood before me.  
  
"My wife has been asking me to send you this for a while now," he said. "She's still quite a fan of yours."  
  
"Quite an honour, considering," I commented, putting the card in my pocket. "So how is Yui doing? Why isn't she on this expedition?"  
  
"Oh Yui wanted to come as well, but we have a child to consider now," Gendo told me.  
  
How I'm not sure, but somehow I managed to keep my composure.  
  
We left the bridge and descended into the interior of the investigation ship.  
  
"There are a lot of ugly rumours about this organisation you work for," I said as we walked. "Seele, or whatever it's called. I don't like the way it bullies the committee."  
  
"I'm afraid that it's necessary. An organisation can't have too many scruples in this day and age," he replied, sure of himself.  
  
"It may be true that Second Impact has changed a lot of things, but if this official investigation team had been composed solely of Seele personnel, there would have been trouble!" I responded, losing my temper. "Were the rest of us just invited for political convenience?" I asked, staring at him.  
  
He just smiled. For some reason, that one smile filled me with more dread than I'd ever known.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Misato wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat in the dark cell. I hate the darkness! she thought. All it does it bring back my most painful memories.  
  
----FUYUTSKI'S MIND------------------------------  
  
I couldn't help but feel sorry of the pour young girl as she sat in the room I was looking into. The room was almost overwhelmingly bright, as if trying to illuminate a darkness buried deep within her. It looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked the man stood next to me. He was another member of the investigation team, but I forget his name.  
  
"The only survivor of the research team," he told me. "Her name is Misato Katsuragi."  
  
"Katsuragi? You mean Dr. Katsuragi's daughter?" I asked him, surprised.  
  
"Yes. But she hasn't said a word in two years," he informed me.  
  
"How terrible," I commented, feeling worse of the girl than I had.  
  
"She saw hell firsthand," he continued. "Her physical wounds could be healed, but repairing the damage done to her mind will take time."  
  
I knew he was right, but I could longer bear to watch her sat there and walked away.  
  
"The results of our investigation aren't easy to analyse," I told him, passing a folder to him. "This giant of light is but one of many mysteries," I added, pointing to an image on one of the pages.  
  
--------------  
  
Later that year, the United Nations would make an official declaration - Second Impact had been caused by a massive meteorite strike on Antarctica. For someone who knew what I knew, those announcements were obvious fabrications. Seele, and a man named Lorenz Keele, were behind the cover-up. It became my goal...my obsession to find the real answers, the truth that was being suppressed, even if my former student Yui was involved as well.  
  
--------------  
  
The next time I saw Gendo Ikari was in 2003. He had been made the Chief of Research and the Director of the Artificial Evolution Laboratories in Hakone. I went there to confront him with what I'd learned. But nothing I knew could prepare me for what I found.  
  
"Why did you conceal the existence of the giant?" I demanded.  
  
He was sat at his desk in his office, smiling at me. That smile only infuriated me more.  
  
"You knew Second Impact was going to happen, didn't you? You can talk all you want to about how it was just luck...that you returned one day before it occurred, but how do you explain the fact that you brought back all the expeditions records and findings!" I continued, reaching for my briefcase. "I know for a fact that your personal files contain more than we recovered Ikari!"  
  
I opened my case and threw a number of papers at him.  
  
"I'm surprised that these weren't destroyed," he replied calmly.  
  
"Sloppy housework," I responded. "I've checked into your estate as well. Bringing up a child and educating him is expensive, but isn't this a bit much for a civil servant?"  
  
"Very impressive Professor Fuyutski. Perhaps you should be teaching economics," he told me.  
  
It took all my self-restraint from grabbing him and pounding the truth out of him.  
  
"I'm going to go public with the real truth about you, Seele, Second Impact and the Dead Sea Scrolls," I informed him. "What you've done is completely inexcusable!"  
  
"As you wish," he replied, getting to his feet. "But first there's something I'd like to show you."  
  
--------------  
  
That was when I first saw the Geo Front. It was amazing to see as we descended down to it. These days, it just seems so mundane.  
  
"We didn't make this," he told me as the railcar we rode in descended. "Someone, or something, else excavated this cavity, although 89% of it was buried."  
  
"Then... This was originally a giant sphere?" I asked, unsure of what he was telling me.  
  
"Yes. This Geo Front is what has been consuming the total resources of the human race," he informed me.  
  
--------------  
  
I was surprised to see Dr. Naoko Akagi in the lab before me when the lift opened. I'd worked with her before, prior Second Impact. She was a genius when it came to computers.  
  
"This is the ideal place for advancing our research towards creating the ultimate bio-computer system," she told when I made it clear I was surprised she was there. "I'm going to name them the Magi."  
  
"The Magi? The three wise men of the east?" I asked. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"No," she replied, "it's over this way." She got up from the console she'd been working at. "Ritsuko, I'll be right back," she added, looking a dark-haired teenager stood in the corner.  
  
That was my introduction to Ritsuko Akagi. Looking back, it's hard to believe the woman she came to be, considering how she was as a child.  
  
--------------  
  
Gendo and Akagi led me into a dark room. When the light was switched on, I saw something I couldn't believe.  
  
"Unbelievable," I muttered, looking at the giant hands, head and spine before me. "Is this the giant of light?"  
  
"No," the doctor told me. "In Gehirn, we refer to the Second Impact giant as Adam, but this isn't the one."  
  
"Then...what is this?" I asked, curious.  
  
It was that curiosity of mine that got where I am now.  
  
"This is what man has created from Adam," she told me. "Eva."  
  
"Eva?" I enquired.  
  
"The operation to revive Adam is referred to as 'Project E'," Gendo said. "This is Eva Unit 00, our system prototype," he added, pointing to the thing behind me.  
  
"Prototype? Prototype of what?" I wanted to know.  
  
"Fuyutski, will you join us in creating a new genesis for mankind?" He asked me.  
  
That question intrigued me for days. I couldn't stop thinking about it. What had he meant by 'a new genesis for mankind'?  
  
--------------  
  
Less than a month later, I joined Gehirn. My original intent was to find out exactly what they were up to, to learn their secrets. And, perhaps, to be the voice of reason I felt was sorely lacking within the organisation. But somewhere along the line, I stopped doubting what they were doing, and started to believe in it.  
  
When and how it happened, I don't know, but I began to agree with their ideas, to understand their point of view. I'm not really sure if I intended to go public with what I learned from working with them. I thought about it. But I kept putting it off and putting it off, until I finally stopped considering it.  
  
Perhaps that was what Gendo had intended that day when he first showed me Unit 00. I've always thought of him as manipulative, willing to do anything for the cause he believes in. Perhaps I'm just another victim of his games. Or perhaps I'm just deluding myself. Perhaps I allowed myself to be manipulated, to be convinced. I have to admit I felt there was something lacking in my life up to then.  
  
Back then, I thought he trusted me with everything. Every secret, every little detail of his plans. And until recently, I still believed it. But I was wrong. He didn't tell me his plan to implant the S2 organ in Unit 01. I had to learn that from Major Katsuragi. I can't help but wonder what else he's keeping from me. And what it could mean for the future.  
  
Gendo Ikari...perhaps he really is the most dangerous man on the planet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uh, ma'am?" Maya asked, looking at Dr. Akagi. They were in Unit 01's cage, and the doctor was staring up at the face of the Evangelion. She appeared lost in thought.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ritsuko replied. "I zoned out." She looked at Maya and began to walk away. "Let's proceed with the test. Limit it to twenty five percent power this time."  
  
"I've haven't seen Major Katsuragi today," Maya commented as they exited the cage. The lieutenant was concerned. It wasn't like the major not to show up. True, she was late sometimes, but she always showed.  
  
"Uh... Neither have I," Ritsuko replied.  
  
----FUYUTSKI'S MIND------------------------------  
  
Working with Gendo, I began to feel I knew him. Even that I understood him. But in 2004 that was to change. When Yui was lost to us.  
  
We were in one of the underground labs when it happened. Yui had been looking forward to that day for months. All her hard work was about to pay off, or so we thought.  
  
I remember, I was surprised to see a young boy smiling at Naoko when I entered the control room. Gendo was sat at his desk, apparently checking something on the console in front of him.  
  
"Why is there a child in here?!" I asked as I took my usual position behind Gendo.  
  
Naoko looked at me, from her face it was clear she was as unhappy as I was about his presence.  
  
"That's Commander Ikari's son," she told me.  
  
"Ikari, this isn't a day-care centre," I told him, looking at him.  
  
It's surprising how easy it was for me to call him by her surname. A habit I started at some point. I'm not sure when.  
  
"This is an important event," I commented.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I'm the one who brought Shinji here," Yui told me, looking up from whatever it was she was checking.  
  
"But Yui, this is your experiment today," I replied.  
  
"That's why I brought him! I want to show him how bright the future will be," she told me.  
  
Those words were one of the last things Yui Ikari would ever say. The experiment started out okay. Everything seemed to be under control, but... Life has a way of showing you just who is really in control.  
  
A part of me has never really gotten over her loss. Probably the part of me that was attracted to her when we'd first met.  
  
--------------  
  
"Where have you been all week?" I asked Gendo as I entered his office.  
  
Ever since the accident, the commander had been missing. Things had been in chaos at Gehirn.  
  
"I understand your grief," I told him, "but you must know that your wife no longer belongs to you alone."  
  
And I wasn't lying. I felt as if a part of me had died that day. And, I think, the best part of Gendo did too.  
  
"I know," he replied softly. "Fuyutski, as of today we will begin the new project. I have already made the proposal to Chairman Keele."  
  
"You...you mean it's approved?!" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes," he told me. "That which has never been achieved. The path to becoming one with God. The Human Instrumentality Project."  
  
The Human Instrumentality Project. Such an innocuous name for such an ambitious a project. Everything happened so fast after that, that I never had the chance to think about what we were doing. What we were planning on doing. If I had... To be honest, I don't know what I would have done. By then, I trusted Gendo. I believed in him.  
  
--------------  
  
I think it was in 2005 when I learned of the friendship between Naoko Akagi's daughter and Misato Katsuragi. I was relieved to find out that the mute little girl I had seen all those years earlier on the research ship had recovered from the trauma she had suffered. She was studying at the Tokyo-2 University. What she was studying, I never did bother to find out. To be honest, there didn't seem much point. I didn't think I'd ever see her again.  
  
--------------  
  
A few years later, Ritsuko Akagi joined her mother at Gehirn. I was surprised by how much she'd changed in her time at university, and not just her hair colour. Naoko had just finished what she called her 'Magi theorems' and the machines themselves were beginning to take shape.  
  
There were a lot of rumours at that time. Rumours surrounding the commander and Naoko. I never gave them much thought. Gendo seemed so committed to the project that I didn't think he ever thought about anything else.  
  
--------------  
  
It was six years after Yui's death, in 2010, that I first met Rei Ayanami. She was just a little girl, no older than Shinji. When Gendo told me he was going to be taking care of her, and that she was the daughter of an acquaintance, I was surprised. He'd abounded Shinji shortly after the accident. If he wanted to take care of a child, why didn't he take care of his own son? Despite all I wanted to say, I kept my peace.  
  
She was a pleasant enough child. Quiet, but cheerful. She never spoke about her family, and never has. Not surprising really, considering. It wasn't until a few years later that Gendo told me the truth about her.  
  
Almost everyone who met her commented that she looked familiar to them, that she reminded them of someone. I agreed, but couldn't put my finger on it though.  
  
--------------  
  
"Do you realise all of her records have been deleted?" Naoko asked me.  
  
We were alone in the command centre at the time. Most of the systems had yet to be installed, and there was very little lighting.  
  
"Huh? Whose records?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Rei's," she informed me. "There's nothing about her anywhere!"  
  
"I'm sure there's a reason for it," I replied, looking away.  
  
She sighed and sat down.  
  
"Why are you so interested anyway?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me. There was something about her look that bothered me.  
  
"Because she looks like Yui," she told me.  
  
I was shocked when she said that. Images of their faces flashed in my mind and, in that instant, I knew she was right. Rei's resemblance to someone was something I'd put out of my mind a few days after meeting her. Obviously, Naoko hadn't.   
  
When I asked Gendo about it later that day, he just smiled.  
  
--------------  
  
A few months later, the Magi were complete. The night before they were to be turned on, tragedy struck. To this day I don't know what really happened that night. All I know is what the security division told me. That Naoko Akagi had been found dead in the morning. That she'd committed suicide by jumping from the top of the command centre, and landing on Balthasar.  
  
The question 'why' still bothers me. She was brilliant, and had such plans for the future. Why would she throw it all away?  
  
Her daughter was the last person to see Naoko alive. They'd talked about the Magi, and about Misato Katsuragi joining Gehirn in Germany. When Ritsuko had left, her mother was alive, and she had seemed happy to her daughter.  
  
Misato Katsuragi joining Gehirn. It seemed almost ironic really. Her father had been killed leading an expedition for Gehirn. In a very real way, Gehirn was responsible for his death. And now his daughter, the only one of the research team to survive Second Impact, was now part of Gehirn.  
  
--------------  
  
The Instrumentality committee would later dissolve the Gehirn research organisation. In order to execute the Human Instrumentality Project, a new organisation was formed. Everyone who worked for Gehirn was transferred into this new organisation, which they called Nerv.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuyutski jumped when the door behind him opened. He'd been sat on the chair, in the darkness, for hours. He looked over his shoulder, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Is that you?" he asked the silhouette he could see in the doorway.  
  
"Yes it is," it replied, revealing itself to be Ryoji Kaji. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He walked over and bent down, releasing Fuyutski's hands from the cuffs.  
  
"You know, this action will probably result in your death," Kouzou told him, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"All I want is to get closer to the truth," the younger man informed him. "To have it in my grasp."  
  
"Knowing the truth can be a dangerous thing," the professor told him, getting to his feet.  
  
"That's true!" Kaji replied flippantly.  
  
--------------  
  
Misato was still sat in the dark cell, trying to keep her mind away from the painful memories that threatened to overwhelm her. The light came on and the door opened. An agent of Nerv Intelligence walked over to her.  
  
"Here," he said, holding out a tray. "Thank you for your co-operation." Misato looked at the tray. In it were her gun and ID card. She looked up at the agent.  
  
"Is it over?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is," he replied. "A solution to the problem has been found."  
  
"I see," the major said, getting to her feet. She took her gun and card, placing them in her inside pocket. "Where is he?"  
  
"I wouldn't know that," the agent replied, leaving the cell. Misato sighed and followed him out.  
  
--------------  
  
Kaji looked at his watch. He was starting to get a little impatient. He'd been waiting for more than fifteen minutes now. A sound to his right made him look in that direction.  
  
"Oh hi," he said cheerfully. "You're a little late, aren't you?" he asked. The figure before him pointed a gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm home," Misato said quietly as she entered the apartment. As she took off her shoes, she noticed how quiet it was, and that the lights were all out. She wandered into the kitchen. On the table was a note. She picked it up. It read -  
  
'Dear Misato, Shinji and I have gone out with Toji and Hikari. Be back later. See ya. Asuka'  
  
The major dropped the note back on the table and walked over to the fridge. She took a beer and sat down at the table, opening it. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on her clenched hands, appearing to all the world as if she was praying. After a few moments, she opened her eyes.  
  
A flicker of red caught her eye. Looking up, she noticed the light flashing on the answer phone. Her breath catching in her throat, she stood up and leaned over the table. Her hand trembled as she reached for the 'play' button. She forced herself to push it, despite wanting to run away from it, despite fearing what the message was.  
  
"Katsuragi, it's me," Kaji's voice said, issuing from the speaker of the machine. "I'm sure you're listening to this message, especially after I caused you so much trouble. Sorry. Please tell Ritsu I'm sorry too." Misato's heart sank as he spoke, her breath catching in her throat. She tried desperately to hold her emotions in check.  
  
"And there's one more thing to trouble you with," Kaji's voice continued. "I've been growing...flowers. I'd appreciate it if you could water them for me. Shinji knows where they are.  
  
"Katsuragi, the truth is with you. Don't hesitate. Move ahead. If I can see you again, I will say the words I could not say eight years ago. Bye." Misato control broke down. Her tears ran free, falling on the table.  
  
"You fool!" she cried, her knees giving way, shunting the table a little. "You were always such a fool!" The major rested her head on her crossed arms, lost completely in the pain she felt. "God dammit! Why?"  
  
She fell to the floor, curling into a foetal position, her body wracked by sobs.  
  
--------------  
  
"Be quiet," Asuka told Shinji as he closed the front door. It was late and the two pilots were sneaking in. The boy looked along the hall as he bent down to remove his shoes. The lights were off.  
  
"What the heck is that smell?" he asked the redhead. She tipped her head back and sniffed the air.  
  
"Eurgh!" she exclaimed quietly. She pinched her nose. "It smells like a brewery in here!" The two wandered into the living room and Shinji switched on the light.  
  
They were shocked at the sight that greeted them. The room was a mess. The furniture had been drastically rearranged. Cushions were scattered everywhere, as if they had been thrown around. Empty beer cans littered the floor, some upright, other on their sides. Shinji managed to avoid them as he walked over to the window and opened it, hoping to get rid of the smell.  
  
"It's even worse in the kitchen," Asuka told him, sticking her head through the doorway. "It looks like a bomb site!" She shook her head. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"I dunno," the boy replied, going into the kitchen. Asuka wasn't kidding, he thought as he took in the state of the kitchen. Empty beer cans were everywhere. The table was on its back; its legs in the air like some kind of dead animal. The chairs were all over the place. Shinji grabbed a bin bag and went back into the living room.  
  
"We might as well get this done now," he said, making a start picking up the empty cans. "It'll be a lot worse in the morning."  
  
"I guess you're right," Asuka sighed and began to pick up the cushions. As the third-child cleared the floor, the redhead tidied the furniture, returning it to its original positions. Once the living room was done, they went into the kitchen.  
  
The first thing they did was put the table back upright. Then they cleared away the cans. By the time they'd picked all the cans up, the bag was full. Asuka noticed the answering machine on the floor by the sink. It looked as if it had landed there after being thrown.  
  
"I'll take it out in the morning," the boy said, tying a knot in the top of the rubbish bag. The German picked up the answer phone and placed it back on the table. The top was cracked from hitting something, but it was still working.  
  
"I wonder what the message is?" the second-child muttered, noticing the flashing light.  
  
"Play it," Shinji suggested, joining her at the table. The redhead pressed the 'play' button. They listened as Kaji's voice filled the quiet apartment.  
  
"Weird. What was that all about?" Asuka asked after the message had ended.  
  
"I dunno," the boy replied. "But we'd best get to bed. We've got school in the morning."  
  
"You're right," the second-child replied. "We can ask Misato in the morning." They left the kitchen and headed to their respective bedrooms. "Goodnight Shinji," Asuka said as she slid open the door to her room.  
  
"Goodnight Asuka," the boy replied. "I love you," he added, sliding his door shut. The German smiled, feeling a warmth rise at his words. She closed her door and got ready for bed.  
  
She refused to allow herself to worry about the state of the apartment or Kaji's message, preferring to recall the pleasant evening she and Shinji had shared. Having Toji and Hikari with them had given the couple a freedom to express their love for each other they hadn't known before. It might be some time before they could have that again, but she would have her memories to keep her going until they could.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
Asuka's past comes back to haunt her.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence.  
  
The next chapter is gonna take me a while, as I want to get it right. Please be patient. 


	6. Rite Of Passage

Author's note -  
  
Here we are guys, chapter 06. The replacement for episode 22. This one was hard to do, as I fully anticipated it would be. Hopefully, I've managed to do it justice. If you can think of any way for me to improve it, let me know.  
  
Well, I hope that last chapter made sense to you all. As for the tittle... Well, I'm sure you guys can figure out what it means.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 06 - "Rite Of Passage"  
  
Asuka sat down on the edge of Shinji's bed, careful not to wake the boy. Looking at his sleeping face, she smiled, thinking how peaceful he looked. She reached forward and softly ran the back of her hand down his cheek.  
  
God, I love you so much Shinji! she thought. She leaned over him and gently placed her lips on his. I wish I could stay here like this forever, she mused, pulling back. Sat upright, she put her hand on the shoulder nearest her and gave it a shake.  
  
"Huh?! Wha'?" the third-child muttered sleepily, opening his eyes a little.  
  
"Time to get up Shinji," she said softly. "It's morning."  
  
"Already?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh," Asuka replied, getting up. "You've got time to shower and get changed before breakfast is ready," she added, leaving his room. Shinji sat up in bed as she slid the door closed behind her.  
  
Misato must be out, he thought, otherwise she wouldn't dare wake me up like this. Throwing the covers aside, he got to his feet and began his preparations for the day ahead.  
  
--------------  
  
The two pilots were just preparing to leave for school when the doorbell rang. Asuka opened the front door and was surprised to find Hikari and Toji outside.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, regaining her composure, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought the four of us might walk to school together," Hikari said. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," the German assured her. "Come on in," she added, stepping aside. "We'll be ready in a few moments." She closed the door and led them into the living room.  
  
"Hi," Shinji said, turning off the television. He got up and walked over to Asuka, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I take it Misato's not here then," Toji commented, lowering himself onto the arm of the couch. He leant his crutches against the seat and sighed. I'll be glad to be rid of those! he thought.  
  
"She left before we got up," the redhead replied, leaning her head against Shinji's, revelling in the freedom to demonstrate her love to others. She chose not to say anything about the condition of the apartment the night before, still now knowing the reason for it.  
  
"You guys wanna go out again this evening?" Toji asked, snaking his arm around Hikari's waist and pulling his girlfriend against him.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to," Asuka informed him, putting her hands on tops of Shinji's. "We've got a synch-test this afternoon."  
  
"And they may want to run a test on Unit 01 as well," the third-child added. He gave Asuka's neck a quick kiss and released his hold on her. The German shivered slightly as the boy kissed her and instantly missed the feel of his arms around her.   
  
"We'd best be going," Shinji continued, passing Asuka her school bag and grabbing his own. Toji, with help from Hikari, got to his feet. The class rep then picked up their bags and led the way out of the apartment.  
  
As Shinji closed the front door behind them, Asuka grabbed his free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked at her and smiled. A short distance away, Hikari watched and smiled also. The foursome got into the lift and descended to street-level.   
  
As the group exited the apartment block, the pilots released each other's hands and drifted apart a few steps, regretting the necessity as they did so.  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm surprised Major Katsuragi isn't here," Maya commented during the synch-test, looking up from her console. "She's never missed one before!"  
  
"I'm sure she has her reasons," Ritsuko told her assistant, trying to sound more confident than she was. She too was puzzled by the absence of Misato, but refused to let it bother her, focusing instead on the work she had to do. The door of the lab opened, and Dr. Akagi looked over, expecting to see the major.  
  
"How are they doing?" Kouzou Fuyutski asked, walking over to the console Lieutenant Ibuki was working at.  
  
What the hell is he doing here? Ritsuko thought, busying herself writing notes on the clipboard in her arms. She leant over Maya's console. "Shinji and Asuka have managed to increase their scores by a couple of points each," she informed the professor.  
  
"What about Rei?" he asked, looking through the observation window and into the chamber the synch-test was taking place in.  
  
"Her score hasn't increased since the last harmonics test," the blonde-haired doctor informed him.  
  
"Hmm, that makes it, what? Three test without an increase?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"The last time Rei increased her test score was four tests ago," Maya replied. Fuyutski sighed.  
  
"Was there something else sir?" Akagi asked politely.  
  
"Hmm? No, no. Thank you," the second in command of Nerv replied and left the lab.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ibuki asked as the door closed behind him.  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi stood in Evangelion Unit 01's cage, staring up at the face of the robot. She knew the synch-test was occurring, but she didn't feel she could cope with it at that moment. She was lost in thought, eyes locked on the demonic visage before her.  
  
The Eva series was created from the Angel known as 'Adam'. Now, in order to defeat the Angels, we are employing the same forces that caused the Second Impact and wiped out half the human race. Only humans could be so foolish as to attempt to harness the engine of our own destruction, she mused. I hate the Eva's!  
  
"Is our revenge worth this?" she muttered.  
  
"Major Katsuragi!" a male voice called from the right. Looking over, she saw Makato Hyugo stood at the entrance to the cage. His expression made it clear he had something he wanted to say. Misato sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"Outside," she muttered as she passed him.  
  
--------------  
  
"They've started construction on the all the Eva's through Unit 13?" the major asked. She was sat on a park bench outside headquarters, apparently resting. "At seven different locations around the world?"  
  
"Yeah. The information I've got came via Shanghai," Makato replied, leaning against the back of the bench. His arms were crossed and his head was down. "My source is reliable."  
  
"Why the hell are they speeding up the construction process now?" Misato mused, confused.  
  
"Well, we have lost two Eva's recently," the bespectacled technician said, "and Unit 01 is currently out of action. So I'd assume their accelerating the schedule for the purpose of creating a reserve force."  
  
"Perhaps... But we've been getting parts from Germany that were originally intended for Eva Units 05 and 06. They've been spending an awful lot of cash lately!"  
  
"And that's after they just doubled the existing budget! I think the executives are being driven by something," Makato commented.  
  
"Yeah, I can almost feel the committee's impatience behind this," Katsuragi responded.  
  
"Do you think they're doing this in anticipation of having to intercept multiple Angels at once rather than the singular probes we've seen thus far?" the technician asked, worried.  
  
"It's possible," the major answered. "But that there's no reason for them to be doing it outside of official channels."  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
"There are more secrets buried at headquarters than you could possibly imagine," Ryoji Kaji had told her. He'd put his right arm around her waist and began walking through the park they were in, forcing her to accompany him. Realising the purpose of his actions, she had fallen in line with his ruse and had leant into his embrace, removing her hands from her pockets and slipping her arm around his waist. She had felt his hand in her jacket pocket and looked at him.  
  
"A gift," he'd told her, noticing her expression. "It'll point the way and open the door," he had added cryptically. He'd removed his hand and replaced it on her hip. "Just be careful who you trust."  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
Misato sighed sadly, memories of Kaji filling her mind. She forced them away, unwilling to give in to the pain she felt over his loss.  
  
"There's got to be some other reason for this!" the major said, gritting her teeth and doing her best to control the anger and bitterness that filled her.  
  
--------------  
  
Dinner that evening was the first time the three occupants of the apartment had seen each other for a few days. Misato had the meal cooked and on the table when the two pilots had got home from the library, where they had been doing research for a school assignment.  
  
"Sorry about the mess last night guys," the major said as the two children sat down at the kitchen table. "I had a bad day and needed to blow off a little steam."  
  
"That's okay," Shinji assured her, picking up the chopsticks and making a tentative start on the food on his plate. He had absolutely no idea what it was, or what it was meant to be.  
  
"No it isn't," Misato responded. "I shouldn't have left it for you guys to clear up."  
  
"It's fine. Really," the third-child told his guardian. Asuka sighed inwardly as she ate, trying not to taste the food.  
  
I don't think he's ever gonna change, she thought. Not that I really want him to! The German distracted herself from the flavour of her meal by listening to the radio that Misato had playing in the background.  
  
"So, what did you guys get up to last night?" Katsuragi asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Asuka told her guardian casually. "Just went to see some old movie. Then we had dinner."  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
"You know Asuka, there's one thing I've got to ask?" Hikari has said as the two girls had made their way to the table the boys had chosen.  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?" the redhead had enquired, curious.  
  
"How good a kisser is Shinji?" the class rep had asked her. Asuka had merely smiled at first.  
  
"Well, you know, I don't have any experience to compare him to," the second-child had informed her friend. "But as far as I'm concerned, he's a great kisser."  
  
"I thought he would be," Hikari had commented.  
  
"Oh. Why?" the pilot had asked, wanting to know what the class rep was getting at.  
  
"Because he's so thoughtful and sensitive," Horaki had explained. "He's always so concerned with others."  
  
"He sure is," Asuka had responded as the two reached the table at which the Toji and Shinji were waiting for them at.  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
"So, you guys were just there as chaperones?" Misato asked her. Shinji didn't recognise the term and looked puzzled.  
  
"Yep," the redhead replied. The major picked up the can of beer in front of her and took a long drink, half draining it. The phone started ringing.  
  
"Asuka, could you get that?" Misato asked, putting food into her mouth.  
  
"Why should I get it?" the German asked, slightly peeved. "It's probably just Kaji calling for you. You should answer your own phone."  
  
"He won't call again," the major told her, swallowing the mouthful she had been chewing, She barely kept her sadness from her voice.  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean?" the second-child inquired. Misato was silent, not trusting her voice. In the background, the phone continued to ring. Shinji got up, groaning. He wished the answer phone still worked, but Misato had broken it last night.  
  
"Yes? Hello?" he asked, answering the phone. He walked back over to the table. "It's a call from Germany Asuka," the third-child told the girl. "I think it's your mother."  
  
"A call for me? My mother?" she asked, looking at him slightly puzzled. "Gimme that!" she snapped, snatching the phone from him. She stood up and walked to the doorway to the living room. "Hello? Hello mutte!" she said cheerfully. Shinji listened as she spoke enthusiastically to the person on the other end of the line in German.  
  
When she speaks in a language I can't understand, Asuka seems to be a different person, the boy thought. He wondered if she'd ever share that part of herself with him. "Asuka's mother," he muttered sadly, an image of his own mother's grave marker appearing in his mind's eye.  
  
--------------  
  
Almost half an hour later, Asuka hung up. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Misato had retired to the living room and the television could be heard in the background.  
  
"Wow, you two were on the phone for quite a while," Shinji commented. The German looked over at him.  
  
"Well, it was just a routine communication," she told him.  
  
"I wish I talked to my family," he replied, wistfully.  
  
"It's...overrated," Asuka assured him, closing her eyes. "And it's just for show. She's not my real mother anyway." She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing," the redhead replied flatly.  
  
"Come on. Remember, we said we'd talk about anything," the boy reminded her. She sighed.  
  
"I just wish she'd stop calling," she told him. "It's not like I hate her or anything! I...I just feel like..." she trailed off. "I dunno." She shook her head to clear it. "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself," she told him. He nodded, accepting that course of action. Asuka smiled and headed for the living room, pausing to squeeze the boy's shoulder as she passed.  
  
--------------  
  
"Asuka's lost a couple of points," Maya commented as the harmonics test neared completion the next day. Since the last Angel's attack, they had stepped up the frequency of the tests, mainly because there were so few students still attending school that most classes had been cancelled. Ritsuko leant over her console and checked the figures for herself.  
  
"Asuka's not feeling well today," Misato said softly. She was stood behind Makato, staring at the observation window, her arms crossed. "It's her period."  
  
"Synch ratios aren't influenced by physical changes," Ritsuko informed her. "The problem's deeper, in her sub-consciousness." She straightened up and looked at Misato. "Did anything happen last night?"  
  
"No, not really," the major replied. "She did get a call from Germany. Her stepmother..."  
  
"I see," Akagi replied as Katsuragi trailed off. "You really should try to get her to talk about it," she suggested. "It might help her."  
  
"I suppose," Misato sighed. "How are the others?"  
  
"Shinji's gained another point," Lieutenant Ibuki informed her, "and Rei..."  
  
"What about her?" the major asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"Her score is the same as it was yesterday. It's the same as it has been for the last five tests," the blonde doctor answered. Misato grimaced.  
  
"Maybe she just needs some more combat experience," she suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Dr. Akagi responded. She tapped a button on Maya's console. "Okay Asuka, Rei, you guys are all done for today," she said over the now open intercom. "Shinji, we're going to run another test in Unit 01."  
  
--------------  
  
"Why do I have to suffer through this just because I'm a girl?!" she exclaimed, clutching her abdomen. She was bent over a sink in one of the ladies bathrooms, dressed in her school uniform. She looked into the mirror before her. "It's not like I want to have children anyway!"  
  
--------------  
  
"It doesn't feel any different than yesterday," the third-child informed Ritsuko as he sat in his entry plug.  
  
"Good," her voice replied over the intercom. "We're going to increase the power output to seventy five percent."  
  
"Okay," Shinji said, closing his eyes and clearing his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't tell when the output from Unit 01's new S2 organ increased.  
  
"Power output holding steady at seventy five percent," Maya's voice announced over the intercom. Shinji opened his eyes and sighed.  
  
"How does that feel?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"To be honest, I can't tell anything's changed," the boy informed her. "It feels just the same as it did against the last Angel."  
  
"Then that means we've calibrated it properly," the doctor replied. "We're gonna try increasing it to full power slowly. If you feel anything, tell us. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," the third-child responded. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind again. The sound of his own breathing filled his ears, coupled with the low-pitched hum that emanated from the Eva itself. A sound that the boy found reassuring and calming, although he didn't know why.  
  
"Power output is now at one hundred percent," Maya's voice said a short time later. Shinji opened his eyes. As far as he was concerned, there was no difference, and told Ritsuko as much.  
  
"Okay. We're done now Shinji," Ritsuko replied. "I'll have to analyse these results, but I don't think we need to run anymore tests. Unit 01 is fully operational and ready for combat."  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
The next day, both Shinji and Asuka were stood in Unit 02's cage, dressed in their plug-suits, awaiting the next synch-test. Headquarters was busy, with teams of technicians running all over the place, performing maintenance. The red Eva's cage was the only place the two could find any peace.  
  
"Eva Unit 02's signals all read nominal," a male voice announced over the intercom.  
  
"Of course it's nominal!" Asuka muttered. "It hasn't done anything for the last month!" She sounded disgusted to the boy stood next to her.  
  
"Are you okay Asuka?" Shinji asked, worried. He hadn't heard that tone from her for a few weeks. She sighed and shook her head before answering.  
  
"It's..." she started, but trailed off, too embarrassed to tell him the truth. She sighed again and looked him in the eye. "I just feel a little off, that's all." She closed the distance between them. "I'll be fine," the German told the boy, giving his left shoulder a gentle squeeze. They both jumped as the red alert siren began wailing.  
  
"All personnel, go to first stage alert! Prepare for aerial assault," a voice announced over the intercom.  
  
"An Angel?" Asuka asked, looking to the left. "Another one?"  
  
--------------  
  
"We have visual confirmation of the Angel," Shigeru Aoba announced, calling an image from one of Nerv's satellites on to the main screen. A small white mass was visible. "Maximum magnification." The Angel appeared. It glowed white and looked to Major Katsuragi like some kind of impressionistic bird.   
  
"It's orbit is just outside our defence envelope," Makato Hyugo informed the personnel manning the command centre.  
  
"And it's maintaining a constant distance from us," Shigeru added. Misato had her arms crossed and was looking at the display, a stern expression on her face.  
  
"So... Does that mean it's looking for a nice, comfy place to land?" she asked, sounding almost flippant. "Or that it's going to destroy us from way up there?"  
  
"We can't attack it from this distance," Makato said, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Yeah. And, unless it decides to come into our range, there's not much we can do offensively," the major replied, sounding more like her normal self. She sighed. "The Eva's weren't designed to combat an enemy still in orbit." She looked over at Maya. "Eva status?"  
  
"Units 02 and 00 are ready for launch," the lieutenant replied.  
  
"Launch Unit 02," Misato ordered. "Equip it for a long range assault." Commands were entered into the consoles. "Asuka, I want you to snipe it," she added, leaning over Makato console and activating the intercom.  
  
"Got it," the second-child responded calmly. Makato watched his console as the red Evangelion launched.  
  
"Excuse me, aren't we going to use Unit 01?" he asked.  
  
"Unit 01 stays in cryo-stasis," the major informed him, shaking her head. "Those are Commander Ikari's orders." She looked over her shoulder at Fuyutski and Ikari, in their usual positions. And after what's happened, he'd better accept that, she thought.  
  
From Unit 01's cage, Shinji listened in. His head was down. Although the entry plug had been inserted, the Eva was powered down.  
  
--------------  
  
Up on the surface, it was raining heavily. Unit 02 was stood out in the open, waiting as a positron rifle rose up out of the ground before it. The Eva grabbed the weapon and positioned it for firing.  
  
In the cockpit, a viewfinder had swung down, covering the top of Asuka's face. On it, two sets of crosshairs move as she took aim. The Angel appeared as a small dot in the centre.  
  
"The target is still out of range," she heard Shigeru announce over the intercom.  
  
"Damn!" she exclaimed, getting impatient. "Why are you so slow? Come and fight Angel!" Suddenly, the dot that was the Angel began to glow. Asuka gasped in horror as a beam of white light engulfed the Eva.  
  
--------------  
  
"The enemy has a particle beam weapon?" Misato asked, yelling to be heard over the wailing red alert sirens sounding throughout the command centre.  
  
"No," Shigeru answered, checking his console. "No thermal emissions detected." Maya looked over at the major.  
  
"Abnormal reading in Asuka's psycho-graph," she informed the pilot's guardian. "Mental contamination imminent."  
  
"It's attacking across the ego borderline," Ritsuko added, looking at Ibuki's console. "The Angel's understand our psychology that well?!"  
  
--------------  
  
In her cockpit, Asuka squinted to avoid being blinded by the bright light that was filling it. Warning messages were flashing on the side displays, but she ignored them.  
  
"God damn you!" she cursed, trying to aim. She shook her head, trying to clear it but it didn't help. She began to feel light-headed and confusion took hold. She gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger. The shots from the rifling flew through the sky towards the Angel, but failed to hit their target, arching below it.  
  
"Asuka's positron beam dissipating," Maya's voice said over the intercom.  
  
"It's not working! It's too far out of range!" Makato's added.  
  
The German, however, was oblivious to their comments. She was bent over, hands over her face. Sweat was pouring down her face and she was crying out in confusion as her mind ran in circles, alternating between pain, terror, sadness, loneliness, helplessness and emptiness. All the feelings Asuka hated.  
  
--------------  
  
Outside, Unit 02 was staggering backwards and forwards, firing wildly. It's shots exploded throughout the city, demolishing several buildings. After about six explosions, the rifle ran out of ammunition.  
  
--------------  
  
"Damn! Her rifle's out of ammunition," Shigeru informed his superiors.  
  
"What's that beam made of?" Misato asked, one hand on the back of Makato's chair, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"It's some kind of energy oscillation using a visible wavelength," the bespectacled technician replied. "It's similar to an AT Field."  
  
"How's Asuka?" Dr. Akagi asked.  
  
"The mental contamination is crossing her ego borderline!" Lieutenant Ibuki told her. On the main display, the Evangelion was bent over, clutching its head and shuddering. The positron rifle lay at its feet.  
  
--------------  
  
"NO! Don't! Don't come into me!" Asuka screamed as she felt something reaching into her mind. She cried out as a kaleidoscope of painful images flashed though her mind. The cockpit bucked and twisted as the Eva moved around. Another flash of images was accompanied by another scream. Then again. And again. And again. Tears began to stream down the girl's face as the most painful and horrific images were paraded through her mind's eye time and again.  
  
"Get out of my mind!" she screamed, squeezing her head in an attempt to make the presence she felt leave. "Please! God! It's raping my mind!"  
  
--------------  
  
In the command centre, everyone was frozen in shock at hearing the cries coming from the proud second-child.  
  
"Asuka!" Misato cried.  
  
"Psycho-graph critical!" Maya said, checking her console. She didn't like what she saw.  
  
"We've got to get Asuka out of there immediately," Ritsuko exclaimed. "Her mind is going to be permanently damaged."  
  
"Asuka retreat!" Misato yelled.  
  
"She can't," Ibuki informed her. "The beam is interfering with the nerve impulses."  
  
"Eject the entry plug," Katsuragi ordered. The lieutenant quickly began typing commands into her console.  
  
"It's not working," she informed the major. "The signal's not getting through."  
  
"Dammit!" Misato cursed. "Rei, hurry!"  
  
--------------  
  
Above the surface, Unit 00 was positioning a more powerful positron rifle, using a building for support. The rifle was longer than the Eva was tall, and steam was discharging from it as it was prepared for firing. All around, the rain continued to pour, making the ground slick.  
  
"Accelerator synchronisation initiated," a male voice announced over the intercom.  
  
"Voltage is increasing," a female voice added. "Approaching pressure zone."  
  
"Compulsory focus convergence activated," the male said.  
  
"Compensation for the Earth's rotation and gravity, zero point zero three," the female technician related.  
  
"Pressure in the chamber is at maximum," the male announced. Inside the cockpit, Unit 00's viewfinder had been lowered into place over Rei's head.  
  
"Release the final safety lock. All personnel, prepare for firing," Makato ordered. Rei grit her teeth and fired. The blue Eva staggered backward as the force of the blast unbalanced it. The beam from the rifle punched through the clouds and sped towards the Angel.  
  
--------------  
  
Back in the command centre, the personnel present held their breath as they watched the beam approach the Angel on the main display.   
  
"It's no good!" Shigeru yelled as the beam hit the Angel's AT Field and scattered around it. "There wasn't enough energy to penetrate its AT Field. It's too far from our weapons."  
  
"We're at maximum power output," Makato responded. "We can't get any more power!"  
  
"Unit 02's psycho-graph is getting weaker," Maya cried, checking her console. Ritsuko leaned over her shoulder.  
  
"What's the status on the LCL mind barrier?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Negative," the lieutenant informed her. "We can't even hope for a buffering effect."  
  
"Switch to life support only," Akagi ordered. "Don't let it feedback into her."  
  
"I'll try," Ibuki replied softly as she began to type commands into her console.  
  
Somehow that ray's scanning on her mental wavelength. Are the Angel's trying to analyse what's inside a human mind? Ritsuko mused, straightening up and staring at the image on the main display.  
  
--------------  
  
The second-child found herself looking a younger version of herself. The child was holding on to a stuffed toy in the shape of a monkey, head tilted backwards, crying her eyes out.  
  
Why am I crying? I swore that I wouldn't cry anymore, Asuka thought. Everything went dark, then the young girl was stood with the monkey on the floor behind her, looking stern. A man was bent down in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong Asuka?" the man asked the little girl. "This was a present from your new mother," he continued, gesturing to the stuffed toy. Its belly had been ripped open and the stuffing was sticking out. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"No!" the young Asuka replied.  
  
"No? But...why not?" the man asked. The second-child stamped on the toy.  
  
"Because I'm not a child!" she cried, hand on her hips. The man was embracing the younger Asuka. "I grew up faster than other people. I didn't need a stupid stuffed toy."  
  
There was a disorientating flash of images, confusing Asuka. The sound of a woman laughing assaulted her ears. It only took a moment for her to recognise the voice. It belonged to her mother.  
  
"Please look at me!" the young Asuka cried. "I'm begging you mama. Don't stop being my mother!"  
  
"Asuka," her mother's voice called.  
  
"Mama. Mama," the young girl cried.  
  
"Come to heaven with me," the girl's mother said and began laughing again.  
  
"No. Please! Please don't kill me," young Asuka responded. "No. I'm not mama's doll." The young girl appeared before the second-child, her back turned to her. "I'll think for myself and live for myself."   
  
"No! Don't make me remember that!" Asuka cried, holding her arms against her chest, trying to force the images from her mind. "I wanted to forget those things! Don't uncover them! I don't want those terrible memories anymore! Stop this! Please. Stop it now!"  
  
--------------  
  
Asuka had curled into a ball in her Eva's cockpit, trying to protect herself from the Angel's intrusion in her mind. The only sounds were the hum of the robots systems and the girl's breathing.  
  
"My mind...is being eaten away," she sobbed. "Shinji!" she called, desperate to hear the boy's voice. "It's unravelling my mind. What will I do? It's defiling my mind!"  
  
Unit 02 had stopped moving and was bent over, like a puppet whose strings have been cut. The rifle still lay at its feet. The light from its eyes dimmed.  
  
--------------  
  
Emergency alerts began to flash on the main display in the command centre, sirens wailing.  
  
"Unit 02 has ceased activation!" a female technician cried over the noise. "The life support system has crashed!"  
  
"Pilot's mind entering danger zone," Maya yelled.  
  
"Position constant," Shigeru announced. "The target hasn't moved yet."  
  
"The possibility of the target coming into Unit 00's range is zero point zero zero two percent," Makato read from his console.  
  
"Could we air lift Unit 00 and try an airborne attack?" Misato mused, arms crossed. "No, that wouldn't work," she sighed, discarding the idea. "If the Angel attacked we'd be defenceless."  
  
"Misato!" Shinji's voice cried over the intercom. "Let me go out in Unit 01."  
  
"Forget it!" Fuyutski replied, leaning on the commander's desk. "This Angel's ability to attack the pilot's mind, it's...it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Correct," Gendo said. "We cannot allow Unit 01 to be touched by an Angel." A video link to Unit 01 appeared on the main display.  
  
"But that can't happen as long as I'm not defeated," the boy replied.  
  
"There is no guarantee of that," his father informed him.  
  
"If we don't do something," Shinji insisted, leaning forward, "Asuka will die!" The commander thought for a moment, slightly surprised by his son's insistence.  
  
"That is true," he responded. "Rei, go to Dogma and get the Lance."  
  
"Use the Lance of Longinus? You can't do that Ikari!" Fuyutski told him, staring at the commander.  
  
"There is no other way to destroy a target that remains in orbit, beyond the reach of our AT Fields," Gendo informed him. "Proceed." Below, Dr. Akagi, Shigeru Aoba and Major Katsuragi were staring at him.  
  
"But I thought that if Adam and Eva were to come into contact it would cause the Third Impact. We can't take that chance commander! It's much too dangerous!" the major yelled up at him. Commander Ikari sat in silence.  
  
So that story was another lie, Misato thought, looking away, rage boiling within her. But if contact with an Angel didn't cause Second Impact, then what did?  
  
Makato was checking data on his console. He was disturbed by what had just been said. Why the hell would the commander risk causing Third Impact? he wondered. A voice link to Unit 01 opened, startling him.  
  
"Makato, help me," the third-child pleaded.  
  
"I can't," he whispered, not wishing to be heard by his colleagues.  
  
"Please Makato," Shinji begged. "I've got to help Asuka!" The bespectacled technician was amazed by the boy's tone.  
  
"Trust Rei. She'll save her," he assured Shinji.  
  
"She's gonna take too long," the third-child replied, sounding even more desperate. "I can help Asuka now!" There was silence for a few seconds. "Please!" Makato thought about it for a few moments, then began entering commands in to his console.  
  
If something like this won't cause Third Impact, then... What really happened to cause Second Impact? Misato mused as she watched Unit 00's progress towards Terminal Dogma.  
  
"Ikari. It's too early to use the Lance," Fuyutski whispered in the commander's ear. He was leant over his shoulder.  
  
"The committee has already started to mass produce Eva's," Gendo replied softly. "This is our chance Fuyutski."  
  
"Our chance? But..."  
  
"We cannot make time run backwards, but we can spur it's course forward with our own hands," Ikari replied.  
  
"The old men won't allow this Ikari," Kouzou commented.  
  
"Therefore we must finish this before Seele has time to act!" the commander muttered in response. "After all, it is not acceptable to lose Unit 02 at this time."  
  
"But you just can't use the Lance of Longinus without getting Seele's approval first," the professor insisted. "You're asking for trouble!"  
  
"The need is the justification," Gendo calmly informed Fuyutski. "There are no other factors to consider."  
  
" 'The need'?" Kouzou asked, straightening up. "You've just been looking for a convenient excuse, haven't you?" A cry from below pre-empted any further discussion.  
  
"Sir! Unit 01 is in the launch cradle!" Shigeru announced.  
  
"What?!" Fuyutski asked shocked.  
  
"Shinji, return Unit 01 to it's cage," Gendo said.  
  
"No!" Shinji's voice yelled over the intercom.  
  
"That is an order," the boy's father continued. The only response he got was static.  
  
"We've lost the data link to Unit 01," Shigeru informed the commander.  
  
"Dammit," Ikari cursed.  
  
"Unit 01 is launching," Makato added as his console showed the Eva's progress to the surface. Good luck Shinji, he thought.  
  
--------------  
  
Unit 01 rose to the surface as the torrential downpour continued, no umbilical cable connected to its back. As soon as the launch cradle released the Evangelion, Shinji rushed it over to Unit 02. He reached for the red Eva, intending to pull it clear of the beam, but was unable to enter the beam. No matter how hard the boy tried, he could not get the purple robot's hand to penetrate the Angel's beam.  
  
He growled and turned away.  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell's he doing?" Misato asked as she watched Unit 01 walk away from Unit 02. "Is he giving up?"  
  
"Asuka's EEG dropping to zero point zero six," Makato announced.  
  
"We're past the limits of the life support system," Maya added.  
  
"Unit 00 is passing through vent two," Shigeru informed the major, having been tracking the blue Eva's progress. "She'll be coming to the surface any moment now."  
  
--------------  
  
Unit 01 turned and faced Unit 02. Inside the purple Eva's cockpit, Shinji took a deep breath and readied himself. Unit 01 suddenly charged towards the red Eva at full speed. When it was only a few metres away, it launched itself at Unit 02, arms outstretched.  
  
The purple Eva passed into the Angel's beam and continued to fly towards Unit 02. As they collided, Shinji wrapped his Eva's arms around Unit 02's waist, locking them together. Unit 01's momentum carried them clear of the beam. They smashed into a building behind, levelling it as they rolled along the ground.  
  
A few metres away, Unit 00 rose to the surface on a lift. In it's hands it clutched the Lance of Longinus. It was in a crouched position.  
  
--------------  
  
"So that's the Lance of Longinus," Misato muttered as she looked at the red object Unit 00 carried on the main display.  
  
"Unit 00 is in position to throw," Shigeru announced.  
  
"Target sighted. Error corrections have been made," Makato added.  
  
"Starting countdown," a female voice announced.  
  
--------------  
  
Unit 00 stood up, holding the Lance in both hands overhead. The rain lashed at the robot.  
  
"Ten seconds from zero," the female voice continued over the intercom. Unit 00 positioned the Lance as if it was a javelin, ready to throw. The beam of light began to track towards the two Eva's that were in heap on the road as the countdown began. Spotting the beam heading their way, Shinji used Unit 01 to cover Asuka's machine.  
  
As the countdown reached one, Unit 00's foot shifted slightly. At zero, Rei gritted her teeth and leaned backwards. The Lance's prongs twisted together to form a single spike and the blue robot took a couple of steps forward and threw the Lance.  
  
The Lance of Longinus flew upwards, passing through the storm clouds and obliterating them. As it streaked through the atmosphere, it began to glow an angry red. The Lance impacted the Angel's AT Field, tearing straight through it and skewering the Angel. There was a bright flash, and the Angel was gone.  
  
--------------  
  
"Target annihilated," Shigeru informed the command centre, impressed by the power that had just been demonstrated.  
  
"I need a status update on the Lance," Fuyutski said, leaning on Ikari's desk.  
  
"It reached escape velocity," Makato informed him, looking back at the professor. "It's now moving into a lunar orbit sir."  
  
"So it's almost impossible to recover now?" Kouzou asked.  
  
"Right," Hyugo confirmed. "There are no methods available for recovering an object of that much mass."  
  
"Unit 02's psycho-graph is returning to normal," Maya informed Misato.  
  
"What's Asuka's status?" the major enquired.  
  
"We've confirmed that the pilot is alive, but she's unconscious," Makato replied. "She'll be transferred to the infirmary as soon as possible. They'll keep her in quarantine for the time being, because of the contamination."  
  
"Yeah!" Misato replied softly.  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi felt a certain degree of trepidation as she walked down the infirmary corridor. It was a journey she had made many times before, but that was generally to see Shinji. But this time it was different. This time, it was to see Asuka. Asuka, who, only two days ago, had suffered the most horrendous ordeal at the hands of the last Angel, an ordeal which could only be described as 'mind rape'. Misato didn't know what she could do or say to help the girl. She felt powerless, a feeling she despised.  
  
Reaching the door, she stopped and cleared her mind, not willing to add her own anxieties to Asuka's problems. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the handle. As she was about to turn it, the sound of voices within stopped her. Although she couldn't tell what they were saying, she knew the voices belonged to Asuka and Shinji. Peering through the small window in the wooden door, she was surprised by the scene that greeted her.  
  
The stool, on which Shinji sat, had been pulled right up against the head of the bed. Asuka was sat up in the bed, but her head was lowered. The most surprising aspect of the scene was that Shinji held Asuka's right hand in his own. His left hand was stroking her hair as they spoke in hushed tones. The second-child looked up at him. She had a bandage on her head.  
  
That must be where she cut her head on the control carriage, Misato mused, noticing the dressing. The boy got to his feet, leant over the girl and kissed her softly on the forehead. The German, instead of slapping the boy, as Misato would have expected, merely smiled and put her right hand to his face.  
  
What the hell is this?! Misato wondered, backing away from the door in shock. What the hell's going on?! She backed against the wall and shook her head in disbelief, unable to accept the tenderness of what she had just witnessed. The door opened.  
  
"I'll see you later," Shinji said, smiling, as he stepped through the open doorway. He closed the door and noticed the major. His smile faded, replaced by a look of surprise that he quickly masked. "Uh, Misato... Hi," he said, trying to sound anything other than surprised and worried by her presence. Trying, and failing.  
  
"How is she?" Katsuragi asked, her tone neutral.  
  
"Huh? Oh, she's...she's fine," he stammered. The major stood upright and stared him directly in the eye.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" she asked calmly.  
  
"How long has what been going on?" the boy asked, trying to sound innocent and avoiding eye contact. Dammit! he silently cursed. She must've seen us.  
  
"Don't play games Shinji! I'm not in the mood," Misato told him, losing control of her temper. The look on her face chilled him, and the child decided it was wiser to be honest.  
  
"Since that weekend you spent at Dr. Akagi's," he informed his guardian, leaning against the wall opposite the door he'd just exited.  
  
"I see," the major replied, folding her arms. "Have the two of you slept together?"  
  
"Huh? What?" the third-child asked, puzzled.  
  
"Sex Shinji. Have the two of you had sex?" she clarified.  
  
"No!" the boy all but yelled in response, his face clearly conveying the shook he felt at her question. "We're too young of that sort of thing!"  
  
"Yes, you are," Misato said, sighing. "I'm sorry Shinji, but I had to ask. You better get going." The boy nodded and began to walk off. "Oh, and Shinji!" He turned and looked at her. "Ritsuko wants to run a test on Unit 01 this afternoon." Shinji's shoulders visibly slumped. "Don't worry, I'll tell Asuka you'll see her tomorrow." He nodded and continued down the hall. Smiling to herself, Misato opened the door and entered Asuka's room.  
  
--------------  
  
Ritsuko looked up from her computer as the door to her office opened. She spun her chair around and watched Misato walk in, perplexed by the expression on her face.  
  
"Hey Ritsuko," the major said flatly, perching on the edge of the doctor's desk.  
  
"Hi Misato," Akagi responded cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"I need you to tell me something," Misato told her.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Ritsuko enquired, picking up a mug of coffee that was sat on the desk.  
  
"I need you to tell me if Asuka's still a virgin," Katsuragi informed the blonde. Akagi had just taken a slip of coffee when the major spoke and launched into a coughing fit, spraying the contents of her mouth over the floor in front of her.  
  
"You want me to tell you WHAT?!" Ritsuko demanded, bring her coughing under control.  
  
"I need to know if Asuka is a virgin," Misato stated. "I know you can tell from her medical reports."  
  
"There is such a thing as patient/doctor confidentiality, you know."  
  
"Trust me Ritsuko, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important," the major replied. "I know she had her medical a few days ago."  
  
"She did. But that's not the point," Ritsuko told her friend, putting the mug back on the desk. She sighed and shook her head. "I'll tell you what. You tell me why you need to know, and if I think it's a good enough reason, I'll tell you."  
  
"Only if you promise not to pass it on," Misato sighed, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"I'm serious Ritsuko," the major told her firmly.  
  
"Fine," the doctor sighed. "Provided it won't endanger anyone."  
  
"It won't. I need to know because...because I just found out Shinji and Asuka are a couple," Katsuragi said.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" the doctor asked, looking her friend in the face.  
  
"I wish I wasn't!" Misato replied, sounding depressed.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since that weekend I spent at your place."  
  
"Have you asked either of them?" Ritsuko enquired.  
  
"I asked Shinji," the major replied, "but it's not the sort of thing you tell your parent or guardian." Ritsuko turned her chair round and started entering commands into her computer.  
  
"At the time of her last medical," she informed Misato, reading the relevant medical file, "Asuka Langley Sohryu was a virgin." The major sighed heavily, visibly relieved. Dr. Akagi closed the file and turned back to her friend. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Misato replied.  
  
"You know, I should have expected something like this," Ritsuko commented, leaning back in the chair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Katsuragi enquired, looking at the doctor.  
  
"Remember how they defeated the sixth Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Both of them beat their synch-ratio records during that battle, remember?" Ritsuko reminded Misato.  
  
"Yeah, they did," the major replied, looking forward and staring off into space. "Never did figure out how though."  
  
"Because they didn't just synchronise with Unit 02, but also with each other," the doctor in formed her.  
  
"They did?" Katsuragi asked, surprised.  
  
"Uh-huh," Ritsuko responded, nodding.  
  
"So, do you think that caused this relationship?" the major asked, the implications dawning on her.  
  
"It's possible," Ritsuko answered, getting to her feet. "It could also be that it just demonstrates their compatibility." She picked up her mug and drained it. "Either way," she said, putting the mug back on the table, "it shows that the encounters with the Angels have much further reaching implications than we realised." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'd better get ready for Unit 01's test," she muttered.  
  
"Remember, don't tell anyone," Misato reminded her.  
  
"I won't. But what are you going to do about it?" the blonde doctor asked. Misato sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you when I figure that out," she replied, walking to the door.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
The truth about the dummy plug.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence. 


	7. Disclosure

Author's note -  
  
Welcome to chapter 7, the replacement for episode 23. Things are starting to heat up. Expect a few surprises from here on in. Enjoy.  
  
Thanks for all the kind words on the last chapter. If I ever figure out a way to improve it, I will, and I'll make sure to let you guys know.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 07 - "Disclosure"  
  
"Hmm. Have you double checked those figures?" Ritsuko Akagi asked Lieutenant Ibuki as she read the data from her assistant's console.  
  
"Yes doctor," Maya replied. "The Magi report an error margin of point zero zero zero five percent." She looked up at the observation window.  
  
"Well that's certainly a surprise," Akagi commented.  
  
"What is?" Misato asked from her position by the window, turning to look at the blonde. She had been staring into then chamber beyond, watching the synch-test.  
  
"Asuka's only lost seven point," the doctor informed her.  
  
"That's all?" the major asked, surprised. Ritsuko nodded and Misato looked back at the window.  
  
"Yes. After an experience like that, I'd expected a much greater drop," the doctor commented, straightening up. Asuka had been released from the infirmary yesterday evening after showing no signs of any mental contamination from the Angel's attack only three days previously. Misato turned to the doctor and twitched her head towards the far wall, wanting to speak to her friend in privacy. "I'll be back in a moment," Ritsuko told Maya, who merely nodded.  
  
"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Misato asked her quietly, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.  
  
"No," the doctor assured her. She looked at the observation window. "I guess we have Shinji to thank for this," she muttered.  
  
"They did talk a lot last night," the major responded, sighing.  
  
"Have you decided what you're going to do about them yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Katsuragi answered, looking at the floor. "I still find it hard to believe."  
  
"I know what you mean," Akagi replied, leaning her shoulder against the wall. "It's hard to believe that Shinji and Asuka are actually in love with one another. Especially considering how often they used to fight!"  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji and Asuka are in love?! Kouzou thought, shocked at what he had just heard through the door. He'd gone to harmonics lab to check on the pilot's scores, especially after the second-child had suffered so at the hands of the last Angel. He'd stopped short of opening the door when he'd heard the major and Dr. Akagi talking.  
  
"Well... You're going to have to do something," Ritsuko's voice said.  
  
"I know," Misato's replied. "I just wish I knew what."  
  
"You could..."  
  
"Doctor," Maya's voice called, interrupting Akagi.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" the doctor's voice asked, getting fainter. She was obviously walking away from the door.  
  
"A call for you," her assistant replied. Needing time think, Fuyutski backed away from the door and walked towards his office. He still wanted to know the results of the harmonics test, but he could get them later. Now, now he had something else to consider entirely.  
  
--------------  
  
"It is impossible to retrieve the Lance of Longinus now," the eastern European voice from the monolith labelled 03 stated. Gendo Ikari sat calmly at his desk, undisturbed by hostility emanating from the members of Seele as they surrounded him.  
  
"Why did you use it?" the voice from 04 asked.  
  
"Destroying the Angels is our top priority. There was no other way," Ikari replied.  
  
" 'No other way'! You better come up with a more believable excuse," 03 mocked him  
  
"You're actions these days display a lack of respect for this committee," monolith 10 commented.  
  
"And what about Unit 01?" Keele's voice asked, coming from the monolith labelled 01. "I thought we had agreed to leave it in cryo-stasis for now?"  
  
"There was no danger in allowing Unit 01 to enter combat," the commander said.  
  
"How can you be so sure of that?" 08 enquired.  
  
"Dr. Akagi had completed her tests on it. She informed me it was ready for combat a few hours before the Angel appeared," Gendo informed him.  
  
"We have yet to receive any such report," 07 responded, his voice dripping with distrust.  
  
"Then the doctor must still be compiling it," Ikari informed him calmly. "She is also in the process of completing another series of tests to ensure there are no effects from the battle, as well as ensuring the pilot of Unit 02 is fit for duty."  
  
"Very well," Keele replied. A phone started to ring "But Unit 01 is to be used only when all other options have been exhausted, and only if..." Gendo pulled open a draw on his right and picked up a red handset.  
  
"Fuyutski, I'm in conference," he said into the mouthpiece. There was a pause as Kouzou Fuyutski replied. "Understood." Ikari put the phone away. "Another Angel is approaching," he informed Seele, closing the draw. "We must finish this later."  
  
"You're assuming you'll still have a seat here," 11 informed him. The commander did not respond and faded from view.  
  
"Are you going to betray us Ikari?" Keele asked after he had gone.  
  
--------------  
  
"Sortie Unit 00 through the thirty-second gate," Commander Ikari heard Misato order as he took his post.  
  
"Use Unit 02 as backup," he added.  
  
"What about Unit 01?" the major asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Unit 01 is too be used only as a last resort," he informed her.  
  
"Yes sir." Katsuragi returned her attention to the situation at hand. "Move Unit 02 out."  
  
"Unit 00 has been launched," Maya reported. "Moving Unit 02 to the launch cradle."  
  
"The target is approaching. It's past the final intercept line at Gora," Shigeru announced.  
  
"Unit 00 moving to intercept," Ibuki added.  
  
"Can we get a visual?" Misato asked. An image of the Angel appeared on the main screen. It looked like a glowing white ring comprised of a helix. It was spinning over one spot.  
  
"The target is above the Owakidani valley," Shigeru reported. "Rotating in a fixed position."  
  
"Status of the target?"  
  
"It's AT Field is still active," Makato informed the major.  
  
"It's looks like we're in a stalemate major," Shigeru added.  
  
"He's right," Hyugo confirmed. "The target's field pattern keeps cycling from blue to orange."  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" Misato enquired.  
  
"The Magi aren't able to answer that question yet," Lieutenant Ibuki replied, checking her console.  
  
"We just don't have enough solid data right now," Shigeru commented.  
  
"However, I'm certain that it's capable of assuming forms beside the one we see now," Ritsuko told her, her hand resting on the headrest of Maya's seat.  
  
"So we can't attack first," Katsuragi muttered  
  
--------------  
  
Rei had Unit 00 crouched by a hillside, pallet gun in hand. She was staring at her enemy, listening to the words coming over the intercom.  
  
"Rei, hold back and study it for now," Misato ordered.  
  
"No. It's coming," the first-child replied. She watched the Eva's display as the Angel stopped spinning and the helix flattened to a single glowing ring. The loop suddenly broke and one end flew towards her.  
  
"Rei, evasive action!" Misato yelled at her.  
  
"She can't! There's not enough time!" she heard Makato yell back at the major.  
  
As the ribbon-like Angel shot towards her, Rei expanded her AT Field to maximum in the hopes of at least slowing it. The Angel hit the field and punched through it, embedding itself in the blue robot's lower abdomen. She gasped as she felt the contact.  
  
Unit 00's left hand grabbed the Angel and put the muzzle of the pallet gun to it, firing repeatedly, but the shots had no effect. Tendrils from the Angel began to eat into the Eva's hand and abdomen.  
  
--------------  
  
"Contamination. The target's infecting Unit 00!" the longhaired technician informed his superiors.  
  
"What's the status on her AT Field?" Misato asked, looking over at Maya.  
  
"It's up, but it's not stopping the Angel's energy probe," the lieutenant informed the major."  
  
"Is the Angel trying to establish first level contact with Unit 00?" Ritsuko mused aloud, staring at the main display. "It must be!"  
  
--------------  
  
On the surface, Unit 00 had dropped its pallet gun and now had both hands on the Angel, trying to pull it out. The pressure the Angel was exerting on the robot had forced it back against the hillside.  
  
Inside the cockpit, it looked as if it was Rei's plug suit that was being infested, as the nerve connections transferred the sensations to the first child. It felt to her like her chest was on fire, and the burning was slowly spreading outwards.  
  
--------------  
  
"We've got bio-contamination in Unit 00," Maya announced, her eyes glued to her console.  
  
"Unit 02 roll out!" Katsuragi ordered. "Take some of that heat off of Rei!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Asuka's voice replied over the intercom. Makato watched the red Eva's progress on his console as it was catapulted to the surface.  
  
"This isn't good," Ritsuko commented. Her concern was clear from the tone of her voice. "More than five percent has already undergone bio-fusion."  
  
--------------  
  
"Asuka, advance three hundred metres and spread your AT Field to maximum," Misato ordered over the intercom as the metal wall in front of Unit 02 dropped out of the robot's way. Nearby, a support building opened and a pallet gun was held out. "Then fire your pallet gun into the target's back section."  
  
Unit 02 stepped out of the building it had been raised into and grabbed the pallet gun. Keeping an eye on the instrumentation in the cockpit, Asuka advanced the required distance and raised the weapon she held, taking aim.  
  
The end of the Angel that had not embedded itself in Unit 00 was waving around in the air. As she prepared to fire, the second-child spread her AT Field. Suddenly, the free end stopped waving about and seemed to be looking straight at her. A short moment later, it shot towards her.  
  
"Look out!" Major Katsuragi cried over the intercom as the redhead made her robot leap to one side. The Angel struck the pallet gun, smashing it to pieces. Unit 02 landed on all fours, as if it were some kind of animal. Looking up, Asuka saw the Angel heading for her again and leapt. The red robot landed hard on its chest, knocking the wind out of the German. As she regained her breath, it felt to the pilot as if something was pulling at her.  
  
Looking back at the Eva's legs, she was shocked to see the Angel embedded in the left leg. As she watched, the tendrils began to dig their way into the machine and she began to feel something eating its way into her leg.  
  
--------------  
  
"The Angel's invading Unit 02!" Shigeru cried. The sound of the first-child struggling for breath filled the command centre.  
  
"God dammit!" the major cursed. "Reduce their synch-ratios," she ordered, looking at Maya.  
  
"I'm trying," Ibuki informed her, typing furiously at her console, "but there's too much interference."  
  
--------------  
  
The invading tendrils had now began to spread onto the Unit 00's face. Inside its cockpit, Rei's back was arched and she had her eyes closed. Each breath was becoming harder than the one before.  
  
--------------  
  
Who is this? Rei thought, feeling a sensation she could not describe. There was nothingness all around her.  
  
You, a voice replied. It took a moment for the first-child to recognise the voice as her own. She found herself sat in the control seat of her entry plug.  
  
Myself in an Eva? she wondered. No, I sense somebody other than myself. There was a flash of images of herself, and she found herself floating a short distance above a sea of what appeared to be LCL. All around her, the sky was red and there were no features. No land, no clouds, nothing. Except... In front of her was another Rei, whose legs were submersed in the LCL up to her knees. Its head was down.  
  
Who are you? Rei asked. An Angel? Are you one of the beings we call the Angels?  
  
Don't you want to become one with me? the other asked.  
  
No. I am me, not you, the first-child replied.  
  
Hmm. But you shall. It's too late, the other informed her. Rei gasped as she felt the invading tendrils of the Angel spread over her body. I will share part of my mind with you. Let me share with you these emotions. The tendrils began to spread beyond the plug suit and on to Rei's face.  
  
This is pain, the other said, raising its head. Do you feel this pain?  
  
This pain. No, it's different. Rei paused as she tried to process the sensations filling her mind. Loneliness.  
  
Yes, the other replied, smiling. Loneliness.  
  
Loneliness? I don't understand, Rei informed the other.  
  
You don't want to be by yourself, correct? it asked. We are many, but you are alone. You hate it, don't you?  
  
That is what it is to be...lonely? the first-child replied, uncertain.  
  
That is what your mind is, the other informed her. It is what fills your soul. You are that sorrow.  
  
--------------  
  
Rei opened her eyes, gasping. Drops of water began to land on her thighs. She looked at them, puzzled.  
  
Is this a tear? she wondered, feeling something rolling down her face. She held her hands, which were shaking, to her face. As she pulled them away, she stared at them. "Am I the one...crying?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Prepare Unit 01 for battle," Commander Ikari ordered. Fuyutski looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" the professor asked quietly.  
  
"We cannot afford to lose both Units 00 and 02," Gendo replied softly.  
  
"Moving Unit 01 to the launch cradle," Shigeru announced. Misato leant over Makato's shoulder.  
  
"Haven't you found it's core yet?" she asked him, sounding a little desperate.  
  
"I'm trying," the bespectacled technician replied as he typed commands into his console.  
  
"Unit 01 launching," the longhaired technician reported as the purple Eva was shot towards the surface.  
  
"How's Rei?" Misato asked, looking at Maya.  
  
"Her life signs are becoming erratic," the lieutenant informed her.  
  
"What about Asuka?" the major enquired.  
  
"Her pulse and respiration are up, but she seems to be okay," Ritsuko answered, reading the data from her assistant's console. "For now, at least," she added under her breath. Ibuki was the only one to hear it.  
  
--------------  
  
Unit 01 stepped clear of the armoury building, clutching the pallet gun tightly. Inside, Shinji's mind was focused. His attention centred on destroying his enemy.  
  
"Shinji, take up a position equidistant to Units 00 and 02," Misato ordered over the intercom. "Once in position, spread your AT Field and fire at the Angel's mid-section. You got that?"  
  
"Roger," the third-child replied calmly. As Unit 01 took up position, he couldn't help but worry about what was happening to Asuka and Rei. Once in place, he raised his weapon and took aim. He spread his AT Field and tensed, waiting for any sign from the Angel. When there was none, he took a deep breath and fired.  
  
Unfortunately the ribbon-like body of the Angel was waving back and forth so much that his shots missed completely. Suddenly the Angel swung at him. He leapt out of the way, but his weapon was smashed.  
  
--------------  
  
"Dammit!" the major cursed as she watched the pallet gun be destroyed.  
  
"Major," Makato called.  
  
"What is it?" Katsuragi asked, taking her eyes off the main screen. The Angel seemed to be ignoring the purple Eva again.  
  
"When the Angel attacked Unit 01," he said, calling up a record of the attack on his display, "I spotted something. It looked like a small variation in the Angel's coloration." He stopped the image and zoomed in on a section of the ribbon-like body. A small pinkish shape was visible. "There," he said, pointing to it.  
  
"Oh yeah," the major responded, staring at his screen. "But what is it?"  
  
"Well, I could be wrong. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I think it could be the core," Hyugo informed her. "But even if it is, it's not gonna be much help."  
  
"What do you mean?" the major enquired.  
  
"The sensors can't find it," Makato replied. "I only spotted it by chance. And only because the Angel stretched itself." Misato straightened up and stared at the main display.  
  
"So...to find it again, we need the Angel to be stretched as much as possible," she reiterated thoughtfully, crossing her arms.  
  
"Basically, yes," the bespectacled technician replied. The major smiled.  
  
"Patch me through to the pilots," she ordered.  
  
--------------  
  
"Rei, Shinji, Asuka, listen carefully," Misato's voice said over the intercom. Shinji had his eyes locked on the moving shape of the Angel, ready to dodge should it attack again. "I've got an idea, but all three of you need to work together. We're only going to get one shot at this.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, I need you two grab the Angel, and pull it as hard as you can," she continued.  
  
"What the hell for?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"We need the Angel stretched so we can find it's core," the major explained. "Shinji, as they stretch it, keep an eye for a section of pink along it's length. That'll be the core. As soon as you see it, attack with your progressive knife. You got that?"  
  
"Yeah," the third-child replied.  
  
"Rei, Asuka, you guys ready?" Katsuragi asked. The second-child's affirmative was loud and clear, but Rei's was only a barely audible grunt.  
  
Hold on Rei, Shinji thought, fearing for her.  
  
"Now!" his guardian ordered.  
  
--------------  
  
Ignoring the pain coming from her leg, which now reached to halfway up her calf, Asuka rolled Unit 02 onto its back. Once she found herself staring up at the sky, she sat the Eva upright and reached forward. The red robot grasped the Angel in both hands firmly, and leaned backwards. Within the cockpit, Asuka heard groans as the Eva's superstructure objected to the pressure it was under.  
  
The second-child gritted her teeth as she felt her hands begin to burn and realised the Angel was eating its way into Unit 02 through the grip the Eva had. Needing to distance herself from the pain, the German looked over to see how Rei was faring. Asuka was horrified when she saw just how much of the blue Eva's surface had been invaded by the Angel.  
  
How in the hell is she doing it? the redhead wondered, marvelling at Rei's ability to work through the pain, which, she imagined, must have been unbearable.  
  
"I see it!" Shinji's voice cried over the intercom as the strain began to cause sweat to run down Asuka's face.  
  
--------------  
  
His AT Field at full power, Shinji charged towards the Angel. As Unit 01 neared the Angel, the pilot realised he would have to grab the ribbon-like body if he was going to succeed.  
  
Coming to a stop by the waving form, the purple robot reached out with its left hand and took hold of the Angel a short distance from the pinkish discoloration. The right hand reached to the shoulder wing, which flipped open, and removed the progressive knife.  
  
Hold still dammit! Shinji cursed as the cockpit was bucked around by the enemy trying to free itself. Setting the robot's feet as firmly as he could, he brought the knife down on the patch of colour. He winced as a high-pitched screech assaulted his ears as the knife began to cut its way into its target. He also felt as if his left hand was on fire and realised that the Angel was trying to merge with it.  
  
"There's an energy spike coming from the Angel," Makato reported over the intercom. The third-child only just heard the bespectacled technician's voice over the screech. Before he could react, the Angel exploded, and he lost his grip on the conscious world.  
  
--------------  
  
Everyone in the command centre had to avert their eyes from the main display as it suddenly became too bright to look at.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Misato demanded as she blinked to clear the after-flash from her vision.  
  
"The Angel self-detonated," Shigeru informed her, his eyes watering.  
  
"What's the status of the pilots?" Fuyutski called from his position next to the commander. Although they had been further from the screen, they too had had to shield their vision.  
  
"They're alive," Ritsuko informed him, checking the relevant section on Maya's console, who could not yet see clearly.  
  
"Shinji's out cold," Makato added, "but Rei and Asuka seem to be fine."  
  
"Send out recovery teams and downgrade alert status to condition yellow," Misato ordered.  
  
--------------  
  
"How long will repairs to the Eva's take?" Commander Ikari enquired of Dr. Akagi. It had been just over a day since the battle.  
  
"Unit 01 will be fully functional in the next couple of days," Ritsuko answered him. "Unit 02 should be repaired by the weekend, and Unit 00 will be ready in a further five days."  
  
"Why so long?" Fuyutski asked from his position behind the commander  
  
"The contamination," Akagi explained. "Unit 02's leg will have to be stripped down, whilst Unit 00 may have to be almost completely rebuilt."  
  
"I thought Unit 01 was infested as well," the professor commented.  
  
"It was, but only the left hand and wrist. It will be quicker to just replace them," the blonde explained. "It also received some damage to the chest area, but nothing too extensive."  
  
"And what about the pilots?" Ikari asked.  
  
"Shinji received nothing more than a mild headache and was released from the infirmary straight away," the doctor replied. "Asuka was released this morning."  
  
"Any sign of contamination?" Kouzou enquired.  
  
"No sir," Ritsuko informed him, shaking her head. "She complained of a little numbness in her left leg, but that faded after a few hours."  
  
"And Rei?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Despite her prolonged contact, there appears to be no after effects," the doctor reported. "I believe she will be released later today. In any event, I'll run all three pilots through a harmonics test in a couple of days to be certain there are no psychological problems."  
  
"Very well. Dismissed."  
  
--------------  
  
"At last we have defeated all of the Angels up to the sixteenth," the voice from monolith 09 stated. The members of Seele were meeting to discuss the events of the last few days.  
  
"Now there is only one left," the thickly accented voice issuing from the monolith marked 03 added. "As it is written in Seele's Dead Sea Scrolls.  
  
"The promised time is at hand," Keele's voice said from monolith 01. "The road has been long, and the sacrifices have been great."  
  
"True," 11 replied. "Thanks to Ikari we have lost the Lance of Longinus."   
  
"That is sufficient reason for removing him," the British voice from 07 commented.  
  
"Surely he must have realised what the release of Fuyutski meant," 09 responded  
  
"We shall have to find another 'cats-paw' to use against Ikari," the voice of monolith 03 stated.  
  
"And this one must know the truth," Keele added.  
  
--------------  
  
Rei Ayanami stared at her reflection in the mirror, lost in thought. She had come straight home after being released from the infirmary. As she stared at the image before her, she couldn't help but feel that she had lost something. Turning around, a glint of light caught her eye and she turned her attention to the glasses that lay on her chest of drawers.  
  
Commander Ikari, she thought. Why do I feel confused about him? Once, I trusted him without question. She wandered over the glasses and looked at them more closely. Yet he did not wish us to save Suzuhara. And did not want Pilot Ikari to help Pilot Sohryu. She picked up the spectacles. He is not the man I thought he was.  
  
Taking hold of the glasses with both hands, she began to squeeze as hard as she could. Hearing the lenses crack, she stopped squeezing. Drops of water began to fall on to them.  
  
"Why am I crying?" she wondered aloud. "What am I crying for?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Yes, that's right," Commander Ikari said into the phone. He was sat in his office, with Fuyutski sat next to him. "Put a hold on Rei's...on the first-child's current status. Just keep your eyes on her, nothing more." He put the phone down. The professor looked at him.  
  
Maybe I should tell him, Kouzou mused. No, he'd only use it to manipulate them. He sighed. "You know, Chairman Keele won't be happy you refused his request," he said aloud.  
  
"I've given the old men at Seele something else to look at," Gendo informed him. "There will be no problem."  
  
--------------  
  
Ritsuko tried not to shiver as she stood naked in the dark chamber, surrounded by the Seele monoliths. She knew that the members of Seele were probably staring at her body, but she refused to allow that to bother her.  
  
"It is our intent to carry out this inquisition in a dignified manner," Chairman Keele told her, his voice issuing from the monolith number 01, which stood directly in front of the doctor. "It is not our intent to bring any shame upon you."  
  
"I don't feel any shame," Akagi told him, coldly.  
  
"She's a strong woman," the thickly accented voice from 03 commented. "I can see why Ikari wants to keep her next to him."  
  
"However, were you aware that the one who sent you here was none other than Ikari himself?" the voice coming from monolith 11 asked her. It took considerable effort on her part not to frown. She didn't like what she was hearing.  
  
"He refused our request for the pilots of Units 00 and 02, and has sent you here in their place Dr. Akagi," Keele informed her. "We especially wished to speak to the first-child due to her prolonged exposure to the Angel."  
  
He sent me instead of her! the blonde thought, her anger threatening to consume her.  
  
--------------  
  
"So, has Dr. Akagi's deposition proved acceptable?" the voice from 09 asked. The members of Seele had just spent the last couple of hour questioning Ritsuko.  
  
"She is not like Fuyutski," the British voice from 07 stated. "It will prove more beneficial to release her."  
  
"The woman has rendered remarkable service to the Eva series," the eastern European voice of 03 commented. "Let her continue to be of use for a while."  
  
"For the future of mankind," 11 added.  
  
"As for the Evangelions themselves, there are now eight under construction," 09 said, changing the subject.  
  
"The disappearance of Tokyo-3 will prove to be a boon to the project," Keele interjected. "We must accelerate the schedule for its completion. The promised time will soon be at hand."  
  
--------------  
  
In the depths of Nerv headquarters, just outside Terminal Dogma, Ritsuko was busy typing commands into a small portable console. The console was hooked into the locking mechanism of the door before her. Pleased with her work, the doctor disconnected the console and removed a key-card from her pocket.  
  
Whether he's here or not, she thought, I'm going to do it! After a moments pause, she swiped her card through the reader. She was surprised when the lock didn't release. She was about to try again when she felt something pushed into the small of her back, and heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.  
  
"Sorry, but it won't work without my password," Misato Katsuragi told her friend.  
  
"I see," Akagi replied. She smiled to herself. "Did Kaji arrange this?"  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
It had been earlier that day that the major had finally got around to opening Kaji's 'gift'. She had been sat at her desk in her bedroom at her apartment, which was a mess. She hadn't been handling Kaji loss very well. The bin had been full of empty 'instant' food containers and numerous empty beer cans were scattered around the room.  
  
Inside had been a computer chip and a note. As she'd read the piece of paper, she could almost hear his voice. It said -   
  
'The way to the truth, if you want it, was sent by thirty-six other methods. But they won't reach you. The only way that is guaranteed is this capsule. This is all I have. Now it's completely up to you as to how to use this. The pass-code is our first memory. Goodbye. And take care.'  
  
The silent phone no longer hurts as much, Misato had thought, holding the chip before her. "Not since you gave me...your heart and soul," she had added aloud.  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
"Show them to me," Katsuragi told the doctor sternly. It almost sounded like an order. "All the secrets you've buried here."  
  
"All right," Ritsuko agreed, looking over her shoulder at the major. Silently, she was pleased. She could undermine his authority by showing Misato, and still do what she wanted to. Two birds with one stone.  
  
--------------  
  
After the major released the door lock, the two of them entered an elevator and rode down in it, into the depths of headquarters. The doctor led Misato to a door. On which was a sign informing them that this was the third annex of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. Ritsuko opened the door and walked through it. Katsuragi followed her through and the doctor flicked a light switch.  
  
Misato found herself in a stark room with numerous pieces of equipment placed almost haphazardly through it. The walls had some writing on them, but it made no sense to the major. In the centre of the room was a bed. It looked like the ones used by hospitals. One of the machines had a number of pill jars and vials on top.  
  
"This isn't what I came to see Ritsuko," Misato told her friend. The blonde looked at her.  
  
"I know that Misato," she replied. "But aren't you in the least interested by what all this is meant for." The major took a second look around and nodded. "This is the place where Rei was born."  
  
"What?!" Katsuragi gasped.  
  
"She was born here," Akagi repeated. "The visions of light and water that stream through her consciousness are merely reflections of this place." She smiled at the look on Misato's face. "Follow me."  
  
--------------  
  
As she stood on the metal catwalk, staring out into the darkness that surrounded her, Misato couldn't help but wonder what Ritsuko was going to show her next.  
  
I always knew there was something funny about Rei, she thought. But who'd have thought... The major was stopped in mid-thought as numerous lights in the cavernous room lit up. "Is that an Eva?" she asked, looking at the massive skeletal remains below her. The bones that made up its arms, legs and spine were there, along with an orange head.  
  
"The first one," Ritsuko answered. "A failure. We abounded it ten years ago."  
  
"So, what is this place? Some kind of Eva graveyard?" the major enquired.  
  
"Nothing that elaborate," Akagi informed her. "Just a dumping ground." She wandered to the edge of the catwalk and stared off into the distance. Misato followed her look, and saw there were more remains. Almost a dozen could be seen. "You know, it's a pity Shinji wasn't in when I called."  
  
"He and Asuka went to say goodbye to their friends," Misato told her.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. They've closed the school haven't they?"  
  
"What did you mean, 'it's a pity'?" the major asked, puzzled by the doctor's choice of words.  
  
"I was just wondering whether he'd remember this place," Ritsuko said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is the place where his mother was taken from him," Akagi said with a smile. "He was watching at the very moment she disappeared."  
  
"Is there anything else you want to show me doctor?" Katsuragi asked coldly. The doctor nodded and walked away from the catwalk.  
  
--------------  
  
Misato stared up at the metal structure that hung from the ceiling. It looked like a giant brain. Below it there was a glass tube which was filled by some kind of yellow liquid. A strange sound filled the chamber. It sounded like a scuba diving respirator.  
  
"So...this is the core of the dummy plug?" the major asked.  
  
"This is where we produce the components," Ritsuko informed her. She reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a small remote. As she pressed it, the dark walls of the chamber lit up all around them. The shine coming from the walls revealed that they were made of glass. Probably filled by the same substance as the tube. Looking round, Misato saw numerous bodies suspended in the liquid. The figures looked at her and smiled.  
  
"They're all Rei!" the major gasped. "You mean the dummy plugs are..."  
  
"Uh-huh," Ritsuko replied, smiling. "These are the cores of the dummy plugs. They're what makes the system work."  
  
"Who...who are they?!" Misato asked.  
  
"These? These are empty vessels. Nothing but spare parts," the blonde informed the major. "Spare Rei's!" She chuckled a little.  
  
"Mankind found a god, and man...in his folly, tried to make the god his toy," Akagi began. "For that arrogance mankind was punished. That happened 15 years ago. And the god that man found...was lost. But man continues to attempt to resurrect the god. And from that god, Adam, man attempted to make a man who was like a god himself. And that is Eva.  
  
"You mean Eva's are human?!" Katsuragi gasped.  
  
"Yes. Inside the empty shell of each Eva is a human soul. But the only vessel that can hold a soul is Rei. These things are...empty husks," the doctor continued, her smile fading. "They have no souls. No right to live." She pressed another button on the remote.  
  
"The Room of Guaf is empty," she commented, as the light turned red. The sound of laughter emanated from the walls as the bodies began to fall apart. The major stood, rendered speechless by what she saw.  
  
"Stop this! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" she yelled at Ritsuko, aiming her gun at the doctor.  
  
"Yes I know," Ritsuko replied, an evil smile on her face. "I'm destroying them!" She took a deep breath, her smile fading. "These aren't human! Just things with human forms!" she commented, sounding as if she were fighting back tears. "But even so..." she whispered. "I lost to these things. I lost to these soulless dolls. I couldn't win. I could've suffered any humiliation... Endured any torture... But he had already chosen.  
  
"God! I'm a fool!" she cried, bending over. "Like mother, like daughter. Fools to the end. If you wanna kill me, go ahead and do it. I'd welcome death," she sobbed.  
  
"If that's what you want, you are a fool," Misato told her softly, lowering her gun. Ritsuko dropped the remote and fells to her knees, tears running down her face. What is this curse that consumes those who come into contact with Eva?  
  
--------------  
  
Dr. Akagi didn't bother to look up as the door to her cell opened. She knew who it was. For a few moments there was silence as the figure stood behind the wooden chair she sat on.  
  
"Hello commander," Ritsuko said flatly. "Did you know my cat died? The cat my grandmother was taking care of. I haven't seen it for a long time, but now I know that I'll never see it again." Her voice began to falter as she spoke.   
  
"Why did you destroy the dummy system?" Ikari asked calmly.  
  
"It WASN'T the dummy system I destroyed," she told him firmly. "It was Rei!"  
  
"I'll ask you once more. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I'm not happy anymore," Ritsuko replied sadly, "not even when you make love to me!" She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow. "Do what ever you want with me. It's never stopped you before!"  
  
"You disappointment me," the commander told her.  
  
"You had no hopes or expectations of me to start with!" she yelled at him, loosing control. The tears began to fall. "I was nothing!" Gendo shook his head and left her alone in the dark cell.  
  
"What can I do now?" Ritsuko sobbed as the tears ran down her face and fell to the ground. "What, mother?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Morning Shinji," Misato said in greeting as the third-child walked into her office. She hadn't slept well last night, and had come in to work early, hoping to clear her mind. What she had seen the previous evening still haunted her.  
  
"Misato... I heard Dr. Akagi was arrested," the boy said, walking over to her desk.  
  
"Yes, she was," Katsuragi replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She destroyed the dummy system last night," the major replied.  
  
"But why would she do that?" the third-child asked.  
  
"I don't really know Shinji," Misato told him, trying to ease his mind. She sighed. "To be honest, I haven't been able to understand her thinking for a while now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Katsuragi suggested. "Maya's taken over the job of keeping the Eva's in working order."  
  
"I heard a rumour that they were going to evacuate Tokyo-3," Shinji told her after a few moments silence.  
  
"Uh-huh. The government is likely to make the announcement later today," the major informed him. "They're worried about the damage the next Angel is going to cause. I hear they're way over budget on the repairs they've had to make so far." The boy's shoulders slumped and he sighed.  
  
"But I do have some good news," Misato said cheerfully. "The committee's decided to send us the fifth-child, so at least there'll be someone else your age around."  
  
"But why now?" Ikari asked, puzzled. "Are we getting another Eva?"  
  
"No. He's being sent as a spare," the boy's guardian replied. "Since the dummy system is gone, we haven't got anything to rely on as back up in case something should happen to Rei, Asuka or you."  
  
"What's his name?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Kaworu," Misato replied, "Kaworu Nagisa."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
A new friend?  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence. 


	8. What's In A Name?

Author's note -  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Been so busy I haven't had nearly enough time to write. Hopefully that is now past, and I hope I can have the next chapter done within two weeks.  
  
Please let me know what you think of the changes I've made to episode 24 here. I hope it works, but if you can think of improvements, let me know, okay?  
  
I'm not sure whether there's going to be one or two, possibly as many as three chapters, left to this story. I'll try to let you know next time.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 08 - "What's In A Name?"  
  
"Don't worry major, I'll take good care of him," Hikari told Misato as she stroked Pen-Pen. Katsuragi smiled.  
  
"I know you will Hikari," she replied, leaning against the living room doorframe. "It's just hard to let him go."  
  
"But you have to, don't you?" Asuka asked from her position on the couch.  
  
"Uh-huh," Misato replied, nodding. "I just don't have the time to take care of him anymore, what with my current workload."  
  
"And with me and Shinji always on call, right?" the German added. The major sighed and nodded again.  
  
"At least this way I know he'll be safe," she said. She stood up straight and walked over to where Hikari was sat on the floor. "You behave yourself for Hikari Pen-Pen," she told the penguin.  
  
"Where's Shinji?" Horaki asked, suddenly noticing his absence.  
  
"He went for a walk," the second-child replied, her voice sad. Her friend noticed her tone and stared at her. "It's okay Hikari," Asuka told her, noticing her expression, "she knows about me and Shinji." The former class rep's eyebrows raised slightly, but she gave no other sign of reacting.  
  
"Well...he shouldn't feel so alone after today," Misato said, breaking the silence. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to do about Shinji and Asuka's relationship.  
  
"Huh?" the redhead asked, looking puzzled. "Oh yeah. The new guy arrives today, doesn't he?"  
  
"His name is Kaworu Nagisa," the major reminded her charge. "And yes, he is arriving today."  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji sighed as he stood staring at the locked school gates. He'd never thought that he would actually miss school, but he did. He missed being with other people his own age.  
  
They're all gone, he thought mournfully. Toji, Kensuke... They've all left. He sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. I hardly get to see Misato anymore. All I have left is Rei and Asuka. He turned around and lent against the gates, looking down at the pavement at his feet. Being with Asuka is great, but Rei... There's something about her. A feeling... Like she's someone I know. The third-child closed his eyes and tried to force the unsettling thoughts from his mind.  
  
Just as he succeeded, the sound of humming broke the silence. Shinji looked up to see a boy with sandy-brown hair sat on the school wall a few metres away from him. He looked older than the third-child. As is sensing Shinji's gaze, he looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"The song is good," the boy said. It sounded like he a bit of a lisp.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji asked, puzzled.  
  
"Singing brings joy and revitalises the human soul," the boy replied. "I think that song is the highest achievement of the Lilim culture. Don't you agree...Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" the third-child enquired.  
  
"Everyone knows your name," the boy informed Shinji. He jumped down off the wall and walked over to the gates. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you're rather ignorant of your own position."  
  
"Oh, really?" Shinji replied, looking down. "Who are you?" he asked, looking back at the boy stood before him. Now he was closer, Shinji could see his eyes were red. The same colour as Ayanami's, he mused.  
  
"I am like you, one of the selected children. The fifth-child," the boy told him.  
  
"Oh. So you're name's...Kaworu, right?"  
  
"Yes," the fifth-child replied. "I am Kaworu Nagisa."  
  
"Um, Mr. Nagisa..."  
  
"Call me Kaworu, Mr. Ikari," the fifth-child told Shinji, laughing as he interrupted him.  
  
"Mr. Ikari? Oh no, you can call me Shinji," the third-child told Kaworu.  
  
--------------  
  
"The fifth child has just arrived," Makato Hyugo told Major Katsuragi as her car rode on a car-train into the Geo front. The major was sat in the driver's seat, staring out through the windscreen, arms crossed behind her head. She didn't even glance at the bespectacled technician in the front passenger seat as he spoke.  
  
"Kaworu Nagisa," she murmured. "Kaworu of the seashore. And all his past records have been erased. Just like Rei." Misato's mind was filled by memories of what she had learned a week previously about the first-child. What the hell is going on?! she wondered.  
  
"But at least one record remains," Makato replied, unaware of what the major was thinking. "He was born on the same day Second Impact occurred."  
  
"The committee sent him directly to us," Katsuragi stated. "There must be something else."  
  
"The Marduk report on the fifth-child was classified," Hyugo told her. "So I hacked into the Intelligence Department's computer system."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Oh it was worth doing," Makato replied, leaning towards her. "I've found out where Ritsuko is," he whispered to her. Misato grimaced as the technician returned to his previous posture. "So what do you want to do about the fifth-child's synch-test?"  
  
"I don't have any tricks up my sleeve this time," the major told him. "Let's see what he can do."  
  
"Yeah but...which Eva should we try him with first?" the technician asked. The major brought her arms down and folded them.  
  
"Hmm. Good point," she replied. "We'll start with Unit 00's data," she added after a few moments silence. "Then we'll do the same for the other two."  
  
--------------  
  
"Beginning test sequence," Maya Ibuki announced as the test-plugs were lowered into the LCL filled chamber. "Harmonics from the first-, second- and third-child are stable," she informed Fuyutski who was stood behind her, staring at the observation window.  
  
"What about the fifth?" he asked, looking at the image of the boy on one of the ancillary monitors. There was something off putting about his expression.  
  
"He started off a little unstable, but has started to settle down," the lieutenant advised him. The room was silent for close to twenty minutes. As she watched the data following to her console, she was amazed by what she saw. "Incredible!" she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Misato asked, worried.  
  
"His synch-ratio is sixty-four percent," Ibuki told her. "And it's still rising!"  
  
"Are you sure the data readouts are correct?" Fuyutski asked.  
  
"All of the test systems are operating correctly sir," Makato responded.  
  
"Do we need anything more from Shinji, Asuka and Rei?" the major asked.  
  
"No ma'am," Ibuki replied.  
  
"Good," Misato commented, walking over to Makato's console. She pressed a button and activated the intercom. "Rei, Shinji, Asuka, you three can take off now," she told the experienced pilots. "Kaworu, we need you to hang around a bit longer."  
  
"Start preparing Unit 01's data," the professor ordered. "Ikari wants this test done as soon as possible."  
  
--------------  
  
"There's gotta be something wrong with the systems," Makato commented almost an hour later.  
  
"The Magi confirm there are no data errors," Maya added.  
  
"But how can he have the same synch-ratio with all three Eva's?!" Hyugo exclaimed. "It's impossible!"  
  
"Nevertheless it's happened," Misato stated, staring into the test chamber. "We must accept that fact and begin an investigation into why it is so." She opened the intercom. "Okay Kaworu, we're all done now. You can go," she told the fifth-child, her voice full of fake cheer.  
  
"I want you to run a complete check on all the harmonics test systems," Fuyutski ordered Lieutenant Ibuki as the sole test-plug was lifted from the LCL in the chamber beyond the observation window. "And have the Magi run an analysis on the his data."  
  
--------------  
  
"Has the fifth-child made contact with Rei?" Gendo asked. He was sat at his desk in his office, chin resting on his interlocked fingers as usual.  
  
"Yes," Fuyutski replied. "Shinji introduced him to Rei and Asuka before the synch-test."  
  
"And how did he perform?" Ikari enquired.  
  
"Surprisingly well," Kouzou informed him. "He had the same score with all three sets of data."  
  
"That should not be possible," the commander commented.  
  
"I know," the professor responded. "The Magi are currently analysing all the data we've gathered on him so far."  
  
"And what's the status of the Eva's?"  
  
"Repairs are running according to schedule," Kouzou told him. "Unit 00 is in the final stages of regeneration and Unit 02 should pass the systems test this time."  
  
"Good."  
  
--------------  
  
"That new guy really gives me the creeps," Asuka muttered as she sat beside Shinji on the grassy hill, staring out over the abounded city. The third-child turned his attention away from the clouds floating above them and looked at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked. His girlfriend turned her head towards him and nodded. "I like him," he commented.  
  
"You would," the German snorted. She lay back, putting her arms behind her head. "You miss Toji and Kensuke don't you?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Uh-huh," he nodded. "I used to like being alone. But now... I can't stand it. I never thought I'd be friends with them, or miss having friends around." The second-child rolled onto her side, propping her head on her closed hand and smiling down at him.  
  
"I love it when you get all sensitive," she told him, running the back of her left hand down his cheek. The boy blushed slightly and smiled back at her. He reached up and took hold of her hand as she pulled it away from his face. Their fingers intertwined and they stared into each other's eyes. A few moments later, the redhead leaned over and kissed him. All sense of time faded as their lips touched and the world around them dropped away.  
  
--------------  
  
"The Nerv organisation was established to exercise the wishes of Seele," the booming voice from the monolith numbered 10 said, echoing throughout the dark chamber.  
  
"It was intended to act out the scenario we had created," 04 added.  
  
"However, it appears to have become dominated by a single, zealous individual," the voice of 05 commented.  
  
"Yes it has," 02 agreed. "We must take it back into our own dominion."  
  
"We must restore Nerv and the Eva series to their proper role," Keele's voice replied. Despite the distortion placed on his voice, weakness could be heard. He was tired, and had grown dissatisfied with the way Seele was forced to act. "Ikari, you will take responsibility for betraying Seele!"  
  
--------------  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much time left for accomplishing our goal," Gendo Ikari said. He was standing on the catwalk in Evangelion Unit 01's cage, staring up at the robot's face. No one else was present, and his voice echoed in the large metallic room.  
  
"However, the Lance of Longinus, which would have impeded the realisation of our plan, is now gone forever," he added, am image of the red weapon floating through the vacuum of space appearing in his mind. "The last Angel shall soon appear, and with its destruction our wishes may be born soon Yui," he continued, his voice softening. "Please have patience."  
  
--------------  
  
The fifth-child... Rei Ayanami wondered, as she stared at the ceiling of her apartment. She was led on her bed, and as usual was dressed in her school uniform. What did he mean?  
  
----FLASHBACK--------------------------  
  
Rei had been riding one of the numerous escalators within headquarters. Normally, she would have just spent the last several hours within her tube in Terminal Dogma, but Commander Ikari had told her that that was no longer necessary. She had missed the peace it gave her and thus had spent the time wandering around the facility. As she had reached the top of the escalator, she saw a figure dressed in a white shirt and black trousers stood before her.  
  
At first she had thought it was Shinji, but then she'd noticed the figure was taller than the third-child. When the face came into view, she had recognised him as the fifth-child, to whom she had been introduced to prior to the synch-test. She had stepped off the escalator and, finding that he was blocking her way, had stood in front of him. After a few moments, she had frowned and looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" she had asked of him.  
  
"Rei Ayanami," he had replied. "You are the same as I am."  
  
"What do you mean?" she had enquired, but he had walked away, smiling. Something about the way he had been looking at her had bothered her, so she had not attempted to get an answer from him.  
  
----END OF FLASHBACK-------------------  
  
In what way are he and I alike? the first-child wondered. She blinked and looked over at the pair of broken glasses she still had on her dresser. Why do I exist? For what purpose? She stood up and walked over to the dresser and picked up the spectacles.  
  
"Why do I still hold onto this?" she muttered as she stared at the lenses. Carefully, she unfolded one arm, then bent it back against the hinge until it snapped off and dropped it. Then she did the same to the other arm. Looking at the now arm-less glasses she blinked, wondering what she was going to do next.  
  
She wrapped her hands around each lens, closed her eyes and twisted her arms until the backs of her fingers were touching. Opening her eyes, she stared at the mangled mess she now held. After a moment's contemplation, she picked up the arms and dropped the remains in the black bag of rubbish Shinji had left by her refrigerator on his previous visit.  
  
--------------  
  
"And we still don't know who or what he is?" Katsuragi muttered to herself as she stared at the data on the fifth-child being displayed on her screen, frowning. She was sat at the desk in her bedroom, leaning forward as she stared intently at the monitor. She straightened up and arched her back to relieve the discomfort her previous position had caused. If the Magi haven't come up with any answers by now, then something weird's going on, she thought.  
  
"Who in the hell is this boy?!" she murmured. The sound of the front door being opened distracted her. She looked at the clock beside the computer and frowned again. She stood up and left her room.  
  
"It's about time you two got back," the major scolded from the hall doorway, startling the two teenagers, who were completely wrapped in their own world.  
  
"S...sorry Misato," Shinji said, apologetically.  
  
"We just lost track of time, that's all," Asuka told her guardian firmly. Misato sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to fight with the redhead.  
  
"Whatever," she replied. "Just don't be late again. Remember, the JSSDF are patrolling the city," she reminded them. She wandered into the kitchen and took a can of beer from the fridge. She took a swig and sighed as she felt the liquid run down her throat.  
  
--------------  
  
The major was up early the next day, and met Makato at their arranged meeting place before the morning mist had lifted. She stopped her car by him and walked over to the bridge railing, where he was stood.  
  
"Well? Did you get the data on him?" Misato asked the technician softly.  
  
"Yeah. This is it," he replied, pulling a few folded sheets of paper from his back pocket. "I sort of borrowed it from Lieutenant Ibuki without asking."  
  
"I'm sorry that I made you do something like that," Katsuragi told him, taking the paper. There was a short pause as she read the information. "What is this?!" she gasped  
  
"Yeah," Makato responded, smiling a little. "It's now wonder that Maya can't talk about this. It's not even theoretically possible."  
  
"Yeah. It's getting more and more mysterious," the major commented, folding the papers and passing them back to Hyugo. "How can he set his synch-ratio at any level he chooses?" She sighed and shook her head, leaning forward and resting her chin on the cold metal of the railing. "I guess it's time to go maverick again," she muttered, looking over at the bespectacled man next to her.  
  
"You better get going," she told him. He nodded and returned the paper to his pocket.  
  
"I'll see you later," Makato said, wandering slowly to the far end of the bridge.  
  
--------------  
  
"It's you again," Ritsuko Akagi said a few moments after the door to her cell closed. She was once again sat on the wooden chair. Her arms were crossed on her lap and her head was bent forward. "How surprising!"  
  
"I have a question for you?" Misato told her former friend.  
  
"Our conversation is being monitored you know," the doctor pointed out.  
  
"I don't care," Katsuragi replied. "The fifth-child? I need to know. What is he?" Akagi sighed and leant back in the chair, rubbing her hands on her tear-stained face.  
  
"He's probably the last Angel," she informed Misato.  
  
--------------  
  
"I have learned much from these Lilim," Kaworu said as he stared intently at the heavily shielded doors that led to the central shaft, "but it is time." He stepped off the catwalk on which he was stood and floated towards the doors. Stopping before the doors, he tilted his head to one side and the doors slowly opened, the sound of creaking filling the chamber as the mechanism tried to hold the doors closed.  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Misato demanded as she ran into the control room. She'd been on her way there when the alarms had started sounding.  
  
"The central shaft's open," Shigeru replied, typing commands into his console.  
  
"Close it!" the major ordered.  
  
"I'm trying. But something's interfering with the signal," the longhaired technician informed her.  
  
"AT Field detected in Central Dogma!" Makato shouted, staring in disbelief at his console.  
  
"Is it one of the Eva's?" Katsuragi asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"No. The blood pattern is Blue!" Hyugo replied. "It's definitely an Angel!"  
  
"An Angel!?" the major gasped. Was Ritsuko right? she wondered. There's only one place it can be going.  
  
"Seal off Terminal Dogma!" she ordered. The three technicians began typing furiously at the consoles.  
  
"We can't!" Maya exclaimed. "The signal's not getting through!"  
  
"Dammit! What's the status of Unit 01?"  
  
"Eva Unit 01 is fully operational," Ibuki replied, checking that it had not been damaged by the intruder. The major leaned over Shigeru's console and pressed a quick sequence of buttons.  
  
"Shinji!" Misato shouted into the intercom.  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Asuka wondered aloud. She and the third-child were sat next to each other in one of the rest areas.  
  
"I don't know Asuka," the boy replied.  
  
"Shinji!" a voice yelled over the intercom. Both pilots put jumped at the sound. "Get your butt into Unit 01 now!"  
  
"Was that Misato?" the German asked, standing up.  
  
"Uh-huh. She sounded worried," Shinji replied. The second-child grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on," she said, pulling him to his feet. "You heard her."  
  
--------------  
  
"God have mercy," Professor Fuyutski muttered; as usual he was stood beside the seated commander. "Seele has sent an Angel to us." The alarms were still blaring through the command centre. Why the hell don't they turn those damn things off?! he wondered.  
  
"The old man wants to advance his schedule, using us as his tools," Ikari told Kouzou. "I didn't expect him to be so brash."  
  
--------------  
  
"The last Angel has intruded into the Central Dogma," the voice emanating from the monolith numbered 02 informed the others. "It is now descending."  
  
"Exactly as we planned," 08 commented, almost cheerful at the current turn of events. His tone unsettled the chairman of the secret organisation.  
  
"Ikari, you were our good friend, our comrade and understanding collaborator," Keele's voice stated. "However, this shall be your final act. Now you must use Unit 01."  
  
--------------  
  
"The target has passed the second barrier sir," Makato Hyugo announced, monitoring the Angel's progress down the central shaft.  
  
"Is Unit 01 ready for launch?" Gendo Ikari enquired.  
  
"No sir," Maya replied. "We're having trouble positioning the entry-plug for insertion."  
  
"I want Unit 01 launched immediately!" the commander informed her firmly. "Under all circumstances the last Angel must be kept from entering Terminal Dogma."  
  
"You don't think the Angel sabotaged Unit 01, do you?" Fuyutski whispered into Ikari's ear.  
  
"Let us hope not," Gendo muttered back. "Right now Unit 01 is our only hope for survival."  
  
"Sir! The entry-plug has been inserted into Unit 01!" Maya cried out, bringing the commanders' attention back to their current situation.  
  
"Good," Gendo responded.  
  
--------------  
  
"Kaworu's an Angel!?" the third-child whispered as the target data was sent to his heads-up display. "He...he can't be!"  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji but he is," Misato told him over the intercom as softly as she could, trying to help the boy overcome his anxiety.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shinji, if you don't stop him, he'll destroy us all," the major told him firmly. It took a moment for Shinji to realise the significance of his guardian's word.  
  
"Asuka," he muttered under his breath.  
  
--------------  
  
Who'd've thought that new kid would turn out to be an Angel?! Asuka mused as she watched Evangelion Unit 01 released from its cage. Poor Shinji, he really liked the guy. She sighed as the robot disappeared from her field of view. I hope he's gonna be okay.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 01 is now descending via access route 2," Shigeru announced, watching the robot's progress. Major Katsuragi wandered over to Makato's console.  
  
"If Unit 01's signal is cut off or disappears, or if any other change should occur for the worst..." she whispered to him.  
  
"I know," the bespectacled technician responded. "I'll initiate the self-destruct for this entire facility," he told her, mentally preparing the commands, his hands poised over the keyboard. "It's better than letting Third Impact take place."  
  
"I'm sorry," Misato said, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right. Dying beside you wouldn't be a bad way to go out."  
  
"Thank you," the major replied, a little embarrassed. She took her hand off his shoulder and placed it in her pocket.  
  
--------------  
  
This is mankind's fate, Kaworu Nagisa, the seventeenth Angel mused. The thread of human hope is spun with the flack of sorrow. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
--------------  
  
"What in the hell is that?!" Misato yelled as the command centre shook.   
  
"It's another AT Field!" Hyugo cried, interpreting the data his console was displaying. "The strongest we've ever detected!"  
  
"It's shutting out everything," Aoba added. "Light, magnetism, sub-atomic particles."  
  
"It's blocking everything out?!" the major gasped.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Lieutenant Ibuki answered. "We've lost communication with the pilot."  
  
God dammit! What the hell's going on? Katsuragi wondered.  
  
--------------  
  
"Final safety has been penetrated," the longhaired technician announced a few minutes later.  
  
"He's reached it," Makato commented. "Heaven's door is opening."  
  
"Then the Angel has finally reached its goal," Misato muttered. She leant forward. "Get ready," she whispered into the bespectacled technician's ear. He merely nodded, steeling himself for the inevitable. Another alarm distracted him.  
  
"What's going on?" the major asked.  
  
"It's another AT Field!" Hyugo replied, perplexed. The major looked at him.  
  
"A field as strong as the first one has appeared around Terminal Dogma," Shigeru added.  
  
"He's right," Maya confirmed. "It's breaking through the other AT Field."  
  
"What is it? Another Angel?" Misato asked, her mind running in circles.   
  
"I don't know. I can't confirm it!" Shigeru informed her, trying to run an analysis. "God! It just disappeared!"  
  
"Disappeared?!" the major gasped. "The Angel?!"  
  
--------------  
  
Down in Terminal Dogma, the being that had been known as Kaworu floated across the lake of LCL towards the white figure that was nailed to a red cross.  
  
"Adam. That from which we came," he mused. "Must one who is born from Adam return to Adam? Even though it would destroy man?" He stopped and looked at the being's face, hidden though it was by a gigantic mask.  
  
"Wait! This isn't..." he trailed off. "Lilith?! I see. I understand now. The Lilim. Lilith." A deafening thud echoed through the chamber and a massive hand grabbed him. The hand moved, turning him round to face the one it belonged to.  
  
"You're late Shinji," the seventeenth Angel said.  
  
"I trusted you Kaworu," the third-child said, his shaking voice a clear indication of the turmoil his emotions were in.  
  
"I know you did. It is my destiny to live forever, though my survival will bring final destruction to the human race," the being Unit 01 held told him. "However, it is possible for me to be killed and whether I live or die makes no great difference. In truth, death may be the only absolute freedom there is."  
  
"What are you saying?" Shinji asked, perplexed. "I don't understand what you are talking about Kaworu."  
  
"This is my wish," the Angel told him. "Please, destroy me. Otherwise you will be destroyed." For a moment there was silence and stillness. Sensing Shinji's doubt, Kaworu spoke again. "Only one life form can be chosen to evade the destruction and seize the future. And you are not the existence that should die." Another consciousness impinged on his senses. Looking up, he saw Rei Ayanami stood on a ridge of the roof above. He smiled.  
  
"You need the future," the former fifth-child told Shinji. "It is what you live for. Thank you Shinji. My life was meaningful...because I had a chance to meet you."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes to hold back the tears. His mind ran in circles. I don't want to kill Kaworu...but if I don't, Asuka will die! The realisation he could loose the girl he loved catalysed something within him.  
  
A moment later, Unit 01 squeezed it's hand and the being known as Kaworu Nagisa died.  
  
--------------  
  
Why am I here? Why did I come? Rei Ayanami wondered as she stood beside Gendo Ikari. They were on the catwalk of Unit 01's cage, watching the purple Eva's hand being washed clean off the blood that stained it. She shifted uncomfortably in the orange waterproof jacket she wore. Why did I feel the need to be here?  
  
--------------  
  
"Kaworu said his life had meaning because he'd met me," Shinji told his guardian. He was sat on the floor of his room beside his bed, arms wrapped around his knees and his head down. "I've never...felt such kindness before. He...he was like me. He was like Ayanami. I liked him, I did." He sighed and looked at the major. "Kaworu should have survived. He was much better than I am. Kaworu should have survived! Not me! He deserved to live."  
  
"No!" Misato told him firmly from her position in the open doorway of his room. "The one who deserves to survive is the one who has the will to make it happen. He wished for death. He ignored his will to survive and chose to die for a false hope. Your survival is not a mistake Shinji."  
  
"Misato, how can you be so cruel?" the boy asked, lowering his head again. Katsuragi sighed.  
  
"Shinji, I..." she started, but trailed off. "I'll see you later." She closed the door and backed away from it.  
  
"How is he?" a voice from behind her asked gently. The major turned round and saw Asuka stood behind her.  
  
"As well as can be expected," she told the second-child softly. "I have to go back to headquarters, there's a lot of paperwork that needs doing. I probably won't be back until the early hours." She walked passed the German, pausing to rest her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Go talk to him Asuka. Maybe you can help him," she said. "God knows I can't!" The redhead nodded and slipped into Shinji's room.  
  
"Good luck Asuka," the major muttered as the door closed behind her.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji Ikari looked up as he heard the door open, expecting it to be Misato. He was mildly surprised when Asuka walked in. Her expression made it all to clear how concerned she was.  
  
"Oh Asuka. I didn't want to kill him!" he told her, feeling tears well up within him. "I didn't! But if I hadn't, he would've killed you."  
  
"You did the right thing Shinji," the German told him softly, bending down in front of him. "You have to remember, no matter what he looked like, he was an Angel." She gently ran her hand through his hair. "You did what you had to." The boy lowered his head.  
  
"But Kaworu..."  
  
"You have to stop thinking of him as Kaworu," Asuka told him, pulling his chin up and staring into his eyes. "He was an Angel. He was our enemy."  
  
"But...he was my friend," Shinji told her, standing up. He began pacing.  
  
"No he wasn't," the girl told him. She got on to his bed and leant against his headboard. "He did what he did for a reason. Everything we knew about him was a lie."  
  
"He said he wanted to die," Shinji told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "He said that I should not be the one to die," he said, the tears he'd been holding back running free.  
  
"Shh. It's okay Shinji," the redhead replied, leaning forward and placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt the sobs rack his body and the tears fell from his eyes. Feeling that he needed contact, she pulled him onto the bed so he was sat between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head between his shoulder blades. "Just let it out Shinji. Just let it out."  
  
--------------  
  
Misato opened the front door to the apartment as quietly as she could and slipped in. I can't believe it took me this long to get that paperwork done, she mentally complained. It was now well past three in the morning. She closed the door and crept towards her bedroom. The apartment was in darkness. Seeing light coming from beneath Shinji's door she stopped by it.  
  
I guess he couldn't sleep, she thought. She knocked gently on the door. "Shinji, are you still awake?" the major called quietly. "I'm coming in, okay?" she added, opening the door. She averted her eyes and blinked as the sudden light blinded her. She inhaled sharply, shocked by the scene that greeted her.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were both asleep, side by side, on the boy's bed. They were fully clothed and Shinji had his back to the girl. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Misato felt like shouting at them, demanding to know what they were up to, but chose not to.  
  
They haven't done anything, she thought. Best to leave them be. She smiled to herself as she reached into the room and flipped the light off. They look so peaceful, she thought as she slid the door closed.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
The military takes action  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence. 


	9. House Of Cards

Author's note -  
  
Well, here's chapter 09. After this, there's just one more to go. If you have any questions about any aspect of this story, please let me know, and I'll try to answer them after the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 09 - "House Of Cards"  
  
As Shinji awoke he felt calm and relaxed. The pain and torment of the previous night was gone, replaced with peace and serenity. The sudden feeling of a weight on his chest made him open his eyes and look down. He stifled a gasp as he saw Asuka's head led on his chest, with her left arm across his waist. Looking at her, sleeping peacefully and smiling, he had not the heart to wake her.  
  
It's not as if we've done anything wrong, he thought, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling. As long as Misato doesn't come home and find us like this. He sighed and looked over at his clock.  
  
"Asuka! Wake up," he whispered urgently, shaking the girl gently.  
  
"Five more minutes," the redhead sleepily murmured, nestling her head on his chest and sighing. Her eyes snapped open as she recognised Shinji's voice. "Shinji...?" She raised herself up and looked at his face. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's morning!" the boy whispered to her.  
  
"It's what?" Asuka asked, shaking her head to clear it. The clock on the boy's desk caught her eye. "Oh mein Gott!" she gasped. A knocking on the door prevented any further discourse.  
  
"Shinji! Asuka!" Misato's voice called through the door. "Get up."  
  
"We're up," the second-child called back. Shinji couldn't help but blush. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"We're needed at headquarters," their guardian told them, sliding the door open. "Commander Fuyutski has ordered a First Level Alert." She took in the scene before her. Both children were still fully clothed and were on top of the sheets. "You better go get changed Asuka."  
  
"Okay, okay," the German responded. She bent over and kissed Shinji before getting off the bed and leaving the room. The third-child sat up and watched her go. The major walked over and sat on his bed.  
  
"We didn't... We didn't do anything last night Misato," the boy stuttered. Katsuragi sighed.  
  
"I know you didn't Shinji," she told him. "I saw the two of you asleep together when I got home this morning."  
  
"Asuka was helping me last night and... Well, we must've dropped off," Shinji explained.  
  
"It's okay," Misato assured him, looking him in the eye. "I admit, it was a bit of a shock, seeing the two of you like that." She shook her head and looked at the floor. "I guess it's gonna take some getting used to. You and Asuka, I mean."  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"We can talk about it later," she interrupted. "You better get changed. I'll get breakfast ready." The major stood and left the room, sliding the door closed behind her. The boy groaned and slumped backwards on the bed.  
  
Misato's making breakfast? he thought. So not a good idea!  
  
--------------  
  
"God! I'm so bored!" Asuka complained as she stretched out on the bench. The three pilots were sat in one of the rest areas in their plug-suits. Commander Ikari had ordered them to remain on base and suited up more than seven hours ago.  
  
She looked over at the other two. Shinji was sat with his back against one of the vending machines, his knees against his chest and his head down, probably lost in thought. Rei was leaning against the far wall, staring off into space.  
  
Why in the hell do we have to stay here for anyway? the German wondered. What the hell is going on?  
  
--------------  
  
"Commander Ikari has restricted all access to and from headquarters?" Maya Ibuki asked. She was sat in her seat in command, which was in semi-darkness, with a mug of coffee resting on her lap. She took a bite from the biscuit in her hands and looked at Makato and Shigeru.  
  
"He's got the right. We are on First Level Alert," the bespectacled technician replied, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his legs. He took a sip of coffee from the mug in his hand.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," the lieutenant commented. "I thought Kaworu was the last Angel."  
  
"He was," Shigeru told her, leaning against the computer console behind him. He put his mug down and crossed his arms. "All the Angel's have been defeated."  
  
"So if we're all safe, what are we doing on First Level Alert?" Makato asked.  
  
"You'd have to ask Commander Fuyutski that," Aoba replied.  
  
"What's going to happen to Nerv and the Eva's?" Maya asked, having finished her biscuit. "I wish Dr. Akagi was here."  
  
"Well, I think Nerv is probably just going to be disbanded," the longhaired technician told her, looking over at the main display. The counter on it showed they had been on alert of almost thirteen hours. "And I don't even want to think about what they're planning on doing with us!"  
  
"All we can do it wait and see," Makato said, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Can either of you remember when this job made any sense?"  
  
--------------  
  
Major Katsuragi sighed as she stared out of one of the few windows in Nerv headquarters. The view before her was one of the lake that was situated beside the pyramid shaped building.  
  
So mankind, a race of flawed and incomplete separate individuals, has reached the end of its evolutionary potential, has it? she thought, trying to make sense of everything she had learned in the last six hours. She'd spent the better part of that time breaking the security encryption on many of the classified files and comparing the data with the information that had been supplied to her.  
  
The Instrumentality Project intends manufacture the evolution of man's separate entities into a single consummate being. And the committee won't use Nerv or Adam. They'll use the Eva's. She straightened up and began walking back to the terminal she had been using, hidden within the main Magi memory core. Just like Kaji said they would.  
  
--------------  
  
"The time is at hand," Chairman Keele's disembodied voice informed those present within the dark chamber. "Without the Lance of Longinus, we cannot use Lilith to complete the project. Our only hope is to proceed using Lilith's only true offspring. Evangelion Unit 01."  
  
"That was not part of Seele's original plan," Commander Ikari stated calmly. He sat at his desk, which twelve black monoliths surrounded.  
  
"Creating the Evangelion was the pinnacle of mankind's existence," Fuyutski commented from his usual position behind the commander of Nerv.  
  
"Humanity must evolve and shape this brave new world," Gendo said. "That was why we created the Eva series."  
  
"We need not cast aside our human form to use Evangelion as our own private ark," the voice from the monolith numbered 09 stated.  
  
"It's merely part of the process to free us all for rebirth," the voice of number 12 assured him.  
  
"The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth," 05 added.  
  
"Through the sacrament of death, God, humanity and all living beings will be united and reborn as one," the thickly accented voice of 07 toned.  
  
"Death creates nothing," Ikari told the members of Seele.  
  
"Your death will create an opportunity," Keele told him, his tone sending a shiver down Fuyutski's spine. The monoliths faded from view.  
  
"Mankind exists because it has the will to live," Kouzou said. "After all, that's why she chose to remain in the Eva."  
  
--------------  
  
Makato stretched his arms out until he felt his sinews crack. Dropping his arms to his sides, he sighed heavily. He was still tired, but was eternally grateful for the four hours of sleep he, Shigeru and Maya had been able to grab.  
  
"Couldn't they have let us sleep a little longer?" Maya asked sleepily as she sank down into her seat. She put her steaming mug down beside her console and yawned.  
  
"Be glad they let us sleep at all," Shigeru told her, rubbing his eyes before he took his seat. "Commander Ikari could've ordered us to stay at our posts." The bespectacled technician sat down.  
  
"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Maya enquired, logging on to her console.  
  
"I don't wanna find out!" Makato remarked, picking up his own mug and breathing in the smell of the coffee. He took a sip and let the liquid warm him as it ran down his throat. Putting his mug aside, he accessed his console, to see if anything had happened during his absence.  
  
That's strange, he thought as he read the diagnostic report. He had set his console to perform a routine systems analysis before he'd gone to rest. It looks like someone's accessed a number of secured files, but there's no record of it in the system log. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Just what is going on around here these days?!  
  
--------------  
  
Misato rubbed the back of her neck, rubbing out the kinks caused by spending hours hunched over the small portable console on her lap in the confined space she was in. The console beeped and she pulled a card from the side, sticking it in her mouth, in case she suddenly found need for it. The portable computer was attached, by various leads, to the system memory core in which she was hiding.  
  
"So... That's what really happened during Second Impact," Major Katsuragi muttered as she read the data displayed before her, her breath misting in the air surrounding her. It was cold; she had zipped up her jacket what now seemed like hours ago, but not before laying her gun beside her should she suddenly need it.  
  
It's almost six already, she thought as she noticed the clock on the console. Dammit! I haven't got much time left. She closed her eyes and sighed, loosing herself in thought. A repetitive beeping made her look back at the screen on her lap. The paragraphs of orange text were being overwritten by one word in red, repeated over and over - 'DELETED'.  
  
"They're on to me!" she exclaimed, getting to her feet and grabbing her gun. As she stood, she knocked over one of the empty beer cans beside her. She stood still for a moment, waiting for any indication that her activities had attracted unwanted attention. None came. "No wait," she murmured. "It's something else." The soft glow coming from the computer systems surrounding her faded, leaving her alone in the dark. "Show time."  
  
--------------  
  
"We are under attack!" a voice yelled over the bas intercom, startling everyone in the command centre. "Repeat, we are under attack!" Professor Fuyutski was stood next to Makato's station and grabbed the phone as soon as it rang.  
  
"Transfer the left circuits to the emergency communications system," he ordered. "Use satellite feed if you have to. Correct. What's the right side status?"  
  
"Negative," came the response. "All outgoing network lines are being systematically cut-off." The professor snorted and put the phone down.  
  
"They're going after the Magi," he murmured.  
  
"Data upload from external terminal," Shigeru informed him. "Sir, it looks like they're trying to hack into the Magi."  
  
"Just like I thought," Kouzou muttered. He straightened up and looked at the longhaired technician. "Is the up-link coming from the Magi-2 is Matsushiro?"  
  
"No. There are five Magi systems working together," Aoba replied. "I've identified Germany, China and the U.S."  
  
"So Seele is pooling all its resources," Fuyutski said thoughtfully. "Five Magi working against one. Not good odds."  
  
"The fourth firewall has been breached!" Shigeru announced as the professor watched the progress of the invading systems on the main display.  
  
"Locking the main database..." Makato said, typing furiously. "Negative. The system is being overtaken."  
  
"They've reached the next level," Lieutenant Ibuki commented. "The back-up system didn't even slow them down."  
  
This is bad, Kouzou thought. If they capture the Magi, it's all over for us. He looked over at Commander Ikari from the corner of his eye, and was surprised to see him talking to someone on the phone. At a time like this?  
  
--------------  
  
"Let me guess," Dr. Akagi said dryly as the door to her cell slid open. She didn't even look up to see who it was, just continued staring at the floor. "They need help the Magi self-defence system."  
  
"That's right," a male voice told her coldly. "Report to the command centre, where you will be briefed by Lieutenant Ibuki."  
  
"He expects the woman he abandoned to jump when he calls!" she muttered as she got to her feet. "Arrogant bastard!"  
  
--------------  
  
Makato grabbed the phone next to him as soon as it started ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Talk to me Hyugo," Misato's voice said.  
  
"Tokyo-2 has launched special order A-801," he informed the major.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Katsuragi asked him.  
  
"Nerv's legal protection and jurisdiction have been revoked," he explained. "Command has been transferred to the Japanese Government." He sighed. "They only gave us one warning." He spotted Maya stood behind him, her expression making it clear she wanted to tell the major something. "It's a mess up here! They tried to take over the Magi, but we've been able to minimise most of the damage so far." He held the phone towards Maya.  
  
"Ibuki here," the lieutenant said, leaning towards the phone. "Dr. Akagi is currently installing additional defence programs in Casper." A beep from behind them made the two technicians look behind them. "Huh?" An elevator platform rose up, carrying Misato.  
  
"Ritsuko?!" she asked, her phone still held to her ear. She looked over to the Magi computer known as Casper, which had been raised. There were several technicians working on consoles connected to the machine.  
  
--------------  
  
Ritsuko Akagi was at that moment busy typing commands into a portable console, which had been connected to Casper. She was crouched over, deep within the machine. She sighed.  
  
Am I doing something stupid? she wondered. The interaction between men and women is so illogical. She lifted her glasses to her forehead and looked over head. "Isn't that right...mother?" she murmured as she reached up and stroked the armoured plate that covered the core of the computer. She grimaced as she felt the braces holding the piece she had had to remove when the eleventh Angel had invaded the Magi in place.  
  
--------------  
  
"Goura ground circuit recovery zero point two percent," a male voice announced over the base intercom. Misato paid it no heed, and continued to stare at Casper. She was sat on the ledge that held Hyugo's console.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked Makato thoughtfully as she raised her coffee mug to her lips.  
  
"We should make it," he replied. "Dr. Akagi is amazing! One more minute and she'll..."  
  
Just hacking into the Magi? the major thought, ignoring the rest of the bespectacled technician's rambling. Yeah, right! Doubt they'll gonna let us off that easily. She sighed softly and put her mug down. I hope we're doing the right thing, trusting Ritsuko!  
  
"The Magi was just foreplay," Kouzou murmured to Ikari. The older of the two was bent forward, speaking into the commander's ear. "Seele's planning to launch and all-out offensive against headquarters and take the Eva's by force, aren't they?"  
  
"Of course," Gendo replied calmly. "We have not only them, but also both Adam and Lilith."  
  
"No wonder the old bastards are so nervous," Fuyutski commented, straightening up.  
  
"External feed to the Magi has been halted," Lieutenant Ibuki announced, halting any further discussion. "A Danang-B type defence program is in place. External access has been cut off of the next 62 hours."  
  
--------------  
  
Ritsuko put her console down and began to squeeze out of the tight space she was occupying. She looked back at the armoured plate and took her glasses off.  
  
"Well mother, I'll see you soon," she muttered to it, putting them in her pocket before grabbing the console she had been using and crawling out of the Magi known as Casper.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ikari has installed a type 666 firewall on the Magi external feed circuits," the voice issuing from the monolith labelled 07 informed the rest of Seele. "That's very difficult to breach."  
  
"Apparently we will have to forgo the acquisition of the Tokyo-3 Magi," 03 responded.  
  
"I had hoped to settle this peacefully, but he leaves me no choice," Keele sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to regain control of Nerv. "Launch the invasion forces immediately!"  
  
--------------  
  
"Understood," the commander of the JSSDF Special Forces said, smirking. He put the handset of field-phone down. "Show time ladies! All units, move out!" he ordered. Slowly, the soldiers that had been hiding in the scrub that surrounded Tokyo-3 got to their feet.  
  
The commander looked up as the sound of aircraft assaulted his ears. About half a dozen fighter jets headed into the city. To his right, he could see the tank battalions heading for their assigned positions. To his left, the personnel transports began pouring into the city. He got to his feet.  
  
"Sir, the first tank battalion is in position," a young lieutenant informed him. "They're standing by."  
  
"Tell them to proceed as ordered," the commander informed him. The lieutenant saluted and ran off. The commander picked up his binoculars and looked at the hillside on the other side of the now deserted city. Somewhere on that hill was a Nerv radar unit. In a few minutes though, it would be nothing but scrap metal.  
  
A glint to his right drew his attention. He watched as the tanks positioned on one of the hill roads took aim. A few moments later, the silence was broken as they opened fire. The commander watched the far hillside, waiting as the shells made impact. He smiled as he saw the explosion that signified the successful destruction of the target.  
  
--------------  
  
"We've lost the radar feed from sectors eight through seventeen!" Maya Ibuki yelled over the blaring alarms. Misato looked at the side wall that was showing numerous external feeds. One by one they turned to static.  
  
I guess this is it, the major thought sadly. I wish Kaji were here.  
  
"A large detachment of Special Forces Units has invaded the outer defence perimeter," Shigeru informed her, bringing her attention back to the current situation.  
  
"Two more units are in the Gotenba sector," Makato added.  
  
"After all we've been through," Kouzou commented softly, "our final enemy is our fellow man." Misato looked up at the commander, awaiting his orders.  
  
"All personnel, go to level one battle stations!" Gendo Ikari commanded.  
  
"Battle stations?" Maya asked, looking at the commander. She looked back at her console, troubled. "This isn't an Angel attack," she muttered quietly. "We can't kill humans."  
  
"I wish those bastards felt the same way!" Makato whispered back at her.  
  
--------------  
  
The lone guard staggered slightly as the ground shook. He was stationed at one of the main personnel entrances to headquarters. His grip on the weapon in his hands tightened.  
  
What the hell's going on? he wondered nervously. First almost a day of nothing... Now they say we're being invaded! He looked around, checking the corridors were clear. Man, I should have listened to Keiko and left when she did. At least then I'd be safe. The ground shook again and he planted his feet further apart, trying to maintain his balance. This is crazy! Why the hell are they attacking us?!  
  
So caught up in his thoughts was he that he failed to notice the figure creeping up behind him until it's hand was over his mouth. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his back and the world faded to darkness.  
  
A siren began to sound as the doors behind the two figures opened. Members of the JSSDF Special Forces began to enter, hunched over to avoid any chance of being seen. The soldier pulled the knife from the guard's back and let him drop to the floor. He looked at his commander, nodded and crept off to his next objective. Behind the soldier, the pool of blood from the guard's corpse crept slowly outward as the red liquid leaked from the hole in his back.  
  
--------------  
  
"What's happening? Hey!" Tetsuya cried as his radio went silent. He had been assigned to guard the W-5 access-way. It was one of the main vehicular entrances to headquarters. Hiro looked at him, puzzled. Lui didn't take his eyes from the ramp leading from the surface.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lieutenant Ogata asked, sticking his head out of armoured vehicle blocking the access-way. Lui looked back at his commander.  
  
"Transmission from the Southern hub has been interrupted sir," Tetsuya informed his superior, looking up at him. A sudden deafening bang made all present cover their ears. Lui's eyes went wide as he noticed the impact crater in the armoured truck. Before he could do or say anything, the truck exploded, killing everyone present.  
  
--------------  
  
"The Daigatake tunnel has been cut off," a male voiced announced over the base PA system. It echoed around the bustling command centre.  
  
"Fire in the west number five entrance," another voice added.  
  
"Hostile forces have entered level one!" a third said, sounding to Major Katsuragi like he was panicking. She leant over Makato's console.  
  
"The west side attack is just a decoy," she commented over the open intercom. "If they're really after the Eva's, they'll go after the pilots first." She looked at the bespectacled technician. "Tell Shinji, Rei and Asuka to get into their Eva's."  
  
"Roger," Hyugo responded.  
  
"We can't use the Eva's against people," Maya whined. Misato straightened up and looked over at her.  
  
"If they find them, they're going to kill them," the major told her. "At least they'll be safe in their Eva's."  
  
"Understood," the lieutenant responded.  
  
"As soon as the entry plugs are inserted, stow the Eva's at the bottom of the lake," Katsuragi told Makato. "It's not the best hiding place, but it's better than the cage."  
  
"Initiate full lock down, starting with level two," Commander Ikari ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Shigeru replied, his fingers flying over his console as he typed in the relevant commands.  
  
"Full lock down has been instigated, starting at level two," the base's automated voice announced over the intercom. "All non-combat personnel must evacuate via route eighty-seven immediately. I repeat..."  
  
"Routing Units 00, 01 and 02 via gate number eight," Makato informed Misato. "The Eva's will remain at a depth of seventy metres."  
  
--------------  
  
"There's nothing more that we can do to hold them off," Kouzou commented as he stood next to Ikari. He was listening to the reports coming in from the battle. "Our defeat has become inevitable."  
  
"So it would seem," Gendo replied. "However, I believe we still have the advantage."  
  
"The Eva's you mean?" Fuyutski asked. The commander nodded. The professor closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what Ikari meant.  
  
--------------  
  
"Major!" Makato called to attract her attention, pulling the headset from his ears. "I just got a report from the third unit. They're not leaving any survivors!"  
  
"None?" Maya gasped, frightened. Hyugo shook his head.  
  
"Internal monorail track 57 has been destroyed," one of the technicians to their left announced.  
  
"This is brutal!" the bespectacled technician commented. "I'd rather be fighting the Angels!"  
  
Of course. We don't normally fight human enemies, Misato thought. "Any of the internal security cameras still working?" she asked.  
  
"A few," Shigeru replied.  
  
"Show me," the major ordered, leaning over his console. The display next to him activated. What it showed was obviously one of the rest areas. The vending machines had been hit hard; they appeared to be totalled. A woman dressed in a Nerv uniform was dragging the body of one of her male colleagues along the ground. Suddenly she started jerking around and dropped to the floor, blood pouring from her.  
  
Seeing the look on her face, Aoba switched to a different feed. Misato blinked tears away as she watched a flame-thrower fired into a storage room repeatedly.  
  
"That's enough," she said quietly. She turned around and wiped her eyes, glad for once that most of the security cameras didn't have sound. As it was, she knew the images she'd seen would haunt her for months. She was glad she didn't have to live with the memory of their screams as well.  
  
"There's no stopping them!" a male voice shouted, bringing the major back to the present. She wasn't sure, but Misato got the feeling he had said something else as well.  
  
"Enemy targets confirmed in block F," Shigeru informed her. "The main bypass is under fire!"  
  
"Seal off levels one through three," Katsuragi ordered. "Order a full retreat!" She paused, took a deep breath and sighed. May God forgive me, she thought. "Release Bakelite infusion in all passages through section 803!" Misato ordered.  
  
"Right," the longhaired technician replied. He entered the relevant commands.  
  
"Commencing Bakelite release in section 703, thirty seconds to completion," the automated voice announced. "Commencing Bakelite release in section 737..."  
  
"Well...that should buy us some time," the major muttered. She pulled her gun out, check the clip was full then cocked it. "All non-combat personnel should avoid engaging the enemy," she said, replacing her gun in its holster. "These guys are pros. So if you can't retreat to Central Dogma, you're better off just surrendering."  
  
--------------  
  
The commander of the invading stood on the hillside, watching the progress of the attack through his binoculars. His second-in-command walked over to him, radio in hand.  
  
"Mount Futagoyama has been secured," the commander heard said over the radio.  
  
"This is harder than I thought it'd be," the second-in-command commented.  
  
"We never get the easy jobs!" the commander remarked. "Doesn't matter. Everything is going according to plan."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
--------------  
  
"This is insane!" Makato Hyugo commented, opening a drawer beside his console. He reached in and pulled out the pistol. "The centre was made to withstand Angel attacks, not invading armies!" He released the safety and cocked the gun.  
  
"Yeah, we could barely hold off terrorists," Shigeru replied. He was crouching on the floor, preparing a machine gun.  
  
"If the JSSDF decides to mount an all-out invasion, we're totally screwed!" Makato muttered.  
  
"Slowly but surely they've been cutting our defence budget," Shigeru said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've been planning this since the very beginning."  
  
"That's entirely possible," Misato commented, insinuating herself into their conversation. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."  
  
"Right," the bespectacled technician replied. An explosion rocked the command deck.  
  
"Dammit!" Misato cried, shielding herself from the blast. She looked down and saw JSSDF troops entering from one of the ancillary access doors, firing. The lead troops carried large bullet-proof riot shields.  
  
"Shit!" Hyugo yelled, as a bullet narrowly missed him. He crouched further behind his console.  
  
"Return fire!" Misato ordered. She leant over the console bank and opened fire. Shigeru slid over to Maya, who was cowering on the floor, hands over her ears.  
  
"Hey," he said to gain her attention. She lowered her arms and he place a pistol in her hands. "Release the safety," he told her, swinging the machine gun into position. Ibuki stared at the weapon in her hands.  
  
"I can't! I just can't shoot this thing Aoba!" she told him tearfully.  
  
"Of course you can!" he replied. "You've had basic training!"  
  
"But I shot at targets, not at other human beings!" the lieutenant exclaimed, looking at him. A bullet ricocheted off the console close to her.  
  
"Idiot!" he growled at her. "You kill or you die!"  
  
--------------  
  
"Level one secure, over," a soldier said into his radio as he wandered down one of the main corridors. The walls were full of bullet holes and the floor was covered with debris.  
  
"Roger that," his unit commander replied over the radio. "We're moving in on the Magi in the command centre. We are currently engaged in combat." An injured man in a Nerv uniform got up to his knees as the soldier approached.  
  
"Oh please! Jesus!" the Nerv man begged, hands in the air. The soldier shot him between the eyes from close range.  
  
"Commence cooling of the fifth Malbolgia sector immediately," his superior ordered over the radio. The soldier walked up to the new corpse. He put his foot on its chest and fired twice more into the lifeless body, smiling.  
  
"Terminate Eva pilots on sight," a female voice ordered over the radio. "Execution of non-combat personnel has been authorised." The soldier's smile widened.  
  
--------------  
  
"Irrelevant!" Gendo Ikari said into the phone in his hand. "Terminal Dogma must be secured at all costs. It is your number one priority, understood?"  
  
"They've destroyed just about everything else," Makato commented, dropping behind his console to change his clip. "Why don't they just nuke us and get it over with?!" Maya was hiding under her console, wrapped around a pillow  
  
"Hey, if we weren't sitting on top of the original Magi system, they probably would've blown us to bits by now," Shigeru told him, reloading the machine gun. He was crouched behind his chair.  
  
"You got that right," Misato muttered as she fired at the invading troops. Fuyutski looked at her as he fired down. He couldn't believe that the major could be so flippant at a time like this.  
  
"I guess that would explain why they haven't used any explosives yet," Makato said.  
  
"I just hope they don't start using BC weapons," the longhaired technician told him. "Things could get pretty ugly." Lieutenant Ibuki cringed at his words.  
  
"That, or N2 mines," Hyugo replied.  
  
The command centre shook violently, the emergency lights kicking in and giving everything an eerie red glow. Misato and the professor were knocked off their feet.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Aoba muttered, shielding his head as dust drifted down from above.  
  
"Damn! Haven't they ever heard of moderation?!" Makato asked.  
  
"That was a little much!" Kouzou commented, getting back on his feet. He grabbed his weapon. Misato put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Wait a minute," she told him. Before he could respond, the command centre shook again, and again.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" the professor demanded.  
  
"Probably missile impacts," Katsuragi told him, putting a hand on the console beside her to steady herself.  
  
"Why could they possibly want Eva this badly?!" Maya cried, arms wrapped around her head in terror.  
  
You don't want to know, Fuyutski thought, looking at her sadly.  
  
"Any word on those reinforcements?" Misato yelled. Shigeru grabbed the headset that was lying on the floor nearby, holding it up to his ear.  
  
"Not yet," he answered after a few moments. "They've still got their hands full."  
  
"Hey, did anyone see what happened to Dr. Akagi?" Makato asked, suddenly realising she was missing. Misato took a quick look around the command centre, but was unable to see her.  
  
"Lets just hope she's keeping her head down," the major commented. What the hell are you up to now Ritsuko?  
  
--------------  
  
The secretary knocked once sharply on the door to the third executive office in the Prime Minister's official residence before opening it. The building was in the Nagano Prefecture of Tokyo-2, and was thus many miles from the battle raging within the main headquarters of the Nerv organisation. She walked over to the desk, avoiding the large pendulum that swung from side to side. The man sat behind the desk looked up at her.  
  
"The phone lines are all dead," he said to her, slamming the handset of the phone back into its cradle.  
  
"Yes sir," his secretary replied calmly. "Missile impact was confirmed three minutes ago."  
  
"This Instrumentality Project Nerv was secretly researching, trying to initiate Third Impact to destroy all of mankind," he snorted. "The whole thing makes me sick!"  
  
"Humanity is probably the only creature capable of hating its own kind," she replied.  
  
"Well then, I suppose all we have left to do is to destroy Nerv Headquarters," the man commented.  
  
"Should Germany or China begin redevelopment?" she asked him.  
  
"No," he answered. "We won't make the same mistake twice. Make sure no one can touch it for the next twenty years, like Old Tokyo."  
  
--------------  
  
"Surface steam has dissipated," a voice announced over the radio while the commander stared through the breach in the Geo Front's plating at the pyramid that was Nerv headquarters. "High-pressure steam discharges have also stopped. All detachments' positions have been confirmed."  
  
"Dogma level three is currently secured," his second-in-command informed him. He lowered his binoculars and looked at the officer stood next to him.  
  
"What about those damned robots?" the commander asked.  
  
"They're in the lake," the second-in-command replied, "about seventy metres down commander."  
  
"Then we'll have to get them out," his superior said, smiling. "Launch depth charges. Set for detonation at seventy metres."  
  
"Yes sir," the second-in-command responded, saluting before walking behind him. The commander of the invading forces lifted his binoculars back and stared through them at the lake that lay beside the building.  
  
--------------  
  
"Either of you two got any idea what's going on out there?" Asuka asked Shinji and Rei over the intercom. They'd been sat around the base of the lake for what seemed to the German like an eternity now.  
  
"Not really," the third-child replied, a little uncertain. "It's probably best if we just sit tight and wait for orders."  
  
"I guess so," the redhead sighed. She frowned, realising Ayanami hadn't responded. "Hey! Rei! You're not sleeping are you?" she called.  
  
"I was..." the first-child started, before a loud noise interrupted her. Asuka clasped her hands over her ears as the impact reverberated on the metallic structure of her Eva. The cockpit bucked and shook, almost throwing her from her seat.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" she screeched.  
  
"I...I think it was a deep charge," Shinji replied as whatever it was repeated.  
  
"A deep charge?" Asuka asked as her ears stopped ringing. "That mean they know we're down here."  
  
"Probably," Ikari said, shrugging. The three children were rattled by another detonation.  
  
"Scheiße!" she cursed. "There's no way I'm staying down here while they chuck those things at us," the German said.  
  
"W...what are you going to do?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go up there and teach those assholes some manners, that's what I'm gonna do," the redhead told him.  
  
"Wait Asuka," Shinji told her.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because it makes sense for me to go," he replied. "They may not be able to penetrate your armour, or your AT Field, but your umbilical cable is still vulnerable."  
  
"Alright," the second-child sighed. "Just be quick about it."  
  
"Got it," the Japanese boy replied cheerfully. "I love you," he added, before closing the voice link. Despite herself, Asuka smiled and a warm feeling welled up within her.  
  
--------------  
  
"Man, this is boring," a soldier commented. He was stood next to one of the tanks that was within the Geo Front, a short distance from the lake.  
  
"You're telling me," he comrade sat on the turret replied. "I hate sentry duty." A groaning sound coming from the lake attracted their attention.  
  
"What the hell is that?" the first soldier asked, staring at the lake. The Nerv destroyer that was moored in the middle of the lake began to rise up from the surface of the water. Slowly it got higher and higher. A pair of gigantic arms became visible holding it.  
  
"Dear God!" the soldier sat on the tank exclaimed. He grabbed the radio that lay on the driver's seat.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji grunted as Unit 01 lifted the heavy vessel out of the water. A sound caught his attention. Looking towards the far back, he saw several mobile missile launchers open fire. He angled the ship towards them and used it as a shield. The destroyer shook in the robot's hands as the missiles impacted on it.  
  
"Take this!" Shinji yelled, throwing the vessel towards the bank. The ship landed bow first into the launchers, breaking up and exploding, destroying them. His proximity alarms began blaring and he made the purple leap into the air as a large number of missiles landed where Unit 01 had been stood.  
  
"Incoming!" Asuka yelled over a voce link. Shinji looked up as two heavy missiles flew towards his position. At the last moment, the robot leapt aside. The boy quickly expanded his AT Field to cover himself as numerous tank and fighter aircraft opened fire.  
  
--------------  
  
"The cable!" an officer yelled into his radio. "Focus on the cable! Use whatever you can to sever it!"  
  
"But sir, it doesn't have a cable," one of his troops replied.  
  
"What?!" he demanded. He grabbed a pair of binoculars from the hands of a subordinate. "Dear God! Not that one!" he exclaimed. "Fire at will! Destroy it all costs!" he yelled into the radio.  
  
--------------  
  
"Go Shinji!" Asuka cheered as Unit 01 smashed its fist into one of the fighters surrounding it. As the wreckage fell to earth, he spun round, grabbing one of the others and slamming it into another.  
  
"Behind you," Rei's calm, quiet voice said. The purple Eva spun round, kicking a fourth plane, smashing it to pieces.  
  
--------------  
  
"That loathsome Evangelion!" the voice from monolith 08 commented. The members of Seele were keeping a close eye on the battle.  
  
"Once again our plans will go unrealised," Keele commented. "It seems we must fight fire with fire."  
  
--------------  
  
High over headquarters, nine stealth aircraft flew in close formation. White humanoid shapes lowered slightly from their undersides. Each one has a red cylinder with the word Kaworu printed on it sticking out from what appears to be the nape of its neck. The cylinders slide in and are sealed in place by a piece of protective plating.  
  
The white shapes then dropped from the aircraft and entered free-fall. After a few seconds, white wings unfold from their backs and they began to spiral down towards headquarters. Each on carried a strange, double-ended weapon.  
  
--------------  
  
"What are they?" Shinji muttered, looking up at the white figures that began to circle overhead.  
  
"Let me see," Asuka said. Shinji opened a video link to the other two Eva's, sending them the image he was seeing. "The Eva series? It's been completed?"  
  
"Those things are Eva's?" the third-child asked.  
  
--------------  
  
The fighting in the command centre had ceased, the defenders having driven the JSSDF troops back a few moments ago. Maya had successfully reactivated one of the external feeds. The main display showed the nine white Eva's circling.  
  
"So, Seele has dispatched all nine of the Eva units equipped with the S2 engines," Commander Ikari commented.  
  
"That seems like a bit much," Fuyutski muttered. "Unless... Did they plan to start it here?!"  
  
"That is possible," Gendo responded, eyes fixed to the display.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji watched dumbstruck as the nine Evangelions landed in a ring around him. Their wings retracted back into their bodies. The boy's eyes grew wide as he saw their heads. They had no face, only a mouth. And all of them were smiling.  
  
--------------  
  
"Listen up Shinji," Misato said into the open intercom, "you have to destroy those things! Asuka, Rei, you two get your butts out of that lake and help."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Asuka replied, happy to finally be able to take action.  
  
"Yes major," Rei responded quietly.  
  
"Good luck guys," Katsuragi muttered, flicking off the communication link.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
The decisive battle.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. I'll try to answer any questions in the author notes for the next chapter.  
  
If you want to discuss something with me, please send me an e-mail. My address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. I'll do my best to respond to all correspondence. 


	10. Kommen, süßer Tod

Author's note -  
  
This is the final chapter. There may or may not be a sequel. If you want one, let me know. Any questions, ask me and, if I get enough, I'll put a question and answer section up. (Otherwise I'll e-mail you a response.)  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, especially to Black Robed One, Ishagu and DSZ. And thank you to Ultima Bigaroh for pointing out my mistake last time. I have since corrected it.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
All the characters contained in this story are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision holds the copyrights to the translated version of Neon Genesis Evangelion. All characters are used WITHOUT the permission of the aforementioned institutions.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
IMPACT  
  
A sequel to "A Question Of..."  
  
By Room3  
  
Chapter 10 - "Kommen, süßer Tod"  
  
Evangelion Units 00 and 02 burst from the lake and ran towards Unit 01, which had found itself surrounded by the newly arrived, white, mass produced Evangelion units.  
  
"Glad you could make it," Shinji taunted as Asuka's machine took a fighting stance to his right.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now, did you?" she replied, smirking.  
  
--------------  
  
"Major," Makato Hyugo called.  
  
"Make sure that door's secure," Misato yelled at the technicians working to repair the damage done by the JSSDF's forces as she walked over to the bespectacled technician. "What is it Hyugo?"  
  
"I'm getting some strange readings from the surface," Makato informed her.  
  
"What do you mean?" the major asked, leaning over his console.  
  
"Let me show you," he replied, calling up the relevant feed. "I'm guessing these are the signals from Eva's 05 to 13," the technician told her, pointing to what looked like wavy lines on his screen. "The funny thing is," he added, typing commands into his console, "they're all the same." The lines were superimposed on each other, and they did indeed match.  
  
"How the hell can that be?" Katsuragi asked, straightening up. She looked at the image on the main monitor.  
  
"Well, there is one possibility," Shigeru interjected, having overheard their conversation.  
  
"What?" the major asked, looking at him.  
  
"They're using dummy plugs," the longhaired technician told her.  
  
"But how?" Maya asked. "Dr. Akagi destroyed the dummy system."  
  
"I guess they had a backup," Aoba shrugged. "But dummy plugs are the only way to explain the identical data patterns."  
  
"Then there's no one inside those things," Misato muttered. She activated a voice link to the three pilots. "Listen up you guys. Those things are being controlled by dummy plugs. There are no pilots."  
  
--------------  
  
  
  
"You hear that Shinji?" the second-child asked. The boy grunted over the radio. "Nine enemies. That makes it three a piece," the redhead commented, her one serious. "Think you can handle that Shinji?" she asked, her usual cheerfulness reasserting itself.  
  
"I'll do my best," the third-child replied, uncertain. He'd only had to face another Eva in battle once, and these things looked nothing like Unit 03. "You okay Rei?" he enquired.  
  
"I am prepared," the first-child answered softly.  
  
"Then let's get this show on the road!" Asuka cried. The red Eva leapt forward, landing on Unit 09. The German's machine crushed the white Eva's head as it staggered backward. As Unit 02 jumped backwards, Unit 09 collapsed to the ground, a red liquid pouring from the gapping hole where once its head had been.  
  
"That's one for me," the second-child stated cheerfully, drawing her progressive knife.  
  
Damn, she's really enjoying this! Shinji thought. A movement caught his eye. The unit directly in front of him, Unit 13, raised its weapon. The boy charged at it. As 13 swung the bladed implement at Unit 01, the purple machine sidestepped the blow and came to a stop behind the white Eva. Before it could react, Shinji grabbed its arms just below the shoulders. Squeezing as hard as he could, he brought his Eva's right leg up and pushed it against 13's back. There was a horrific tearing noise as the mass produced Eva's arms ripped from its body. Red liquid poured from the wounds.  
  
As the third-child threw the severed arms away, Unit 01 was knocked to the floor by Unit 08. As it straddled the prone form of the purple Eva, Shinji grabbed its head and squeezed. His vision was blocked momentarily as 08's head burst, showering Unit 01's face with its blood. Eva 01 shook its head as it pushed the disabled unit off it.  
  
Looking around quickly, the boy saw Asuka use her progressive to sever a leg of the unit she was attacking. Rei's umbilical cable lay on the ground a short distance behind the blue Eva. It appeared to be winning a fist fight against one of the attackers. As the third-child watched, Unit 00's fist ripped into the belly of Unit 11. Its free hand drew the blue machine's knife and plunged it into the white robot's cranium. As both fist and blade were removed, the white form dropped to the floor.  
  
"Shinji! Behind you!" Asuka cried over the radio. The boy made his Eva drop, turning it around as he did. He saw Unit 05 swinging its double bladed weapon in a move that would have severed Unit 01's head, if not for the German's warning.  
  
"Bastard!" the third-child cursed, quickly grabbing his knife from its shoulder casing and driving it into 05's belly, ripping through the delicate internal mechanisms. The white Eva slumped against Unit 01, and Shinji threw it to the ground.  
  
"That's the last of them," Asuka said, panting hard. Shinji looked up to see both Units 00 and 02 looking at him. "You okay Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah," the boy sighed. "I'm just glad that's over with!"  
  
--------------  
  
"How much power has Rei got left?" Major Katsuragi asked. Everyone in command had been watching the battle.  
  
"Just over three and a half minutes," Maya answered, after checking her console. A high-pitched beeping made her look back at her display. "Oh my God!" she gasped as she interpreted the data it was displaying.  
  
"What is it?" the major asked, worried by the lieutenant's tone.  
  
"The destroyed Eva series units…" Ibuki said, looking at Misato. "The Eva series has reactivated!"  
  
"What?!" Katsuragi demanded, turning to look at the main display.  
  
"Dear God!" Fuyutski muttered as he stood beside the major.  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell?!" Asuka exclaimed as the fallen Eva's got to their feet one by one. She backed away from the unit she had been standing over, Unit 06, as a smile appeared on what was left of its face. As the red machine backed up against Units 00 and 01, 06 got to its feet and seemed to be staring at her, mocking her.  
  
"What's going on?" the third-child asked in disbelief, watching as the three pilots found themselves surrounded once more.  
  
"They are reactivating," Rei replied calmly.  
  
"Dammit! What does it take to destroy those things?" the German cursed.  
  
"They're…they're repairing themselves," Shinji stammered.  
  
"What?!" the second-child cried. She looked at the Unit 06. The arm she had severed was regenerating before her eyes. "Mien Gott!"  
  
--------------  
  
"How the hell are we gonna stop those things?!" Misato yelled as she watched the damaged Eva's repair themselves.  
  
"I know," Akagi's voice called from the major's left. Misato looked over at the doctor, who was stood by the consoles near Casper. "Shinji, Asuka, Rei," Ritsuko said, turning on the radio, "you'll have to disable their S2 organs and…" A bullet ricocheting off the floor at her feet stopped her.  
  
"That's quite enough doctor," Commander Ikari said, pointing a gun at her. He was stood on the top level of the command deck. Akagi turned and faced him, her face blank.  
  
"Commander?" Misato asked, puzzled, looking up at him.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ritsuko asked him, staring up at his face.  
  
"Yes," he replied calmly.  
  
It's now or never, Fuyutski thought. "Would Yui have wanted any of this?" he yelled up at Gendo.  
  
Who the hell is Yui? Shigeru wondered, looking at the professor.  
  
"I'm doing this for her," Ikari informed Kouzou. Ritsuko listened closely to his tone.  
  
Yui! That's it! the doctor thought. "Asuka is Shinji's Yui!" she shouted at him. "He loves her for who she is!"  
  
"Shinji loves Asuka?" Makato whispered, looking at Shigeru.  
  
"It's news to me," the longhaired technician replied shrugging, his eyes fixed on the commander.  
  
Gendo dropped the gun and lifted his right hand so it was directly in front of his face. As he stared at its gloved palm, his hand shook and his mind raced. Emotions he had bottled up for years broke free.  
  
"Shinji," the commander murmured, his voice breaking. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Dear God! What have I done?!" he whispered, hanging his head. A few moments later he looked up, his emotions under his control once more.  
  
"Proceed Dr. Akagi," he ordered, returning to his desk.  
  
--------------  
  
"What the hell's going on in there?" Asuka murmured, having been listening over the still opening voice link. She snorted. "Hey Shinji! It looks likes the secret's out," she said.  
  
"I guess so," the boy replied absently. He was still focused on the white forms surrounding the three pilots.  
  
"Listen carefully," Ritsuko's voice instructed over the voice link. "To defeat the Eva series you'll have to disable them, then destroy their S2 engines and dummy plugs."  
  
"You guys get that?" Major Katsuragi's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We got it," the redhead replied flippantly.  
  
"Rei, you best try to avoid the battle," Misato added. "You don't have much power left."  
  
"Yes major," the first-child replied calmly.  
  
"Looks like it's up to the two of us Shinji," the German said. "I bet I can beat more of them than you?" Shinji opened a video link to Unit 02.  
  
"You're on," he told her, smiling at her. "Just one question, though. Where are the S2 engines?"  
  
"We're working on that," Misato told him. "Just disable them and keep them down for now."  
  
"Then lets get to it!" the second-child yelled, leaping forward. Unit 02 grabbed the undamaged arm of 06 and sliced it off with its progressive knife. The red Eva dropped the now severed arm and slammed the knife into the grinning face, slicing the head in half. As she withdrew the blade, it snapped. Cursing, Asuka pressed a button on the control carriage, causing a new blade to take its place. Seeing Unit 06 still on its feet, she delivered a roundhouse kick to its face, knocking it flying.  
  
"Asuka! Look out!" Shinji's voice cried over the intercom. Before she could react, Unit 02 was knocked to the ground by Eva 11, the progressive knife sent flying. Snarling, the German grabbed the white unit's head and held it over her right shoulder wing. The housing opened and seven spikes shot out, impaling the robot's head. As it staggered backwards, Unit 02 grasped its weapon and ripped it free. Taking a proper grip on the twin bladed implement, Asuka swung it, slicing through the white Eva's waist. Blood sprayed across her vision as the two halves fell to the ground separately.  
  
"And stay down!" she shouted at it. She took a brief look at Shinji and saw him slice the head off Unit 07. Spotting movement from the corner of her eye, she swung the weapon in her hands round. It clanged and shook violently as it impacted the weapon of Unit 10.  
  
"Trying to sneak up on me, hey?" the German asked. She swung the blade in her hand at the white Eva, which dodged the blow. Grinning to herself, Asuka allowed the momentum of the swing to keep turning her, dropping to her knees as she span. Unit 02 swept 10's feet out from under it, quickly getting to its feet as the white machine fell. Before Unit 10 hit the ground, Asuka ran it through with her weapon. Spotting her progressive knife on the floor, she left the doubled bladed implement in the fallen robot.  
  
--------------  
  
"Rei, listen up," Major Katsuragi's voiced said over the intercom. "We've located the S2 organs. We're sending you the data now. I want you to destroy the organs in the Eva series Asuka and Shinji have disabled. You got that?"  
  
"Yes major," the first-child replied calmly.  
  
"I'll send them the data as soon as they've disabled all of them," Misato added. "Get to it." Surveying the battle field, Rei spotted Unit 06 beginning to stir. Tightening its grip on its progressive knife, Unit 00 ran over and sank the blade into the white Eva's torso, slicing through its protective armour and into the internal mechanisms. As she thrust deeper, Rei felt the resistance to blade's passing increase. Figuring she had found the S2 organ, she pushed harder.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 01's power output is at one hundred and twenty three percent!" Maya shouted, attracting Misato and Ritsuko's attention.  
  
"What?" the major demanded, looking over at the lieutenant.  
  
"That's impossible!" Dr. Akagi replied, rushing over to Ibuki's console. She typed a few commands. "Output confirmed. And increasing!" The blonde doctor looked up at the commander, who was frowning as he watched the battle.  
  
"We have little time left," Gendo murmured. Professor Fuyutski, now stood beside him as usual, looked worried and leant over the commander's desk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kouzou asked.  
  
"If my hypothesis is correct, things may soon be taken out of our hands," Ikari replied quietly.  
  
"Unit 02's umbilical cable has been severed!" Shigeru shouted.  
  
"How much time does Rei have left?" Katsuragi asked him.  
  
"Just over one hundred seconds," the longhaired technician replied, checking the countdown displayed on his console.  
  
"How many of the Eva series are still active?" the major asked, looking back at the main display.  
  
"Units 05, 09 and 13 are still active," Makato replied. "S2 organs in Units 08, 11 and 12 have yet to be disabled."  
  
"We still need to disable the dummy plugs," Ritsuko reminded the major, who grimaced.  
  
"Rei, I want you start destroying the dummy plugs," Misato said into the intercom.  
  
"Yes major," the first child responded calmly.  
  
"Hyugo," Misato continued, turning to the bespectacled technician, "as soon as Asuka has disabled the next unit, send her the S2 data and have her begin disabling the fallen units."  
  
"Right," he replied.  
  
--------------  
  
"Bravo team, status?" the JSSDF commander's voice asked over the radio. The captain held up his hand to indicate his team should stop and grabbed the radio.  
  
"Almost in position," he said. "Assault on the secondary command centre should begin in two minutes."  
  
"Negative Bravo team," came the reply. "All personnel are to withdraw from combat and regroup outside the city."  
  
"Sir?" the captain asked.  
  
"You heard me," the commander growled back. "Orders from upstairs. Now fall back!"  
  
"Yes sir," the captain responded. He snorted as he passed the radio to another member of his team. "You heard the man, fall back," he told his team.  
  
--------------  
  
"Major! Reports are coming in," Shigeru announced. He looked at his console in disbelief. "The JSSDF is withdrawing!" A cheer echoed throughout the command centre.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet!" Misato shouted. "They may just be regrouping, or preparing to launch a chemical strike." Silence fell in the chamber. "How's Asuka doing?"  
  
"Just finished disabling Unit 13," Makato replied. "I'm about to transmit her the S2 data."  
  
"Good," the major responded. "Rei's status?"  
  
"Less than forty-five seconds activation remaining," Hyugo answered. "S2 organs in Units 06, 07, 08, 10 and 12 have been disabled. The dummy plugs in Units 07, 08 and 12 have been destroyed. Eva series Units 05 and 09 are still active."  
  
"Order Rei to fall back from the scene," Katsuragi told him. "We can't afford to have her run out of power in the battle zone. Unit 01's status?"  
  
"Currently engaged in combat with Unit 09," Shigeru replied, checking the data he was receiving.  
  
"Unit 01's power output is up to one hundred and fifty-seven percent!" Maya yelled at the major.  
  
"Very soon now," Gendo said softly, his chin resting on his interlocked fingers. Outwardly, he appeared calm; but his mind raced, trying to figure out just what would happen next, and whether or not he had any chance to preventing that which he had set in motion.  
  
--------------  
  
"Looks like Shinji's gonna win our little bet," the German muttered to herself as she picked her progressive knife up from where it had landed. She smiled. Not that I really care, she thought. After all, it was just a bit of fun. Leaning over the disabled form of Unit 13, she checked the data she had just received. "Right," she murmured, dangling the blade over the white torso, "the S2 organ should be just about…here!" Having found the spot she wanted, Asuka gripped the progressive knife in both hands and slammed it down into the belly of 13. Its mouth emitted a horrendous cry as the blade sank in, slicing through its internal mechanisms.  
  
"This is it," the redhead muttered as she felt the resistance to the blade increase. She pushed down harder and felt the knife sink into its target. A display window to her left showed her attack had been successful as the status of Unit 13 changed. "Who's next?" she wondered aloud, looking at the status' of the other white Eva's.  
  
"Asuka, remove 13's dummy plug before you move on," Ritsuko ordered over the radio.  
  
"Okay, okay," the second-child muttered. Unit 02 rolled the inactive white form onto its front. The red machine grasped the plate covering the dummy plug and ripped it off. "Dammit!" Asuka cursed, looking at the plug. "There's no way I'm gonna get my hand in there!" She sighed. "I guess there's only one thing to do then." Her Eva brought the progressive knife over the hole, then pushed downwards, slicing the dummy plug in half.  
  
I wonder how Rei has been doing it? the redhead mused as she withdrew the blade. Evangelion Unit 02 got to its feet and began walking towards Unit 11. It swung its progressive knife around and returned it to its housing in the shoulder wing.  
  
"Time to finish you off," Asuka growled as she walked towards the white robot which still lay in two pieces. She picked up one of the double-bladed weapons from the ground as she advanced. Stopping in front of the top half of Unit 11, Asuka looked down at the prone form beneath her and smirked. She lifted the weapon in her hands over her head with both hands.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen sweinhund," she taunted, swinging the blade down, slicing through the head and chest, destroying both S2 organ and dummy plug in one move. "Next," she muttered, looking around. She saw Unit 10 still impaled on 11's weapon and walked over to it, dropping the twin-bladed implement she held.  
  
"Now then, how should I finish you off?" the German said, standing over the impaled Eva. A movement on the edge of her field of vision caught her attention. Spinning, she saw one of the double-bladed weapons flying towards her. Without thinking, she raised and expanded her AT Field to block it. The field glowed as the weapon impacted it. As Asuka looked at it, wondering which unit had thrown it, the metal weapon seemed to twist and flow into a new shape.  
  
"The Lance Of Longinus?!" the second-child gasped as she recognised the form it had taken. She froze, transfixed as it began to cut through the AT Field. Free a few moments later, it shot towards her. A moment before impact, something barged into her knocking aside. A feminine scream filled her ears as she hit the ground.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji's voice cried. The redhead looked behind her to see Unit 00 with the two prongs of the grey 'Lance' sticking through the blue Eva's torso. It leaned backwards for a moment, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
--------------  
  
"Unit 00 has ceased activation," Shigeru said softly, shocked by what they all had just seen on the main display.  
  
"Wh…what's Rei's status?" Misato stuttered.  
  
"The pilot is injured, but she's alive," Maya responded, relieved to see the first-child's vital signs on her console. The major leant over Makato's console and activated the radio.  
  
"Rei's alive," she said calmly. "Which unit threw it?" Misato asked, looking at the bespectacled technician.  
  
"Unit 09," Hyugo replied. "It's the only one still active."  
  
"Right. Shinji, disable Unit 09," Katsuragi ordered. She watched as Unit 01 ran over to the white Eva and began attacking it savagely.  
  
"Are any S2 organs still active?" Fuyutski asked from beside the commander.  
  
"Unit 05's is still functioning," Makato answered, checking his console.  
  
"Disable it," Gendo ordered. "What is Unit 01's output?"  
  
"One hundred and sixty-nine percent," Lieutenant Ibuki informed him.  
  
"Are we still receiving the feeds from the observation satellites?" the commander asked.  
  
"Yes sir," the long-haired technician replied, checking.  
  
"Watch for any activity from lunar orbit," Ikari ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Aoba responded, puzzled by the order.  
  
"Dear God!" Kouzou gasped, looking at Gendo. "You don't think…?"  
  
"Indeed," the commander replied calmly. "That is why time is of the essence." He looked at the main display, just in time to see his son's Eva rip open Unit 09's chest. The purple Eva then picked up its progressive knife from where it had landed and plunged it into the S2 organ. The command centre was filled with an unearthly shriek as the knife penetrated the organ.  
  
"That's the last of them," Makato said softly. "All S2 organs have now been disabled."  
  
"What about the dummy plugs?" Ritsuko asked. Hyugo checked his console before answering.  
  
"The dummy plugs of Units 05, 06, 09 and 10 are still operational," he replied.  
  
"High speed object detected coming from lunar orbit!" Shigeru yelled. "It's heading this way!" The blonde doctor looked up at the commander, who nodded.  
  
"Eject Unit 01's entry plug," she ordered. Misato and the three technicians looked at her.  
  
"Do what?" Major Katsuragi asked.  
  
"Trust me Misato," Akagi replied.  
  
"Do as she instructed," Commander Ikari ordered. The major looked at him for a moment, her mind racing.  
  
"You heard the man," Misato said, turning to Makato. "Eject Shinji's entry plug."  
  
"Time to impact?" Fuyutski asked.  
  
"Fifty-five seconds and counting," Aoba replied.  
  
--------------  
  
"What in hell?" Asuka muttered as she watched the third-child's entry plug was jettisoned from his Eva and the robot collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Asuka," Dr. Akagi's voice said. "You have to destroy Unit 01's S2 organ."  
  
"I have to what?!" the redhead cried. "No way!"  
  
"Just do it Asuka!" Ritsuko told her. "Please, we don't have time to discuss it."  
  
"But…" the second-child started, but a video window opening to her left interrupted her.  
  
"It's okay Asuka," Shinji said, smiling at her. Looking at the face of the boy she loved, her resolve melted.  
  
"Right," she said, walking Unit 02 over the deactivated Eva. She rolled the purple robot on to its back. "I'm sorry Shinji," she whispered. She kneeled down over the purple Eva and drove her progressive knife into Unit 01's torso, feeling like she was betraying the one she loved. As the knife bit into the robot, it arched its back and threw its head back, roaring. Tears in her eyes, Asuka pushed harder. Unit 01 shuddered and then went silent, dropping to the ground.  
  
"Impact in ten seconds!" Shigeru's voice yelled, loud enough to make the girl cringe.  
  
"Asuka! Hit the deck!" Misato's voice shouted at her.  
  
"Shinji!" the girl cried. Unit 02 got to its feet and grabbed the boy's entry plug. Seeing a red glow in the sky, the German jumped to the floor, the entry plug safely wrapped in her arms. Hitting the ground, she rolled over onto her front as a sudden heat began to make her sweat. There was a sound like an explosion and a shockwave hit, knocking the girl out.  
  
--------------  
  
"Asuka. Asuka!" a voice called, dragging her slowly back to consciousness. She shook her head to clear it and put her hand to her face, wincing as she touched her forehead.  
  
"Great," she muttered, "another bruise."  
  
"Asuka, you okay?" the voice asked.  
  
"Shinji?" the girl asked, recognising the voice. "How long was I out for?" she asked him, looking at the still active video window.  
  
"Only a couple of moments," the third-child replied. "But it was long enough to worry me." Asuka's heart skipped a beat at his words.  
  
"Idiot," she told him, smiling. "You worry too much."  
  
"I can't help it," Shinji told her. "Besides, I want to worry about you." The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds, lost in each others eyes. "What happened?" the boy asked eventually.  
  
"I don't know," the German replied. "Hang a sec, I'll take a look." She slowly stood her Eva upright and felt something slide off her back. Must have been buried by that…whatever it was, she thought.  
  
The now upright Unit 02 looked around itself. Small fires burned around it and the air shimmered in the heat. Looking behind itself, it froze.  
  
--------------  
  
"What is it Asuka?" Shinji asked, seeing the look on his girlfriends face. She blinked and looked at him.  
  
"You have to see this for yourself," she told him, her voice empty of al emotion. The image of her face was replaced by an exterior view. The boy shook his head as he took in the sight. Glistening in the light from the fires surrounding it, the Lance Of Longinus sat embedded in Unit 01; one prong in the face, one in the neck.  
  
"Glad I wasn't in there," Shinji muttered to himself. "Oh my God, Rei!" he gasped. "I completely forgot about her."  
  
"I will be fine," the first-child's voice told him over the radio. Her laboured breathing was clearly audible over the link.  
  
--------------  
  
"Major Katsuragi," Commander Ikari said, getting to his feet. Misato turned to face him.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked.  
  
"I want the all of the Eva's and the Lance recovered," he told her. "No matter what state they are in. Leave nothing behind. Use all available personnel."  
  
"Yes sir," Katsuragi replied.  
  
"Professor Fuyutski, Doctor Akagi, come with me," Gendo continued. "We have much to discuss." Misato watched as the three most powerful members of Nerv walked out of the command centre.  
  
"What was that all about?" Makato asked.  
  
"I doubt we'll have to wait long to find out," Misato sighed. "We better get started with the clean up."  
  
--------------  
  
"Well this is just great!" Asuka said as she paced the floor of the rest area. It had been three hours since the battle had ended and Commander Ikari had insisted that the pilots remained in headquarters, although he had allowed them to change back into their own clothes, rather than remain in their plug suits. The third-child watched from the bench he was perched on.  
  
"It's for our protection," Shinji told her, walking over to the German. She stopped as he stood in front of her, smiling.  
  
"What?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you're annoyed?" the boy told her, taking her hands in his. The German flushed slightly at his words, and broke eye contact.  
  
"What about her?" the redhead asked, spotting Rei watching them from the far side of the area.  
  
"What about her? The secret's out, remember," Shinji reminded her. "We don't have to hide how we feel anymore." He squeezed her hands before releasing them. "And I'm glad," he told her. "I love you Asuka and, like I said before, I want the whole world to know how I feel."  
  
"You know, you can say the sweetest things sometimes Shinji," the second-child said softly, running her right hand through his hair. "And in case I haven't said it yet today, I love you too."  
  
"You have," he said, stroking her cheek with his fingers, "but it's always nice to hear you say it." The object of his affections closed her eyes and gently pushed her head against his hand. A tear appeared at the corner of her left eye. "What's that for?" he asked as he softly brushed it away.  
  
"I just realised how close we came to loosing each other today," Asuka told him, her voice breaking. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she added, opening her eyes. The look of pain in them spoke volumes to Shinji about her fear.  
  
"You're not going to," the boy assured her, pulling her into an embrace and wrapping his arms around her middle. After a few moments she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I told you before," he whispered to her softly, "you're never going to be rid of me." Asuka smiled at his words and leant her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that," she muttered, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on him. He reached up and rested his right hand on the back of her head.  
  
From her vantage point, Rei watched the interaction of her fellow pilots with interest. In her lifetime she had heard a great deal about love, but had never really seen it in action. As she observed the two, she felt something. Something she had felt before, but never as keenly as this. It took a few moments to figure out exactly what it was. Loneliness. She felt empty and alone.  
  
--------------  
  
"You busy Ritsuko?" Misato asked as she entered the doctor's office. It was the early hours of the morning and Akagi was sat at her desk, working on her computer. She quickly turned the monitor off and turned to the major.  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep by now," the blonde doctor replied. She picked up the mug of coffee sat on her desk and took a sip as Katsuragi yawned.  
  
"Couldn't," Misato sighed, perching on the edge of the desk and rubbing her eyes. "Ritsuko, I…I need a favour," the major said hesitantly. "And before you ask, it's nothing to do with Asuka and Shinji. It's…personal."  
  
"Sure," the doctor replied. "I've got some free time. What is it?"  
  
--------------  
  
"Man, I'll sure be glad when we can get out of here," Makato commented tiredly, sliding into his seat. He, Maya and Shigeru hadn't long woken up and he and Shigeru were in desperate need of a shave. A change of uniform wouldn't hurt either, he thought, setting his mug next to his console.  
  
"You and me both," Aoba replied, yawning. He arched is back and stretched his arms back behind his head.  
  
"With luck, we should be able to leave sometime this afternoon," Lieutenant Ibuki informed them. "The retrieval operation is about seventy percent complete," she explained, reading the data displayed on her screen. She frowned. "That's strange," she commented.  
  
"What is?" Hyugo asked, looking over at her.  
  
"There's no repair schedule for the Eva's," the lieutenant replied.  
  
"Maybe Dr. Akagi just hasn't gotten around to it yet," the longhaired technician suggested. He picked up the mug of coffee next to his station and took a long drink, feeling the beverage run down his throat and warm his stomach.  
  
"Maybe," Maya muttered. "I just feel like I'm out of the loop on something."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Shigeru told her, sitting down. "Whatever it is, we'll find out sooner or later. We always do."  
  
"You mean like about Shinji and Asuka?" the bespectacled technician asked. "Misato didn't seem surprised about it, nor did Commander Fuyutski." He gave his neck a quick rub as it felt stiff, probably a result of sleeping on the cot in the canteen. "Seems like we're always the last to know just bout anything around here," he added.  
  
"It seems weird," Ibuki said. "Thinking of those two as a couple."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hyugo agreed. "Especially considering how often they used to fight."  
  
"I've been thinking about that," Aoba commented. "I can't help but wonder how many of those fights they staged to hide their relationship."  
  
"It is possible I suppose," Makato said, picking up his mug.  
  
"What is?" Misato asked as she approached the three technicians, who turned around to look at her. Her jacket was badly crumpled, as was her dress, and there were bags under her eyes. All in all, she looked pretty rough.  
  
"You okay major?" Makato asked. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, sighing a little. "I just didn't get much sleep last night. What's possible?" she enquired, returning the conversation to the previous topic.  
  
"That Shinji and Asuka have been staging their fights to hide their relationship," the longhaired technician replied.  
  
"I guess it is," Katsuragi muttered, perching on the edge of Makato's console. If they have been staging fights, they've been doing it at school, she thought, leaning forward and blowing on the steaming mug in her hands.  
  
"Where are they anyway?" Makato asked, realising he had no idea where the subjects of conversation were.  
  
"With the JSSDF holding position about fifty kilometres from here, Commander Ikari agreed to let them leave headquarters," the major replied. "I doubt they've gone far though. I think they just needed some fresh air." And to get away from all the stares they've been getting!  
  
"How long have you known abut them?" the bespectacled technician enquired.  
  
"About a week," Misato replied, sighing. "It…it's weird, seeing them together like that. But they seem… They are happy together."  
  
"Has anyone seen Dr. Akagi this morning?" Maya asked, realising she had yet to see the blonde doctor.  
  
"I saw her last night, but…" Katsuragi replied, trailing off. "You know, I don't remember seeing the commander or Fuyutski either."  
  
"I wonder what they're up to?" Makato muttered.  
  
"Who knows," Shigeru shrugged.  
  
One thing for sure, Misato thought, with those three working together, it's going to mean trouble. She lifted her mug and took a sip, pleased that the queasiness she had been feeling earlier had passed. Has the commander given up on Instrumentality? She sighed and shook her head slightly, trying to clear it.  
  
"So, how's the recovery operation going?" she asked cheerfully, changing the topic of conversation.  
  
--------------  
  
"I wonder where Rei went?" Shinji muttered as he lay on the grass next to Asuka, watching the clouds pass by overhead. The two of them were lying on a hillside that over looked the remains of Tokyo-3, but they paid the devastation no heed. "She really should have stayed in the infirmary last night."  
  
"Who knows," the redhead replied absently. "Sometimes I swear Wondergirl is a law unto herself." She smiled and sat up, looking down at the boy she loved. "Don't worry about her," she told him. "She can take of herself."  
  
"I guess you're right," the boy replied softly, closing his eyes.  
  
"Of course I am," Asuka quipped. The third-child chuckled, opening his eyes.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen now," he muttered to himself.  
  
"I don't know. And right now, I don't care," the second-child told him, lying back down next to him and taking his hand in hers. She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't want to think about what happened yesterday, about what's going to happen next week, tomorrow or in ten minutes," she said softly. "All that matters is that, right now, I'm here with you. The one I love." Shinji turned to look at her and found himself lost in her blue eyes.  
  
"I love you Asuka," he whispered, not willing to break eye contact.  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
--------------  
  
"I wonder when they'll get started," Makato muttered as he leaned back his seat. He'd set his console to run a diagnostic on the refrigeration system for the Eva's and could do nothing more until it was complete.  
  
"Started with what?" Shigeru asked, looking over at his colleague. He'd writing a report on the recent battle and had been distracted by the bespectacled technician. Maya heard Aoba and looked at them.  
  
"Rebuilding Tokyo-3," Makato replied.  
  
"It will probably be a while," Misato stated from where she was leaning against the wall near Maya's console. "The government will want to make sure we're no threat before they start.  
  
"Do you think the JSSDF will attack again?" Ibuki asked her, concerned.  
  
"Maybe," the major replied, pushing off the wall and walking over towards Makato's console where she had left her coffee mug. "Right now, they'll be busy analysing what happened during the battle. They won't make a move until they're sure they can win."  
  
"I hope they don't," Hyugo commented. "Two thirds of our shift were killed during the attack."  
  
"Yeah, if they attack now, we don't stand a chance," Aoba added.  
  
"But they don't know that, do they?" Lieutenant Ibuki asked, worried.  
  
"No, they don't," Misato assured her. "They won't risk another confrontation yet. Not until reinforcements have arrived." She picked up her mug and took a sip, grimacing as the now cold liquid ran down her throat. "They'll also be worried about the Eva's," the major added, putting the mug down.  
  
"I can't believe how few injured there were," Makato said, checking the progress of the diagnostic. Less than half done.  
  
"They weren't taking any prisoners," Shigeru related.  
  
"I heard that they'd been authorised to kill non-combat personnel," Hyugo added, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Glad we didn't need to surrender." Maya shuddered at the thought of what could have been. The door behind them opened and Misato looked over her shoulder to see who it was.  
  
"Has the retrieval operation been completed yet?" Professor Fuyutski asked, as the door slid shut behind him.  
  
"Yes sir," Shigeru replied. "As ordered, all Eva units and the Lance have been recovered."  
  
"Good," Kouzou responded. Without saying another word, he headed for his usual position. Commander Ikari entered and took his seat as Fuyutski reached his place. "Retrieval is complete," he told Ikari.  
  
"Excellent," Gendo replied. "Then we will able to proceed before the old men can act again." Doctor Akagi chose that moment to enter the command centre. She glanced up at the commander's position and headed towards him. "Do you have the data I requested Dr. Akagi?" the commander asked, seeing her approach.  
  
"Yes commander," she replied calmly. "We will need to make use of all nineteen available and it will take approximately eighty minutes to complete the preparations."  
  
"And the distance?" Fuyutski enquired.  
  
"One hundred and sixty-eight point nine eight kilometres is the minimum sir," Ritsuko replied.  
  
"We are agreed on this course of action, are we not?" the commander asked. The professor and the doctor nodded. "Very well then. Let us begin." He opened a drawer to his right and pulled out a telephone handset. He pressed a few buttons inside the drawer and lifted the handset to his face.  
  
--------------  
  
"This is Commander Ikari to all Nerv personnel," Gendo's voice echoed through the base intercom. Throughout headquarters, men and women stopped what they were doing and looked upwards.  
  
--------------  
  
"I am ordering a complete evacuation of this facility," he continued, speaking slowly and carefully, ensuring everyone listening would clearly understand him. Below him, Misato and the three technicians stared upwards, finding it difficult to believe what he just said.  
  
"You have ninety minutes to get a minimum of one hundred and seventy kilometres from headquarters. I repeat, all personnel are to evacuate to a minimum distance of one hundred and seventy kilometres. You have ninety minutes. That is all." He put the handset back in the drawer and closed. "Make sure the government receives a copy of that doctor," he said.  
  
"Yes commander," Ritsuko replied. Ikari stood up and leaned forward.  
  
"Major Katsuragi," he called.  
  
"Yes sir?" Misato asked, still stunned by his announcement.  
  
"I am making you personally responsible for the pilots of Units 01 and 02," Gendo told her. "Their safety is your top priority."  
  
"Sir?" the major asked, her face clearly displaying her confusion.  
  
"You have your orders major," he replied, firmly. "See to it."  
  
"Yes sir," Katsuragi responded, saluting. He nodded and she ran from the command centre, towards the parking garage. Realising she had no idea where her two charges were, she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Come on, come on," she muttered as it rang, coming to a stop by her car. "Pick up Shinji," she murmured, pulling her car keys out. The phone rang a couple more times and was then answered.  
  
"Hello?" the third-child's voice said.  
  
"Shinji, it's Misato," the major responded, opening the car door. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm near the lookout point," the boy replied.  
  
"Is Asuka with you?" Misato asked, getting in the vehicle and closing the door.  
  
"Yes, she is. Why?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain now," the major informed the boy. "Just meet me at the lookout. I'll explain then." She turned off the phone, dropped it on the passenger seat and started the engine.  
  
The rear wheels span as she kicked the car into gear and she sped off, leaving rubber streaks on the concrete and smoke in the air. She knew the entrance nearest the lookout as clear enough for her to drive through, and drove at high speed towards it.  
  
--------------  
  
"What is it Shinji?" Asuka asked, seeing the puzzled look on her boyfriend's face as he put his phone away.  
  
"Misato wants to us to meet her at the lookout point," the third-child replied, getting to his feet.  
  
"Why?" the redhead asked, standing up.  
  
"I dunno," Shinji answered. "She didn't say. It sounded like she was in a hurry."  
  
"We'd best not keep her waiting then," the German said. She took the boy's hand in her own and began walking up the hillside to the lookout point. She'd only been to the actual point once, but she and Shinji had been to this spot near it many times. It was peaceful, and they were unlikely to be disturbed. Once at the point, they climbed over the railing and sat down on it, turning their backs on the scarred city they called home.  
  
Asuka shivered a little as a cold wind blew along the road. Shinji noticed and moved closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leant against him and sighed, closing her eyes. A few moments later, the sound of screeching tyres attracted their attention. As they got to their feet, a blue car skidded around the bend in the road and skidded to a stop a short distance from them.  
  
"Get in!" Misato yelled at them, leaning out the driver's window. The third-child opened the passenger door and Asuka climbed in the back. The boy quickly sat down and pulled the door closed.  
  
"What's going on Misato?" he asked, buckling his seatbelt.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute," she said, revving the engine. "Hang on!" she shouted as the back wheels span for a moment before the car shot forward. The redhead in the back gripped the handle over the rear passenger's window to avoid being thrown into the front seat. "Your father's ordered a complete evacuation of headquarters," the major said, her eyes glued to the road.  
  
"He…he was? Why?" Shinji asked as the car bounced over a bump in the road.  
  
"I don't know," Katsuragi told him. "And I wasn't going to hang around to ask him." She took a quick glance at the dash clock and the speedometer. This is gonna be tight, she thought. "I've got less than an hour and a quarter to get you two about a hundred and seventy kilometres from here," she explained, sliding the car around a bend. She stole a glance at the boy; he was staring out the passenger window as the world sped by.  
  
"Shit!" Misato cursed as she looked back at the road; a tree had fallen over and was blocking both lanes. She span the wheel frantically to the left and drove around it, the car bucking as it bounced over the grass verge beside the road. "You okay back there Asuka?" the major asked as the vehicle returned to the tarmac, her eyes fixed on the road ahead.  
  
"Just peachy," the second-child retorted, feeling a little sick. Looking forward, she could see the side of Shinji's head, who looked a little pale. She was about to speak to him, when a sudden veer slammed her into the side of the car. She bit hr lip to keep a yelp in and decided to keep watch on the road so she could be ready for any other sudden manoeuvres.  
  
--------------  
  
"I thought I would find you here," Gendo said to Rei as he walked along the metal walkway in front of Unit 01. The first-child was staring up at the face of the Eva. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"What is my purpose?" she asked calmly. "Why do I exist?"  
  
"Your purpose is no longer relevant," Ikari said, standing next to her. He turned his gaze at the purple machine. "Your existence shall end soon, as will mine." He reached up and pushed his glasses back. "We are no longer needed."  
  
--------------  
  
"That's the last of them," Fuyutski muttered, wiping his brow. He was leaning on the large cylindrical object he had just positioned next to Melchior. There was one beside each of the Magi, with a number of other scattered throughout headquarters. It had taken the four of them over an hour to position them all, just as Dr. Akagi had predicted. "All the S2 mines are in position."  
  
"Good," Commander Ikari said, looking at the main display. The countdown reached three minutes. "Are you prepared?" he asked, turning to Akagi, who was sat at Maya's station.  
  
"Yes commander," she replied, her hands dancing across the console. "The Magi's failsafe is ready."  
  
"Very well then," Gendo replied, looking back at Rei, who was sat in Makato's chair. She looked at him and smiled. "Proceed," the commander said. Ritsuko nodded and typed in the final command.  
  
"Forgive me mother," the doctor whispered as the emergency programme began to run.  
  
"Warning. Magi failsafe data purge has been initiated," the base's automated voice intoned. "Ten seconds until all information is erased. Nine… Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." All the console screens in headquarters went blank.  
  
"I removed the firewall as well," Akagi said, standing up. "The failsafe will have purged the other Magi, as well as any other systems connected to them."  
  
"Very good," Ikari responded.  
  
"Don't you have a call to make?" Fuyutski asked, standing upright.  
  
"Indeed," Gendo answered, smiling.  
  
--------------  
  
"Well, a couple more minutes and we find out what's going on," Makato stated as he walked over to Misato's car. The major was sat on the driver's seat, the door open and her feet on the ground, looking bored. Asuka was sat on the car's bonnet. Shinji stood directly in front of her with her arms around his waist. JSSDF officers watched them intently from the other side of the blue vehicle as they manned the barricade, keeping anyone from returning to the city.  
  
"I guess so," she muttered, sighing. She'd arrived with the two children a few minutes earlier. "Hey, where's Rei?" Katsuragi asked, looking around her.  
  
"No one's seen her since last night," Shigeru informed her, joining them.  
  
"I'm sure Wondergirl will show up," the German commented. A ringing phone prevented any further conversation. The boy removed his mobile from his pocket.  
  
"Hello?" he said, answering.  
  
"Shinji," the male voice on the other end responded. It took a moment for the boy to recognise it.  
  
"Fa…father?" the third-child asked. Misato and the others looked at him  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji," Gendo told him.  
  
"For what?" the boy asked.  
  
"For everything," the commander said, calmly. "I'm proud of you. Goodbye…my son." With that last comment, the line went dead. Shinji looked at the phone, puzzled by his father's words.  
  
"You okay Shinji?" Asuka asked as he put his phone in his pocket.  
  
"He said he's proud of me," the boy told her, looking her in the eyes. "He called me his son. And he said goodbye."  
  
"Weird," the redhead responded. A buzzing from behind her stopped Misato from commenting. She reached into the passenger foot-well and grabbed her phone.  
  
"Katsuragi," the major said, answering the call.  
  
"Hello Misato," a female voice replied.  
  
"Ritsuko?!" Misato exclaimed, getting to her feet. "What the hell's going on?!"  
  
"Oh nothing much," her friend told her. "We're just bringing an end to all the lies and manipulations."  
  
"I don't understand," the major told the doctor, beginning to pace.  
  
"You will," Akagi assured her. "Oh, and Misato," she added, after a short pause. "That question you asked me last night? The answer is yes." There was a beep and call ended.  
  
"Ritsuko?!" Katsuragi shouted into the phone, stopping in her tracks. "Dammit! What the hell's going on?!" she wondered aloud.  
  
"We'll know in about thirty seconds," Shigeru announced, looking at his watch. Asuka jumped to the floor behind the car and looked in the direction they had come from. Silence fell over all the Nerv personnel and soldiers as the countdown came to an end. For a few moments, nothing happened and everyone just stared at the remains of Tokyo-3 vacantly. Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the sky, blinding everyone momentarily.  
  
"EVERYONE DOWN!" Misato yelled, dragging the two children to the floor and covering them with her body. A moment later, an immensely powerful wind lashed at them as a massive shockwave hit. There was a deafening sound like thunder, and the world of Misato Katsuragi turned dark.  
  
--------------  
  
Asuka groaned as she slowly fought her way back to consciousness; her head was throbbing and there was a ringing in her ears. She felt a rough surface against her cheek and realised she was face down. She put her hands to the ground and pushed herself upwards, feeling the tarmac bite into her palms. Dirt slid off her back as she moved.  
  
"Asuka? You okay?" a voice asked. She scrunched her eyes and shook her head before looking to her left.  
  
"Uh… Shinji? Is that you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. The boy was crouched down beside her.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Lousy," the German informed him. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," the third-child said, stealing a glance behind her. "Everyone seems to be in shock," he added. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I hope so," the redhead muttered. Slowly, with the boy's help, she got to her feet. Looking around her, she spotted Misato's car on its side, the windows shattered. It looked like everyone was beyond that. "Let's go see," she told him. He nodded and helped her.  
  
"Mein Gott en himmel!" she whispered, staring at the scene, her mind having trouble accepting what it was seeing. Where once had stood the city of Tokyo-3 and Nerv headquarters, there was now nothing but a gigantic smoking crater.  
  
"For there shall be a flash as bright as Heaven, and the destruction shall come to an end," a voice muttered.  
  
--------------  
  
"Was the destruction complete?" the heavily accented voice from monolith 07 asked the assembled members of Seele.  
  
"Yes," 04 responded. "It has been confirmed by our operatives at the site. Nerv headquarters, and everything it contained has been annihilated. Nothing remains."  
  
"The destruction of the Eva's will merely delay our plans," the British voice of 03 commented.  
  
"If it was merely the Eva's, that would be true," 04 said. "However, both Adam and Lilith were within headquarters, as was The Lance Of Longinus. And the Magi failsafe was activated."  
  
"So all of the data on the Angels and Eva's has been destroyed," Keele commented. He sighed. "Ikari, with your last act, you have ruined decades of planning, and doomed us all." The chairman's booming voice echoed through the chamber. For a few moments there was silence.  
  
"So…what now?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well, what do you think? Please contact me with your comments. My e-mail address is CEO_Room3@Hotmail.com. 


End file.
